


prophecy on his sleeve

by venich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venich/pseuds/venich
Summary: В волшебном мире любят верить в предопределенность. Например, в судьбу начертанную на рукаве. Каждый юный волшебник получает метку, говорящую об одном событии дня своего соулмейта. Но будет ли Драко Малфой рад, когда узнает, кто его родственная душа и сможет ли он с этим смириться?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9149167)

В волшебном мире любят верить в предопределенность. Будь то пророчества, за которыми тянется судьба, будь то история рода, в которой каждый человек должен знать свое место — все это в мире магии возводится в абсолют истины. Даже факультеты в Хогвартсе и те зачастую известны еще до того, как старая шляпа Годрика Гриффиндора найдет свое место на юной голове. 

Наверное, все потому, что сама судьба говорит волшебникам о том, с кем они обретут свое место под солнцем, с кем не захотят расставаться ни на минуту, кто будет их судьбой, их родственной душой. Сам фатум одаривает метками волшебников с самых юных лет, выводя ровным почерком предсказание соулмейту на грядущий день. Обычно это что-то бытовое, вроде “вымокнет под дождем” или “выйдет не в том камине”, но порой метки предсказывают потери, предательства, смерть...словом, все, что рядовой волшебник, возможно, находящийся в данный момент прямо напротив может испытать в свой обычный, полный рутины, день.

И Драко Малфой, потомок благородного рода, не был обделен меткой на запястье, предсказывающей его соулмейту по одному событию в день. 

Впервые мальчик заметил у себя метку, когда ему было лет пять от роду. Тогда, впервые за свою жизнь, слова были достаточно крупными и простыми, дабы он с легкостью их разобрал. Метка гласила “заперт в чулане” и для Драко оставался неразрешенным простой вопрос “почему”.

Почему его столь драгоценный соулмейт, родственная душа, заперта в душном чулане, наверняка годным только лишь для старых метел да домовых эльфов? Почему вообще волшебник, а Драко был искренне уверен, что его судьба имеет исключительно волшебное происхождение, оказывается заперта в каморке, а не вальяжно расхаживает по собственному саду, полному причудливых птиц и волшебных существ?

Или, быть может, его соулмейт тот еще хулиган и нарушитель порядка, пускай и в столь юном возрасте? Или, может, его...обижают?

От этой мысли маленький Малфой вдруг пришел в ярость. Кто посмел притрагиваться к его родственной душе так неуважительно и бесчестно, не спросив у Драко даже разрешения на такую дерзость? Да и разве вообще кто-то может заслужить в наказание заточение в душном чулане, полного пыли и паутины?

Через несколько дней все сомнения мальчика в том, что его родственная душа в беде отпали: все эти дни метка предрекала лишь неприятные события, такие как “ручная стирка на всю семью”, “удобрение навозом лужаек” и “готовка индейки”. Однажды даже на руке печально горело “лишен еды” и тогда Малфой совсем приуныл, что не могло ускользнуть от глаз его матери. 

Нарцисса всегда замечала малейшие колебания настроения сына. Тот довольно эмоционально на все реагировал, как не пытался бы Люциус его приучить к аристократической выдержке. Но Драко был всего лишь ребенком, поэтому женщина могла лишь недовольно поджимать губы, когда ее муж отчитывал сына за эмоциональность, и пытаться успокоить ребенка, когда они оставались наедине. 

Драко верил матери. Он не боялся ее и знал, что она не будет ругаться, даже если он совершил действительно что-то плохое. Поэтому так легко рассказал про то, что поведала ему метка. 

На Нарциссу это подействовало удручающе. И если Драко в таком нежном возрасте лишь только задавался вопросами, которые никак не могли найти ответа в его детской голове, то для взрослой женщины, матери, это все было куда более беспокоюще. 

Тогда у них с Драко впервые состоялся серьезный разговор. Мальчику пришлось узнать, что не всем так повезло, как ему, жить в полной любящей семье древнего рода чистокровных волшебников. Что порой даже самые близкие люди бывают жестоки и нарочно делают больно, заставляя страдать ни в чем не виновных. Естественно, Драко не был в восторге от этого и уже было собирался забираться на свою новенькую метлу, дабы вытаскивать своего соулмейта из чулана, но был остановлен и успокоен: Нарцисса убедила ребенка, что его будущая судьба обязательно будет спасена из лап его злобных мучителей.

Тогда же, она наложила заклятье на метку Драко. Небольшой, привычный для любого мага, наделенного меткой, абскондере и надпись сливается с кожей, дабы никто не смог подсмотреть. В волшебном мире принято скрывать метку от посторонних глаз, поглядывая на надпись в полном одиночестве или же открывать ее соулмейту, когда вы остаетесь наедине, только вдвоем.

Тогда Драко расстроился не на шутку; возможно, даже немного оскорбился таким действиям матери, будто думая, что теперь он узнает о том, что делает его судьба только когда поступит в Хогвартс, получит палочку и выучит заклинание сокрытия метки. На это Нарцисса лишь улыбнулась, растрепав зализанные белые, словно выцветшие, волосы сына и рассказала тому, что абскондере столь привычен и безобиден, что не фиксируется Надзором, а большинство волшебников, даже самых юных, могут творить его невербально.

Сразу после того разговора Драко направился в библиотеку, дабы выучить несчастное заклятье сокрытия, но спустя две недели неудач забыл про эту идею.

Вновь о ней он лишь вспомнил на свой одиннадцатый день рождения. С тех пор юный Малфой, хоть этого и не показывал, но начал отсчитывать дни до своего отправления в Хогвартс, где его ждет совершенно иная жизнь; где он будет авторитетом не только у безмозглых, послушных Крэбба и Гойла, но и у целого ряда волшебников, которые наверняка сразу же поймут, что значит фамилия Малфой в мире волшебников. Но каков особенный Малфой, если он даже не может снять простенькое заклинание, наложенное матерью несколько лет назад?

Драко даже не пришлось долго стараться: каких-то пару дней и очередное “заперт в кладовке” было зловеще вычерчено на бледном детском запястье, но это его лишь вновь разозлило. Почему даже спустя шесть лет его соулмейта смеют наказывать за что-то, о чем Драко даже не знает? Почему никто не спрашивает у Драко, можно ли наказывать кого-то, кто впоследствии целиком и полностью будет принадлежать маленькому аристократу?

Мальчик начал поглядывать на метку изредка: так, чтобы не заметили отец и мама, желательно перед сном, ночью, чтобы случайно не дать волю эмоциям, дабы на светлую голову не свалилась огромная кипа вопросов, на которую Драко как-то не очень хотелось отвечать. К тому же, надписи его в основном расстраивали, рассказывая о наказаниях и суровых буднях его соулмейта.

Но тридцать первого июля, в тот самый день, который Люциус выделил на поход в Косой переулок вместе с семьей, дабы купить все необходимое в Хогвартс, надпись на запястье мальчика гласила поистине важную новость.

“Прочел письмо из Хогвартса”, гласило оно, отчего мальчик ощутил бурю эмоций. 

Его родственная душа будет учиться вместе с ним в школе магии все семь лет! Драко это приносило необычайную волнительную радость, ведь совсем скоро он увидит своего соулмейта, познакомится с ним, сделает своим другом и будет счастлив, прям как его отец и мама. 

Возможно, он встретит его даже сегодня, когда пойдет в Косой переулок? Может они познакомятся еще не успев перейти порог школы, ведь, все же, это их судьба? Судьба, от которой хоть и можно сбежать, отрицать и воевать с ней, но которая дарит шанс на счастье, стремящийся к ста процентам.

Впервые за все свои одиннадцать лет юный Малфой так сильно желал отправится в Лондон. Обычно, путешествия каминной сетью вызывали в нем тошноту и приступы показательной истерики от которой он всегда получал что-то хорошее в подарок за пережитое потрясение. Сейчас же он даже с радостью зачерпнул горсть пороха и нырнул в витой камин. 

Но буквально через пару часов настроение Драко испортилось. Он не встретил никого достойного быть его соулмейтом: он успел напороться на Гойла, который точно не мог быть постоянно заперт в кладовой, и на Панси, что вилась вокруг него, словно надоедливая муха, рассказывая свои переживания по поводу скорого отбытия в школу.

Конечно, еще он встретил какого-то растрепанного мальчишку в магазинчике мадам Малкин, но тот был столь неказист и бледен, что точно никак не мог оказаться родственной душой Малфоя, так что о нем он даже и не думал, уплетая карамельное мороженое. 

Благо, детский ум было довольно легко отвлечь от чего-то такого далекого и незначительного, как метка соулмейта. В тот день мальчик расстроился и еще пару часов дулся на судьбу за ее столь несправедливый выбор, но потом…

Потом Драко захватила учеба в Хогвартсе, первый отказ в дружбе от того самого лохматого мальчишки, первые испытания и трудности. Порой Малфой вспоминал о метке; в основном, это случалось либо когда Панси вдруг вспомнит о ней, либо же накануне дня святого валентина, когда атмосфера в замке становится невозможной от попыток старшекурсников в романтику. Чаще же Драко забывал о существовании надписи на запястье, становясь все более увлеченным учебой, как и полагается потомку знатного рода.

Но однажды вечером, перед прибытием гостей на турнир трех волшебников, когда пара слизеринских старшекурсников вдруг нашла друг друга, Драко больше не смог забыть о своей метке никогда.


	2. имбирный тритон

— Да этот Поттер и десяти минут с драконом не протянет. Только заставлять младшекурсников смотреть на то, как ему подпалят задницу.

— Ну зато представь как потешно будет потом смотреть на Поттера, что елозит на скамье на обугленной жопе на уроке зельеварения, прям перед носом у Снейпа. Как думаешь, сколько недель он будет драить котлы за такие танцы, м?

В холодной гостиной Слизерина едва теплился зеленоватый тусклый свет. Сейчас, когда время медленно клонилось к началу нового дня, в ней было непривычно пусто: обычно ученики зеленого факультета заполняют ее полностью и тогда привычная прохлада изгоняется теплом нескольких десятков тел. Когда же в ней находились лишь трое, заняв диван и пару кожаных кресел, то комната напоминала скорее склеп знаменитого мебельщика-антиквара, чем одно из помещений Хогвартса. 

Завтра начинался Турнир Трех Волшебников и большая часть студентов отправилась спать пораньше, дабы утром наблюдать за зрелищем, подготовленное для них Министерством. Несмотря на то, что кубок, по мнению многих жителей подземелий, сглупил, не выбрав имя какого-нибудь знатного слизеринца, у каждого в сердце бурлило любопытство и предвкушение.

У Драко Малфоя же в сердце закипало злорадство и желание перемыть кости одному из чемпионов Хогвартса. Тот имел огромную наглость стать четвертым — четвертым, на турнире Трех волшебников, — участником, так еще и носить шрам в виде молнии и громогласное имя Гарри Поттер, от которого большинство испытывало благоговение, хоть сам Драко испытывал лишь покалывающее в висках раздражение. 

Их отношения с Поттером всегда находились у той грани, за которой кончалась ребяческая ненависть и начиналась серьезная вражда, но никто их них эту грань не собирался пересекать. И если первый из них просто не имел привычки заводить себе врагов, то Малфой, казалось, и сам не знал, почему каждый раз нарывается, чувствуя, что его заносит при каждой встрече с гриффиндорцем лицом к лицу. Быть может, он привык к колючему чувству адреналина и безнаказанности каждый раз, когда своими выходками выводил из себя ценность вся львиного факультета, а может, он просто не мог прожить и дня, чтобы не перемыть кости человеку, который отверг его дружбу несколько лет назад.

Конечно, сейчас он этим и занимался. К тому же, имя Поттера вновь лилось из каждой щели, будто какой-то недотепа добавил в зелье обычной школьной жизни три килограмма порошка “Мальчик, который выжил”, и теперь оно пенится и бурлит, разливаясь по каменным коридорам замка. Спасением были лишь подземелья, змеиная гостиная, вовсе не отдававшая уютом, и Панси и Блейз, которые с радостью подхватывал разговор о провале именитого гриффиндорца. 

— Но все же, как ты думаешь, кто победит, м, Драко? — Паркинсон сидела на кресле с ногами, положив подбородок на колени.

— Разве это не очевидно? Конечно Крам.

— А почему не Диггори? Насколько я слышал, он вроде не слишком бесполезный, — Блейз, сидевший напротив вертел в руках свою палочку и как-то задумчиво смотрел в потолок, будто что-то прикидывая.

— Кто, Диггори? Этот хаффлпаффский тюфяк? Похоже, мы слышали про разных Диггори, — усмехнулся Малфой, растекаясь по спинке дивана, — Конечно, как ловец он иногда срабатывает ничего так, но чтобы победить дракона ему надо прыгнуть выше головы. 

— Ты так уверенно об этом говоришь. Но его, все-таки, выбрал кубок. Может, не такой он и бесполезный?

Драко неприятно сморщился, посмотрев на подругу. Конечно, Седрик блистал красотой, но иногда такие высказывания Панси действительно вызывали у него беспокойство, словно кто-то случайно применил к ней Империус.

— Кубок выбрал и Поттера. Мне кажется после этого можно было сбросить со счетов какую-либо адекватность этой старинной безделушки в подборе участников, — Малфой усмехнулся. — То есть, серьезно. Даже если не смотреть на то, что он выбрал этого проклятущего святого Поттера, которому надо вляпаться в каждую школьную кучу навоза, так он еще малолетний, как и мы. Если кого угодно с нашего курса поднять и отправить к дракону в загон, он скорее в этом загоне и останется.

— С кучей в штанах.

— Спасибо, Блейз. Именно с ней. 

— То есть, ты считаешь, что шанс выжить есть только у Крама? — спросила Панси, спуская с кресла ноги и наклоняясь. — Остальных даже не рассматриваешь?

— Не думаю, что Министерство позволит кому-нибудь умереть, — неожиданно серьезно произнес Малфой, — Если же говорить про победу, то да, Крам выглядит лучшим участником из всех. Может у Диггори вдруг проявятся неожиданные таланты, но я сомневаюсь. Делакур — очень сомнительно. Поттер... — Драко цокнул языком. — Стоит ли мне о нем вообще что-либо говорить?

Все трое тихо хихикнули, но тут же дернулись, когда услышали бой напольных часов, стоящих чуть поодаль. Их две витиеватые стрелки сошлись на вершине циферблата, тем самым отсчитывая новый день, и Панси, с деловитым видом, начала собираться к себе в спальню.  
— Что, пойдешь проверять свою метку? Опять прямо в полночь? — спросил Забини, смотря как девушка берет свои вещи. — Все надеешься найти в скором времени своего ненаглядного?

— Конечно. Будто ты, Забини, не проверяешь свою метку под одеялом пока никто не видит, — она подмигнула ему и улыбнулась. — Спокойной ночи. Не засиживайтесь тут, оболтусы.

Девушка ушла, а за ней начал собираться Блейз, явно желающий выспаться перед завтрашним, вероятно, полным на впечатления днем. Драко же спать не хотел, поэтому лишь покачал головой, когда Забини с вопросом посмотрел на него.

Оставшись в одиночестве юноша почувствовал, как постыдное желание, которое до этого он спокойно подавлял, зашевелилось в нем с новой силой. Это желание, отдававшее в его затылке тягучей болью, было уж очень глупым и будто бы недостойным потомка благородного рода Малфоев.

Ведь, действительно, кого всерьез интересует метка соулмейта, особенно, когда тебе всего четырнадцать. Возможно, лишь Паркинсон, но Драко это связывал с теми романами, что девушка имела обыкновение почитывать.

Хотя, возможно, на него так воздействовала парочка старшекурсников, что не так давно обрела друг друга в этих холодных подземельях при помощи метки. Теперь их только и можно заметить не иначе как воркующими друг с другом в разных углах замка. Каждый раз, когда юноша на них натыкался, он ощущал лишь желание вывернуть свой вкусный завтрак прямиком на каменный пол.

Конечно, где-то в глубине души Драко понимал, что это лишь зависть. Зависть, что у него нет кого-то настолько понимающего и близкого, кто будет сопереживать его тревогам и кто будет не только лишь устрашен его статусом, но и чувствовать к нему нечто большее.

Нет, он решительно пытался считать Панси и Блейза своими друзьями. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что они ими являются хотя бы номинально, но уровень понимания и единения явно не дотягивал до тех двух голубков, обнаруженных в змеином логове.

Драко посмотрел на свое запястье и сглотнул. Его никто не видит: весь Слизерин уже спит, а привидениям навряд ли есть дело до того, что написано у подростка на запястье в совершенно случайный день. Малфой почувствовал, как щеки налились румянцем от столь постыдного действия, но он достал свою палочку, и, тихо-тихо, так, чтобы даже стены не услышали, прошептал:

— Абскондере.

На белоснежной доселе коже, темной, практически черной, вязью оказалось выведено короткое, но недвусмысленное словосочетание. Его смысл был настолько ужасающ для Драко, что тот, увидев его и осознав его смысл в полной мере, вдруг почувствовал, как душа рухнула куда-то в район пяток и там и осталась. Он даже потер собственное запястье, надеясь, что это лишь глупая шутка Панси или Блейза и на самом деле это лишь чернила, играющие над ним столь злую шутку. Но, увы: надпись осталась на месте и, казалось, стала лишь четче.

“Украдет драконье яйцо”, было начертано на запястье. 

А яйцо в тот день, как узнал от отца Драко, мог украсть лишь только участник Турнира. И только один из них переступил порог замка в один с Малфоем день.

От этого осознания юношу мелко затрясло и он буквально не знал, что ему делать. Это не может быть правдой, нет. Естественно нет, о Боже, какая же глупость, какой же вздор! Чтобы этот шрамоголовый святой и являлся его родственной душой? Чтобы эта гриффиндорская выскочка и была все это время тем, кто будет понимать его с полуслова, кто будет рядом с ним всегда, кто будет слушать и слышать Драко?

Вздор.

Каков же вздор.

Малфой почувствовал, как с новой силой хлынула к щекам кровь. Теперь это было не смущение. Теперь это была ярость. 

Ярость, потому, что судьба непременно ошиблась. Поттер не может быть соулмейтом Драко физически, а эта надпись лишь над ним насмехается. Над ним, наследником древнего рода, талантливым юным магом насмехается какая-то судьба, не скрывая собственную кривую усмешку.

Малфой поднялся с дивана и начал ходить по гостиной, пытаясь хоть как-то унять бурлящие в нем чувства. Он разворошил идеально уложенные волосы, дабы хоть чем-то занять руки, что так и тянулись разворотить половину комнаты. Он дышал глубоко и резко, чувствуя, что готов вылететь из подземелий прямо сейчас, дабы прикончить Поттера пока тот спит, чтобы тот точно не был помехой на его пути к счастью. 

Казалось, юноша был переполнен своей ненавистью, ведь даже более-менее успокоившись и убедив себя в том, что его судьба все еще неизвестна, один взгляд на ровную надпись заставил Драко вскочить и перевернуть старинную лампу, стоящую на столике. Та будто пронзительно вскрикнула, встретившись с полом и разлетелась на мириады маленьких фарфоровых кусочков.

Малфой позволил себе тихо выругаться, смотря на горсть грустных осколков, что остались лежать на полу. Конечно, юноша не был склонен к членовредительству, но после этого акта вандализма, он неожиданно почувствовал себя намного легче: словно вместе с лампой разбился набухающий эмоциональный пузырь, с которым Драко навряд ли бы смог совладать.

Он оставил осколки лежать на ковре, ожидая, что за ночь домовики ее починят. Ему хотелось только положить голову на подушку и закрыть глаза, дабы хотя бы до утра не думать о том, что Гарри Поттер оказался его соулмейтом. 

Увы, уснуть у юного волшебника получилось лишь под утро.

***

День близился к полудню. Уроки закончились раньше обычного и всех учеников стройными рядами направили к установленной, специально к первому испытанию, арене. Драко в этот момент ощущал себя как побитая жизнью собака, которую выставили под холодный ноябрьский дождь: его голова была необычайно тяжелой от бессонной ночи, а в голове копошились совершенно не радужные мысли, касающиеся Поттера. Конечно, Малфой за целых пять часов, что отводились ему на сон, умудрился убедить себя еще раз в том, что никакие шрамоголовые гриффиндорцы не имеют ничего общего с реальностью, но головой он понимал, что его убеждение зиждется на столь шатком фундаменте, что едва стоит на него дунуть, так все аргументы повалятся в бездну.

Наверное, подавленное состояние Драко было заметно издали: Панси проявляла излишнюю, даже режущую глаза заботу, Блейз то и дело вопросительно взглянет на темные круги под глазами, появившимися от стресса и недосыпа, а Крэбб и Гойл просто переглядываются, будто вдруг в их головах появилась какая-то неожиданная мысль, которой им и поделиться было не с кем.

Плюсом было хотя бы то, что никто из них не задавал лишних вопросов, лишь ожидая, когда Малфой сам соизволит поделиться своими внутренними переживаниями. Если, конечно, изволит.

Дорога к арене для Драко прошла в попытках не уснуть на ходу. Он не прочесал носом гравий только благодаря тому, что Паркинсон взялась тащить его под руку, несмотря на все сопротивления Малфоя. В конце концов ему пришлось сдаться, потому, что в глубине души он и сам понимал, что, оказавшись на земле, он станет еще большим посмешищем, чем Поттер сегодня.

Ведь метка — лишь врет, и Драко точно уверен, что сегодня его ждет то еще представление прямо в центре сцены, где в главных ролях любимый всеми гриффиндорец и свирепый дракон.

— Ставки, делаем ставки! Принимаем ставки от пяти сиклей на исход сегодняшнего испытания! — было слышно на подходе к арене и в светлой голове Малфоя появилась великолепная мысль.

Он выбрался из цепких рук Панси и уверенным, расслабленным шагом, которому научился у отца, подошел к двум рыжим головам, снующим в толпе. Лица близнецов Уизли, до этого румяные и радостные вдруг вытянулись в удивлении, когда Малфой подошел к ним вплотную, подбрасывая в руке горсть монет.

— Ставлю десять галлеонов на то, что Поттера сегодня поджарит, — громко бросил он вперед раскрывшего рот одного из близнецов и положил горсть монет на деревянный поднос, с которым те шатались.

— Не боишься проиграть, Малфой? Или у тебя уже совсем счету деньгам нет? — таки выпалил один из Уизли. Но Драко ничего ему не ответил, ибо уже развернулся на каблуках и пошел обратно к своей свите, которая непонимающе смотрела на это небольшое представление с раскрытыми ртами.

— Оу, мистер Малфой, не знал, не знал, что вы настолько самоуверенны, — нараспев протянул Забини, ткнув Драко куда-то под ребра.

— Тц, ну ты же понимаешь, — растягивая гласные протянул юноша, — Я стараюсь извлекать из всего максимальную выгоду.

И, действительно. Правда, эта выходка для Драко имела лишь один позитивный исход: он еще больше уверил себя в том, что Поттер сегодня выйдет с арены обугленным угольком. А значит, никакого яйца он не получит.

Теперь Малфой с уверенным и довольным видом шел к трибунам. Он даже заметно просиял, что не могло ускользнуть от лиц его верных приспешников, которые заметно расслабились. Драко даже завел праздную беседу о насмехающимся над Поттером плакате, который растянули другие слизеринцы. Он то и дело менял надписи на своем полотнище и всех пятерых это сильно веселило. Они даже пожалели, что не приняли участие: Малфой придумал бы фразу пообидней да позаковыристей, чтобы гриффиндорец точно растерял всю свою геройскую спесь.

Но все затихло, как только Людо Бэгмен закончил свою речь и на арену вышел Седрик Диггори под оглушающий гвалт аплодисментов и криков. Для Драко же начались тяжелые минуты ожидания, которые тянулись, словно вечность. Каждый чемпион забирал яйца у своих драконов, казалось, часами, хоть и проходило всего от силы минут десять. Юноша даже не интересовала красивая победа его фаворита Виктора Крама, ведь именно в этот момент он проклинал всех богов за то, что идиот Поттер умудрился оказаться последним.

И вот, наконец-то. На арене появляется шипастое чудовище, чей скрипучий крик плещется над трибунами. Драконица разъяренно машет хвостом с колючим набалдашником, изрыгая пламя то в сторону загонов, то в сторону трибун — только щитовые чары и сдерживают всепоглощающее пламя венгерской хвостороги. 

Малфой в глубине души ликует. С такой тварью навряд ли кому-либо под силу справиться, тем более юнцу Поттеру, который навряд ли сможет пустить в такое чудовище сноп искр. Скорее всего, сейчас всех зрителей ожидает поистине жестокое зрелище, возможно, даже смерть на возрожденном, после трехсотлетнего перерыва, Турнире. 

И тем самым хвосторога докажет, насколько неправа злодейка-судьба.

Поттер вылезает из шатров в своей ярко-бордовой мантии, будто только вышедший с матча по квиддичу. Драко, кажется, видит, как трясутся руки юноши, как его зеленые глаза бегают по исполинской твари, что предстала пред ним. Панси радостно кричит рядом, что малыш Поттер наложил в штаны и губы Малфоя расплываются в улыбке, пока он не слышит, как над ними проносится метла.

Это “Молния”, конечно же, “Молния”. Та самая, на которой гриффиндорец с завидной регулярностью обводит ловцов вокруг пальца, постоянно забирая у других факультетов победы, как он и ворует снитч у других ловцов.

И Малфой скрепя сердце признает, что полеты — действительно то, в чем шрамоголовый силен. Драко даже приходит глупая мысль о том, что Поттер молодец, что сумел догадаться использовать метлу, а не стоять как истукан посреди поля, но юноша тут же трясет головой, понимая, насколько это глупо.

Несколько долгих минут, пока Чемпион мечется на своей “Молнии” меж шипов хвостороги и…

Яйцо оказывается в его цепких, мерзких руках.

Раздается оглушительный рев трибун. Кажется, все вокруг кричат даже сильнее, чем при первом появлении красавчика Диггори.

Драко же будто оглох. В его голове бьет набатом колокол. Колокол, означающий, что гнусная, мерзкая, лживая метка вовсе не врет.

Поттер и есть его соулмейт. Жестокая шутка судьбы, с которой Малфою придется когда-нибудь смириться. Шутка, которая оказалась печальной реальностью от которой аж спирает дыхание. 

В одну секунду Драко чувствует столько отчаяния, сколько не испытывал никогда. Кажется, это уже вторая вещь, связанная с Поттером, в его столь короткой жизни, которую он не может изменить влиянием семьи или деньгами. Сначала шрамоголовый отказывает ему в дружбе, предпочитая грязнокровку и Уизли, а теперь оказывается тем, кто должен понимать его с полуслова.

А на деле не поймет, даже если Драко прочитает целую лекцию о своих чувствах и мотивации. Они никогда не подружатся с Поттером, никогда не будут улыбаться друг другу. Юноше сейчас кажется, что лучше бы у него и вовсе не было никакого соулмейта. Было бы лучше, если бы ему было суждено всегда быть одному. 

Ведь соулмейт-Поттер все равно, что его отсутствие. Только под слоем ненависти и напускного безразличия сердце будет ныть, что великий Гарри Поттер просто не умеет понимать великолепного Драко Малфоя.

После объявления оценок, которые юноша даже не слушал, трибуны начали медленно пустеть, галдя и обсуждая произошедшее пред их глазами. Лишь только Драко и его свита остались сидеть на жестких лавках, пока их огибал журчащий поток школьников, спешивших вернуться в замок.

— Драко…, — услышал он взволнованный голос Панси, — Пойдем? 

Малфой покосился на обеспокоенное лицо девушки, а после окинул вопросительные лица остальных своих друзей и кивнул. Ему нельзя сейчас быть странным, нельзя подавать виду, что он хоть как-то расстроен победой Поттера. Ведь насмешки над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, это лишь локальная шутка, что ходит между ними годами, и Драко никак не следует расстраиваться из-за нее всерьез.

А сказать истинную причину своей печали Малфой навряд ли сможет. По крайней мере, навряд ли в этой жизни.

Они плелись в конце длинной разноцветной вереницы учеников. Панси и Блейз вели непринужденную беседу, в которой Крэбб и Гойл навряд ли что-либо понимали, а Драко просто шел, смотря на черные мантии идущих впереди волшебников. В какой-то момент разговор замер и юноша понял: его отчаянно хотят растормошить, даже не ведая, во что это может вылиться.

— Хей, Драко, — Блейз навалился на юношу и тот сморщил свое правильное лицо. — Ты, что, из-за десяти галлеонов такой в воду опущенный?

— Отстань, Блейз. Ты же знаешь, что десятка для моей семьи это носки.

— А что же тогда? — заискивающе продолжил Забини. — Расстроился, что Крам проиграл Поттеру? Или девчонка какая отшила, м, Драко? 

На секунду между ними повисла тишина, и все пятеро, включая самого Малфоя, поняли, что она совсем не ведет ни к чему хорошему. Блейз, всегда отлично чувствовавший накалившуюся обстановку, даже попытался отмахнуться, переведя все в шутку, но гнев, что едва успокоился внутри Драко, вспыхнул с новой силой.

— Да какая мне, к черту, разница, что там Поттер?! Сдох, не сдох, победил, не победил, представляешь, мне совершенно плевать, Блейз. И если тебя это так же сильно интересует, как подсчет моих денег, то катись к Мордреду, — выпалил юноша, чувствуя, как его бледное аристократическое лицо покрылась алыми гневными пятнами.

Блейз отпрянул, уставившись на Малфоя шокированными глазами. Он было собирался что-то сказать в ответ, но тут же между двумя юношами встала Паркинсон, не давая им заговорить и рассориться еще больше.

— Тихо, тихо. Все нормально, никто ни к кому никаких претензий не имеет. Да, Блейз? — она посмотрела через плечо на кивающего слизеринца. — Видишь, Драко. Все в порядке, пошли в замок, поиграем в…

— Да к Мордреду ваш замок! — воскликнул Малфой, дернувшись и сойдя с тропы, быстром шагом двигаясь к озеру.

За ним никто не пошел и Драко подумал лишь, что это к лучшему. В глубине души, под слоем отчаяния и злости ему вовсе не хотелось ссориться с Панси и Блейзом. Опять же, в глубине, юноша понимал, что они лишь волнуются, но, увы, в таком состоянии он не мог заставить рационализм пересилить всю ту бурю эмоций, бушевавшую в нем.

Оказавшись в одиночестве на озерном берегу, Драко наконец-то мог вздохнуть полной грудью и подумать. Сейчас, когда вокруг нет хрупких предметов и снующих за ним людей, юноша почувствовал себя относительно свободным. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что за ним больше не тянется та тяжелая ноша по имени Гарри Поттер, но только стоило прийти в себя, как она лавиной захлестнула его мысли, заставляя все тело мелко дрожать.

Сначала слизеринец кидал при помощи магии в озеро камни, чувствуя, как вместе с ними на дно погружается его горячая раздраженность. Он даже почувствовал, что его перестало мелко трясти, и мысль о Поттере не становилась такой отвратительной и тяжелой, словно с этим действительно можно было смириться. Все-таки, кто знает, что будет, когда они вырастут. Может, шрамоголовый вдруг одумается и поймет, кто же в этом мире действительно имеет вес, и протянет Малфою руку дружбы первым. Или лучше приползет на коленях, чтобы Драко, с мерзкой улыбкой, на глазах у всей школы протянул бы “я же говорил”, а после принял гриффиндорца в свою змеиную свиту.

Да, действительно. Это была тягучая мысль от которой даже в груди стало приятно. Поттер, который признает свою неправоту, который признает, что Драко лучше, чем Уизел и Грязнокровка. Может ли быть что-то лучше?

Наверное, если бы эта мысль имела бы что-то общее с реальностью, эйфория от возможного унижения гриффиндорца тянулась чуть дольше. Сейчас же на сердце у Драко осталась лишь тяжелая и звенящая пустота.

Ведь Малфой не глупый. Он понимает, что Поттер уже слишком правильный, слишком альтруист и слишком герой, чтобы вдруг, как по мановению волшебной палочки, стать послушной свитой. Увы, юный волшебник даже не мог предположить при каких обстоятельствах его метка оказалась бы правдивой и от этого на душе было странно печально.

Но хотя бы его уже не трясло от злости. Грусть была отрезвляюще горькой, отчего Драко сморщился и сплюнул в траву, дабы хоть как-то унять гадкое ощущение собственной беспомощности. Увы, не почувствовав, что ему стало легче Малфой поплелся обратно в замок, надеясь просто уткнуться носом в кровать и не вставать оттуда до самого утра.

Но его планам, таким простым и житейским, не суждено было сбыться. На входе в замок стояло извечное трио, обсуждающее триумф Поттера над жуткой хвосторогой. Это был поистине неподходящий момент для Драко, чтобы вляпаться в этот филиал львятника, отравляющее все его здоровое слизеринское существование.

Малфой опять почувствовал, как газообразная грусть вспыхивает внутри него, вновь заставляя его пальцы ломить, а холодные серые глаза безотрывно смотреть на довольствующегося победой Гарри. Сейчас его раздирала ненависть. Ненависть к Поттеру, к его друзьям, к гриффиндору, к Хогвартсу, к магии, к своей собственной отвратительной судьбе. 

Было бы чудом, если бы Драко смог пройти мимо молча. Но, увы, чудес не бывает. По крайней мере, по отношению к нему.

— Что, Поттер, празднуешь, что не подпалил задницу сегодня? — усмехнулся юноша, уперев руки в бока. — Небось теперь будешь просыпаться во влажной постельке каждый раз с мыслью о втором испытании, да? 

Стоящий за своими друзьями Гарри лишь закатил глаза, услышав выпад Малфоя и постарался не обращать внимания, занятый огромным золотым яйцом. Его же друг, рыжеволосый Уизли, казалось, уже собирался броситься на него. Да и бросился бы, если Грейнджер не умудрилась бы схватить его за воротник, тем самым удержав.

— Заткнись, Малфой! — крикнул Рон. — Если завидуешь, то завидуй молча и иди куда шел. 

Драко кольнуло. Сильно кольнуло, будто этот идиот попал в точку, но юноша предпочел не обращать внимания.

— Пф. Завидую? И кому? Поттеру? Глупости какие. Мне не надо подвергать свою шкуру опасности, чтобы вся школа перестала делать значки с оскорблениями.

— Ну да, Малфой. Потому что все и без значков знают, какой ты придурок.

Это был Поттер. Поттер, который только что назвал его придурком. И, что, судьба и дальше собирается предлагать именно этого кандидата на должность соулмейта Драко или, может, наконец одумается? Потому что с каждым их разговором, с каждой секундой проведенной друг напротив друга они роют могилу своим отношениям, с каждым разом все более глубокую и недосягаемую.

Драко хотел было колко ответить на выпад гриффиндорца, но того в замок затащила шумная толпа празднующих, одетая в бордовые цвета. Радостные, галдящие, они чествовали своего чемпиона и от этого становилось противно. Противно настолько, что хотелось одновременно ругаться и плакать от вновь нахлынувшей пустоты.

Драко было сложно. Слишком сложно перерабатывать столько эмоций за раз. Он понимал, что такое ненависть, он понимал, что такое надежда. Ему казалось, что он понимает, что такое любовь.

Но то, что происходило с ним сейчас становилось все более незнакомым.

Родные подземелья встретили Драко неожиданным холодом. Юноша поежился, кутаясь в свою утепленную мантию, подбитую мехом, и даже не замечал разбросанных то тут, то там студентов, обсуждающих детали сегодняшнего испытания. Сейчас для него было куда более важным наконец-то прекратить свою мысленную агонию до утра.

Произнеся пароль, Драко наконец-то забрался в гостинную, совсем каплю нагретую согревающими чарами и горячим дыханием взволнованных учеников, которых тут была тьма. Он уже было пробрался к двери, ведущей в спальню мальчиков, как услышал в белом шуме из голосов тот, что настойчиво звал его.

— Драко! Драко, что случилось? — выкрикивала Панси, все с таким же взволнованным видом. Рядом с ней сидел Блейз, жующий свои губы и смотрящий на небольшой столик, установленный перед диваном.

Малфой было собирался уйти, сделав вид, что просто не заметил, как его зовут, но взгляд как некстати опустился туда, куда вперился Блейз. 

На столике стояла дымящаяся чашка кофе со сливками, окруженная согревающими чарами и блюдце, на котором лежали три распластанных имбирных тритона, что были так любимы Драко. Он посмотрел на ребят еще раз и в нем зашевелилось что-то странное, теплое и колючее, словно монстр. Его плечи дернулись и юноша встал как истукан посреди ступеней.

Они принесли это сюда для него. Стащили с кухни, призвали домовиков, выкрали у учителей, да без разницы, в общем-то, как они это сделали. Эти двое словно волновались о нем, будто им не все равно, что Драко чувствует. Будто бы они даже не сильно обиделись на тот крик и импульсивный уход к озеру.

Будто они в действительности не просто уважали его и боялись, а были его друзьями.

Прям как у Поттера.

Нет.

_Лучше_ , чем у Поттера. 

И Малфой не мог позволить себе стоять, не мог, тем более, позволить себе уйти с гордо поднятой головой. Не потому, что того требовали приличия, не потому, что он хочет показать себя господином, который смилостивился над своими подданными. Драко понял, что не хочет терять то хрупкое чувство причастности к этим двум людям, которое он только что умудрился почувствовать.

Иллюзорный колючий монстр сжал его нутро чуть крепче и юноша сошел с лестницы, дабы в пару моментов оказаться у кофейного столика и сесть на диван, под тяжелые взгляды своих, возможно, друзей.

Блейз молча подтолкнул к юноше кружку с кофе и тарелку, наконец посмотрев оному в глаза. Панси же пригладила свою юбку и прикусила губу, явно заставляя себя хранить молчание. Между ними повисла напряженная тишина, кажется, впервые за все четыре года школы. Неловкая, тяжелая, но совсем не содержащая в себе благоговения или страха. Обычная, которую можно развеять шуткой или каким-то рассказом. 

Драко закинул ногу на ногу, взяв со стола кружку кофе и сделав глоток. Теплая, чуть терпкая, субстанция заполонила его пищевод, пробираясь все дальше, и Малфой, кажется, понял, что его так кололо все это время. 

Он обвел взглядом друзей, прочистил горло и непривычно мягким тоном, коротко, почти не растягивая гласные произнес то слово, что обычно для него было таким же предметом этикета, как “здравствуйте” при встрече. Слово, которое вызвало у Панси и Блейза шок на лицах, за которыми посыпались какие-то идиотские шутки Забини и смех, растворившийся в шуме гостинной.

Этим словом было “спасибо”.


	3. кольца сатурна

Драко искренне не понимал, как можно было любить День всех влюбленных. Всюду розовые, почти сахарные сердца, что разбросаны по замку то тут, то там, словно насмешка над хорошим вкусом; херувимы, игриво свисающие со стрельчатых арок; парочки, прячущиеся в потайных ходах замка от любопытных глаз, наивно полагающие, что никто их не найдет. Все это вовсе не радовало юного мага, который с детства был обласкан вниманием и получал множество любовных записок, бившихся острым краем в затылок, чтобы Малфой не забыл их прочесть, огромные коробки шоколадных конфет, которые даже не смел открывать, опасаясь за ясность своего рассудка.

Словом, для Драко день всех влюбленных не отличался особой радужностью: он, конечно, любил внимание к своей персоне, но со временем такая слепая одержимость любовью ему наскучила.

Но, несмотря на такую обширную популярность, одной вещи с юношей действительно не случалось: никто, никто за все четыре года в Хогвартсе, ни разу не додумался прислать ему хоулер прямо за завтраком в Большом зале. Наверное, его поклонницы обладали каким-никаким умом, чтобы понимать, что навряд ли кто-либо оценит позорное прослушивание любовной лирики младшеклассниц прямо во время трапезы.

Но, увы, фанатки его соулмейта, видимо, не отличались особым умом, и Поттер, краснея и бледнея, весь завтрак пытался спрятаться в тарелке, слушая, как красный конверт на весь зал декламирует стихотворение достойное сборника поэзии “Сказ о чистой любви в условиях юношеской наивности”. 

Мои мечты все связаны с тобой  
Я потеряла весь свой полностью покой!  
Я мыслю только о тебе,  
Я будто хвосторога в том огне  
Пытаюсь опалить тебя своей любовью!  
А ты, хваленый лиходей,  
Как будто и не замечаешь  
Что я смотрю очами на тебя,  
Что я тону в том прогорклом зелье  
Которое у Снейпа ты сварил,  
Что я живу лишь мыслею о том  
Как ты в объятиях своих меня сжимаешь!  
О, Поттер, как же ты хорош,  
Когда играешь в квиддич на рассвете  
Своей раскосой зеленью разыскивая снитч!  
Я буду ждать тебя, мой милый Гарри  
У врат в пещеру львов сегодня пополудни  
Надеясь на твою любовь.

Эта великолепное произведение произвело фурор во всем замке. Наверняка оно войдет в анналы истории Хогвартса и стыд, испытанный Поттером, станет призраком дня святого Валентина. А Драко, о Драко, непременно позаботится о том, чтобы никто не забыл столь чистую оду любви к Поттеру.

Особенно этому способствовало первое утреннее занятие, которое четвертому курсу Слизерина предстояло провести со студентами Гриффиндора. 

Но, увы, Поттер довольно долго не появлялся у двери в кабинет зельеварения. Будто прятался, зная, что именно обсуждает вся школа. Драко даже немного расстроился, замечая, что Поттер опаздывает: все-таки, сейчас был замечательный момент, чтобы задеть легенду магического мира и вывести на очередную короткую перепалку, коих, за последние месяцы, у них было немало.

После того, как Малфой понял, кто именно его соулмейт, он начал испытывать буквально американские горки из эмоций. Его настроение то находилось на высоте, ведь в такие моменты он уверен, что все происходящее — лишь шутка, то стремительно падало вниз на самое дно, когда он вновь осознавал, как сильно ошиблась судьба. Иногда, ему и вовсе казалось, что иметь Поттера в своих соулмейтах было не так уж и плохо. Драко умудрялся даже находить плюсы в своем почти что враге. Правда, они обычно заканчивались на красивых глазах и хорошей игре в квиддич, так что такое настроение у юноши не длилось долго.

Обычно же, Малфой ежедневно старался найти повод, чтобы зацепить Гарри, выводя того на эмоции. Порой даже он шутил ниже пояса, чувствуя сам, что перебарщивает; однажды это и вовсе закончилось небольшой дуэлью, которая стоила обоим факультетам по двадцать очков и двенадцатидюймового эссе на тему межфакультетской дружбы.

Остановило ли это Драко? Ничуть. В те счастливые дни уверенности, что метка просто-напросто ошибается, ему надо было хоть как-то самоутвердиться, а выпады в сторону гриффиндорца отлично помогали в этом нелегком деле. И сейчас был просто идеальный момент для укола.

К тому же, ему даже благоволила вязь на его руке. Та предрекала в этот день Поттеру наказание и Драко, отчего-то, был уверен, что именно он станет его причиной. Все-таки, кто, если не он собственной персоной, в очередной раз выведет будущего спасителя, святошу, чемпиона Хогвартса и просто отвратительную знаменитость на самое обыкновенное проявление низменных эмоций?

Поттер вместе с друзьями, что пытались закрыть его с двух сторон, появился буквально за пару минут до начала урока. Он выглядел отвратительно: его волосы, что и без того находились в полнейшем беспорядке, теперь торчали во все стороны, противясь законам гравитации, одежда была смята и надета наспех, отчего ровно половина рубашки торчала наружу, а ало-золотистый галстук безвольно повис на его шее. Можно было подумать, что гриффиндорец только что пробежал кросс до Запретного леса и обратно, силясь успеть на урок к Снейпу.

Но причины такого вида вовсе не интересовали Драко. Все, чего он сейчас хотел — это выплюнуть в Поттера какое-нибудь заковыристое оскорбление, дабы посмотреть на ярость в его светло-зеленых глазах. 

— Что, Поттер, пришел скоротать время до встречи с возлюбленной? — хохотнул Драко, делая небольшой шаг навстречу золотому трио.

— Малфой, не начинай, — устало протянул Поттер. Кажется, к большому сожалению юноши, он оказался не первым, кто счел стихотворение прекрасным поводом повздорить с гриффиндорцем. Какая жалость.

— Ну почему же? Ты же так, ах, хорош, — юноша произнес это с придыханием, закатывая глаза, словно влюбленная девица, вызывая одобрительный смех своего факультета, — в приготовлении прогорклых зелий. 

— Малфой…

— Я, кстати, хотел бы иметь наглость попросить у тебя контакты венгерской хвостороги, которая ждет тебя сегодня наверху, — подхватил Забини, выйдя из общей толпы и положив руку на плечо Драко. — Но я смотрю, ты прямо жаждешь с ней встречи, вон, как прихорошился.

По толпе школьников пробежался смешок, подначивая Поттера и Уизли на активные действия против слизеринского веселья. Но, увы, момент был прерван открывшейся в кабинет дверью и постным лицом Снейпа, который высунул нос из-за двери, казалось, лишь только чтобы больше никто не смеялся под его дверью.

Зельеварение прошло, в целом, сносно. Драко никогда не испытывал в нем никаких трудностей: то ли врожденный талант, то ли покровительство декана факультета, но он всегда был одним из лучших, чем выгодно отличался от компании гриффиндорцев. Те собрались в углу класса в кучу и к концу занятия взорвали котел, отчего настроение Малфоя взлетело до небес. 

Следующим занятием была травология. Троица вышла из нагретого чарами замка и окунулась в плотный холодный февральский воздух. Под ногами скрипел подтаявший февральский снег, а в округе слышались крики младшекурсников, только что переживших урок лесничего Хагрида, который наверняка притащил очередную особо опасную тварь. 

И если у Драко в голове были лишь совершенно праздные и отвлеченные мысли о бытие, то его подруга была озабочена совершенно другими вещами.

— В этом году замок так мило украсили, — мечтательно вещала Паркинсон. — Гирлянда из бьющихся сердец так вообще очень классная, я бы повесила ее в комнату даже просто так. А вот будка для поцелуев, которая делает моментальные колдофото, уже как-то слишком, не? Я видела как там засела Дэвис со своим парнем, так такая жуть получилась, просто ужас! Будто вышли с обложки Придиры, у них всегда хрень какая-нибудь на первых страницах.

— Оу, мисс Паркинсон, — протянул Драко. — Да ты завидуешь.

Тонкие брови девушки возмущенно взлетели вверх, а сама она сильно покраснела, стараясь скрыть, что ее друг попал в точку.

— Я не завидую, Драко! Парень Дэвис выглядит, словно его слепили слепые великаны из валуна, а у меня куда более утонченный вкус!

— Ах, ну да, — усмехнулся Блейз. — То есть, если бы ты знала, кто твой соулмейт, то ты вовсе бы не потащила его туда первым делом.

Панси зарделась еще больше, попытавшись спрятать румянец за волосами. Но, увы, у нее ничего не вышло и ей оставалось лишь задрать нос и ускориться на пути к теплицам.

— Ну да. И что с того? Будто бы вы двое никогда не мечтали о том, что найдете своего соулмейта и у вас все будет хорошо, пускай и в блевотной будке для поцелуев с моментальными колдофото, м? И если скажете нет, то я вас обоих заклеймлю врунишками.

— Каждый день мечтаю поцеловать венгерскую хвосторогу. Увы, она поджидает Поттера в львятнике, — пошутил Блейз, мечтательно закатив глаза.

Драко же, кажется, позеленел.

За все эти месяцы отрицания он вовсе и не думал о том, что родственные души, в первую очередь, подразумевают романтическое влечение. Для Драко отношения соулмейтов подразумевали приятные разговоры, взаимоподдержку и относительно тихое счастье, а не поцелуи и, не дай Бог, секс.

Но слова подруги будто ударили его в темечко, заставив осознать трагедию своей жизни с новой силой: если Поттер его соулмейт, то с Поттером придется целоваться. Драко проклял свою хорошую фантазию тут же, потому что представлять сопливые поцелуи в туалете с гриффиндорцем было выше его сил и сознания. Ему буквально хотелось вырвать, дабы сцены, как он, последний из рода Малфоев, нежится в руках тупого очкарика Гарри Поттера, перестали представать перед глазами. 

Кажется, отвращение вылилось на его лицо зеленым цветом и эмоцией отвращения, смешанной с желанием сымитировать рвоту. 

— Драко? Все хорошо? — Панси подлетела к Драко, взяв его за локоть. — Ты выглядишь неважно.

— Да, да, все в порядке. Не беспокойся.

— Оу, бро, неужели твоя родственная душа настолько ужасна, что мысль о поцелуе с ней вызывает рвотные позывы? — усмехнулся Блейз, став совсем близко.

В этот момент Драко хотел ответить “да”. Все-таки, представлять поцелуи с Поттером было невыносимо. Но он лишь выпрямился, поправил мантию, подняв на ней воротник и с самым гордым видом, заявил:

— Ты говоришь так, будто меня это интересует, Блейз. Я уже давно не смотрел на свою метку, это лишь пустая трата моего времени. К тому же, — Малфой вырвал локоть из рук Панси, — как я могу думать о соулмейте, зная, что хвосторогу ты уже забрал себе.

И, даже не оборачиваясь, юноша скорым шагом пошел к теплицам задрав нос, казалось, до самих небес. Но не ожидал услышать за своей спиной взрыв смеха, который, на удивление, его даже не разозлил.

Он повернулся на каблуках лицом к смеющимся друзьям и, едва заметно краснея, понял, что смеется сам.

*** 

После полудня судьба их вновь свела с факультетом львов и золота на общих заклинаниях. И, хоть после обеда оставалось еще много времени до урока, в коридоре то тут, то там мелькали знакомые лица.

Тут же вновь был и Поттер со своими друзьями. Они смущенно сжались в одной из арок, будто стараясь скрыться то ли от назойливых фанаток шрамоголового, то ли от Малфоя, который не мог сдержать гадкой улыбки. И дело было не только в знаменательном позоре Поттера, но и в одной маленькой детали, что скрывалась под рукавом Драко. Готовя очередную диверсию впервые за несколько месяцев метка не саднила и не причиняла обжигающую боль; сейчас она грела и чуть колола, лишь только подначивая интерес юноши.

Панси и Блейз, казалось, уже понимали все коварные замыслы Драко и без слов. Им достаточно было пары секунд переглядываний и косых взглядов в сторону золотого трио, чтобы понять, куда именно покатится сегодняшний большой перерыв. Они все втроем поднялись со своего места и заняли позицию прямо напротив пытающихся слиться со стеной гриффиндорцев. Те заметно напряглись и в душе Малфоя будто бы разразилось ликование, смешанное с азартом: Поттер смотрел на него с таким гневным недоверием, что будь он случайно пробегавшей мимо девочкой лет одиннадцати, то сразу бы разочаровался в выборе Валентина Чемпионом.

Драко пригладил свои волосы, делая вид, что совершенно не заинтересован в юноше стоящим неподалеку, точно так же, как и в его друзьях. Он улыбнулся своей самой склизкой улыбкой и, нарочито громко, так, что эхо замка подхватило его голос, начал импровизировать.

— Тц, чертовы заколдованные херувимы. Уже достали приносить анонимные записки да конфеты. Кого вообще можно впечатлить конфетами из Сладкого Королевства, когда у них вид, будто они лежали там целую неделю?

— Ой, право тебе, Драко, — подхватила Панси, великолепно играя напускное слизеринское сочувствие. — Что поделать, если в Сладком Королевстве их выставили по скидке и теперь все, кому не лень, пересылают друг другу эти розовые коробки. По крайней мере, хоть у них и нет фантазии, но зато они пытаются хоть как-то тебя задобрить.

— Ну да, задобрить, как же! Будто я поведусь на такую безвкусицу. Хотя, — Драко сделал театральную паузу, буквально сверля взглядом Поттера, — все лучше, чем получить хоулер от большой фантазерши, которая вслух объявит о своих чувствах, так еще и в стихах. 

К своему удовольствию Малфой заметил, как побагровел гриффиндорец, которого обеспокоенная Грейнджер пыталась хоть как-то успокоить, поглаживая по плечу. И, к печали юноши, ей удавалось это вполне успешно, ведь Поттер мало того, что не пошел разбираться, так и вовсе отвернулся куда-то к стене.

— Ой, ну, не знаю, — Блейз зевнул, потягиваясь. — Лучше получить хотя бы хоулер, чем не получить вообще ничего и только смотреть, как друзья разворачивают очередную записку.

— Звучит даже как-то унизительно. Что, у тебя все совсем печально?

— У меня все в порядке, Панси, ты же знаешь. А вот у некоторых...— Забини кивнул в сторону трио и все сразу поняли о ком идет речь.

И дело даже не в том, что Уизли вдруг слился со своими волосами, раздувая ноздри, словно бык, готовящийся врезаться в слизеринца лбом, нет. Это было понятно даже без взгляда, ведь все знали, кто на Гриффиндоре пользуется наименьшей популярностью.

Предатель крови, бедняк, бесталанный маг, да и видок у него был, словно он рос какими-то частями: сначала выросли огромные массивные ноги, как у тролля, а туловище вместе с головой остались ждать своей очереди, оставляя четырнадцатилетнего Уизли похожим на гоблина-переростка. И если через пару лет он имел шансы на сносную внешность, то сейчас, когда внешность имеет первостепенное значение в делах любовных, Рону явно сулило остаться за бортом. И воспринимал он это крайне болезненно, ведь даже его друзья куда более преуспели в День всех влюбленных, чего уж говорить о слизеринцах.

Уизли, закипающий с каждой секундой все больше, в одну секунду пересек коридор и оказался прямо перед Забини, все еще беспечно подпирающего стену. Руки гриффиндорца будто само собой сжимались в кулаки, но он делал посильные успехи в контроле своего гнева, боясь последующего наказания.

— Знаешь, Забини, лучше уж никакой шоколад, чем отравленный. Или разве не этим промышляет твоя проклятущая мамаша, когда очередной твой новый папочка ей надоел, м?

Сказанное Роном разлетелось эхом по внезапно затихшему коридору, рассыпаясь на мелкие части и оседая на барабанных перепонках половины замка. Блейз позволял себе шутить про собственную мать и ее специфические отношения с мужчинами. Блейз мог посмеяться над чем-то куда более мягким, если это сойдет с губ Малфоя или Панси, но никак не с прокаженных губ предателя крови. К тому же, Рон явно пытался нарваться, и Забини, как приличный слизеринец, просто не мог промолчать.

— Ну зато моя мамаша не рожает детей вместо валентинок, Уизел, — буквально выплюнул Блейз.

Дальнейшие события, казалось, протекали настолько быстро, что Драко даже толком не успел понять, что, в итоге-то, произошло.

Рон, будто получивший полное моральное право на драку, сделал резкий выпад в сторону Забини, так и норовя зарядить своим огромным кулаком прямо в его нос. Блейз же, ожидавший такого, легко увернулся. Юноша попытался вытащить палочку, да неудачно: гриффиндорец упорно напирал, пытаясь завязать самую настоящую магловскую потасовку прямо посреди школы чародейства и волшебства.

И, казалось бы, для Драко такое зрелище лишь услада для глаз. Он даже слышал, что когда-то знатные волшебники собирались вместе, дабы посмотреть на магловское искусство бить друг другу лица, но сейчас его словно дернула за руку невиданная доселе благодетель. 

Он ухватил запутавшегося в пространстве Забини за рукав мантии, потянув на себя, дабы тот ушел подальше от разъяренного Уизли, а сам вышел вперед, закрывая собой приятеля от ярости Рона. Потом Драко будет спрашивать себя, зачем он это сделал, если можно было просто ждать момента, когда предатель крови получит в нос оглушающим, но оказавшись с Поттером лицом к лицу, было как-то не до этого.

Да, именно с Поттером, который, похоже, тоже не был фанатом магловского мордобоя. Или же просто не хотел смотреть, как позорится его друг. 

— Приструни своего дружка, Поттер, — прошипел Драко, вытянувшись, дабы казаться выше.

— Только после тебя, Мал…

— Что тут происходит?

Строгий ледяной голос заставил всех повернуть головы в одном направлении. В том, в котором, сложив руки на груди, стояла профессор Синистра, смотря на потасовку взглядом, который не сулил явно ничего хорошего. Она буквально прожигала взглядом поочередно то Поттера, то Драко, иногда посматривая на стушевавшихся за их спинами одноклассников. Наверняка ей казалось, что в этой куче-мале легко обнаружить главных зачинщиков, но ведь не станет же преподаватель в Хогвартсе назначать наказания не разобравшись, тем более, если один из подозреваемых — Драко Малфой. 

Но ее взгляд, казалось, только посуровел. Хотя, наверное, для профессора, который проводит большую часть собственного времени на отдаленной и высокой астрономической башне, такие мелкие потасовки соперничающих факультетов кажутся дикостью. 

Но это все еще не повод не разбираться в ситуации, да?

— Минус пятьдесят очков с Гриффиндора и Слизерина, — продекламировала она, словно читала очередную лекцию о движении небесных тел. — А вы, мистер Малфой и мистер Поттер, будете наказаны. Вечером вам сообщат ваши деканы об отработках.

У Драко все упало. Наказание? С Поттером? Ни за что? Это было выше его сил, но, что более важно, это было оскорблением его достоинства.

— Но профессор, в этом виноват Уизли, а не слизеринцы! Никто из нас бы не стал ввязываться в драку. Если разобраться, то…

— Мистер Малфой, я бы посоветовала вам принять ваше наказание и не усугублять положение своего факультета еще больше, — отчеканила женщина и прошла сквозь толпу учеников как ни в чем не бывало. 

Драко выругался себе под нос. Ему оставалось надеяться только на то, что его наказание никак не будет связано с Поттером.

***

Весточка от Синистры не заставила себя долго ждать. Уже тем же вечером на пороге гостиной Слизерина объявился Снейп, похожий на невыспавшуюся летучую мышь. Он вызвал Малфоя и с видом полнейшего разочарования, отдал записку на красивой мелованной бумаге и выдал лишь короткое “я не ожидал от вас такого, мистер Малфой”, а после и был таков.

Заставшие этот момент Панси и Блейз с любопытством взирали на послание. Драко же только сморщился и, яростно развернув записку, сразу же начав вчитываться в убористый почерк профессора астрономии. 

— Мистер Малфой, вашим наказанием будет чистка школьных телескопов вместе с мистером Поттером в течении двух недель. Телескопы и тряпки будут вас ожидать каждую среду и пятницу, в семь часов пополудни. Завтра вам также будут выданы инструкции. С уважением, Аврора Синистра, профессор астрономии Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, — юноша закатил глаза. — Засунула бы она это уважение к Мордреду!

Драко кинул записку на стол и направил палочку, бросив шепотом инсендио. Бумага быстро загорелась, превратившись в печальный пепел прямо посреди гостиной Слизерина.

Только совместного времяпрепровождения с Поттером ему не хватало! Он только начал порой без особого отвращения думать о том, что очкарик в каком-то смысле его родственная душа, возможно, не факт, но кто знает, а тут…

Драко ведь знает, что у них не может быть никаких приятных коротких диалогов ни о чем, они не могут делиться какими-либо откровениями. Для них ругаться и язвить — условный рефлекс при появлении друг друга на горизонте. А если их оставить вдвоем в одной комнате, то там, скорее всего, произойдет либо взрыв, либо убийство, а может и то и другое одновременно. 

И для Малфоя это будет только поводом закрыться в себе, думая, что судьба — лишь шутка, очень несмешная шутка.

— И что теперь делать? — спросила Панси, не отрывая взгляд от сгоревшей записки.

— У меня разве есть выбор, кроме как идти и чистить завтра телескопы с Поттером? Я разве могу отказаться, например? Послать кого-то еще?

— Ну, не знаю, ты можешь, например, написать отцу. Не думаю, что он оставит твое несправедливое наказание без внимания.

На секунду Драко затих. Потом вздрогнул, подумав о реакции отца, зачесал назад рукой выбившиеся волосы и покачал головой.

— Буду я еще беспокоить отца по такой идиотской причине. Я что, не выдержу каких-то несколько часов наедине с этим шрамоголовым? Бьюсь об заклад, он сам сейчас пытается придумать повод от меня отвязаться. Ноет, наверное, сейчас Макгонагалл, мол это же Малфой, как же так, да он же змея подколодная, он меня сожрет и отрыгнет мой скелет с астрономической башни, спасите, пожалуйста.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты выплевываешь скелет Поттера с башни. Уверен, он бы сделал приличное сальто в воздухе, — Блейз усмехнулся, но это все равно не могло скрыть его вид потрепанной виноватой собаки. — Прости, кстати. Ты же из-за меня теперь наказан. Ну, точнее, из-за меня и этого неадекватного Уизела. Но я извинился, так что теперь ты не будешь записывать меня в свой список “отравлю в первую очередь”?

— О, Забини, поверь, в этом списке ты всегда номер один. Но забей. Я сам полез вперед, так что твоей вины тут нет, все в порядке.

Его друзья удивленно переглянулись. Малфой, который чуть ли не из каждой мелочи пытался выудить максимум выгоды, только что просто простил Блейзу оплошность такой величины, что кого угодного другого он заставил бы вылизывать ботинки языком до конца жизни. А сейчас он даже не пошутил про долг, а просто задумался вновь, кусая губы.

Драко в этот момент ощущал себя на распутье. С одной стороны, он мог бы попытаться быть с Поттером совершенно нормальным. Таким, каким мог позволить себе предстать перед Панси или Блейзом, быть дружелюбным, словно тогда, у мадам Малкин несколько лет назад. Возможно, это было бы не самым искренним действием с его стороны, но ведь именно так ведут себя родственные души? Такие одинаковые, имеют одну позицию на все вопросы и никогда не спорят, потому что понимают друг друга с полуслова.

Но с другой стороны Малфой точно не мог себе этого позволить. Поттер уже однажды отверг его предложение дружбы, а теперь, после стольких лет, он лишь отпрыгнет от напускной дружелюбности и покрутит пальцем у виска. К тому же, был один момент, который перечеркивал всю возможную политику дружелюбности: Драко был горд. Горд быть чистокровным, горд быть слизеринцем, горд быть Малфоем. И опускаться до каких-то низменных чувств было вовсе ему не в фавор.

Но отчего-то в его голове все еще копошились эти противные, как черви, мысли о дружбе с гриффиндорцем, которым он запретил существовать еще несколько лет назад.

Драко отчаянно хотел чьего-нибудь совета. Короткого, может, не слишком емкого, но совета. Увы, помочь ему не мог никто.

Он мог бы рассказать обо всем Панси и Блейзу, но те лишь поднимут его на смех, а потом и вовсе отвернутся, растрепав всему замку. Нет, конечно, он считал их друзьями, дорожил ими, но не то чтобы полностью доверял, тем более такие сокровенные вещи, которые самого-то Малфоя пугали. А тут будет ходить парочка четырнадцатилетних задир, которые в любой момент могут его шантажировать. Поэтому Драко отмел этот вариант сразу.

Отца как вариант он даже не рассматривал. Во-первых, он слишком занятой человек, чтобы решать вопросы подростковых отношений. Во-вторых, он не слишком-то жаловал личность Гарри Поттера, особенно учитывая его прошлый вид деятельности, о котором Драко предпочитал не вспоминать. Ведь одно имя бывшего господина Люциуса вызывало в юном Малфое дрожь, совсем не похожую на благоговение.

Оставалась мама. И с ней, на самом деле, Драко хотел бы поговорить. Хотя бы перекинуться парой прозрачных фраз, которые могли бы успокоить бушующее юное сердце. Нарцисса бы точно нашла, что сказать, как помочь или же просто приободрить, чтобы юноша не грустил так сильно. Она всегда была таковой для Драко: теплым лучом надежды, который всегда помогал найти выход.

Но, увы. Нарцисса не так давно писала о том, что собирается поехать на континент к родственникам, и ни одна сова не успеет слетать туда и обратно за каких-то жалких двадцать два часа, оставшихся до встречи с Поттером и телескопами.

Поэтому, Драко пришлось имитировать. И результатом его воображаемого разговора стал только лишь ответ, что ему нужно слушать свое сердце.

Но юный Малфой, увы, не мог разобрать его шепот.

***

Вечер среды наступил быстрее, чем Драко хотел бы. Казалось, вот он только получает из рук Снейпа записку и, буквально через пять минут, он уже топчется у лестницы на астрономическую башню, думая, что написать отцу — это, все-таки, неплохой выход.

Драко нервничал. Не столько потому, что его довольно редко наказывали, заставляя заниматься общественно-полезными работами, а лишь потому, что он понимал: сейчас он в очередной раз рассорится с Поттером и у него никогда не будет сияющего будущего с соулмейтом в обнимку.

Он прошелся взад-вперед мимо арки, все боясь ступить на проклятые ступени, за которыми уже нет пути обратно в ледяные, но такие теплые душе, слизеринские подземелья. Юноша уже даже опаздывал на несколько минут, но с другой стороны, его грела мысль о том, что Поттер наверняка уже там и задержка Малфоя его лишь раздражает.

Правда, потом Драко услышал торопливые шаги и тяжелый, уж слишком знакомый, вздох, а после почувствовал, как ему в спину кто-то врезался.

— Какого черта?! Поттер! — возмущенно раздувая щеки воскликнул Драко. — Смотри куда идешь, или тебе очки даны чтобы лежать на носу?

Гриффиндорец рассеянно потер лоб, нахмурился, будто думая о чем-то своем. Но сфокусировав взгляд на Малфое его лицо приобрело вид, будто в Берти Боттс ему только что попалась конфета со вкусом ушной серы и прогорклого лимона одновременно.

— Вообще-то, я спешил. И не думал, что кое-кто будет ошиваться около астрономической башни, а не в ней, как было приказано.

— Я не ошиваюсь, Поттер, я просто не знаю, имею ли я право туда войти без разрешения. Ты-то уже эксперт в наказаниях, так что, может, подскажешь?

— И поэтому ты топчешься чуть ли не у подножия астрономической башни и ждешь? Умно.

Гарри буквально взлетел по лестнице, оставляя Малфоя одного. Тот лишь цокнул и шагом, достойным британского аристократа, двинулся следом. 

Они оказались на вершине башни и Драко будто впервые понял, что подземелья еще не самое худшее место жительства. Все-таки, там не дул круглыми сутками леденящий ветер, растрепывая прическу и пробирая до самых костей. Казалось, тут даже не спасут согревающие заклятия: порывы холодного ветра были столь сильны, что они с легкостью могли пробить и слабое магическое тепло.

Поттер постучал в дверь кабинета профессора Синистры и та сразу же открылась. Перед их взглядом предстал небольшой кабинет с красивыми витражными стеклами, через которые тонкой вуалью проникал лунный свет, играя на полу различными оттенками розового и оранжевого. За столом, освещаемым одной-единственной свечой, сидела профессор, безотрывно смотря на учеников, что только что нарушили ее задумчивые посиделки наедине с собой.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — начал Поттер. — Вы назначили нам наказание.

— Да, добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой.

Она кивнула каждому из юношей, медленно встала из-за стола и, поправив подолы своей горчичной мантии, оперлась на стол.

— Вы будете чистить школьные телескопы. Их довольно много, они старые, к ним давно уже никто не прикасался с тряпкой. К украшениям на тубусе, прошу отнестись с особой осторожностью, они хрупкие и могут сломаться, при неудачном касании. И да, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы они испортились из-за вашей халатности. Все необходимое уже ждет вас в кладовой. Тряпки стоит менять после каждого телескопа, средство разводить в ведре в пропорциях ровно один к десяти, там стоит мерный стакан, как раз на ведро. Когда будете чистить большие телескопы один должен придерживать тубус, пока второй намывает его до блеска. Надеюсь, все понятно? — она посмотрела на юношей с капелькой укоризны, будто бы объяснила все настолько точно, насколько могла.

Но Драко, все-таки, волновал один насущный вопрос.

— Извините, профессор, — он чуть склонил голову, выглядя безумно растерянно. — Вы описали все предельно ясно, но...Вы звучали так, словно мы не можем применять магию во время наказания.

— Конечно. Конечно не можете, мистер Малфой! Телескопы сделаны из тончайших и дорогих материалов, а возрастом они вполне могут доходить до седьмого колена вашего фамильного древа. А человеческие руки куда более нежные, чем грубая бытовая магия. Поэтому никакого волшебства. Только руки и тряпки.

Драко сморщился. Его наказание только что стало хуже в несколько десятков раз. Кто бы мог подумать, что отпрыска Малфоев заставит корячиться с мокрой тряпкой и грязью какая-то преподавательница Хогвартса?

Поттер же выглядел довольным. Возможно, даже слишком довольным. Неужели этот очкарик так жаждал увидеть страдания Драко? Как низко. 

Синистра кивнула на массивную дверь в торце класса и оба юноши поплелись к ней, обнаружив вместо маленькой кладовой огромный склад волшебной оптики, различных приборов для вычисления звездных путей и нескольких моделей солнечной системы, сделанных довольно искусно. Конечно, это никак не могло сравниться с той моделью, что хранилась в Малфой-мэноре, сделанной из хрусталя, в котором, при помощи магии, можно было наблюдать проекции настоящих планет: положения пятен, облаков, которые закручивались и бежали по шару, словно подгоняемые космическими ветрами. Особого внимания заслуживали полупрозрачные кольца Сатурна, до которых маленькому Драко всегда хотелось дотронуться, ведь они были похожи на разлитое по тонкой поверхности какао. Но и эти латунные украшенные росписью планеты смотрелись вполне неплохо для того, что можно было бы дать на растерзание ученикам.

— Ты там долго? 

Драко, отвлеченный от воспоминаний о доме, дернулся, тихо охнув, и посмотрел на Поттера, что, засучив рукава, разводил средство в ведре 

— Я, вообще-то, созерцал прекрасное. Но тебе, смотрю, куда ближе общение с тряпками.

— Ага. И тебе на две недели тоже, — мрачно хмыкнул гриффиндорец, запихивая пока еще чистую ткань в воду. — А еще я, в отличии от тебя, понимаю, что чем раньше мы начнем, тем раньше закончим. Или тебе хочется проторчать тут до самого рассвета?

— Пф, у нас, во-первых, еще четыре дня впереди. И, во-вторых, они даже не выглядят такими уж и грязными, чтобы с ними так долго возится.

— Не выглядят?... Мне кажется, ты явно недооцениваешь здешнюю грязь. Хотя, у тебя, наверное, и вовсе нет понимания, что такое пытаться очистить застаревшую грязь.

— Говоришь так, будто я виноват, что родился в хорошей семье, Поттер. В семье, где домовики вполне могут убраться и без моего вмешательства.

— Но мы не у тебя дома. И мы наказаны, так что, тебе придется замарать руки, — юноша протянул одну тряпку Драко. — Тебе показать, как с этим обращаться?

Юноша нахмурился. Он, конечно, не держал в руках ничего подобного ранее, но чтобы подумать, что он не справится с какой-то затвердевшей пылью?! Его гордость вновь была задета и он вновь встал в свою воинственную позу: вытянулся по струнке и задрал нос.

— Поттер. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не справлюсь с какой-то тряпкой? Я, что, по-твоему, настолько безнадежен?

— Я просто хочу побыстрее закончить и не перемывать за тобой. Сдалось мне еще думать о тебе.

Малфой был оскорблен до глубины души. Он решил, что не перебросится с Поттером больше ни словом за сегодняшний вечер. И за пятничный. И за всю следующую неделю. Он изобретет куда более хитрые способы насолить несносному шрамоголовому и без применения силы удачно подобранных слов. 

Например, идеально отмоет вверенный ему телескоп быстрее и лучше. Да, это определенно будет хорошей местью.

Сейчас же он просто выхватил из рук гриффиндорца тряпку и отправился к одному из телескопов, что стоял в самом углу кладовой. Так далеко, чтобы Поттер даже не видел, как Драко отлично справляется, не зная даже, откуда начать.

Да даже когда тряпка коснулась металла, Малфой понял, что не все так просто. Вековая грязь никак не желала отходить от позолоченных пластин; ее приходилось долго тереть, стоя на одном месте; поддевать ногтем, боясь, что еще чуть-чуть и сусальное золото сойдет вместе с очередным куском пыли; корячится, нагибаясь к самому полу, чтобы протереть резную монтировку. Словом, работа была далеко не из легких.

Но, что Малфою показалось совсем отвратительным, так это его сморщенные пальцы, ставшие похожими на шарпеев. А с шарпеями у Драко не было связано никаких положительных воспоминаний. 

— Если вспенить, то пойдет лучше, — раздался спокойный голос из-за спины. — Так тебе до самого утра с ним сидеть. 

Конечно же, это был Поттер со своим полезными советами. Конечно, Поттер же знает, как именно надо пользоваться тряпками и мылом. И, конечно же, этот идиот со своим желанием спасать всех, решил спасти и Малфоя от проигрыша грязным телескопам.

Драко что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ. Неуклюже выдавил из тряпки пену, нанес ее на почерневшую от старости пластину и, стерев, он с досадой увидел, что сейчас она стала куда чище, чем во время его танцев с бубном. Он обескураженно, будто преданный мирозданием мученик, посмотрел на блестящую в свете луны деталь и тихо выругался под усмешку гриффиндорца.

— Можешь не благодарить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тут еще помер от перенапряжения.

Юноша вернулся к своему телескопу как ни в чем не бывало. Он насвистывал какую-то простенькую песню, которая, к раздражению Малфоя, его даже не бесила. Она просто была фоном, который заполнял пустоту. Она просто создавала комфорт.

Комфорт в помещении с Поттером, где они остались один на один.

Именно в этот момент Драко понял, насколько тяжелыми будут эти две недели.


	4. глаза смерти

Две недели, которым суждено было тянуться долго, нудно, словно приклеенная под столом жвачка из “Зонко”, прошли неожиданно быстро. Казалось, только-только в холлах замка царила атмосфера Дня Всех Влюбленных, с розовыми гирляндами и ошалелыми от дел любовных подростками, как уже на пятки наступала весна, заставляя снег таять, поднимая в воздух тяжелый молочный туман.

Вечера отработок не были такими отвратительными, как мог себе представить Драко. Они с Поттером даже не подрались, никто не попытался скинуть кого-либо с башни, даже не зарядил в лицо тряпкой. Можно сказать, юноши культурно проводили время, натирая телескопы и рассматривая усыпанное звездами небо. Правда, делали они это молча.

Наверное, в этом и был секрет их успеха. Они оба молчали, сохраняя дистанцию. Поттер обычно делал это с отстраненным, пространным видом, отчего казалось, что он вот-вот уснет, а Драко тихо ругался себе под нос, чувствуя, как холодный воздух колюче пробегает по влажной коже. 

Конечно, пару раз они сцепились, начав перебрасываться колкостями. Один выплюнет проклятье себе под нос, кинув на пол тряпку, другой тихо прыснет, стараясь сдержать смех и вот, их игра в “оскорби меня” начинает новый оборот.

Только сейчас, отчего-то, их перепалки действительно ощущались, словно игра. Возможно, это Поттер уж слишком устал, чтобы вестись на острый язык слизеринца, возможно, они просто остались наедине, и им не перед кем было актерствовать. А может, Драко действительно в глубине хотел сблизится со своим заклятым врагом? Хоть чуть. Хоть каплю, дабы почувствовать, каково это: быть с соулмейтом рядом.

Да и вообще, каково это, находится с Поттером рядом, обогретым лучами его славы? Что чувствуют Уизли и Грейнджер, так запросто общаясь с ним, не испытывая желания сделать больно, дабы вызволить свою старую обиду из глубины души? Бережет ли их Поттер, спасает ли их, ценит? Или же он, как и сам Драко, постоянно боится ошибиться, оступиться, довериться им и узнать, что все его секреты, словно разбросанное грязное белье, теперь достояние всей школы или, быть может, всего магического мира?

Но наблюдая за троицей столько времени юноша перестал сомневаться в том, что для Поттера эти двое едва ли не семья. С ними он проводит лучшие дни своей жизни и выглядит отвратительно счастливым, отчего у Драко от зависти порой сводит скулы. Ведь ему тоже хочется быть счастливым от того, что под его боком всегда расхаживает парочка верных друзей. Только, увы, он запрещает себе это сам, хоть Панси и Блейз уже давно стали куда ближе, чем приспешники или наглые прихлебатели.

Они друзья, да. Но такие же ли, как у Поттера, такие же настоящие? Или же это подделка, которая не стоит и гроша?

Малфой лишь сильнее задумался об этом в тот день, когда гонг на причале Черного озера известил всех о начале второго испытания Турнира. Вот опоздавший, невыспавшийся Поттер сваливается в воду и до Драко медленно доходит весь ужас этого испытания.

Ведь не так страшны русалки или гигантский кальмар. Не так страшна толща воды, давящая сверху. Все, что они могут сделать — это убить. Быстро, болезненно, но после смерти перед глазами останется лишь черное пятно, в котором нет ни чувств, ни забот.

А что будет если потерять самых дорогих? Что будет если вдруг что-то пошло не так, если магия преподавателей дала сбой, и все пленники под водой уже не иначе, как четверка трупов? 

Драко пытается понять, что сейчас чувствует Поттер. Он смотрит в мутную озерную воду, праздно поддерживая разговор своих друзей. Они говорят о том, что гриффиндорца наверняка цапнет за ногу гигантский кальмар, пока мимо него победоносно будет проплывать Крам, в своей великолепной акульем обличии. Юноша соглашается; он все еще считает, что болгарин самый сильный претендент на победу: у него есть тактический ум, сила, техника. Он талантливый маг, в отличии от мальчишки, что едва научился держать в руках палочку. Малфой даже сам не заметил, как ввязался в разговор, бравируя своими смелыми заявлениями о том, что Поттер наверняка проиграет, ибо будет завистливо смотреть на великолепие окон слизеринской гостиной, которые выходят на дно озера. Он прерывается только когда над водой появляется акулья голова вместе с грязнокровкой, что только-только начала отходить от вынужденного подводного сна.

Трибуны начали шуметь, приветствуя победителя. Вскоре сдалась Делакур, потом на поверхность всплыл Диггори, нежно придерживая свою девушку за талию. Оставался лишь Поттер.

По трибунам пробежала волна шепота. Кто-то беспокоился о времени, кто-то о жизни гриффиндорца, предполагая, что пора нырять на дно за бездыханным телом. Некоторые же лишь злорадствовали, что Поттер заслуженно получит свой низший балл.

Драко же даже не волновался за жизнь Поттера. Он позволял себе отпускать шутки про поцелуи с русалками и рандеву с тритоном, зная, что на его запястье написано “попробует смородиновый ром”. Наверняка, перед испытанием святоша Поттер пить не станет. А значит, тот точно выберется живым из объятий Черного озера, дабы впервые глотнуть алкоголь в стенах гриффиндорской гостиной.

И выбрался, заставив Драко закатить глаза и картинно простонать: Поттер геройствовал вновь. В его руках находился не только Уизел, начавший сразу лепетать Мордред-разбери-что, так и белокурое создание, явно являющееся родственницей Делакур.

Все зрители сошли с ума в своих овациях юному волшебнику. Кто-то рукоплескал стоя столь героическому поступку, а кто-то и вовсе начал распевать кричалки в поддержку восходящей магической звезды. Только лишь слизеринцы сохранили молчание, явно недоумевая на кой черт торчать в холодной страшной воде, дабы спасти того, кто наверняка и так будет спасен? Это мало того, что глупо, так и не имеет под собой рационального зерна: из-за Поттера никто не станет перекраивать правила.

Хотя, Малфой просто забыл, что это Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер который во всем будет первым: от школьного кубка до жизни после Авады Кедавры.

Но с другой стороны этот поступок заставил Драко спросить себя: почему. Почему Поттер спас эту маленькую девочку? Почему он не спас первым делом Уизела, своего друга, а готов был поставить на кон и его жизнь вместе со своей? Что вообще происходит в голове у этого шрамоголового, ведь Драко, увы, не понимал его от слова совсем.

Наверное, если бы они были в лучших отношениях, то юноша бы просто задал вопрос напрямую. Ведь лишь только спросив прямо можно получить ответ на такой совершенно обыденный вопрос, как “что ты чувствовал, увидев друзей без сознания?”. А так гриффиндорец наверняка сочтет его искреннее недоумение шуткой или вовсе насмешкой. 

Все-таки, они могут находится в одной комнате, только если договорятся молчать.

Да и к тому же Драко не ожидал сегодня пересекаться с Поттером. Наверняка Синистра разрешила победителю отсрочить наказание, или вовсе его отменила за столь героический поступок. Малфою же никто поблажек не сделает, если этот кто-то не Снейп, души не чаявший в слизеринцах и в его отце, или кто-то, кого легко запугать или задобрить милыми глазками. Увы, профессор астрономии не подходила ни под одно из этих двух условий. 

Драко поднялся на башню чуть раньше обычного. Небо уже заволокло темной вуалью звездной ночи и лишь только у самой земли виднелась малиновая полоска из уходящего на покой солнца. Темные, будто пролитые чернила, облака собрались над безмятежной поверхностью озера, постепенно растворяясь в горизонте. Юноша почувствовал, как что-то вдруг затрепетало в его груди: впервые от вида школьной территории у него перехватило дух, столь величественным казалось пространство озера, леса и простирающихся за ними холмов. Он даже позавидовал профессору Синистре, которая удостаивается такого зрелища каждый божий день, в то время как весь Слизерин смотрит лишь сквозь мутную воду на мохнатые водоросли. 

Интересно, как там сейчас Поттер? Как его смородиновый ром, который наверняка притащили откуда-то бешеные близнецы Уизли, которые не знают покоя. Веселится ли он, зная, что Драко сейчас будет в одиночестве бороться с тряпкой или же, может, его уже сморил хмель и он спит где-то на подоконнике в своей башне? Честно, слизеринец и знать не хотел.

В глубине башни послышались шаги. Твердые, уверенные, даже тяжелые. Малфой удивился, что именно так ступает Синистра. Ему казалось, что ее шаги, хоть и довольно уверенные, но более звонкие и легкие, даже быстрые: все-таки, восхождение на астрономическую башню она совершает по несколько раз на дню.

Но более удивительным для него стало появление Поттера. Более растрепанного, чем обычно, в мятой одежде и с очками набекрень. Выглядел он не то, чтобы весело: легкий румянец выдавал опьянение и продолжительное восхождение на самый верх школы, а залегшие под глазами синяки кричали об его измотанности. Он виновато оглядывался по сторонам, точно побитый щенок, но заметив Драко чуть выпрямил спину и придал своему лицу более напряженное выражение.

— Профессор Синистра еще не пришла? — спросил гриффиндорец, почесывая затылок.

— Не знаю. Пока что там закрыто, так что, может, она просто еще занята, — Драко прислонился к стене, наблюдая за тем, как последние красные всполохи исчезли за холмами. — А ты чего тут? Мне казалось, весь львятник сегодня празднует. А ты вдруг решил провести время наедине с тряпкой и самой ядовитой змеей Хогвартса. 

Голос Драко звучал самодовольно и горделиво, но Поттер лишь фыркнул, махнув рукой.

— Я устал от них. Чествуют меня, кричат что-то несуразное. Еще и алкоголь протащили, — Поттер сморщился. Драко же лишь сделал для себя пометку, что смородиновый ром гриффиндорцу не понравился. — А я просто хочу спать. Или хотя бы тишины.

— О, какая щедрость. Великий Гарри Поттер предпочел общество Драко Малфоя своим гриффиндорским дружкам. Рита Скитер бы визжала, если бы узнала такое, знаешь ли.

— Да иди ты, — Поттер, кажется, усмехнулся. — Я сказал, что хочу тишины, Малфой. А ты сейчас лишь источаешь яд. 

Драко, естественно, не собирался оставаться в стороне. Он уже был готов прервать их импровизированное перемирие и вытрясти из подвыпившего Поттера дух в словесной перепалке, но не успел: Профессор Синистра открыла дверь кабинета и впустила их внутрь. Последняя каторга началась.

Им оставалось дочистить совсем немного. Всего лишь пару больших, тяжелых телескопов, размером, казалось, с обычную школьную кровать. Именно про эти телескопы Синистра говорила, что их нужно чистить вместе, сообща, будто и не зная, что в действительности это могло бы породить настоящую катастрофу. Или, может, она все знала, но просто надеялась на волю случая? Или ей просто было плевать на то, что натворят эти двое юношей, зная, что если что, то она может просто продлить им отработку.

Удивительно, но они довольно быстро распределили роли: Драко поддерживал тяжелый корпус телескопа, пока Поттер, обычно виртуозно управляющийся с чистящими средствами, начищал до блеска весь почерневший металл. Но сегодня гений уборки его подвел: то ли ром бил в руки и голову, то ли день такой, но тряпка летала во все стороны, порой лишь едва касаясь поверхности.

Малфою показалось, что такими темпами это все протянется целую вечность. Он выпятил грудь вперед, задрав подбородок, придал своему лицу выражение аристократического презрения — наследие Люциуса — посмотрел на Поттера и почувствовал, как желчь сама лезет из его рта.

— Что, Поттер, сегодня тряпка тебя подводит? Неужели твой многолетний опыт уборки вдруг растаял, оказавшись на финишной прямой? 

Гриффиндорец издал лишь тяжелый усталый вздох. Кинув тряпку на пол, он даже не поднял на Драко взгляд.

— Заткнись, Малфой. Во-первых, если тебя что-то не устраивает, то, прошу, я всегда готов тебе уступить место под солнцем. Во-вторых, я бы посмотрел на тебя после заплыва в Черном озере в феврале. Думаешь, это так просто?

— Неужели так сильно потрепало нервишки? — с издевкой в голосе произнес Драко, смакуя каждый звук, вырывающийся из его уст.

Поттер же едва ли не взвился, вновь болезненно реагируя на фразы юноши. Это приносило какое-то непередаваемое ощущение куража, которого порой так не хватало слизеринцу. Да и последние дни тишины не способствовали тому, чтобы Драко держал язык за зубами. 

Но гриффиндорец поник также быстро, как и вспыхнул. Он обессиленно посмотрел в пол, едва дыша.

— Представь себе, да. Если ты думаешь, что я весь такой бесстрашный, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Я...Я думал, что мои друзья могут погибнуть и их жизнь зависит от меня. Да и не только их, понимаешь? Они привязали их, как конфеты на елку, подумав, что это отличная мотивация, чтобы мы, школьники, выкладывались на полную. Но разве кто-то хоть раз был готов подумать о том, что мы в этот момент чувствуем? Что друзья, выглядящие мертвыми, мягко говоря хреновая мотивация? — Поттер исподлобья взглянул на Драко. — Хотя, навряд ли ты можешь понять это чувство, Малфой.

Драко почувствовал какой-то гадкий привкус во рту. Гриффиндорец ведь был прав. Он мог вообразить это чувство, почувствовать фантом липкого страха, что пробегает по его рукам, мог имитировать реакцию для собственной выгоды. Она бы получилась вычурной, будто насмешливо бросающейся в глаза, но никак не правдивой. Юноша действительно не знал, каково это — чувствовать страх за своих друзей. Но это случилось лишь только потому, что друзья у него появились совсем уж недавно.

И сейчас был, казалось, единственный день, когда Драко мог признать. К тому же, он вполне мог надеяться, что хмель в голове Поттера заставит его забыть этот разговор, как только он положит голову на подушку.

— Вообще-то, действительно не понимаю. Расскажи, Поттер, — приказал Малфой, взирая на гриффиндорца сверху вниз.

В глазах растрепанного мальчишки на секунду проявился искренний шок, но горевшие в нем чувства быстро выжгли его остатки.

— Может, и к лучшему, что ты не понимаешь. Наверное, это и позволяет тебе держать такое желчное лицо. Потому, что когда тебе страшно, все, о чем твой мозг способен думать — это их смерть. Как ты стоишь на их похоронах, как их закапывают в землю и как ты остаешься один. Как их родственники смотрят на тебя и ты не знаешь, что им сказать, как они хлопают тебя по плечу, будто пытаясь разделить скорбь. А потом жизнь просто кончается, теряются все краски, теряется желание, сама радость в ней. Как будто пережитый поцелуй дементора, который оставил за собой спектр чувств от отчаяния до глубокой печали, — Поттер замолк на пару секунд, пытаясь отдышаться. — Мне казалось, что если я там не спасу их всех, то вернусь в то время, когда в моей жизни не было волшебства. Когда у меня были за спиной только мертвые родители. Мне казалось, что если я их не спасу, то вновь останусь один. Хотя, — юноша усмехнулся, — в какой-то момент мне показалось, что такова моя судьба. 

В голове Драко промелькнула мысль, что судьба Поттера стоит прямо перед ним. И какие бы между ними не были отношения, дать гриффиндорцу умереть, так и не дав ему шанс на то, чтобы стать достойным соулмейтом, Малфой просто не мог себе позволить.

Но эта легкая, почти что детская мысль быстро сменилась неким более тяжелым ощущением. Ощущением того, что на юношеские плечи свалилось уж слишком много всего, и оттого-то он и звучит так взросло и так...обреченно. В мире Малфоя так положено было говорить взрослым или же детям аристократов, на каких-то глупых приемах, где десятки глаз устремлены на них. Там, где отпрыски чистокровных семей лишь очередной повод помериться статусностью.

И никак таких речей нельзя ожидать от Поттера. От мальчика, одетого в магловские обноски, вечно сутулого и безалаберного, жизнь которого прошла уж точно не в лучших британских домах. Но он говорил так обреченно, будто его жизнь полна той смертельной опасности, которой Драко просто не придавал значения.

— Один? Почему же один? — Драко нахмурился от непонимания. — Мне казалось, вокруг тебя вьется много людей. Например...Лонгботтом...эти твои...гриффиндорцы.

— Ну да, но...Они не заменят мне Рона и Гермиону, — недоуменно произнес Поттер, поднимая с пола тряпку. — Они вроде как моя семья. Я с ними могу поговорить обо всем на свете. Ну, практически обо всем. Хотя, тебе наверное, слышать такое дико. У тебя же отец — Люциус Малфой, который оберегает тебя, словно дракон сокровищницу.

Драко передернуло. Его лицо на пару мгновений стало кислым-кислым, но он быстро вернул ему привычно надменное выражение.

— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне и о моей семье, Поттер. Если мой отец защищает меня от внешних угроз, то это совершенно не значит, что он — моя лучшая подружка. 

— О… — Поттер явно не ожидал такого ответа, — А со стороны и не видно. 

— Значит ты не просто так носишь очки на своей пустой голове, — Драко недовольно фыркнул, — Но разве тебе никто не объяснил, что рисков для...живого реквизита нет? Мне кажется, никто бы из Министерства не хотел бы, чтобы на турнире в школе кто-то погиб из-за дурного ума взрослых. Они бы вытащили их при малейшей опасности!

— Ты правда считаешь, что я был способен адекватно мыслить в этот момент, Малфой? Я думал только о том, что мои друзья в опасности и как бы...все.

Поттер немного насупился, поджав под себя ноги. Конечно, от взгляда Драко не ускользнула та боль во взгляде юноши, но он лишь продолжил расспрашивать. Ведь ему только-только начало казаться, что он что-то начал понимать.

— Но а эта, мелкая...сестра Делакур? Она не твоя подруга да и спасать ты не был ее обязан. Ты мог просто вытащить Уизела и дело с концами. Да и самому Уизелу меньше бы пришлось под водой торчать!

Гриффиндорец замер, будто сам не понимая почему он спас юную Габриэль. Драко же уже приготовился к ответу, в котором Поттер будет возвещать о своей геройской сущности или о том, что нельзя бросать в беде людей. По мнению юноши, это вполне естественные причины такого бессмысленного риска. Но его собеседник поднял на Малфоя взгляд, лишь смотря как-то задумчиво.

— Флер бы расстроилась. Ей же еще хуже, чем было мне в воде. Она сошла с дистанции, она и так...переживает. А тут еще и ее сестра находится под толщей воды и все, что ей позволено — это ожидание. Это, наверное, еще хуже, чем пытаться кого-то спасти. Да и опять же, я не то, чтобы думал тогда, — Поттер усмехнулся, смущенно почесав затылок. Но после его взгляд стал куда расслабленнее. Драко даже, к своему неудовольствию, заметил в нем какие-то насмешливые нотки, которые ему совершенно не понравились. — Я, кстати, удивлен, что ты именно этим интересуешься.

Лицо Драко вытянулось в недоумении. 

— Почему это? Извини, но смотреть сверху на ваши “испытания” — скука смертная. Только и смотришь на то, как Дамблдор болтает с министрами, и как подскакивает кисточка на его шляпе. Поэтому, по моему мнению, пытаться узнать, что происходило под водой — вполне нормальное явление, — Драко уперся рукой в бок и привычно задрал нос, стараясь не заметить заигравшую на губах Поттера улыбку.

— Ну, тогда бы ты спросил меня о том, не пытались ли меня сожрать тритоны. Или каков гигантский кальмар на ощупь. Или, например, “а это правда что у русалок во-о-о-от такие, прям как на магловских картинках”. Но тебя же интересует нечто...другое, верно?

К лицу Драко прилила кровь: он загнан в угол, раскрыт и обнажен, хоть и думал, что великолепно скрывает свои истинные намерения и суждения. Он совершенно не ожидал такой проницательности от Поттера, ведь тот глуп и неотесан. А теперь юному Малфою остается надеяться, что полумрак скроет румянец, появившийся на его белой коже. 

— И вовсе не верно, Поттер. Это обыкновенное любопытство и ничего более.

— Да, конечно, любопытство, — на лице гриффиндорца играет неприкрытая улыбка. Наглая, дерзкая, довольная — такая, что только и может, что бесить Драко.

— И вообще, чего ты расселся тут? — затараторил слизеринец. — Мне казалось, тебя ждет тряпка. Или ты намерен просидеть тут всю ночь? Я, например, нет. Не приду до десяти вечера и Забини скатает мое эссе по травологии подчистую.

— Звучишь прям как Гермиона, когда она не очень-то и против, чтобы дать переписать свою домашку.

— Ну может твоя гр...Грейнджер, так и звучит. А я очень, — Драко выделил, — против. А теперь давай, три уже молча. Посмотри, какой у тебя вышел с тряпкой замечательный симбиоз.

Поттер едва слышно рассмеялся на эту фразу, оставив их до конца вечера в полной тишине.

***

С момента последней отработки Драко не перекинулся с Поттером и словом. Казалось, что между ними установилось какое-никакое перемирие. К тому же, год медленно подбирался к концу и обычным студентам пришлось озаботиться подготовкой к экзаменам. Юный Малфой исключением не был.

Да и в любом случае. Драко примерно знал чем занимался Поттер, даже не общаясь с ним. Во-первых, он был школьной знаменитостью и слухи о нем не слышал только глухой, а во-вторых, у юноши был достоверный источник информации, находившийся на его запястье и передававший новости о Поттере еще до того, как гриффиндорец их узнает сам.

Правда, не все Драко было под силу понять. Например, Поттер встречался с каким-то бродягой и слизеринец искренне не понимал, когда его соулмейт успел опуститься до уровня якшания с бездомными. Еще Поттер умудрился столкнуться с сумасшедшим, посмотреть в прошлое и побывать в шкуре своего врага. В день, когда последняя надпись проявилась на запястье, Драко был особенно осторожен. Но, когда последние сплетни поведали юноше о том, что Поттер уснул и орал как резаный, то сложил два и два.

Врагом гриффиндорца вовсе был не блеклый наследник Малфоев. Им был ужасающий волшебник, чье имя являлось табу для всего магического сообщества. И, на самом деле, узнав эту новость, Драко ожидал укол своему самолюбию, но по его телу разлилось лишь приятное, даже теплое, облегчение.

Отношения с Панси и Блейзом, кстати, тоже вошли в привычное русло. Он понял, что навряд ли они станут для Драко такими же друзьями, как Гермиона и Рон для Поттера, но вовсе не потому, что кто-то из них не умеет дружить. Просто у Малфоя уже есть семья. Да и навряд ли у них с Поттером схожие понятия об оной. Для Драко это долг, это священный грааль, это защита. Драко уже давно смирился с тем, что однажды он один взвалит на свои плечи громкое имя “главы дома Малфоев”.

Панси и Блейз же для него стали теми людьми, с которыми он наконец-то не испытывал этой ноши, такой тяжелой, что порой ему кажется, что она тянет вниз всю его жизнь. Панси и Блейз были его _отдушиной_ , которую потерять Драко не хотел и не мог себе позволить. И где-то в глубине души юноша был благодарен своему сопернику за тот разговор, из-за которого у него наконец-то получилось понять истинное лицо его отношений.

Но наступило двадцать четвертое июня. День последнего, третьего, испытания в Турнире Трех Волшебников, в котором Поттер принимает непосредственное участие, к неудовольствию, кажется, всего Слизерина. 

Как только часы в гостинной пробивают полночь, Драко не может усидеть на месте. Он елозит на диване, смотря на бранящихся из-за пустяков друзей и уже было даже хочет напомнить Паркинсон про то, что та забыла про свой полуночный ритуал проверки метки, дабы наконец утолить собственное любопытство. Но как назло, перепалка стихла, переродившись в довольно приятный, легкий разговор и Драко смог улизнуть в спальню только во втором часу ночи.

Он заполз на кровать, сразу задернув тяжелый бархатный полог, делая вид, что уж очень хочет спать. Он замер, выжидая момента, когда тишина их небольшой комнаты будет нарушена лишь тихим сопением однокурсников да храпом Гойла, и только тогда украдкой залез под подушку и достал палочку. Он зажег слабый свет на ее конце, дотронулся до запястья и одними губами произнес заветную фразу.

_“Абскондере”_

Надпись на руке проявила себя. Все такая же ровная, все такая же черная, все так же касающаяся Поттера. Драко хотел лишь узнать, будет ли очкарик настолько удачлив, что получит еще и титул победителя, но вместо этого увидел надпись, в которой не было ничего касаемо победы.

Надпись гласила “посмотрит смерти в глаза”. 

На секунду Драко показалось, что он перестал существовать в этом мире. Все его чувства, его сознание, его сердце — все отключилось, оставив лишь глухой вакуум в голове. А затем его тело прошиб вибрирующий страх, оседающий в животе, полностью парализующий тело. 

Он не хотел переживать за Поттера. Он прекрасно знал, что Поттер — лишь удачливый придурок, который, кажется, не знает, что такое смерть. Сколько раз он падал с метлы, сколько раз его пытались поцеловать дементоры. Он, будучи двенадцатилетним юнцом, убил василиска. Да что уж там, ему едва ли был год, когда его не смог убить Волдеморт!

И что же теперь? Драко придется видеть и знать каждый чертов раз, когда гриффиндорец вновь окажется на волоске от смерти? Каждый раз ему придется чувствовать холодный пот, что бежит по его затылку? Каждый раз чувствовать, что руки немеют от страха за человека, который ему даже не друг?

Малфой искренне хотел разозлиться. Он уже даже сжимал в кулаке палочку, думая, каким заклинанием запустить в пустоту, дабы все раздражение утекло, но он просто не могу придумать на кого ему разозлиться. На Поттера? На судьбу? На метку?

На себя?

Драко решил, что лучшим выходом из ситуации будет просто уснуть. Отключиться, чтобы подумать о гриффиндорце и о его очередной опасности утром, на свежую голову. Но, как только голова коснулась подушки, юноша не ощутил приятной тяжести, сопутствующей засыпанию, нет. Он ощутил лишь град мыслей в его голове.

Он перевернулся на бок. Что, если Поттер и правда умрет? Его метка просто исчезнет навсегда и...все? Никакой любви до гроба?

Он перевернулся опять. А если Поттер, например, лишится рассудка? Наверняка же глаза у поттеровой смерти страшные, черные и плакучие, а слезы ее словно нефть, блестящие и губительные.

Драко откинул одеяло, чувствуя, как глаза уже начали болеть от попыток заснуть. А если это, все-таки, не очкарик? Может, это кто-то другой завтра попытается помереть, а Драко даже не знает его имени?

Драко уткнулся носом в подушку. А что, если предупредить Поттера? Ведь судьба не совсем идиотка, чтобы давать эти метки. Наверное, что-то можно изменить? Хотя, на кой черт это надо Драко?

Малфой простонал. В его голове царила полнейшая безысходность, подпитываемая утомляющей, режущей веки, бессоницей. В такие моменты, обычно, он решал больше и не пытаться спать, а занять себя чем-нибудь, вроде чтения книг или выполнения домашнего задания. Юноша перевернулся, потянулся к пологу и уже было собирался встать, но…

Перед ним стоял Поттер. Его кожа светилась в свете пробивающегося через водную гладь рассвета, словно призрачное сукно. На нем было надето лишь белье и он неподвижно стоял, уставившись на дверь спальни. 

Драко как завороженный смотрел на его вздымающиеся костлявые плечи, на лохматый затылок и первые пару секунд даже не мог понять, что, черт возьми, происходит. Ведь гриффиндорец не мог проникнуть сюда ночью. Его бы поймал Филч, он бы сам побоялся идти в это змеиное логово...да их гостиная и вовсе охраняется чуть ли не лучше всех, чтобы какие-то шрамоголовые сюда вторгались!

— Поттер. Поттер. Какого черта ты…

Юноша обернулся и Драко понадобилось закрыть рот, чтобы не закричать. У гриффиндорца не было лица. Вместо него по голове растеклось лишь кровавое месиво, сочившееся бордовой густой кровью. Он что-то урчал, двигаясь прямо на кровать Малфоя, протягивая к нему свои мертвецки бледные руки. Шаги его раздавались эхом по маленькой комнате, но никто, совершенно никто не слышал того, что происходит. 

Драко проснулся в тот момент, когда ощутил ледяные пальцы на своей шее. Он спал. Сквозь воды озера занимался рассвет, подсвечивая косы водорослей. 

Малфой сел в кровати, обняв свои ноги. Может, предупредить Поттера не такая уж и плохая идея?...

***

Все утро Драко потратил на борьбу с собой. Ему казалось, что лучше молчать в тряпочку и думать, что будь что будет. Порой же на него накатывало ощущение того, что он никак не хочет остаться без родственной души в будущем. Ведь, признаться честно, люди без солумейта всегда заставляли крохи жалости в душе Малфоя заявлять о себе.

Во время завтрака в Большом Зале ни одно из предложенных яств не привлекло Драко. Запеченная до золотистой корочки индейка казалось камнем, обваленным в масле, яйца пашот выглядели как воняющие резиной воздушные магловские шары, а вишневый пирог пах приторно-сладким зельем от простуды, которым юного Малфоя часто пичкали в детстве. Даже яблоки, стоявшие прямо перед носом казались лишь самым глупым предметом на свете, за который можно быть изгнанным из райского сада.

— Чего не ешь, бро? Неужели нервничаешь перед историей? — спросил Блейз, жующий яблоко. Драко сморщился, заметив, как в уголках его губ собирается сок. 

— Издеваешься? Чтобы я нервничал перед Биннсом? Ты меня недооцениваешь, — юноша попытался привычно растягивать гласные, но сейчас это было больше похоже на предсмертную речь, чем на щегольское позерство.

— Н-да. Звучишь, кстати, отвратительно. Думаешь, если мимикрируешь под призрака, то он сразу тебе накинет баллов? Типа брат за брата…

— Блейз! Если ты ничего не учил, впрочем, как всегда, то это не значит, что все вокруг надеятся на удачу, — Панси горделиво выпрямила спину.

— То есть, это не ты придерживаешь юбку, чтобы не шуршать шпорами? Как ты вообще придумала прицепить столько бумаги к одежде. Это же муторно. Ты вообще спала вчера?

— Конечно. И судя по виду, даже дольше, чем Драко, — она усмехнулась. — А ты, Драко, совсем не спал? Неужели пытался выучить всю ту нудятину, что он нам каждую пару рассказывает? Мне казалось, это безнадежно. 

Малфой тяжело вздохнул, казалось, только сейчас осознавая, что у него буквально прямо сейчас будет экзамен. 

— Меня дома заставляли читать историю. Я думаю, что-то я смогу рассказать. Да и весь год я же не просто так писал эти отвратительно нудные эссе. А так, это просто бессонница. Бывает, — Драко махнул рукой и, казалось, этот ответ удовлетворил его друзей. 

В один момент ему даже захотелось сдаться и признаться прямо тут Панси и Блейзу, чье пророчество он скрывает под рукавом и что ему сегодня уготовано. Они бы помогли ему с его дилеммой. Они бы подсказали. Конечно, после того, как собрали себя с пола от смеха, но это было бы куда лучше, чем оставаться один на один с проблемой, куда большей, чем Драко мог бы решить сейчас сам.

Но в итоге юноша промолчал. Слишком рано им об этом знать. К таким новостям не готов ни сам Драко, ни его друзья. 

После завтрака им была уготована участь предстать на экзамене по истории магии. Школьники, сонные, словно майские мухи, едва слышно переговаривались у дверей в кабинет, прежде чем те распахнулись, впустив горстку детей в просторную светлую аудиторию, в которой стояли лишь три ровных ряда столов с лежащими на них свитками, по одному на каждого, да учительский стол, за которым восседал вечно безразличный Биннс.

Как только они сели, у каждого на свитке проявился вопрос, на который необходимо было ответить. Драко досталась, кажется, единственная занимательная тема всего года — охота на ведьм, приходящаяся на середину 17 века и затронувшая британского магическое сообщество в меньшей степени, чем всеевропейское. Но порой, в это время случались действительно занимательные истории.

Одна такая всплыла в голове Малфоя, пока он мелким почерком строчил ответ. Речь шла о ведьме, чьим соулмейтом была магла, живущая в деревне неподалеку. Они прекрасно жили вместе, будучи врачевательницей и травницей в домишке на окраине поселения. Их быт поддерживали заговоренные котелки и метлы, которые сами по себе убирались и готовили пищу, а деревенские к ним захаживали поистине редко. 

Однажды ведьме потребовалось ненадолго уехать из деревни. В день ее отъезда, метка гласила, что магла в тот день, поймает кого-то, кто будет за ней наблюдать. Увы, в то время это было не редкостью: в камышах на реке зачастую можно было поймать нерадивого юнца, которому только дай затрещину и он сразу же улетит восвояси. И, решив, что ее возлюбленная справится сама, ведьма покинула деревню, оставив лишь поцелуй на ее щеке.

Через несколько дней же, уже возвращаясь домой, колдунья увидит на запястье “взошла на костер”. Ведь вовсе не какой-то юнец подсматривал за маглой, а подозрительная старуха, пользующаяся неоспоримым авторитетом среди местных, растрещала весть о заговоренной утвари в каждом деревенском закоулке.

А дальше все шло уж очень быстро. Ведь люди скоры на то, чтобы насобирать сухих веток и устроить себе ужасающее зрелище.

Драко всегда находил эту историю странной. Ему казалось, что в любом случае ведьме стоило предупредить маглу. Ведь даже если это какой-то извращенец за углом, то лучше бы знать об этом, чем спускать все на иллюзорных тормозах. По крайней мере, предупрежден — значит вооружен. И хоть метка отображает события, которые уж точно с соулмейтом произойдут, то лучше иметь за спиной дубинку, чем являться к опасности безоружным.

Но, почему-то, когда дело касалось Гарри Поттера Драко было тяжело это осознать. Все-таки, Поттер всегда готов к опасности, он в ней буквально живет каждый день! Разве ему сделает что-то хорошее какая-то записка с предупреждением? Разве он сам и так не знает, что за ним по пятам следует опасность?

Но несмотря на все доводы, что приводил Малфой, в его животе тяжестью осело непонятное, доселе неизвестное чувство, усиливающееся с каждым разом, когда юноша пытался себя убедить в том, что гриффиндорцу предупреждение погоды не сделает. Драко решил свалить это на то, что он не хочет оставаться в одиночестве в будущем. Ведь Поттер, все-таки, не такой безнадежный, чтобы стать самым худшим соулмейтом в мире.

Сдав свой свиток, Малфой направился к ближайшему окну. Он нашел у себя в сумке клочок бумаги, достал перо и, оперевшись спиной на откос, начал писать.

Первым, что он написал было простое “Поттер”, но он тут же его зачеркнул. Все-таки, хоть шрамоголовый и должен быть предупрежден, но вовсе не обязательно, чтобы он знал, кто именно его предупредил. Наверняка в таком случае он просто не воспримет это всерьез и будет действовать, как обычно, полагаясь на удачу. 

Но следующее “тупоголовый очкарик”, тоже пришлось зачеркнуть, ведь такая агрессия тоже скорее всего выведет трио, в лице, естественно, Грейнджер, на Малфоя. Поэтому дрожащей рукой Драко вывел полное отвращения “Гарри”. 

Казалось, полдела уже было сделано. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть: написать всю остальную записку. Малфой представил несколько различных вариантов, начиная от формы красивого поэтического письма до “твоя тупая башка в опасности”. Правда, ничего из этого не подходило на обычную записку с предупреждением.

В итоге Драко решил изложить лишь суть. Теперь на его исчерканом клочке пергамента было написано “Гарри, тебя сегодня попытаются убить. Будь аккуратнее.”

И вроде можно остаться удовлетворенным этим. Но Малфой предпринял последнюю попытку шифрования собственного беспокойства. Достав новый чистый клочок он левой рукой написал тот же самый текст, стараясь допустить как можно больше глупых ошибок, которые не помешают пониманию текста.

Взглянув на свое творение Малфой удовлетворенно кивнул. Теперь в этой записке совершенно ничего не выдает аристократа-слизеринца и если такая записка прилетит Поттеру в голову, то он точно не заподозрит в этом Драко.

Оставалось только найти Поттера в огромном замке. 

Первым делом Драко направился в библиотеку, в которой гриффиндорец проводил последние дни уж слишком много времени. Конечно, если бы он нашелся там, что юноша бы даже удивился своей неординарной проницательности и удачливости. Но, увы: среди длинных стеллажей, освещенных лишь тусклыми свечами и холодным светом из готических окон, сидели разного рода старшекурсники и ни один из них не являлся Гарри Поттером.

Драко обошел пару этажей замка, лишь предполагая, где может находится его цель, но натыкался лишь на зевающих детей и слои пыли, лежавшие на столах в пустых аудиториях. Малфой начинал нервничать. У него вспотели руки, мысли начали проскальзывать мимо фокуса, словно пули, заставляя его голову болеть от такого потока. Но юноша решил не сдаваться так просто. 

Он прошелся по третьему этажу, пытаясь поймать ниточку, хотя бы какой-то намек, ведущий к местонахождению Поттера. Но стоило лишь прислушаться к собственной интуиции, как всякая решимость вдруг пропадала. Словно ему вовсе не суждено даже попытаться предупредить Поттера об опасности. Как будто его редкий альтруистический порыв к этому идиоту оказывается отвергнут самой судьбой.

Уже практически отчаявшись, Малфой вышел из замка на улицу. Несмотря на поздний июнь, погода вовсе не радовала: дул холодный ветер, гоняющий свинцовые тучи, из которых, казалось, вот-вот пойдет дождь. И, несмотря на приемлемую температуру, все, чего Драко хотелось — это покрепче закутаться в школьную мантию и надеяться, что Поттера он найдет быстро. Хотя, с каждой минутой он все больше спрашивал себя: зачем тратит столько сил и времени на то, чтобы кинуться в шрамоголового бумажкой. 

Хотя, вспоминая прошлое, это вовсе не первый раз, когда ради минутного выхода Поттера из себя Драко тратил часы на подготовку. Например, придумывал идеальную фразу, которая выведет гриффиндорца из себя мгновенно или ваял костюмы дементоров из черной вуали, дабы напугать Поттера на квиддичном матче. Это занимало слишком много ресурсов и почти никогда не приносило удовлетворения. Прямо-таки, как сейчас: холодный и сырой хогалл растрепал прическу Драко, оставив его озябшим и с красным носом, а своей цели на горизонте он все еще не видел.

Прошло добрых полчаса, прежде чем Малфой окончательно отчаялся и решил вернуться наконец-то в замок, дабы отогреться и забыть о том, что Поттер сегодня возможно умрет, надеясь насладиться вечерним зрелищем. Но, как в дешевом романе, гриффиндорец пронесся мимо Драко именно в тот момент, когда юноша затерялся в мечтах о горячем кофе.

— Поттер! — окликнул слизеринец своего соулмейта, поняв, что именно он сделал, только когда он повернулся к нему лицом.

— Чего тебе, Малфой? Сегодня не самый лучший день для того, чтобы затевать перепалку.

Драко замер на несколько секунд, которые ему показались вечностью. С одной стороны он не знал, что сказать Поттеру, как обосновать свое появление, как отдать записку лично в руки, не опозорившись и не выдав самого себя и свою метку на руке.

С другой он заметил, как гриффиндорец устал. Под его глазами залегли глубокие черные тени от недосыпа, брови были безразлично опущены, а взгляд выражал лишь надежду на то, что сегодня наконец-то вся эта кутерьма кончится.

— Вообще-то, я не просто так тебя окликнул, раз ты мне попался на глаза, — Драко привычно задрал нос, уперевшись одной рукой в бок. — Тут...какая-то девочка хотела передать записку и я решил передать тебе ее лично, чтобы посмотреть в твои бесстыжие глаза совратителя младшекурсниц!

Малфой кинул в Поттера бумажкой и выдохнул, когда тот поймал ее своей правой рукой, на которой красовался магловский пластырь прямо на месте метки. В своих глазах он идеально выкрутился, придумав совершенно логическое объяснение ситуации. Только вот гриффиндорец смотрел на скомканную записку с подозрением и чем-то похожим на отвращение.

— Малфой, — юноша устало вздохнул. — Ты просто нарисовал очередное кривое художество о том, как я опозорился на Турнире и решил мне показать его лично, не так ли? Раньше тебе почему-то не нужно было искать какие-то причины для того, чтобы это сделать. 

Драко взвесил все за и против. Если он настоит на том, что это действительно какая-то очень важная и нежная записка от влюбленной девочки, то Поттер ему, скорее всего, не поверит. Возможно, даже заберет, прочитает и закономерно решит, что ее написал Малфой. С добрым десятком ошибок и отвратительным почерком. И сам Малфой ее ему же и отдал, изображая из себя непонятно кого. Насколько бы интеллектуальные способности Драко опустились бы в глазах Поттера? Возможно, он бы стал наравне с Уизли. Хотя, наверное, все-таки, чуточку выше.

А если сделать вид, что гриффиндорец прознал все планы Драко? Конечно, записку он открывать даже не станет, чтобы не расстраивать себя перед испытанием, но тогда Малфой сохранит свои честь и достоинство!

Но Поттер тогда даже и не подумает, что сейчас Турнир для него стал поистине опасным местом. 

— Да, — чуть сдавленно ответил Драко, понимая: позора он просто не вынесет.

Поттер тухло усмехнулся. Слизеринцу показалось, что выражение лица юноши выражает странную смесь истинного веселья и отторжения, и он даже хотел спросить: чего это Чемпион Хогвартса смеется над его великим планом? Но как только из уст Поттера выскользнуло инсендио, то записка, на которую Драко потратил несколько мучительных минут обратилась в пепел.

— Если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать, то я пойду, — Поттер развернулся на каблуках и собирался пойти к замку. — У меня много дел. 

— Стой, Поттер, — неожиданно для себя произнес Малфой вновь. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил совершенно неожиданное даже для себя пожелание. — Удачи тебе там, шрамоголовый.

***

Темнота обволакивала замок, живой лабиринт и трибуны. Она беспощадно скрадывала все возможное зрелище от взволнованных взглядов толпы зрителей, оставляя их фантазии интерпретировать то тут, то там появляющиеся вспышки магии.

Слизеринское же трио лишь обсуждало отвратительную организацию Турнира. Зачем вообще было необходимо приводить зрителей в эту промозглую ночь, если из зрелища тут лишь несколько вспышек да Людо Бэгмен, выглядевший как взволнованный индюк. 

Но помимо всего прочего метка Драко так и чесалась, будто желая, чтобы юноша на нее смотрел, не отводя взгляд. Ведь если она на месте, то это означает, что Поттер все еще жив. А если Поттер жив, то, возможно, предсказание метки не было таким уж фатальным.

Над квиддичным полем раздался громкий хлопок, сопровождающийся вспышкой. Ко входу в лабиринт потекли толпой люди и по шуму их голосов, смешавшихся с оркестром, не было слышно, что именно они говорят. Но по их спинам, по их движениям и взволнованным лицам становилось ясно, что все пошло не по плану. 

Небо разразил отчаянный крик отца Диггори. Толпа в ужасе ахнула, когда в какой-то момент часть посиневшего тела Седрика открылась части трибун. И оттуда, словно лавина, побежала жужжащая весть, бесцеремонно залезавшая в уши Драко.

Седрик Диггори мертв.

Но Малфою, на самом деле, сейчас было плевать на Диггори. Что там делает Поттер? Неужели, он еще там, блуждает меж смертельной опасности? Или, может, он тоже?...

— Он вернулся...Он вернулся! — раздался слабый, уставший голос гриффиндорца, не приносящий облегчения.

Ведь если вернулся Он, то жизнь Драко больше никогда не вернется на рельсы беззаботного детства.


	5. сад теней

Впервые возвращение домой не оказалось для Драко чем-то радостным. Обычно он скучал по прохладным, увешанными портретами предков, стенам мэнора, по лабиринту из самшита, в котором любил гулять с детства. Скучал он и по матери, по ее теплым рукам и долгим, затяжным разговорам. 

Но вернувшись домой этим летом юный Малфой сразу почувствовал, что дом теперь стал куда холоднее, куда неприветливее. Вроде, тот же интерьер, те же домовые эльфы, которые боятся попасть кому-либо из семьи на глаза, все те же молчаливые портреты, взирающие на юношу так, что на плечах сразу чувствуется груз гордости за свою фамилию. Даже Нарцисса все еще пытается вести те длинные, утомительные разговоры. Правда, черты ее лица заострились, проявив наружу очерченные носогубные складки и неглубокие борозды на лбу, отчего она казалась старше и обеспокоеннее, что не могло ускользнуть от глаз Драко. Естественно, он не спрашивал, что случилось. Во-первых, это не то чтобы входило в норму в его семье, а во-вторых, он прекрасно и сам все понимал.

Понимал, что приходящие к ним люди это вовсе не обычные министерские знакомые отца, с которыми он имеет дело. Ему не надо было быть рейвенкловцем, чтобы знать, что под их рукавами с одной стороны скрывается метка соулмейта, а с другой метка того, кому их душа действительно принадлежит.

Понимал, что глаза отца блестят не просто так. Что это горькое чувство разочарования, которое Драко пытался забить в себе все эти дни возникало из-за того, что Люциус продал себя во служению Лорду, который не стыдится убивать учеников Хогвартса. 

Юному Малфою же было действительно стыдно за то, что он переживает эту печаль от осознания того, кому служит его отец. С какой стороны не глянь, Темный Лорд был олицетворением идей, которые юноша придерживался с детства. Он ратовал за чистоту крови, за превосходство волшебников, за их исключительные права. За магические традиции, к которым Драко настолько привык, что уже и не мог представить, как можно жить иначе. Плюс ко всему он был необычайно силен как волшебник, отчего одно его имя вселяло страх в сердца людей даже спустя десяток лет после его исчезновения.

И в этой битве совершенно логично желать оказаться на стороне победителей. Это истинно слизеринская черта, просчитывать ходы, чтобы в итоге оказаться на вершине мироздания. Естественно, это делал и Люциус, преклоняя колени перед Темным Лордом.

Но с другой стороны Драко не чувствовал приязни от нахождения в одной лодке с ним. Ему была чужда мысль о пролитии крови, пускай и грязной, магловской, с не пойми откуда взявшейся в ней магией. Но, все-таки, в ней была жизнь. 

Шло лето. Довольно скучное, тягучее, разбавляемое только письмами от Панси и Блейза, которых Драко впервые за несколько лет ждал с горячим нетерпением, книгами, взятыми из библиотеки да наблюдениями за меткой. 

Судя по ней, Поттер, на протяжении целого месяца не занимался ничем интересным, раз она сообщала такие подробности как “поскользнулся на навозе”. Хотя, для Драко было истиным удовольствием представлять униженного гриффиндорца, распластавшегося на лужайке в куче одного из наиболее ценных органических удобрений.

Но начало августа впервые заставило Драко взволноваться. Все-таки он никак не мог ожидать, что на мальчишку, живущего в магловском городишке, могут напасть дементоры. Да и в принципе, эти черные балахонистые существа не то, чтобы часто оказываются за пределами Азкабана, если, конечно, они не ловят какого-нибудь отпетого преступника. 

И Драко мог поклясться, что его извечный соперник и соулмейт таким не являлся. По крайней мере, он бы точно узнал о чем-то таком, возможно, даже раньше самого Поттера.

Казалось бы, гриффиндорец выжил и выжил, но дальнейшие события ввели юного Малфоя в замешательство. 

Проснувшись рано утром двенадцатого августа он никак не ожидал увидеть на своем запястье короткую надпись “суд”. Юноша начал судорожно прикидывать за какой проступок могли бы наказать несносного гриффиндорца и, хоть в его голове рождалось бесчисленное количество вариантов тех поистине глупых поступков, которых мог бы натворить Поттер, он как-то сомневался, что хотя бы один из них может довести этого святошу до суда. 

Домовой эльф, появившийся с хлопком, оповестил Драко о том, что завтрак будет подан через пятнадцать минут. Посмотрев на часы, висевшие на стене, юноша порядком удивился времени, в которое его родители решили его провести: обычно трапеза начиналась несколько позже и сдвигалась только при особой необходимости. Например, если у Люциуса была назначена утренняя встреча или же, например, его приглашали в Министерство, дабы обсудить какой-то важный вопрос без лишних глаз. 

Возможно ли, что причина раннего завтрака заключается в суде над Поттером? В любом случае, юноша понимал, что его отец никак не может не знать о произошедшем. Перед ним лишь стоял вопрос как именно выудить из старшего Малфоя эту информацию и не выдать свое иррациональное волнение о гриффиндорце. 

Драко спустился вниз немного заранее, дабы не расстроить портрет Юджины Малфой, которая начинала ворчать при каждом нарушении этикета в ее любимой нефритовой столовой. За небольшим столом, рассчитанном всего на десяток человек уже расположились отец и мать: Люциус сидел спиной к двери, напряженный, одетый в одну из своих лучших кашемировых мантий; Нарцисса же устроилась прямо напротив него, улыбнувшись уголками губ сыну.

— Доброе утро отец, мама, — поздоровался юноша, пройдя к своему месту в середине стола. — Что-то произошло? Завтрак сегодня ранний. 

Драко показалось, что вопрос оказался проигнорирован. На его тарелке появился, словно из неоткуда, ростбиф с йоркширским пудингом, чей аромат пробудил доселе дремлющий аппетит. Юноша уже было собирался приступить к еде поняв, что ответа ждать не стоит. Он взял в руки приборы, воткнул вилку в говядину, следя за тем, как из ее нутра полился сок, когда услышал со стороны матери звон приборов, уложенных на тарелке.

— У твоего отца назначена встреча в Министерстве. Не думаю, что было бы целесообразным отправлять его голодным. — женщина промокнула губы салфеткой, аккуратно уложив ее обратно к себе на колени.

Эта новость все равно не укладывалась в голове Драко. Люциус был в Министерстве частым гостем, но обычно он уходил туда ближе к обеду, возвращаясь домой уже при свете закатного солнца. Юноша повременил с тем, чтобы отправить кусок ростбифа к себе в рот и произнес, смотря на мать.

— Мне казалось, что они не любят ранние встречи.

— Да, Драко, ты прав, — вопреки ожиданиям, ответил Люциус, отпив из бокала вино. — Сегодня встречу перенесли из-за суда над мальчишкой Поттером. Слишком много мороки из-за какого-то юнца. Хотя, я вовсе удивлен, что Министерству стоит стольких трудов, чтобы отправить его обратно прозябать свою жизнь в трущобах, — мужчина с раздражением заправил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. 

Неожиданно сердце Драко подскочило в груди и он морщится, противясь этому странному, непонятному чувству. Его руки неожиданно начинают трястись и он поспешно кладет их на стол, прежде чем кто-либо заметит его странное поведение.

— И что же на этот раз натворил Поттер? Каждый год из-за него весь Хогвратс стоит на ушах, а теперь уже и до Визенгамота дошло? — юноша постарался обернуть свои слова в как можно большее количество яда, но вышло это не то, чтобы натурально.

Люциус задержал свой взгляд на сыне и Драко, что есть мочи постарался не опустить взгляд. Он смотрел на отца, стараясь сымитировать удовлетворение этой новостью, будто бы он лишь рад, что шрамоголового очкарика сегодня подвергнут позору. Ведь он и должен быть рад, не так ли? Это же святоша Поттер, который наконец-то получит по заслугам.

Но вместо ответа старший Малфой подозвал домовика, требуя у того свежий выпуск Пророка, который уже должны были принести. Он откинулся на спинку стула, вздыхая, и Драко кажется, что его волнение вот-вот вытянут наружу, вплетая в разговор, намекая, что наследник древнего рода вовсе не должен испытывать такие гадкие чувства к своему заклятому сопернику. 

— Рассказывает, что на него напали дементоры. Правда, мне тяжело представить, чтобы дементоры оказались в это магловской помойке лишь чтобы напасть на занозу Поттера, — столовая наполняется шумом эльфийской аппарации, и Люциус не глядя забрал свернутую пополам газету из крючковатых пальцев. — Но, я думаю, Министерство только и радо. Наконец-то нашелся весомый повод, чтобы дискредитировать мальчишку и отправить его восвояси. Все-таки, я не думаю, что это дитя способно отстоять свои права перед полным составом Визенгамота. 

— Неужели в наше время за использование волшебства несовершеннолетним судят полным составом? — спросила Нарцисса, чуть наклонив голову. Драко же остается лишь выдохнуть, ибо его это интересовало, но навряд ли бы он решился спросить вслух.

— Я думаю, это было бы излишней тратой ресурсов. Но это же Поттер, — выплюнул Люциус с отвращением, заставляя Драко вздрогнуть. — Министерство уж слишком старается выдворить его из магического мира. Но тем-то и лучше. Может, у них наконец-то это получится.

— Думаешь, они смогут? Все-таки за Поттером носится Дамблдор, словно он его нянька. Поттер то, Поттер се, иногда мне кажется, что он ему и сопли подтирает, — Драко старается звучать как можно менее заинтересованно, но натыкается лишь на полный неудовольствия отцовский взгляд. Юноша сглотнул, пытаясь протолкнуть нервный ком, застрявший в его горле.

— Драко, Драко. Не будь наивен. Министерство не такое уж и глупое, все же, там работает много достойных людей, — старший Малфой усмехнулся, поднимаясь со стула. — Они перенесли слушание на утро, дабы ваш директор не успел даже прибыть, не то, чтобы защитить своего драгоценного Поттера. Но это не то, о чем тебе стоит сейчас беспокоиться. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что будет в пятницу?

Драко едва подавил желание сморщится перед пристальным взглядом отца.

— Конечно, отец. Прием у…

— У Роули, Драко. Это очень важный день, сын. Все должно пройти по высшему разряду. Ты меня понял?

— Конечно, отец, — кивнул юноша, получив легкое похлопывание по плечу от отца.

Поцеловав жену в щеку, Люциус вышел из столовой, оставив помещение в полной тишине. Следом же комнату покинула и Нарцисса, остановившись в дверях, словно желая что-то Драко сказать, но она ограничилась только пожеланием приятного аппетита.

Расправившись с завтраком юноша наконец-то встретил очередной августовский день, полный неги и жары. Он прошелся по саду, сорвав с пары деревьев уже налившихся краснотой яблок, понаблюдал за павлином, купающимся в фонтане и осознал, что ему вновь решительно нечего делать в это огромном дворе, полным деревьев, скульптур и прочих красот, символизирующих достаток и высокое положение в обществе.  
Он вернулся в удивительно прохладный дом и, захватив случайную книгу из библиотеки, отправился к себе в спальню. 

Наверное, это была редкая комната, по которой Драко скучал, находясь в школе. Конечно, гостиная Слизерина была обставлена в похожем стиле, но ей было далеко до готического интерьера, в котором был выполнен мэнор. Высокие сводчатые арки окон, собранных из разноцветного стекла, отчего с первыми рассветными лучами комната окрашивалась в приятный голубоватый цвет; мощная дубовая кровать с ажурным карнизом, на котором подвешен бархатный балдахин цвета бордо; резной камин, выполненный из черного мрамора, притягивающий внимание сразу, как только войдешь; — во всем этом Драко чувствовал себя на своем месте. Ему нравилось видеть за окнами яблони, протянувшиеся на несколько акров, ему нравилось знать, что он волен выйти из дома и идти, пока не заболят ноги, к самому краю их владений. И это не могло сравниться со спальней Слизерина, в окно которой можно лишь видеть мутную воду Черного озера и плети водорослей, вздымающихся кверху. 

К его удивлению Драко увидел двух сов, скромно заглядывающих в окно. Одной из них был филин Малфоев, недовольно взирающий на своего соседа и с явным нетерпением ожидающий, когда молодой хозяин соизволит впустить его в свою комнату. Рядом с ним же с ноги на ногу переминалась небольшая неясыть, принадлижавшая Забини, которая, казалось, была польщена соседством со статным малфоевским филином. 

Взмахнув палочкой, Драко отворил окно, разбавив затхлый воздух комнаты свежим ветром и запахом перьев. Филин сразу уселся на краю небольшого столика и втянул шею, закрыв глаза, ожидая, пока юноша справится с неясытью, явно растерявшейся при виде открывшихся ей покоев. Малфой поспешил к ней, но вместо того, чтобы протянуть лапку, с примотанным на ней письмом она лишь уставилась во все глаза на Драко, выглядя как-то испугано.

— Устала с дороги? — пробормотал юноша, попробовав почесать сову. Та сначала недоверчиво пригнулась, следя за пальцами, но после поддалась ласке, прикрыв свои огромные глаза. 

Простояв так несколько секунд неясыть таки решилась отдать письмо, но улетать не спешила. Она лишь пролетела к миске с водой, оставленной специально для филина, Персефона, а после уселась рядом с ним в ожидании ответного письма. 

На небольшом, свернутым в тонкую трубку, пергаменте красовалась записка, написанная витиеватым почерком Забини. Начав читать на ходу, Драко плюхнулся на кровать, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в тонкой улыбке.

_Привет, Драко!  
Надеюсь, твое лето проходит не так тухло, как мое. Моя матушка нашла себе нового ухажера и теперь все время мы проводим в огромном дворце где-то в Германии. Все, что тут есть из развлечений — это кидание камней в пропасть и, знаешь, это довольно быстро надоедает. Если этот чувак когда-нибудь станет моим отчимом, то надеюсь, что он "скоропостижно скончается", ибо он невозможно какой душный.  
А у тебя там как? Судя по всему, вся Британия пытается обвинить гриффиндорского очкарика во лжи, но ты-то лучше знаешь, как дела обстоят?  
Впервые с нетерпением жду, когда уже наконец-то наступит первое сентября и я отсюда умчусь на чертовом Хогвартс-Экспрессе в наше змеиное королевство.   
Забини. _

Драко судорожно вздохнул, перечитав записку еще раз. Он признался себе честно, что это первое лето, в которое он действительно с нетерпением ждет каждое присланное ему письмо, каждую весточку от друзей. Поэтому у него сейчас бьется от нетерпения сердце, чтобы начать писать ответ и послать его вместе с запыхавшейся неясытью. Поэтому он так спешит, зная, что его ждет еще одно письмо от Панси, спрятанное где-то под перьями Персефона.

Махнув палочкой и пробормотав пару акцио, Драко оказался с листом пергамента и шикарным зеленым пером. Заправив выбившуюся светлую прядь, юноша начал писать, чувствуя, что письмо идет на редкость легко, несмотря на точно такое же скучное лето. Он коротко описал свои томные будни, полные чтения и скитания по Мэнору, пересказал последние письма Панси, которая, кажется, единственная из них обзавелась нормальными насыщенными каникулами, а также в двух словах, стараясь не выражать ничего личного, отписал пару коротких предложений по поводу Поттера и Темного Лорда. 

Свернув и перевязав письмо, Малфой буквально соскочил с кровати и подошел ко столу, на котором уже мирно дремали совы. Филин, естественно, сразу проснулся, недовольно взглянув одним глазом на хозяина, в то время как небольшая неясыть, кажется, совсем устала, проснувшись лишь только когда Драко аккуратно погладил ее клюв.

— Передохни в совятне, прежде чем лететь на материк, — сказал ей Малфой. — Не хочу, чтобы Блейз потом тряс меня, что я довел его сову. 

Неясыть наклонила голову вбок, моргнув спросонья пару раз, а потом вылетела в окно. Наконец, пришло время Персефона отдавать письмо, но тот выглядел как-то недовольно. Или сонно. А может сонно и недовольно одновременно. 

Стоило Драко лишь протянуть к филину руку, так тот, в одно мгновение превратившись из комка перьев в птицу-убийцу, недовольно клюнул ее, после с укором посмотрев на своего хозяина. На лице Малфоя проступило недоумение и тогда Персефон ткнул его в ладонь еще раз, после настойчиво потянув за рукав мантии. Засопев, сова вновь превратилась в пушистый демонстративный ком, все еще не собираясь отдавать доверенную ему бумагу. 

— Ну чего не так? У тебя есть вода, совятня, тепло, почему ты себя так ведешь? — недоумевал Драко, наблюдая за тем, как оранжевый глаз возникает из-под перьев. — Только не говори, что тебя тоже надо чесать. Это, что, зависть на старости лет? 

Филин ухнул, уставившись в оба глаза на юношу. Тот было хотел что-то добавить, дабы урезонить животное, но Персефон, вместо того, чтобы дать сказать Драко хоть что-то, лишь вновь клюнул его в руку. Малфою ничего не оставалось, кроме как начать чесать птицу, до тех пор, пока сама сова не осталась удовлетворенной. А до этого его ждало несколько нескромных укусов и пару угрожающих щелканий клювом. 

Но когда Персефон наконец-то был удовлетворен хозяйской лаской он, с чувством выполненного долга, протянул свою лапу, отдавая заветное письмо от Панси. 

Письма девушки всегда были длинными и порой довольно пространными. Она всегда описывала все, что происходило с ней в мельчайших подробностях: начиная от чего-то грандиозного, вроде вылазки на магические летние фестивали, до каких-то мелочей, вроде вкуса мороженого, которое она сегодня ела. Но больше всего Панси выделяло ее желание узнать каждый аспект проведенного Драко дня. Она каждый раз спрашивала про готовку их домовиков, про книги, которые Малфой успел прочитать и уже пыталась выудить детали костюма юноши на прием, не забыв описать во всем великолепии свою собственную парадную мантию, сшитую специально для нее во Франции. Естественно, она обещала, что челюсть Драко обязательно отвалится в пятницу и, написав, что мысленно целует своего друга в щеки, призвала не отвечать, дабы было, о чем поговорить на приеме. 

Юноша так и поступил, лишь выдворив Персефона в совятню и положив письма в прикроватный столик. Туда, где уже аккуратной стопкой скопились несколько желтоватых пергаментов.

***

Пятница наступила неожиданно быстро. Это был знойный августовский день, когда расколившаяся влага, скопившаяся в воздухе, не давала нормально вздохнуть. Естественно, ей помогали тяжелые парадные мантии, сотканные из дорогих тканей, напитки, самые изысканные из которых подавались в огне, да и скопление богатого и умудренного опытом и своим тщеславием народа, что одним своим присутствием усиливало духоту.

Поместье, построенное в елизаветинском стиле, с песочными фальш-колоннами выстроенными по периметру здания, встречало чистокровных гостей со всей Британии. Десятки домовиков окружили его куполом из прохлады, для того, чтобы высокопочтенные гости не чувствовали дискомфорта, пока прогуливались по обширному зеленому садику, ожидая прибытия всех приглашенных.

Малфои в полном составе аппарировали к витым воротам поместья с небольшим опозданием, когда большинство приглашенных уже разбрелись по приусадебной территории, смакуя последние сплетни, и Драко сразу же стало дурно. Который раз он уже обрекал себя на эти скучные вечера, когда половину приема ты ходишь с матерью под руку, слушая причитания знакомых мадам о том, каким красивым юношей он вырос. Сколько раз ему пришлось фальшиво улыбаться, слушая надежды о том, что под его рукавом находится предсказание для очередной чистокровной дочери, которая ненавидит этот прием так же, как и он сам. 

Юноша уже было собирался мысленно взмолится богам о том, чтобы его страдания не продлились долго и сегодня достопочтенные леди не будут сватать ему своих отпрысков, как Нарцисса, погладив его руку, произнесла лишь “веди себя достойно, Драко” и ушла, следуя за Люциусом в толпу.

Наверное, это было первым из множества факторов, которые заставили почувствовать Драко не в своей тарелке еще больше, чем обычно. 

На этом приеме было уж как-то слишком много людей. Ему попадались знакомые лица, но они не носили привычных фальшивых улыбок. Кто-то улыбался нагло, даже ликующе, а кто-то не улыбался вовсе, оставаясь серьезным, даже если не напряженным. Их позы были какими-то неестественными, натянутыми. Словно они не знали, куда деть свои руки, свой взгляд, себя. Казалось, что они из-за чего-то переживают, чего-то боятся и Драко это не нравилось.

Как и то, что он видел много новых лиц, которые не то, чтобы были обременены излишне чистой кровью или аристократическим воспитанием. Они держались вальяжно, развязно, сутулились, что бросалось в глаза среди всей это аристократичной братии. И Драко не имел понятия, кем же они могут быть. 

Правда, все это было лишь фоном. Основной целью юного Малфоя было найти Панси, которая наверняка обошла уже все поместье в его поисках. Возможно, она уже даже разозлилась и юноша вполне мог ее понять: одному здесь находиться было, мягко говоря, некомфортно. 

Драко вошел в здание, почувствовав, как магическая прохлада, которая едва-едва могла бороться с жарой, сменилась истинным холодом каменного старинного дома. Может, это была магия материала, а может местный мэнор за столько лет уже пропитался волшебством, отчего находится в нем было удивительно комфортно.

Холл, оформленный в бирюзовых тонах, поражал своей масштабностью. Высокий, он не имел потолка, оканчиваясь лишь остекленным куполом, в окнах которого были видны безмятежные, летящие по небу, перьевые облака. Из его центра выходили две лестницы из мореного дуба, украшенные специально к этому дню живыми цветами. 

Драко немного растерялся, смотря на все это великолепие. Он совершенно не знал, где искать Панси. Поэтому, взяв с подноса бокал с шипучим персиковым чаем, юноша направился в открытую для гостей библиотеку, где надеялся и встретить подругу. 

Пройдя через несколько мрачных, запутанных коридоров, сплошь увешанных фамильными портретами, недовольно взирающими на проходящего мимо них нарушителя спокойствия, Драко попал в просторную, светлую комнату, отделанную розовым мрамором и мифической лепниной, изобращающей драконов, окками и, как ни странно, ниффлеров, что смотрели на позолоту обсидиановыми глазками. На сводах арок были изображены сцены из прошлого благородного семейства, что держали этот вечер, но Драко не стал в них даже всматриваться, так как был уверен, что это — лишь богатая фантазия того, кто выкинул столь огромное количество галлеонов на украшение комнаты. Но, естественно, не зря: библиотека и правда пока была лучшей комнатой во всем поместье, по важному мнению Малфоя.

Тут же оказалась и Панси. Она о чем-то весело болтала с каким-то парнем, который, кажется, выпустился из Хогвартса пару лет назад. 

— Паркинсон, смотрю, ты уже нашла себе собеседника, — усмехнувшись, влез в разговор Драко. 

Девушка сразу встрепенулась, сначала недоуменно взглянув на прервавшего их юношу, а потом, даже не обратив внимания на бывшего собеседника, подбежала к Малфою и крепко обняла его за шею. Тот сначала встал как вкопанный, будто не понимая, что ему делать, но через несколько секунд аккуратно обнял Панси за плечи.

— Неужели ты таки дополз до сюда, Драко? Я уж было подумала, что тебя по дороге встретил хорек и на этом твоя судьба была предрешена, — усмехнулась девушка, взяв друга под руку.

Драко же лишь закатил глаза. Это была глупая отсылка к инциденту, произошедшему в прошлом году, когда сумасбродный Аластор Муди, превратил его в животное на потеху толпе за резкое высказывание в сторону каких-то уж больно шумных младшеклассников. Малфой только и мечтал, что забыть об этом, ведь это был самый громкий позор в его жизни, когда десятки глаз устремились на его белое пушистое тельце, извивающееся на земле.

— Может, не будем припоминать хорьковый инцидент, Панс? Я же не рассказываю всем подряд, как ты в десять лет на приеме плюхнулась в фонтан, изображая ру...— Драко не дали договорить, ибо к его рту была прижата теплая ладонь девушки.

— Тш-ш. Молчи. Не хочешь вспоминать про свое пушистое прошлое, так и скажи, — девушка огляделась и, поняв, что никого рядом нет, опустила руку. — Как прошла неделя? Что-то интересное произошло или ты уже всю библиотеку перелопатил?

— Ах, Паркинсон, увы, но меня не водит отец каждый день по кафе-мороженым. Зато труды Агриппы оказались вполне себе интересными.

Девушка в притворном ужасе прижала пальцы к своему рту.

— Кажется, твоему отцу пора тебя вывести поесть мороженого, а то вернешься в Хогвартс и я вовсе тебя не узнаю. Хотя, — девушка запнулась, — ему, наверное, не до этого?

Драко лишь вздохнул, вспоминая всех этих странных людей, снующих то тут, то там в Мэноре.

— Еще бы ему было до этого. Мне кажется, в последнее время, я его вижу на страницах Пророка чаще, чем вживую. 

— Не знала вовсе, что ты часто читаешь Пророк. Мне казалось, ты обычно его даже не пролистываешь толком.

— Если ты не заметила, то мне дома заняться не особо есть чем. Правда, в последнее время Пророк только и делает, что поносит Поттера на каждой странице. Мол, — Драко вскинул руки, дабы показать ими воображаемые кавычки, — “Мальчик-который-выжил сказал то”, “Гарри Поттер высказал очередную безумную идею”, “Неужели у Дамблдора проявились первые признаки маразма”. Не сказал бы, что это вызывает какой-либо интерес. Может быть лишь только смех.

— Ну, Министерству невыгодно признавать очевидные факты, если ты понимаешь о чем я, — неожиданно серьезно сказала девушка. Но, буквально через секунду, словно не желая превращать долгожданную встречу в тяжелый разговор, на ее губах заиграла хитрая улыбка. — Или ты за судьбой Поттера так активно следишь, м, Драко?

Юноша, до этого чувствовавший себя лишь слегка уставшим, ощутил, как зарозовелась его бледная кожа, словно его поймали с поличным. Ведь он даже сам не мог себе признаться, что последние дни он действительно только и занимался тем, что разгадывал подробности жизни Поттера, следя за собственной меткой и статьями из газет. Но разве мог он признать свою маленькую слабость вслух?

— Да, Панс, конечно. Подмечаю у журналистов новые прозвища для всеми любимого очкарика, чтобы по новому выводить его в Хогвартсе, — Драко зачесал рукой волосы назад, стараясь скрыть свой бледный румянец.

— Так ты еще и конспектируешь? — рассмеялась девушка, удовлетворенно смотря на взволнованного Малфоя, — Да ладно, не переживай ты так. Я просто шучу. 

— Плохая шутка, Паркинсон.

Драко было хотел сказать что-то еще, но остаток фразы потонул в шуме, наполнившим поместье и его территорию. Со всех сторон полился гам, который бурной волной утекал в сторону заднего двора, на котором была устроена небольшая сцена.

Панси и Драко переглянулись.

— Пойдем, посмотрим, что происходит? — предложила девушка и утянула Малфоя за собой вниз. 

Выйдя из поместья друзья наткнулись на столпотворение. Волшебники и волшебницы, в дорогих мантиях, с идеально ровными спинами, стояли обращенные лицами во двор, где на небольшом постаменте стояло несколько людей.

Один из них являлся хозяином дома, который горделиво стоял в стороне, вскинув голову. Драко он показался похожим на сытого голубя, который распушился, довольно сидя на возвышении. Остальные же люди оказались теми, кто вызывал в юноше то самое непонятное чувство беспокойства с самого начала приема: неотесанные, нечесаные, в черных дешевых одеждах, они мало того, что не вписывались в ряды светского общества, так еще и заставляли кровь стынуть в жилах. От них шла странная, жуткая аура, ощущение которой жгло кожу ужасом.

Но с ними рядом оставался еще один человек. Вероятно, он выделялся из всех еще сильнее: седой, старый и довольно дряхлый, одетый в странную одежду, кажется, магловскую. На голове была надета странная тряпичная кепка, а сам он сидел на помосте, с руками, связанными магией за спиной.

Драко было хотел спросить у Панси, что тут происходит, но та только шикнула на юношу и за руку отвела его чуть в сторону от сцены: туда, где их не так просто увидеть, в то время как происходящее на сцене все еще открывается как на ладони. 

— Дамы и господа! Сегодня великолепный день, ведь сам Темный Лорд, ваш Повелитель, отправляет вам весть! — начал один из стоявших на сцене мужчин, который, судя по всему, был у них главным. — Он рад видеть каждого из вас вновь в своих рядах. Каждая капля чистой крови, каждый потомок волшебников для него — самое ценное, что есть на этой Земле. И вы все для него, словно его верные отпрыски, которые верят в его идеи, в его мечты, в его цели. Он сообщает вам вновь, что ждет вас. Ждет, даже если вы от него отворачивались. Даже если вы, словно изворотливые змеи, избежали наказания. Даже если вы, притворившись невинными овцами, решили, что проживете под прикрытием всю свою жизнь. Он понимает, что каждый из вас, стоящих тут, ждал его возвращения! 

Толпа загудела. Кто-то внутри нее зааплодировал, будто ожидая такого исхода, кто-то же чуть ли не падал от потрясения, чувствуя, что ноги подводят.

— Но это еще не все, — продолжил мужчина, подходя к связанному старику. — Он прислал подарок. Небольшое развлечение, которое вы навряд ли сможете скоро забыть!

Взмахнув палочкой, он поднял человека в воздух. Тот, доселе бывший подавленным и обессиленным, вдруг встрепенулся. Возможно, он только сейчас заметил, что его окружает множество людей, среди которых наверняка бы нашлись небезразличные. А может, это был просто крик отчаяния, который должен был быть услышан.

— Пожалуйста, смилуйтесь! Я готов отдать все, что у меня есть, только отпустите меня! У меня дома жена...я просто пошел выгулять собаку… — голос старика становился все тише, когда он наблюдал за тем, как десятки чистокровных волшебников молча провожали его парящее тело взглядом. — Прошу…

— Силенцио! — выкрикнул хозяин дома с нескрываемым отвращением. — Как ты смеешь просить о пощаде перед волшебниками, а, магл? 

— Тихо, тихо, господин Роули. Верните голос нашему гостю, — произнес посланник Волдеморта. — Я думаю, куда больший эффект произведет, если язык у него поработает как надо.

Драко понял, к чему идет все это представление как только увидел старика-магла. Для него было ясным как день, что это лишь способ привить верность, способ напомнить о ней и о том, что ждет всех тех, кто вдруг решит, что противостоять Волдеморту — хорошая идея. Ведь если противиться, то закончишь ты как забава для кучки ублюдков. 

Юноша не хотел на это смотреть. Он не хотел видеть, как на старика направляют палочки и продолжают бравировать перед публикой громкими фразами, пока в этих блеклых глазах мечется страх. Драко только и может, что чувствовать себя грязно от одного осознания присутствия в этой толпе. Где-то в глубине души даже начинает звать совесть, которая говорит, что его безразличие — это соучастие. Но он же не Поттер, чтобы ее слушать. Ему куда дороже собственная жизнь, чем попытка спасти магла, которая кончится лишь Авадой Кедаврой в его грудь, как предателя крови.

— Панс. Панси, — шептал Драко на ухо замершей подруге. — Пойдем. Давай не будем на это смотреть. 

Юноша потянул девушку за собой, медленно отходя вглубь парка. Туда, где их не будет видно со сцены и где до них не будут долетать душераздирающие крики мужчины, для которого круциатус станет проводником в мир иной.

Паркинсон же, казалось, была не в самом адекватном состоянии. Ее пугало все происходящее не меньше Драко да и наверняка отвращения к происходящему она испытывала куда большее. Правда, как и Малфой, она не могла ничего сказать вслух об этом, не могла остановить. Все, что ей было под силу — это уйти следом за трясущимся юношей, для которого спрятаться — уже проявление смелости. 

— Мерлинова борода, как же это было страшно...— судорожно произнесла Панси, садясь на мраморную лавку. — Я не ожидала, что...что такое может случиться. Я думала эти...истории о нем — лишь преувеличение. 

Драко ничего не ответил. Он лишь стоял, прячась за стройным рядом туй и кусал губы, прислушиваясь к происходящему, но до его ушей лишь долетало ожесточенное, звонкое “круцио”. 

— Господи, а если они заметят, что мы убежали...что будет тогда? Что будет с родителями? Драко, что если они их...их тоже, — девушка начинала паниковать. Ее трясло мелкой дрожью и сама она не знала куда себя деть, пытаясь то спрятать лицо в ладонях, то обнять себя, борясь с желанием вскочить с места.

Он положил подруге руку на плечо, присев рядом на корточки. Заглянув ей в глаза, он постарался обнадеживающе улыбнуться; так, как делала Нарцисса, когда было плохо ему самому. Драко набрал в легкие воздух, дабы сказать, что все будет хорошо, что все обойдется, но отчего-то не смог ей соврать. Ведь он сам совершенно не был уверен в том, что эти сумасшедшие неотесанные последователи Темного Лорда не решат их позвать, применив к их родственникам Круциатус. 

— И что будем делать, Драко? — спросила девушка, немного успокоившись. — Так и будем тут сидеть?

— Не то, чтобы у нас большой выбор. Я думаю, лучше всего будет дождаться, пока они закончат, а там влиться в толпу и… Не знаю, Панс. Посмотрим, что будет дальше, — юноша сел с ней рядом, смотря на туфли, покрытые слоем пыли.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что это может закончиться так. Эти светские рауты всегда были скучными до жути, никому, кроме родителей до них не было дело, а тут…

— Большинство тут присутствующих Его сторонники. Естественно, что Он решил передать такое нетривиальное послание, показав, что ждет каждого предателя. Хорошо еще, что он не пришел сюда самолично.

— А что, иначе бы наложил в штаны? — нервно хихикнула девушка, даже не смотря на Драко. Тот хотел было ей ответить, недовольно на нее смотря, но Паркинсон встрепенулась и выпрямилась. — Слышишь? Мне кажется или кто-то...скулит? 

И действительно, до ушей юноши долетел тихий скулеж какого-то животного, который, со временем, превратился в тяжелый, глубокий лай, который разлетался по всему саду, но навряд ли был слышен со сцены, на которой развивался ужасающий спектакль пытки. Панси и Драко переглянулись, а после медленно двинулись на звук, стараясь прятаться за ровными рядами деревьев и кустарников.

Пройдя несколько метров, они резко остановились, когда посреди поля заметили небольшую металлическую клетку, в которой, понурив голову, стоял пес. Он навострил уши, наверняка зная, что хозяин в беде, и лаял, будто надеясь, что таким образом он хоть как-то сможет помочь.

— Черт. Это собака того старика. Он с ней гулял, когда его поймали, — Драко судорожно оглянулся на поместье. — Пойдем. Будет плохо, если она начнет лаять на нас. 

Юноша схватил Панси за локоть, пытаясь вернуться обратно вместе с ней, но та лишь выдернула руку, оставшись на месте. Она яростно, практически с укором, посмотрела на своего друга, отчего Драко впал в полнейшее недоумение.

— Ты, что, хочешь его тут оставить? В клетке? Ты совсем бездушный, Малфой? 

Драко почувствовал небольшой укол совести, переминувшись с ноги на ногу. Но отказываться от своей точки зрения не собирался.

— Прости, но мне дороже наши жизни, чем жизнь собаки. Я не хочу, чтобы сюда прибежала толпа этих сумасшедших палачей и в итоге мы с тобой бы там валялись под круциатусом.

— Драко, — возмущенно начала Панси, — этот пес никому ничего не сделал. Где-то дома сидит в одиночестве его хозяйка, которая по совместительству и жена того старика. Ты думаешь, что она заслужила потерять в один день обоих? 

Малфой уставился в землю. Он не помнил за своей подругой такой эмпатии по отношению к чужим жизням, но ее слова пробрали его до самых костей. Не только потому, что даже Паркинсон понимала, насколько жестока и ужасна ситуация, в которой они оказались, но и...из-за слов Поттера. 

Он помнил, как выглядел юноша, когда говорил о возможной смерти своих друзей. Он помнил, как выглядел Поттер, когда говорил лишь о мыслях о возможной кончине своих друзей. Он помнил, как сильно гриффиндорец этого боялся.

Но ведь Поттер, каким идиотом бы не был, не чужой ему человек. Да, возможно, на его чувства можно наплевать, но их можно увидеть. Хоть он и соперник, хоть и глупая шутка, но его состояние влияет на Драко. Но с чего он должен заботиться о чувствах тех, кого он никогда не узнает. Почему он должен волноваться о чувствах какой-то пожилой маглы? Почему об этом печется Панси?

Будто бы она понимает куда больше, чем Драко. Будто она как Поттер, который лезет из кожи вон, чтобы спасти кого-то. Будто она осознает куда больше, чем Малфой, что смерть — это навсегда. Что та магла никогда больше не увидит своего мужа, и если сейчас он уведет Панси отсюда, то она потеряет и своего верного друга. Что она останется совершенно одна.

Кожа Драко покрылась мурашками. Одиночество — вот, что страшно. Оно, словно резкое погружение в ледяную воду без возможности всплыть, режет своими холодными путами душу, запечатывая ее жестокостью и безразличием. И, если честно, юноша нисколько не хотел вернуться туда и обрекать на него кого-то, пускай даже незнакомого магла.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Давай его выпустим, — Драко нащупал в рукаве палочку и направил ее на клетку, — Алохомора.

Замок звякнул. Дверь оказалось открытой и пес, сначала даже и не поняв, что произошло, замер на месте, смотря то на дверь, то на застывших друзей. Навострив уши он вышел из клетки и повел носом; затем обернулся, будто думая, куда бежать, потом вновь посмотрел на Драко, молящегося всем известным ему богам, чтобы животное просто убежало к себе восвояси. 

Собака дружелюбно махнула хвостом, прежде чем сорваться с места дабы убежать прочь из этого проклятого поместья. Малфой позволил себе выдохнуть. 

— Спасибо. Ты молодец, — юноша почувствовал, как ему на плечо легла теплая рука Панси и та улыбнулась ему, поджав губы. 

Драко почувствовал, как у него покраснели уши от нахлынувшего смущения из-за своего поступка, но виду не подал. Вместо этого он обернулся назад, на дом и прислушался. Он не услышал ни стонов, ни криков, ни смеха. Казалось, все стихло и кончилось, а это значило лишь одно: надо было возвращаться, чтобы никто и не заметил их отсутствия. 

Правда, когда они вернулись к сцене, вновь остановившись сбоку от нее, то поняли, что пришли рано, ведь на досках лежал еще живой старик. Естественно, он едва дышал, уже не в силах молить о пощаде, о возвращении домой да даже о смерти. Он лежал в зловонной зеленой луже собственной рвоты, что стекала на гравий дорожек, без сил, практически не двигаясь. Жизнь в нем выдавала лишь вздымающаяся грудь, да бегающие зрачки, которые пытались в последний раз рассмотреть этот мир, что в конце был к нему так жесток.

— Дамы и господа! Наше представление подходит к концу, — “главный” появился из-за угла сцены. — А любое представление должно иметь счастливый финал! И наш счастливый финал заключается в том, что Темный Лорд дарит нашему гостю подарок. Подарок, который ждет далеко не каждого, кто ослушается его воли. Темный Лорд дарит...милосердие. 

Человек направил волшебную палочку на лежащее тело. Старик рефлекторно сжался, вновь ожидая адской боли, которая была непременным спутником последних минут его жизни. Казалось, он был готов захныкать от продолжающейся канители из прилюдных пыток и насмешек, но яркий зеленый луч пронзил его тело.

Ведь милосердие Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть носит имя Авада Кедавра.


	6. змеиная линька

В этом году отправление с платформы девять и три четверти ощущалось для Драко совершенно иначе, чем всегда, и дело было даже не в сияющем зеленом значке старосты, и не в том, что впервые за эти годы Поттер находился в такой опале, что добрая половина волшебников считали его последним лгуном, нет. Скорее, он чувствовал то напряжение в воздухе, которого никогда не было перед отправлением в школу, словно волшебство, окутывающее Хогвартс, превращается в решето из которого то и дело льются черные капли подступающей к горлу тревоги.

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах, он был бы такому лишь напускно рад, прямо как Люциус. Наверное, если бы он не видел, как жестоки пожиратели, если бы не видел страх в чужих глазах, если бы не прятался с Панси, боясь и носу показать перед смертью, он бы и верил. Но сейчас он просто не может. Сейчас он лишь испытывает ужас перед своим нежеланием становиться таким же.

Драко совершенно не слушал все сказанное на собрании старост, путаясь в своих мыслях. В рассказ о его полномочиях то и дело вплетались странные, не пойми откуда взявшиеся мысли об обреченности и о том, что наверняка добрая часть факультета в нем будет пытаться увидеть лидера, который поведет их к светлому будущему под сиянием Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Пока староста школы рассказывал с воодушевлением о том, как престижно быть старостой, Драко боялся, что его собственные убеждения, едва-едва успевшие сформироваться, окажутся под таким давлением, что выживут либо они, либо сам юноша.

Благо, вскоре всех их распустили, разрешив отправиться в купе, дабы насладиться несколькими часами поездки по Шотландии, средь ее зеленых холмов и серого неба, устланного пеленой дымчатых облаков, сладостями, приносимыми ведьмой, казалось бы, с самого существования поезда, и приятными разговорами со своими друзьями.

— Забини сказал, что займет купе в хвосте. Надеюсь, он еще не успел свалить к своим каким-нибудь мутным дружкам, — недовольно проворчала Панси, путаясь в собственной мантии.

— Не думаю, Панс, что он успел уйти. Наверняка он уже придумал десять способов как паразитировать на нашем с тобой статусе старосты, — усмехнулся Драко.

— Я ему дам паразитировать, ага, — несколько возмущенно фыркнула девушка, наконец-то совладав с одеждой. — Если он надеется, что я не заставлю его драить гостиную вручную, если он надо мной как-нибудь тупо пошутит, то пусть пеняет на себя.

— Я буду приглашен на зрелище, надеюсь? 

Увы, Драко толком и не услышал ответа, увидев в мутном купейном стекле знакомое лицо с покосившимися круглыми очками и шрамом, проглядывающим сквозь кипу спутанных темных волос. Первой, уже такой естественной для юноши, реакцией было бы зайти в купе без спроса и язливо спросить про значок старосты, который получил не Поттер, а Уизел, усмехнуться и упиваться собственным превосходством. Но в этот раз рука Малфоя даже не потянулась к ручке; вместо этого ему в глаза врезалась задумчивость его возможного соулмейта, его одиночество и отрешенность от внешнего мира, которая, в последнее время, была свойственна и Драко. 

Впервые за столько лет юноша ощутил что-то общее с Поттером. И этим общим для них стала, увы, не метка, а нависающий над их судьбами Темный Лорд, чьи длинные белые пальцы то и дело пытались превратить их жизнь в пепел.

Естественно, Драко не стоял столбом около купейного окна. Замерев всего на пару секунд, он быстро двинулся за Панс, привычно изображая, что не потерял ни секунды ее прелестной болтовни, которая с того самого дня стала лишь быстрее и запутаннее. Казалось, что разговаривая ни о чем она просто не дает себе упасть в мысли, и Малфой действительно завидовал этой ее способности. 

Наконец они оказались в хвосте поезда, где за одной из дверей на диванчике развалился Забини. Он лежал среди упаковок от шоколадных лягушек, почитывая Придиру с видом непосредственной заинтересованности. Увидев это, лицо Панси приобрело выражение, которое только и можно было что назвать смесью отвращения и полнейшего шока.

— Честно, Забини? Я бы лучше узнала, что ты ушлепал в другое купе, чем...чем сожрал все вкусное в одну харю за чтением бредовой газетенки.

Блейз потянулся на лежанке, краем глаза посмотрев на вошедших друзей и сел, положив ногу на ногу.

— Ох, простите. Я думал, что на собрании старост каждому выдают по конфетке за труды, — рассмеялся юноша. — Ну и что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Все равно эта...Лавгуд раздавала их бесплатно. Или ты предлагаешь мне смотреть полдня в потолок, пока вы впитываете знания о своих вдруг открывшихся возможностях? Например, вам же уже рассказали, как попасть в ванную старост? 

— Даже если и рассказали, то навряд ли тебе светит туда попасть, — парировал Драко, сев к окну.

— Ой, братан, ну чего ты! Чего такого-то разок пустить друга в нормальную пенную ванну. Можем даже пойти вместе, хоть все втроем, мне-то стесняться нечего, вы мне оба как семья. Ничего от вас сокрыть не могу, даже собственную наготу.

— Боже, какой ты мерзкий, — взвыла Панси, набирая в легкие воздух, чтобы высказать юноше все, что у нее по этому поводу лежит на душе.

Драко же взглянул в окно, вновь почувствовав то странное ощущение дискомфорта, которое его преследовало весь остаток лета. Оно ощущалось словно кровь превратилась в ледяные кристаллы, царапающие стенки сосудов; словно он стоит на краю пропасти тишины, которую в одиночку не перепрыгнуть. 

Малфоя последние дни терзала одна навязчивая, даже, в каком-то смысле постыдная, мысль. Ему было некомфортно думать о том, чтобы идти против своей семьи, против убеждений своего отца, но с другой стороны, события, происходящие последние дни, перекрывали ему всякий кислород. Ему хотелось жить. Жить своей жизнью. Ратовать за свои убеждения. Делать то, что хочется ему. 

И это шло вразрез с тем, чему его учил отец, говоря, что семья прежде всего. Что кровные узы Малфоев — первостепенны, что они друг за другом как за щитом. Но разве должен он расплачиваться за ошибки отца? За его верность сумасшедшему, жадному до крови, волшебнику?

Драко хотел бы ответить, что нет. Но понимал, что у него нет другого выбора. 

Он не может прийти с повинной к Поттеру — тот ему не поверит, да и сам юноша не будет в восторге от признания собственного поражения. Он не может вступить в открытую конфронтацию — его просто убьют на месте, ведь он слаб и одинок. Он не может подвергнуть опасности своих друзей — ведь если они умрут, то их кровь будет на его совести.

И единственный выбор, который у юноши есть — это принять грехи своей семьи или же, пойти против них, стараясь остаться на стороне нейтралитета. 

Но разве получится у кого-то столь слабого, столь необученного оставаться меж двух огней долго? Навряд ли. 

— Хей, Драко, — Малфой почувствовал, как его теребят за плечо.— Ты в порядке, бро? Сидишь какой-то задумчивый, даже внимания не обращаешь. Обычно тебе нравилось перемалывать косточки нашей звезде. 

— Ха. Да, — кивнул юноша, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя тяжелые мысли. Но, увы, это не ускользнуло от цепких взглядов его друзей.

— Что-то не так? Мне казалось, ты рад вернуться в Хогвартс, раз лето у тебя было той еще скучной помойкой, — Блейз откинулся на спинку сидушки. Драко же лишь почувствовал полный ужаса взгляд Паркинсон.

Малфой почесал шею, задумавшись. Он посмотрел сначала на развалившегося Забини, смотрящего на него с неподдельным интересом и беспокойством, а потом и на Панси, которая точно знала о чем думает юноша. Он глубоко вздохнул, перед тем, как начать говорить:

— Да. Не так. Я думаю, нам надо поговорить, — твердо произнес Драко, чувствуя мелкую дрожь в руках.— Я думаю, ты должен знать, что произошло в августе, чтобы понимать, почему я скажу, что скажу. Но для начала, я думаю, надо отсечь лишние уши.

Достав палочку, юноша направил ее на двери купе, запечатав их коллопортусом. Немного помешкав, стараясь не смотреть на поникшую Панси, Малфой в общих чертах рассказал Забини о произошедшем на приеме, как можно меньше касаясь его собственных эмоций в тот момент. 

— Тц. А мне говорили, что ничего необычного не было. С вас теперь проходочка в ванную, — ответил Блейз как-то плоско.

— Это не смешно, Забини. Если ты думаешь, что это “весело”, то…

— Господь, Панс. Я не думаю, что это весело. Я просто пытаюсь разбавить остановку, — вздохнул юноша, почесав затылок. 

— Разбавить? Серьезно? У тебя вообще есть чувство такта или ты просто отпускаешь шуточки в любой момент? — возмущалась девушка. — Я думала, мы там умрем. Я не хотела бы больше никогда этого ощущать.

— Тише. Успокойся, — Малфой положил руку на плечо подруги, — Сейчас все нормально. По крайней мере, мы живы и Темный Лорд не скормил нас своей змее. 

— И? По-твоему, это нормально? Ты давно спокойно спал, давно не просыпался от кошмаров? Я вот — да. Каждую ночь я просыпаюсь от того, что вижу, что мою семью пытают круциатусом. Разве это хоть сколько-нибудь похоже на “нормально”? — Панси почти кричала на все купе. — Я не могу так больше. Я просто хочу это забыть.

Оба юноши потупили взгляд в пол. Малфой понимал это чувство: желание просто забыть. Желание спать ночами и все еще жить свою беззаботную хогвартскую юность. Но, увы: для него теперь это непозволительная роскошь.

— Я понимаю. Я тоже хотел бы забыть, но, — Драко вздохнул, поднимая глаза к потолку, — я не могу. И ты не сможешь, если не решишь найти кого-нибудь, кто захочет поработать над тобой обливиэйтом. К тому же, видя все это, ты до сих пор хочешь, чтобы с нами так обращались? Чтобы единственным правом у нас было пресмыкаться перед Темным Лордом, а если нам что-то не нравится, то мы пойдем в утиль? Это действительно то, чего мы заслужили? Быть прилюдно запытанными или скорленными его змее? 

— Разве змеи практикуют каннибализм? — усмехнулся Забини.

— Кто знает? Хотя, даже если и не практикуют, навряд ли я останусь в живых, — губы Драко тронула мимолетная улыбка, растворившаяся в смятении и стыде, который то и дело старался проступить наружу. Сглотнув, он едва слышно проговорил то, в чем, в действительности, ему было неприятно признаваться даже порой самому себе. — На самом деле я… Я не хочу стать слепым обожателем, как мой отец. Он словно загипнотизирован его силой и могуществом, не видя, что он на самом деле творит. Он убивает маглов просто потому, что они хуже нас. Но заслужили ли они это? Никого не тянет убивать домовых эльфов только потому, что они эльфы. Так зачем лишать жизни маглов? Я не хочу их крови на своих руках.

Блейз, подняв брови, присвистнул.

— Оу, Драко. Откуда такое благородство? Неужели в тебе проснулась неожиданная любовь к идеям Поттера? Мне уже ждать приглашения на свадьбу? — юноша засмеялся, получив тычок в плечо от возмущенного, но зарозовевшегося Малфоя. — Но вообще. Ты типа серьезно? Хочешь противостоять вдруг ни с того ни с сего Темного Лорду и говоришь об этом самому болтливому красавчику школы и еще одному отпрыску пожирателя смерти. Ты как инстинкт самосохранения отключил?

— Ты же понимаешь, что это просто невозможно? — Панси смотрела на друзей, сдвинув в беспокойстве брови. — Тебя убьют и не заметят, даже твой отец не успеет ничего сделать, не говоря уж о тебе самом.

— Я ничего не говорил о “противостоянии”. Я не похож на бессмертного, вроде как, — Драко закатил глаза, откинувшись на спинку, — Я просто сказал, что не хочу быть одним из них и пачкать свои руки в крови.

— Ты говоришь так, будто у нас есть выбор! Ты же понимаешь, наши родители они…

— Вот именно, Панс. Наши родители. Не мы. 

Девушка задержала свой взгляд, полный боли и шока, на Драко прежде чем опустить его вновь на устланный алыми коврами пол. Блейз же, потягиваясь, облокотился на небольшой столик, заглядывая в серые глаза Малфоя.

— Все еще хочу узнать, почему ты нам это говоришь. Тебе совсем не страшно, что мы тебя предадим?

Драко замялся, чувствуя, как его бледная кожа начала приобретать неестественно яркие краски. Для него желание поделиться, желание рассказать о своих чувствах было в новинку, и он навряд ли мог когда-то мечтать о том, чтобы верить кому-то настолько, чтобы рассказывать все свои грязные тайны. Словно как Поттер, который уже довольно давно рассказывал ему о том, что парочка заучки и идиота ему как семья. 

Юноша глубоко вздохнул и, поборов постыдное желание зажмуриться, протараторил:

— Вы мои друзья. Мне показалось, что вы должны это знать.

Глаза Забини расширились, будто он совершенно не ожидал такого ответа, да и Панси, до этого увлеченно разглядывающая выцветшие ковры, встрепенулась. Как будто они никогда не слышали от Драко таких приторно-сентиментальных слов про дружбу, которые свойственны лишь маленьким девочкам и приключенческим книгам. Как будто Драко не может считать их друзьями по-настоящему, а не по стереотипно-слизеринскому.

— Допустим, передо мной все еще сидит Драко Малфой, никем не одержимый и в здравом уме, — произнес явно довольный Блейз. — Каков твой план?

— Да нет у меня никакого плана, — нахмурился юноша. — Просто собираюсь оттачивать свою магию до тех пор, пока не буду достаточно силен, чтобы сохранять нейтралитет, не вступая в коалицию ни с Пожирателями, ни с, тем более, Поттером.

— И почему ты говоришь об этом нам? 

Драко глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь подавить взвивающийся где-то в позвоночнике стыд. 

— Чтобы предложить вам быть со мной рядом в этот момент. 

— И с чего же я должен с тобой идти? — усмехнулся Забини, закинув руку на спинку сиденья.

— Ты не должен, — Драко вздохнул. — Я просто предложил, если кто-то из вас двоих захочет. 

На несколько секунд в купе повисла тишина. Малфой начал рассматривать свои аккуратные, ухоженные ногти, стараясь вовсе не думать, что его друзья могут предать его сразу после того, как он, кажется, впервые в своей жизни, рассказал кому-то извне семьи что-то настолько личное.

Юноша уже не надеялся на то, что его друзья примут его спонтанное предложение: ему оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что их разговор останется в поезде, на самом подъезде к Хогсмиду, когда в коридорах уже начали собираться нетерпеливые дети, для которых школа все еще в новинку, а поезд постепенно сбрасывает скорость.

— Хорошо. Давай попробуем, — неожиданно говорит Панси, поднимая на Драко безразличный взгляд. — Я не знаю, во что это выльется, но лучше быть готовой...к чему-то.

Она улыбнулась уголками губ и Малфой почувствовал как внутренее напряжение, крепко державшее его, слегка ослабло.

— Славно-славно. Тогда я с вами. Не оставлю же я вас на растерзание скучным учебникам и скачкам с палочками. Я в деле, — подмигнул Забини, вставая с нагретого места.

Хогвартс-экспресс наконец-то прибыл в Хогсмид. Они вышли в шотландскую вечернюю прохладу, наполненную запахом хвои и озера, направились к витым хогвартским воротам, которые приветливо их встречают вот уж четвертый год каждое первое сентября. И, кажется, такое событие, как поездка до дверей замка на карете, неуправляемой никем, кроме чудес магии, не должно было стать чем-то необычным. Но в этот раз юноше показалось, что кто-то _действительно_ запряжен в экипаж. 

Сначала Драко думал, что ему просто померещилось в темноте это странное, лишь отдаленно напоминающее лошадь, существо, но чем ближе они подходили, тем больше оно приобретало реальный облик: худое черное тело, сквозь кожу проступают кости, на которых играют рефлексы от фонарей. По бокам были сложены полупрозрачные крылья, все такие же темные и лысые, словно принадлежали летучей мыши. Но самым ужасающим была голова с белыми светящимися глазницами, больше похожее на обтянутый шелком череп, чем на голову живого существа. 

Драко замер у кареты, уставившись на животное. С ним же рядом стала и Панси, вытаращив глаза. В какой-то мере это даже обрадовало Малфоя: по крайней мере, у него не галлюцинации, ведь навряд ли они могут случится у двух человек одновременно. 

— Эй, вы чего? Выглядите будто свора второкурсников, которые впервые в Хогвартс не на лодке едут, — усмехнулся Блейз, уже запрыгнувший в карету и удобно там расположившийся. 

— А ты не видишь? Тут...тут...что-то! — указала на существо Панси, дернувшись, когда оно попыталось понюхать ее руку.

Лицо Забини приобрело скептический, даже немного сочувствующий, вид: 

— Мне кажется, или вы на том приеме оба перегрелись. Или ты, Драко, там просто за компанию торчишь?

— Нет, тут...тут правда что-то есть, — произнес юноша, стараясь запомнить каждую черту таинственного существа. — Правда, я не знаю, что это. 

— Боже мой, я думал, я буду первым, кто словит галлюцинации из нас троих. Какая жалость, — манерно протянул Блейз.— Если, конечно, Поттер и Лавгуд, идущие вместе, не плод моего воображения.

Драко повернулся к воротам и, к несчастью, наткнулся прямо на ошарашенный взгляд гриффиндорца, останавливающийся то на нем, то будто бы на существе, запряженным в карету. И Малфою, отчего-то, уж очень не нравился этот шокированный, но пытливый взгляд, которым мог обладать лишь Поттер. 

— Панс, пойдем, — юноша потянул подругу за рукав. — Я не хочу пропустить распределение.

— Ты хочешь ехать в карете запряженной этим? — спросила девушка, указывая на животное, недоуменно наклонившее голову. — Может дойдем пешком?

— Если ты пойдешь пешком, то я заберу твою порцию пудинга, окей? — улыбаясь произнес Забини. И, к счастью, этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить Паркинсон оказаться в карете в ту же секунду.

Когда их экипаж тронулся, Драко чувствовал лишь пристальный взгляд, владельца которого он знал наверняка.

***

Первый день в Хогвартсе мало отличался от привычной школьной рутины: проснуться, заглянув в толщу мутной воды за окном, позавтракать, наблюдая за утренней перепалкой Панси и Блейза, которые в очередной раз что-то не поделили, а после сонно отправиться на занятия. Наверное, только два события подогревали интерес Драко к сегодняшнему дню: наказание Поттера, проявившееся на его запястье и первый урок Долорес Амбридж.

Она не понравилась ему с первого взгляда. Вытянутая по струнке, горделивая, словно дряная пародия на статную походку его матери, с жабьими чертами лица и такой же жабьей манерой встревать в чужие разговоры. Эта женщина будто сразу кричала одним своим внешним видом о том, что она — заноза в заднице, и Драко уж очень не хотелось с ней связываться. 

Даже кабинет защиты от темных искусств стал ощущаться каким-то мерзким. Фальшивым. Он являлся разным при каждом новым преподавателе. При Локхарте он блистал его поддельнымм гением и лучисто улыбающимися портретами; при Люпине он излучал спокойствие; при Муди он казался каким-то сумасшедшим, создавая лишь паранойю в сердцах. При Амбридж же большинство почувствовало отвращение с самой первой секунды. 

Одной нотки в ее голосе, одних ее жеманных движений хватило Драко, чтобы почувствовать, как мурашки пробежали по телу: он чувствовал такое уже не так давно. Он видел людей, которые совершенно не вписываются в антураж, стараясь лишь изображать собственную важность; он видел, как излишне театрально ведут себя они за трибуной, надевая невидимую корону себе на голову. Ведь именно так, развязно и жеманно вели себя те, кто по приказу Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, не моргнув, замучали магла на глазах у толпы.

Амбридж же приносит в жертву их способность хоть как-то защититься. Хоть как-то противостоять, уткнув в учебники, заставив лишь зубрить магические формулы и движения палочкой. Нравилось ли это Драко? Нет. Мог ли он что-то с этим сделать? Пока нет. Любому плану нужно время, чтобы созреть, чтобы сформироваться и превратится во что-то действительно стоящее. Необходимо изучить слабые и сильные стороны Амбридж, взвесить все за и против, чтобы получить из такого неординарного тщеславного персонажа максимум выгоды. А пока, стоило бы залечь на дно, прячась за горой бесполезных учебников.

— Простите? Но будет ли у нас практическая магия? Или мы будем сидеть за пергаментом, пока Волдеморт стоит на пороге? 

Поттер. Естественно, Поттер. У кого еще хватит мозгов на то, чтобы в порыве ярости вскочить с места и раздувающимися ноздрями пуститься в спор с человеком, который всем своим видом кричит о том, что возражений она не принимает. 

Лицо Амбридж вытянулось, морщины словно углубились, а дряблая старая кожа на шее затряслась, как только она увидела такое дикое неповиновение, такой дикий акт свободы в ее маленьком тоталитарном царстве. По классу прошел шумок. Драко же лишь уставился в одну точку, аккурат между Поттером и профессором.

— Какое интересное предположение, мистер Поттер, — проговорила она милейшим своим голосом. — Увы, родители не научили вас, что лгать плохо. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть мертв, и никому из вас ничего не угрожает. Министерство защищает всех волшебников и волшебниц Британии, а вы лишь сеете панику. 

Она улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Поттера приобретает багровый оттенок, под стать цветам своего факультета. Он вскочил на ноги, весь прямой, натянутый как струна, сжимающий кулаки, словно едва сдерживающийся чтобы прям тут не прикончить противную старушонку.

— Но это не ложь! — закричал он. — Было бы это ложью, Седрик Диггори был бы жив!

— Мистер Диггори умер в результате несчастного случая, мистер По…

— Ложь!

— Десять очков с Гриффиндора должны остудить ваш пыл, — произнесла женщина с полным осознанием собственной власти над каждым из сидящих тут. — Также вы будете наказаны. Кто-то же должен научить вас, что лгать — плохо. 

Малфой заметил, как на шее Поттера вздулись вены, подбирающиеся к подбородку, как сжалась его челюсть и, на секунду, даже позавидовал Амбридж: ему никогда не удавалось довести своего соперника до белого каления лишь парой фраз. Но с другой же стороны Драко опять почувствовал не самое приятное, почти болезненное чувство в желудке. 

Он был...согласен с Поттером. Он был готов поддержать его, даже нет, где-то глубоко в сердце он негодовал вместе со всеми гриффиндорцами из-за слепоты и изворотливости этой жабы, наряженной в розовый твидовый костюм. И это даже не чувствовалось как-то инородно и неправильно; в какой-то момент Малфой даже смирился с этой гадкой мыслью полностью, но потом лишь постарался ее отпустить, взмахнув своей светлой головой.

Закончив измарывание пергамента, юные волшебники посыпались прочь из аудитории, разбредясь кто куда по своим делам.

— Пф, вот уж не думал, что эта мегера и Поттер сцепятся в первый же день, — усмехнулся Забини, поправляя сумку. — Хотя, конечно, занимаемся мы последней фигней.

— Скажи это Министерству, — буркнул Драко. — Для них мы всего лишь немощные дети, которым палочку в руки дали, чтобы они выкололи себе глаз. 

— Кстати о выколотых глазах, — заискивающе произнесла Панси. — Я нашла место. Для занятий. Если вы еще не передумали, конечно.

— Уже? — удивился Драко.

— Тц, Малфой, я думала ты куда быстрее войдешь во вкус злоупотребления обязанностями старосты, — девушка подмигнула своему другу. — Завтра в шесть нам отдадут на растерзание свободную аудиторию.

***

В шесть часов вечера замок превращается в нечто совершенно иное, нежели днем. Все ученики собираются то на квиддичном поле, то в своих гостинных, а кто-то допоздна сидит в Большом Зале, играя в плюй камни или шахматы, то и дело крича о жульничестве. Этажи же, на которых находятся учебные аудитории, превращались в пустынные коридоры, по которым то и дело слонялись то призраки, то нерадивые ученики, загремевшие на наказание. 

Слизеринское трио же, вместо того, чтобы заниматься домашним заданием в гостинной, стояло у входа в давно заброшенную аудиторию, наблюдая за тем, как Филч, ворча, отворяет ее дверь.

— И как вам профессор Снейп разрешил, тьфу, — ворчал мужчина, ворочая крючковатыми пальцами замок. — Почему-то другие старосты вполне находят места для того, чтобы обсуждать свои проблемы, а вы, слизеринцы, как всегда. Была бы моя воля, я бы вас за такие запросы…

— Мистер Филч, вы насилуете дверь уже несколько минут, — заткнув рукой открывшему рот Блейзу, произнесла Панси. — Может, уже впустите нас? У нас есть дела. 

— Да-а. Дела. Знаю я вас, конечно. А потом шныряетесь по углам, вот молодежь пошла, — отворив дверь, пробурчал Филч. — Ваше время истечет в девять. И если вы отсюда до этого не выйдете…

— Благодарю, мистер Филч, — произнес Драко, с гордым видом войдя в пустую, пыльную аудиторию и резко закрыв дверь прямо перед носом завхоза, как только Блейз вошел в помещение.

Это была давно неиспользуемая аудитория, полная сломанных столов, шкафов и котлов. Казалось, сюда сложили все испорченное, все побитое за долгие годы обучения юных волшебников в этих стенах. Пол покрылся толстым слоем пыли, который взметнулся вверх, зависнув мириадами блестящих частичек в закатном солнце, пробивающимся в аудиторию через узкие оконца.

— М-да, Панс. Нашла, конечно, местечко. Аудитории получше не нашлось? — проворчал Блейз, достав палочку, дабы расчистить себе от пыли стол на который можно опереться. — Или мы вдруг вошли у Снейпа в немилость?

— Я бы сказал, что наоборот. Навряд ли бы нам кто-то выделил в замке комнату на расплывчатое “планирование обязанностей старост”, если бы Снейп в нас души не чаял, — усмехнулся Драко, осматривая весь реквизит, с которым, впоследствии, им придется работать. 

— Вот-вот. Если ты ожидал, что нам выделят Большой Зал, то мне кажется, такого даже Поттер не сможет. А он с Дамблдором в задницу целуется, — Панси недовольно взглянула на Забини, после чего обратилась к Драко, отчего черты лица ее мгновенно смягчились, — Так чем мы займемся сегодня? У тебя есть...план? 

Малфой вздохнул, оторвавшись от разглядывая пыльных столов и шкафов, из которых он тщетно надеялся сваять несколько магических манекенов, которые выдержат их усердные тренировки. Он подошел ближе к своим друзьям и достал из кармана брюк небольшой пергамент, сложенный вчетверо и перевязанный бечевкой.

— Я наметил то, что нужно будет изучить обязательно. Так, что смог вспомнить на ходу. Если я пороюсь в библиотеке в запретной секции и в мэноре, то я думаю, список расширится, — юноша протянул подруге бумагу и та резко выхватила ее, начав с интересом разворачивать. В тот же момент через плечо Панси перегнулся Забини, все пытающийся прочесть почерк Драко. 

— Хм...ступефай...эпискеи...обливиэйт? — мычала себе под нос Панси. — Империус? Драко, ты...ты уверен? Я понимаю верхняя половина списка, но из-за империуса мы можем загреметь в Азкабан и прогнить там до конца жизни. Ты действительно этого хочешь?

Она посмотрела на друга снизу вверх, слегка комкая в руках листок. Сейчас она выглядела так, будто вновь столкнулась с той реальностью, в которой ей придется существовать, которая неумолимо надвигается на них, словно тяжелая грозовая туча в чистом поле.

— Разве я похож на того, кто собирается прожить всю жизнь в окружении дементоров, Панс? — как мог спокойно произнес Малфой. — Я просто стараюсь выбрать все, что может нам пригодиться в той или иной ситуации. Ты ведь сама это понимаешь. 

Девушка нахмурилась, явно недовольная таким ответом. Но вместо того, чтобы свалить на голову Драко тираду о его неправоте, она лишь сунула бумажку в руку Блейза, все еще перегнувшегося через ее плечо, и отошла в сторону, будто пытаясь справиться с тем, что ей нечего ответить. 

— Хм, интересно, — протянул Блейз, дочитав список и сложив его пополам. — И что из этого ты сам умеешь? Или мы будем лажать все втроем?

Усмехнувшись, Драко забрал у Забини обрывок пергамента.

— Связывающее и жалящие. Иногда получается эпискеи. Но, я думаю, попрактиковавшись, в этом проблем не будет.

— Интересный набор. Признавайся, с кем устраивал такие забавы, — Забини улыбнулся во все тридцать два, уже было собравшись в действительности слушать неприличную историю.

Драко покраснел. Правда, не потому, что эта история содержала в себе что-то непристойное. Скорее, она была отражением его детской невинности.

Все-таки, когда-то давно, он не знал, кто его соулмейт. Все, что он знал, это то, что его не любят. Что его заставляют убирать и готовить, что он как прислуга в семье. И что из таких условий, конечно же, он обязан спасти своего суженого. 

Но навряд ли он будет способен кого-либо спасти, когда из изученных заклинаний у него лишь только Вингардиум Левиоса и безразмерный запас хитрости. И в те свои юные годы он запирался на целые дни в библиотеке, находя все новые и новые заклинания, многие из которых у него не получались за неимением опыта или больших сил. 

Он помнил, как радовался тому, что смог сотворить настоящую живую змею, которая едва не ужалила его домовика, помнил, как целыми днями тренировал инкарцеро, связывая им все подряд: начиная от кустов, заканчивая попавшимися под руку эльфами, после чего лечил их. Естественно, не по доброте душевной, а лишь из соображений, что это было бы хорошей тренировкой способностей. 

Знал бы он тогда, кем являлся его соулмейт, то наверняка даже и не сел бы за книги. Даже и не подумал делать эти неумелые взмахи палочкой, даже не думал, что его надо вытаскивать от той дрянной семейки.

Он бы просто сидел и говорил, что так ему и надо. Он бы злорадствовал, упиваясь чужим несчастьем.

Хотя, кого Драко обманывает? Ведь даже сейчас, зная, что его родственная душа — это Поттер, он умудрился с этим смириться. В какие-то моменты его даже пронзает ноющее беспокойство, как было с третьим испытанием, с судом и даже сейчас. 

Ведь на его запястье написано “подвергнется жестокому наказанию” и один Бог знает, что именно взбредет в голову Амбридж. Ведь такие люди, как она, скрывают за своей внешней сахарностью душу, полную гнили и жестокости. Так что, Поттер, конечно, хоть и вернется живым, но кто знает насколько он будет цел и здоров. Насколько он все еще будет желать бороться с тем, что их окружает?

Но самое отвратительное в этой ситуации, что Драко заботит судьба Поттера в который уже раз, и из-за этого он ведет себя действительно по-идиотски, выставляя последним дураком даже в собственных глазах. А если кто-то еще и узнает, то Малфой убьет Поттера, а затем умрет сам, только бы не видеть, как слухи распространяются по всей школе.

— Не было у меня никаких таких забав, Блейз. Это было обыкновенное любопытство, — Драко поднял бровь. — Если ты в 12 лет с кем-то играл в бандаж, это не значит, что это нормальное явление.

— Да ладно, это была невинная игра в догонялки в то время. Кто же знал, что тот чувак не поскупится на жульничество. Это было даже больно! — хищно усмехнулся Блейз. — Хотя, честно, мне понравилось. Я бы даже повторил сейчас. Может побуду мане…

— Так. Стоп. Заткнулись, оба, — ворвалась в разговор Паркинсон, закрыв рукой Забини рот. — Давайте займемся делом.

С такой разъяренной и взлохмаченной Паркинсон было бесполезно спорить: оставалось лишь подчиниться, все отведенные им часы занимаясь усовершенствованием плана действий, попыток трансфигурировать столы в манекены и обратно, а также смехом, как у самых настоящих друзей.

Вскоре к ним почти что ворвался Филч, уверенный, что они занимались тут недостойными приличных людей вещами. Он уже был готов растрезвонить Амбридж, верным псом которой он успел стать за эти два дня, что студенты занимаются мутными вещами прям перед ее носом, но вместо этого получил лишь очищенную от пыли аудиторию и ключи, сохраненные в ценности и сохранности. 

Малфой уже, наконец-то, представлял, как сейчас положит голову на мягкую подушку в их общей спальне, моментально уснув после тяжелого долгого дня, но не тут-то было. 

Мимо них, прямиком из кабинета Защиты от темных искусств, шел Поттер, осматривая левую ладонь, хмурясь и морщась, будто испытывая ноющую тяжелую боль. Неужели новая преподавательница решила, что устроить травлю ученикам в первый же день — хорошая идея? Насколько же она чувствует себя безнаказанной, раз позволяет себе такое, едва проведя свои первые уроки?

Для Драко это оставалось загадкой, разгадка которой, хоть и лежала где-то неподалеку, но Малфой будто специально не хотел ее замечать. Кому захочется думать, что крохи безопасности и здравого смысла покинули его жизнь даже тут, в школе, которую он, хоть и не любит всем сердце, но понимает, что это редкая возможность ему спастись.

Запутавшись в своих мыслях, Малфой вовсе и не заметил, что пялился на гриффиндорца. Но не заметил он и другого: Поттер пялился в ответ.

***

Весь следующий день Драко был довольно задумчив. Его мысли заполонили уроки, их тренировки с Панси и Блейзом, Темный Лорд, Амбридж, Поттер. Последний даже напомнил о себе с самого раннего утра, отозвавшись легкой болью в запястье и надписью “разговор по душам”. Драко же на это даже не обратил внимания: у этого гриффиндорца столько почитателей и друзей, даже после того, как его с ног до головы в нелестном свете облизал пророк, что разговоры по душам у него наверняка случаются чуть ли не каждый день. 

Увы, на юношу также свалились обязанности старосты. И, конечно, это все было к гордости родителей, да и собственное самолюбие Драко грел висевший на нем блестящий значок, но это вовсе не отменяло постоянного заполнения разнообразных бланков, порицания тех, кто даже не начинал учиться, и склонения их к свету знаний. Что уж говорить об испуганных первокурсниках, которые то и дело с горящими от ужаса глазами бежали к Драко, теребя его мантию, рассказывая, как их напугал очередной призрак. И, если последнее вызывало в нем странные теплые чувства, то все остальное раздражало и утомляло настолько, что хотелось запереться в спальне и накрыть себя одеялом с головой, чтобы никто не беспокоил.

Отнеся очередной отчет для МакГонагалл, насчет сдающих СОВ по трансфигурации слизеринцев, юноша наконец-то почувствовал свободу на остаток вечера. Конечно, оная выражалась в выборе домашнего задания или по зельям, или по древним рунам, но это уже было лучше, чем перебор десятка бумажек, которые почему-то приходится заполнять именно старосте.

Проходя мимо закрытого туалета на втором этаже Драко почувствовал что-то неладное. Он резко обернулся назад, увидев лишь пустой коридор, потом прислушался и услышал лишь тишину, но интуиция все еще недовольно трещала у него над ухом. Юноша сжал в руке палочку, понимая, что выглядит наверняка по-идиотски, и ступил вперед, немного неуверенно направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья. 

Но как только Малфой сделал этот злосчастный шаг, то услышал, как резко открылась дверь, чуть ли не ударившись об стену. Чьи-то сильные, уверенные руки схватили его за запястья и втащили в, уже полвека как, закрытый женский туалет и закрыли дверь, заперев ту магией.

Сердце Драко забилось где-то в горле. Неужели за одни лишь мысли, за одни перешептывания его, даже в Хогвартсе, накажет Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? Неужели кара так близка? Но, взяв себя в руки, Малфой крепче сжал палочку и хотел было направить ее на обидчика, ошарашив того неожиданным нападением. Правда, одно обстоятельство Драко остановило: обидчика нигде не было видно. Туалет казался совершенно пустым. 

Юноша обернулся к двери, но та была в шаговой доступности и совершенно точно заперта. Обернувшись, он обнаружил лишь стройные ряды кабинок и массивную круглую раковину, изваянную из мрамора и украшенную позолоченными смесителями. Никого, кроме самого Драко, тут не было.

Он постарался унять дрожь, пронзившую все его тело и направил в ту сторону, где ему послышался шорох.

— Кто ты и зачем ты меня сюда затащил?! — срываясь на писк, произнес Драко. Ответа он не получил.

Вместо этого, как по команде, из одной из кабинок показалась полупрозрачная голова, увенчанная двумя хвостиками из таких же полупрозрачных волос. Она посмотрела на юношу внимательно, а потом неожиданно подлетела ближе, рассматривая юного Малфоя вблизи и как-то неприятно улыбаясь.

— Неужели ты его сюда собирался позвать? Нет, он конечно симпатичный, лицо милое, но...обычно в мой туалет приходят по другим поводам! — возмутилось приведение, смотря куда-то в пустоту. — Нет, ты и твои друзья, конечно, особый случай, однако, я ожидала, что…

— Миртл! — откуда-то сбоку послышался уж слишком знакомый голос. — Я привел его поговорить, а не...это. Уйди, пожалуйста.

Со стороны голоса послышался шум ниспадающей ткани и в пространстве возникла голова. Одна очкастая голова со знаменитым шрамом в виде молнии. Драко вдруг почувствовал, что начинает закипать.

— Уйди?! Тебе бы поучиться манерам, Гарри! Вот останусь тут и буду слушать все ваши пикантные разговорчики, а потом...потом расскажу их все своим призрачным подружкам, — Миртл показала язык Поттеру, но выражение ее лица резко изменилось на ровно противоположное. — Хотя...у меня нет подружек!

Приведение залилось ревом, раздающимся в трубах. Гриффиндорец, взмахнув руками, отчего те показались из мантии, начал ее успокаивать.

— Есть у тебя подружки, Миртл, я уверен. Нет, правда. Ты замечательная и я докажу тебе это. Только давай не сейчас, — сквозь зубы цедил Поттер, пока брови Драко то и делали, что ползли вверх.

— Что за черт тут происходит? — процедил Малфой сквозь зубы, но остался не услышан: гриффиндорец усиленно пытался успокоить ревущую призрачную подружку.

Естественно, такое не могло устроить благородного слизеринца. Мало того, что он, уставший, был похищен и заперт в туалете, вынужден выслушивать истерику плаксы Миртл, так еще и сам Поттер не считает важным ответить на его вопрос. Поэтому Драко принял единственно верное в его ситуации решение — уйти.

Он подошел к запертой двери, сжимая в руках палочку. Естественно, он не рассчитывал на то, что шрамоголовый сумеет заколдовать замок чем-то заумным, поэтому знал, что обыкновенной алохоморы будет достаточно. 

Но стоило ему только взмахнуть палочкой, как сзади раздался голос:

— Малфой, стой! Подожди, не уходи, я сейчас тут…

— Я устал и хочу в кровать. Если тебе вдруг срочно необходимо лицезреть кого-то, у кого есть мозг, то я, конечно, отличная кандидатура, выгодно отличающаяся от твоих прихвостней, но я еще не наблюдал у себя желания говорить с деревьями, — фыркнул Драко, вновь начал выводить палочкой знак.

— Но мне правда нужно поговорить именно с тобой, — кряхтя, настаивал Поттер.

Малфой нахмурился и обернулся, дабы посмотреть в наглое лицо гриффиндорца.

— Поговорить? То есть для тебя поговорить — это затащить меня в женский туалет в черт знает откуда взявшейся мантии-невидимке? Мне, похоже, придется извиняться перед деревьями, за то, что я сравнил ваши интеллектуальные способности. 

— А что я по-твоему должен был сделать? — развел руками Поттер. — Подойти к тебе на перемене и сказать “милостивый Драко Малфой, не соизволишь ли ты пройти со мной в закрытый туалет на втором этаже, дабы держать диалог?” Так, что ли? Ты же сам знаешь, что в таком случае, ты бы меня послал далеко и надолго.

— Нет, ну, может быть, если бы ты подошел именно так, то я бы послал тебя не очень далеко. Но вот то, что ты думаешь, что я не пошлю тебя сейчас — смешно. С чего ты вообще взял, что я буду с тобой разговаривать, а, Поттер? — Драко скрестил руки на груди, ожидая очередной глупости, но лицо его собеседника вдруг сделалось неожиданно серьезным.

— Ты же ведь тоже видел их. Тех, кто везли кареты к Хогвартсу, — произнес он почти шепотом. — И ты тоже видел их впервые.

Драко замер, уставившись в одну точку на блестящем белом кафеле. Он помнит и до сих пор не понимает, что это были за существа. Что за ужасные, обтянутые кожей создания вдруг начали возить кареты и почему их не видел тот же Забини? За всей этой суетой юноша даже не успел сходить в библиотеку и узнать кто они, чтобы перестать бояться вспоминать один лишь их вид. 

Но то, что Поттер знал о них больше, чем чистокровный Малфой, юношу раздражало.

— Помню. Но что с того? С чего ты решил, что мне есть какое-то дело до этих стремных лошадей, — закатил глаза Драко.

— Это не лошади, Малфой. Это фестралы. И знаешь, что самое интересное? — Поттер сделал шаг к юноше, перейдя на шепот. — Их видят лишь те, кто познали смерть. Кто осознал, что жизнь конечна. И ни ты, ни я их не видели в тот день, когда мы уезжали из Хогвартса в июне. 

Сердцебиение зазвучало в ушах Малфоя так громко, словно мимо него прошествовал военный парад с оркестром. Неужели тот день так сильно на него повлиял, что теперь перед его глазами возникают вестники смерти, описанные во множестве произведений, как нечто ужасное, приносящее сплошные несчастья. И таких тварей они держат в школе? Знал бы его отец...одержимый Темным Лордом отец, готовый убивать невинных людей только за то, что они на ступень ниже их. 

Драко вздрогнул. Ему совершенно не нравилось, куда вновь начали плыть его тяжелые мысли. По крайней мере, они не должны возникать перед Поттером, что уже смотрит на Малфоя как-то странно, как-то отвратительно взволнованно, что аж тошно.

— Прости, я не думал, что...— начал оправдываться очкарик.

— Тц. Забудь, — отрезал Драко. — То есть ты рассчитываешь, поплакаться мне в плечо по поводу смерти Диггори, потому что в моей жизни тоже случился какой-то пиздец? Мне казалось, у тебя и без того куча друзей вроде Уизела или Грейнджер, которые за каждое твое слово готовы умереть, так почему бы не рассказать это им?

— Я не могу. То есть, мы говорили об этом, но...— гриффиндорец опустил взгляд, — в их глазах лишь жалость. Они только и делают, что жалеют меня. Оберегают меня. Словно я какой-то хрустальный. Я вижу в них это постоянно, в их словах, в их действиях, я ненавижу это чувство. Я просто хочу нормально поговорить. А от тебя-то я точно жалости не дождусь.

Драко усмехнулся, выслушав всю эту тираду.

— Ого, неужели хотя бы один правильный вывод за весь вечер? Ты прав, я не буду тебя жалеть, мне ведь совершенно все равно на то, как ты там себя чувствуешь, — приврал Драко, сделав уж слишком сильный акцент на “все равно”. — Правда, если ты решил, что я после этого буду с тобой разговаривать по душам на тему смерти, то, увы, мне остается признать, что я тебя недооценивал. Ведь раньше я думал, что ты лишь притворяешься тупым. Теперь-то я вижу, что ты действительно тупой. 

Поттер моргнул, будто не понимая слов Малфоя, потом нахмурился и обреченно вздохнул, пока сам Драко, преисполненный гордостью за свою колкость, стоял, выпятив грудь.

— Допустим, я тупой, — неожиданно прямо начал гриффиндорец, — Но тебе ведь и самому хочется со мной поговорить, не так ли?

— И с чего ты это взял?

— Если бы ты хотел уйти, то ты бы даже не стал меня слушать. Расколдовал бы дверь, собрался и ушел бы, — Поттер улыбнулся. — Но ты стоишь тут и препираешься со мной. Я понимаю, что тебе только в радость рассказывать, какой я глупый, но обычно это происходит в одностороннем порядке. А тут…

Драко почувствовал некий стыд за себя. Ему ведь действительно неприятно слушать все эти поттеровские рассказы о том, как ему плохо и как ему тяжело после смерти Диггори. Он ведь действительно не хочет обсуждать прием с кем-то вроде Поттера. Но отчего-то он не спешит уходить.

Быть может, это магия, что связывает их запястья? Но почему, в таком случае, она не работала все эти годы? Почему она работает только в тот момент, когда выставляет Драко полнейшим идиотом? Хотел бы юноша знать.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — медленно произнес Малфой, будто не веря в сложившуюся ситуацию. — Я поговорю с тобой. Но знай, что это все только для того, чтобы я смог слить пророку все твои грязные секреты. Чисто из вредности. Даже гонорар не потребую.

Малфой почувствовал, как к его щекам приливает кровь, заставляя его лицо гореть и едва заметно розоветь. Поттер же с совершенно довольным выражением лица прыснул и произнес удовлетворенное:

— Понял.


	7. имя невиновного

Последующие несколько дней для Драко прошли словно в трансе. Медленно текли занятия, на которых Малфой словно и не присутствовал, между и Панси и Блейзом происходили какие-то разговоры, в которых он будто и не участвовал да и в целом жизнь текла в обход юного волшебника, скрываясь за полотном его тяжелых мыслей.

И, естественно, виновником его мыслей был Поттер, изъявивший желание говорить с бухты барахты, не принимая отказов, давя на самые больные точки, сам того и не зная. Бесило ли это Драко? Естественно. Хотя, раздражала его не сколько эта геройская наивность Поттера, сколько то, что он сам не ушел оттуда сразу же, даже не слушая слезливые рассказы гриффиндорца о смерти. Но мало того, юноша даже согласился на еще один разговор со своим заклятым соперником, так как тот внял его постоянному “я устал” и предложил собраться там же в другой день. 

И, естественно, Малфой и не думал туда приходить. Надо ему еще слушать, как Поттер изливает ему душу под завывания призрака-истерички. У него есть куда более важные дела: он, как-никак, староста, да и тренировки с Панси и Блейзом никто не отменял. Так что Поттер, справедливо, может ждать его хоть целую вечность, пока надпись на запястье не истрется. 

Но день, на который был назначен разговор, начинался не то, чтобы по плану: метка вновь сообщала о не пойми каком разговоре, и Драко искренне надеялся, что это лишь очередная игра пророчеств, которые зачастую фокусируются на совершенно бесполезных вещах. И, казалось бы, Малфою ничего не стоит отогнать одну навязчивую мысль, но та прилипла к нему намертво. 

Он не понимал, что вообще могло бы заставить его таки явиться в туалет Плаксы Миртл и добровольно провести с Поттером несколько минут своего времени, даже несмотря на их особую связь, о которой известно лишь Драко. Для этого обязательно необходимо чему-то произойти и, увы, его ситуация навряд ли может позволить случиться чему-то хорошему. 

К моменту, когда слизеринское трио спустилось к завтраку, юноша все еще пропадал в своих мыслях, стараясь придумать с десяток различных вариантов того, что может произойти.

Неужели кто-то из детей пожирателей подслушал их разговор в поезде? Или, может, среди старших курсов есть хороший легилимент, который умудрился пробраться в голову Драко, оставшись незамеченным? И что он будет делать, в таком случае? Попытается убить его? 

Но при чем тут тогда Поттер? Не пойдет же к нему, в самом деле, Малфой просить помощи или, не дай Бог, защиты. А может гриффиндорец сам решит его прикончить? Слишком много вопросов рождалось из-за одной короткой надписи.

— Ты вообще слушаешь, что я тебе говорю? — пробурчала Панси, пихая Драко в бок. — Ты спал вообще? Потому что выглядишь, будто не спал и часу.

Юноша потер глаза, стараясь вернуться в реальность. Большой зал, завтрак, пустая тарелка и Поттер, сидящий через несколько столов напротив. 

— Я...спал, да. Ночью, не сейчас, — помотал головой он, прогоняя последние остатки задумчивости. — О чем ты говорила? 

Панси подняла бровь, будто оценивая правдивость слов Драко, пододвинула к нему тарелку с отбивными и, прокашлявшись, заговорила вновь.

— Амбридж просила составить список всех тех, кто чем-то занимается после занятий. Ну, знаешь, квиддич, клуб игры в плюй-камни… Тебе не кажется, что она начинает что-то подозревать? 

Панси произнесла это как можно спокойнее, но рука ее нервно сжалась на вилке. Сидящий рядом Блейз лишь прыснул.

— Ты думаешь она за своей важностью и втюхиванием идей Министерства обращает внимание на такие мелочи? Я вот нет. Удивляюсь, как она еще не споткнулась на лестнице, а то так нос задирает, что наверняка пола не видит, — вполголоса произнес Забини, кажется, имевший некие личные счеты с правилом “никаких поцелуев в коридорах”.

— Я бы не советовал ее тебе недооценивать, Блейз. Такие люди, как она, обычно не замечают ничего на своем пути. Буквально способны на все ради высшей цели или предмета обожания. А у нее, кажется, — Малфой посмотрел на преподавательский стол, — есть и то, и то. 

— Да все равно, мне это не мешает ей желать упасть с лестницы. Может, хоть меньше шума от нее будет.

— Ты всегда можешь спросить у своей матери, как это провернуть, чтобы на тебя не подумали. Она-то в этом специалист, — Драко потянулся, зевая, под гогот Забини, загрохотавший над слизеринским столом. Но тому даже не дали толком успокоиться, ибо со спины, прямо под ребра, оба юноши получили тычок довольно острым ногтем.

— Пошли уже, шутники, — смотря сверху вниз на друзей произнесла Панси. — Снейп не оценит, если вы скажете, что опоздали из-за того, что вы собирались написать мадам Забини, чтобы посоветоваться насчет убийства.

Спускаясь в подземелья, Драко почувствовал даже некую бодрость, с которой он попрощался на несколько последних дней. Его друзья рядом, Амбридж пока им еще не помеха, хоть и доставляет некие неудобства, Темный Лорд еще пока где-то далеко, да даже Снейп не казался таким уж угрюмым зельеваром, имеющим теплоту в сердце, казалось, только к кишкам тролля да слизеринцам. Наконец-то жизнь вновь обрела некие краски, делающие ее сносной.

Но оказавшись у кабинета зельеварения, цвет ее сузился до оттенка бургунди, коими подбиты мантии ненавистного Малфою факультета. Ведь именно сейчас, так не вовремя, у них парное занятие с львиным факультетом, на котором обязательно будет святой Поттер, который все не давал Драко покоя, даже не находясь с ним рядом.

Он старался не смотреть на появившуюся вскоре рыжую макушку, которая была маяком, обозначающим шрамоголового, ошивающегося неподалеку. Даже когда Снейп, словно огромная летучая мышь, открыл перед ними дверь, Малфой не думая занял один из передних столов, рядом с которыми точно не сядет ни один из гриффиндорских профанов. Он быстро достал свои свитки и учебники, аккуратно сложив их на край стола и опустился на стул, изображая самого прилежного ученика на свете, чем вызвал недоумение в глазах своих друзей: обычно, Драко вальяжно заходил в аудиторию и курсировал к передним столам с видом полнейшего превосходства. Сегодня же, вкупе с сонным видом, он и действовал как-то нервно и резко, стараясь даже голову не поворачивать в сторону львиных неудачников. 

Даже Снейп окинул своего подопечного вопросительным взглядом, пока проходил мимо рядов к темной доске на которой, по взмаху палочки, проявился рецепт Умиротворяющего бальзама. 

Класс наполнился спешащим скрипом пера по пергаменту. Каждый старался успеть записать весь рецепт до последнего слова, не упустив ни одной детали, которая потом, наверняка, приведет к фатальным последствиям. Но Драко никак не мог сосредоточится на, казалось бы, таком простом занятии. Ему то и дело казалось, что в его спину кто-то смотрит. Кто-то, на чьей голове красуется уж очень узнаваемый шрам. Но, правда, каждый раз, то и делая, что резко поворачиваясь, он замечал, как Поттер записывает рецепт, закусив губу. И так постоянно: Драко оборачивается, чувствуя резкий дискомфорт в спине, что не могло его не злить, ведь время уходит, а очкарик мирно себе пишет рецепт, словно вовсе не играет с ним в гляделки. 

— Время вышло, — гнусаво пробормотал Снейп, косясь на Малфоя, едва успевшего записать первые пару пунктов. — Приступайте к приготовлению.

Юноша даже не понял, что произошло: казалось, занятие только началось, он только-только поднял перо, только начал скрести по неровной поверхности бумаги, а теперь его сердце едва бьется в неожиданно затихшем классе. Он успел записать, может, чуть больше половины рецептуры, но этого точно не хватит, чтобы не опозориться перед Снейпом и впервые вместо похвалы получить колкость прямо под ребра. Драко оставалось лишь только надеяться на то, что кто-то из львятника завалит зелье первым.

Но все пошло не так с самого начала, словно сама судьба решила проучить юношу за непонятные никому грехи: лишь подойдя к шкафам с ингридиентами он уронил банку с толченым лунным камнем, который не рассыпался по всему кабинету только благодаря рефлексам ловца, а после и вовсе забыл деревянную лопатку для помешивания, когда уже свалил все необходимые ингредиенты в кипящий котел. Зелье было испорчено буквально в самом начале его приготовления, но Драко все равно продолжал бороться, пытаясь то незаметно подглядеть рецепт у Панси, которая отдала ему свой пергамент, ошарашенно смотря на потерянного и растрепанного друга, то исправить зелье следуя собственным инстинктам, которые его не раз спасали.

Но, увы: к концу занятия бальзам намертво прилип к стенкам котла, даря юному Малфою заместо умиротворения лишь вспотевший затылок и ощущение стыда. Конечно, его порадовал взорвавшийся котел на стороне Гриффиндора, но он был едва ли не вторым с конца по лузерству в тот день. 

— Слушай, если это из-за Амбридж, то я могу сама все документы собрать. А то ты настолько… — прощебетала Панси, собираясь.

— Замолчи. Все в порядке. Ничего не случилось, — Драко плоско ответил, стараясь как можно быстрее покинуть место своего позора.

Но не тут-то было. 

— Мистер Малфой, задержитесь на пару минут, — произнес Снейп будто прямо над ухом юноши, заставив того покрыться мурашками. Он надеялся, что декан его факультета просто забудет эту небольшую оплошность, но, увы. Разговора было не избежать.

— Да, конечно, профессор, — Драко остановился на месте, смотря, как его друзья выходят в дверной проем, показывая, что будут за него молиться.

Юноша не впервые оставался с деканом Слизерина один на один. Правда, чаще это были либо предупреждения о том, что Поттер не стоит исключения из Хогвартса, или обсуждения каких-то дел Люциуса, в которых почему-то участвовал Снейп, но сейчас Драко впервые почувствовал, что его живот сводит в ожидании позора. 

— Присаживайтесь, — мужчина встал рядом с одной из парт. Юноша послушно сел на стул, пытаясь всмотреться в черты лица преподавателя, которые за все пять лет в школе показывали только различные степени презрения. — Как ваши дела? Все в порядке? Сегодня вы были...довольно рассеяны, — монотонно произнес он, заглянув в котел, в котором печальной массой лежал бальзам. 

Драко невольно сжался, наблюдая за тем, как его преподаватель впервые за долгие годы напоминает ему об его небольшом фиаско, который обычно сходил ему с рук. Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, удобно устроился на скамье, стараясь не показывать собственного стыда и поднял взгляд на Снейпа, глядя прямиком в его болотистые глаза.

— Да, все нормально, сэр. Просто не выспался. Знаете ли, домашнее задание Амбридж, вкупе с обязанностями старосты не влияют благотворно на качество сна.

Профессор на секунду отвел взгляд с Драко, обдумывая ответ, но после вернулся к нему, задрав крючковатый нос. Юноша же на скамье только сжался, замечая сходство с собственным отцом: словно юный Северус перенял эту привычку у Люциуса, точно так же, как впоследствии это сделает сам Драко.

— Вы были выбраны старостой за неординарные заслуги, мистер Малфой. Поэтому, я надеюсь, что в следующий раз я не увижу результатов ваших оплошностей в своем котле, — медленно процедил Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от юноши. — Как дела у вас дома?

Драко напрягся от неожиданной смены темы. Естественно, это было не просто так: возможно, профессор что-то знал или, как минимум, подозревал. Юноша горделиво выпрямил спину и постарался воссоздать на лице выражение превосходства: то самое, что являлось чуть ли не визитной карточкой Малфоев сквозь года.

— Все замечательно. Мать счастливо занимается садом, дела отца идут в гору… но вы в этом, в любом случае, осведомлены куда лучше меня, не так ли? — юный слизеринец усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как на маску безразличного пренебрежения находит тонкая вуаль удивления, которую едва можно заметить. 

— Конечно. Но я хотел узнать, как вы относитесь к происходящему, — процедил Снейп, буквально прожигая взглядом юношу, что замер на скамье.

Снейп — один из самых близких приспешников Темного Лорда. Хороший легилимент, способный проникнуть в его голову на раз-два, да и просто умный мужчина, который наверняка способен увидеть в напускной крутости и безразличии Драко неверность и предательство, что должны быть сокрыты до самой развязки. 

Юноша тяжело вздохнул, не отрывая взгляд от громадной фигуры в черном балахоне и, облизав губы, ответил как можно непринужденнее.

— Хорошо, естественно. Наконец-то все, о чем мечтал отец, о чем мечтал я, становится явью. Да и разве можно относится к этому как-то иначе? Конечно, если ты не гнусная грязнокровка, — губы Драко растянулись в неуверенной улыбке на которую Снейп лишь кивнул. По его эмоциям, как обычно, нельзя было ничего понять. — Теперь я могу идти? Не думаю, что Амбридж будет хоть сколько-нибудь рада, если узнает, что вы меня задержали.

Мужчина сложил перед собой руки в замок и, не мигая, ответил:

— Да. 

Кажется, Малфой впервые убегал из подземелий на поверхность так быстро. В его голове метались множество мыслей, которые он едва-едва мог уложить после собственных раздумий насчет разговора с Поттером: предположения о том, что Снейп знает о предательстве Драко, опасения, что вскоре об этом узнает Темный Лорд, который не оставит ни от него, ни от его друзей и живого места, сделав их безвольными марионетками под Империусом. 

Времени до следующего занятия оставалось совсем немного: казалось, время в подземельях бежало куда быстрее, чем на поверхности. Благо, у Драко должна была начаться травология, а мягкосердечная Спраут никогда не отчитывала опоздавших учеников, лишь иногда смиряя их недовольным взглядом, который длился не больше секунды, после чего она вновь вдохновленно возвращалась к своим растениям. Но повод спешить у учеников был. И этим поводом была вновь Долорес Амбридж.

Ее беспокойной душе, что питалась похвалой от Министерства, не хватало деятельности в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства, поэтому она не придумала ничего лучше, чем затеять инспекцию преподавательского состава, приходя к каждому из них на урок и задавая совершенно ниочемные вопросы. Драко до сих пор с содроганием вспоминает, как та пыталась инспектировать профессора Древних Рун, задавая порой вопросы связанные больше с приготовлением завтрака, чем со школой.

Хотя, признаться честно, юноша был бы искренне рад, если бы Амбридж проинспектировала этого невежу Хагрида и отправила его на законное место необразованного лесника, потому что до звания преподавателя тому надо было хотя бы изучить педагогическую этику и закончить чертову школу. 

С остальными же учителями, какими бы они не были недалекими старцами, Малфой не имел никаких крупных ссор. Да и Амбридж бесила его куда больше, чем даже Синистра в моменты, когда заставляла драить с Поттером наедине телескопы. 

Но, естественно, как на зло, именно в тот день, когда Снейп решил задержать Драко в своем кабинете, намекнув о всевидящих очах Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Амбридж явилась к Спраут.

— Вы считаете целесообразным изучать такое опасное растение, как Зубастая Герань на уроках? Вам не кажется, что это лишний цветок в программе? Навряд ли дети в будущем столкнутся с таким. Министерство обеспечит им спокойную жизнь без необходимости, — она с отвращением посмотрела на бутон, щелкнувший своими огромными зубами, — работать с этим.

Профессор травологии, будучи обычно спокойной, даже излишне мирной, женщиной, не терпела лишь одного: пренебрежения к растениям. Однажды Драко с компанией получили от нее небольшое наказание за то, что они закрыли в банке прыгающую поганку и та билась об крышку под их громкий смех. Но их она тогда простила и то, лишь только потому, что они дети. А вот Амбридж ребенком не была да и похоже, она и так попортила всем преподавателям много крови. Оттого женщина, вся красная и хмурая от недовольства, старалась кое-как подбирать слова.

— Если высокопоставленные чиновники, — Спраут смерила сомневающимся взглядом Амбридж, — считают, что это излишне, то так тому и быть. Пока же, я думаю, что детям стоит ознакомиться со всем разнообразием флоры, которую только можно представить. А теперь, простите, но мне пора начинать занятие.

Женщина улыбнулась, поворачиваясь в класс, так и не заметив, что Драко опоздал. Амбридж же что-то молча записала в свой блокнот с видом, который говорил только об одном: ей очень не нравится то, что происходит в этой школе.

*** 

Драко искренне верил в то, что придумывает сомнительные отговорки, дабы улизнуть за час до отбоя из гостинной Слизерина, только для того, чтобы проверить, повелся ли на его удочку Поттер. Заглянуть в щелочку женского туалета, увидеть его ошарашенное лицо, полное разочарованного “да как я мог поверить Драко Малфою” и послушать его причитания о том, что Грейнджер же говорила. Все-таки, она единственная, у кого из всех троих сохранился хоть какой-то мозг.

И совершенно точно в его планы не входило переминание с ноги на ногу перед призраком-истеричкой потому, что Поттер, Мордред его раздери, посмел опоздать на встречу. Неужели он ожидал, что Драко будет его ждать? Звучит как нечто невозможное.

А Малфой, кажется, имел страсть к невозможному.

— А вот раньше в мой туалет приходили целоваться, — заговорила Миртл, сидящая на раковине. — Приходят, выбирают кабинку, а я на них из унитаза как выпрыгну, водой обдам! Столько криков всегда было, — девушка рассмеялась, задергав ногами и смотря прямиком на Драко, отчего тот почувствовал себя некомфортно. 

Он прочистил горло, ослабив форменный галстук, стараясь как можно меньше смотреть на Миртл.

— И зачем ты мне это говоришь? — с презрением произнес юноша, чувствуя, что ответ его не порадует. Призрак же слащаво улыбнулась, прижав руки к щекам, отчего косички по обеим сторонам начали странно топорщиться.

— Ну, знаешь, — девушка начала наматывать на палец косу, — я бы хотела посмотреть на мокрого Гарри Поттера. Да и ты, вроде, ничего…

Драко почувствовал, как загорелся: он даже не понял сразу, это была злость или же искреннее смущение, сопровождающееся нехваткой воздуха в легких. Юноша даже рефлекторно потянулся за палочкой в карман, стараясь хоть как-то выплеснуть нахлынувшие эмоции. Его не волновало даже то, что его назвали просто “ничего”, хотя в сравнении с ошарашкой Поттером он выглядит словно Аполлон; куда больше его взбесила сама мысль Миртл о том, что та будет наблюдать за поцелуем с гриффиндорцем в грязном туалете. Даже если такое и случится, в чем Драко сомневается, то этот момент должен стать особенным и запоминающимся и никакие туалетные девочки не должны им мешать.

— Знаешь, ты мне подкинула интересную мысль, — пробурчал Драко. — Никогда не задумывался можно ли изгнать призрака в мир иной. Теперь же я заинтересован. 

— Малфой, опять терроризируешь моих друзей? 

О, этот голос. Настолько знакомый, что тянет закрыться в одной из кабинок и опорожнить желудок, чтобы больше его не слышать. 

Естественно, это опоздавший Поттер, завернутый в свою мантию невидимку, с уже привычным настороженно-напряженным видом, словно перед ним не слизеринец, а кобра, раскрывшая свой капюшон. Он закрывает дверь, делает пару шагов вперед и, прямой настолько, насколько ему позволяет его сколиоз, смотрит Малфою в глаза, будто в действительности чуть что, так собирается приставить к его горлу палочку.

Но обстановку разряжает кокетливый смех Миртл, которая с воодушевлением подростка смотрит на разгоревшуюся перепалку. От этого хихиканья Драко же лишь вспоминает то самое бредовое желание девушки и отворачивается, стараясь спрятать свое розовое лицо.

— Мне кажется, что некоторым твоим друзьям просто стоит держать язык за зубами, — выпаливает юноша, наблюдая, как брови Поттера все ближе сдвигаются к переносице. 

— Малфой. Извинись перед Миртл за то, что ты сказал. 

Драко же лишь цокает языком, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Ты, вроде, сюда пришел со мной поговорить, а не воспитывать меня, словно мамочка. Поверь, Поттер, у меня есть кому меня воспитать, — Драко с удовольствием посмотрел, как на лице гриффиндорца проявляется поражение. 

— Ладно, — с тяжестью в голосе, будто только что проглотил какую-то колкую фразу, произнес Поттер. — Давай сядем. 

Пройдя ближе к массивной мраморной раковине, юноша сел прямиком на холодный, грязный кафель, по которому, может, и не ходят десятки ног учеников, но его явно заливают канализационные воды, благодаря Миртл. Драко скривился, смотря на черные швы между плиткой и, достав из кармана платок, трансфигурировал его в небольшой плед, на который и опустился. 

В туалете повисла ледяная тишина.

— И чего теперь молчишь? Сначала затащил меня сюда, а теперь просто смотришь в стену, — нетерпеливо проворчал Малфой.

Гриффиндорец лишь отмахнулся.

— Не торопи. Я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями. Это не так-то просто, вообще-то. 

— О Боже, Поттер, — цокнул языком Драко. — У меня нет времени, чтобы ждать, пока ты поймешь, как разговаривать с людьми у которых айкью больше, чем у нифлера. 

— Ого. Ты знаешь, что такое айкью? Мне казалось, что это лишь магловская вещь.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Не только, как видишь, — юноша сморщился, думая о том, что его только что приравняли к маглам. — Может ты уже наконец-то перейдешь к делу? Или мне перечислить все причины почему мандрагора будет более интересным собеседником, чем ты?

— Да как? Мне казалось, что это должно происходить как-то плавно, — игнорируя колкость Драко, ответил Поттер.

— То есть ты ожидаешь, что я весь такой бедный и несчастный начну плакаться тебе о том как тяжела моя судьбинушка, а ты подхватишь? — Драко театрально махнул рукой. Поттер же лишь скривился, наклонив голову.

— Ну, нет. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что ты умеешь плакать не на показ. 

Малфой почувствовал, что закипает. Конечно, приятного дружеского разговора и не стоило ожидать, но, чтобы ему прямо в лицо сказали столь жестокую, столь умаляющую достоинство, вещь? Судьба явно ошиблась, когда писала ему на запястье распорядок дня шрамоголового.

— Черт тебя дери, Поттер! Еще одно слово в таком ключе и Сам-Знаешь-Кто тебя не найдет, потому, что от тебя не останется и пылинки, — Драко сжал в руках палочку, уже готовый ответить каким-нибудь противным заклятием. 

— О. Я, кстати, не против. Может тогда я не буду каждый день думать о том, что виноват в смерти Седрика наравне с Волдемортом, — выпалил Поттер, смотря юноше в глаза.

Драко замер. Он не ожидал от своего соперника такого признания, не ожидал, что его сбросят с места в карьер тяжелых размышлений, которые, наверняка преследуют гриффиндорца целыми днями, словно призраки прошлого, что сковывают его руки, садятся на шею, душа, застилают глаза полупрозрачной дымкой, отчего те выглядят мертвыми. 

Такими мертвыми, которыми сейчас на него смотрит Поттер. Обычно зеленые, горящие ненавистью, сейчас они уставшие и безразличные, а вовсе не привычно прожигающие, отчего по телу Малфоя пробегают мурашки и он непроизвольно дергается, стараясь спрятать свой взгляд.

— Ведь если бы я тогда не был таким...глупым? Наивным? Слабым...да, слабым. Был бы более проворным и умным, то сейчас он был бы жив. Возможно, его бы взяли работать в Министерство, — гриффиндорец усмехнулся. — Он был сильным волшебником и хорошим другом. Он даже хотел отдать мне победу в турнире, знаешь. Если бы я тогда не предложил ее разделить, он был бы жив.

На секунду Малфой поднял глаза на своего собеседника. Впервые он видел Поттера таким уязвимым. Казалось, любыми своими словами он мог бы загнать иглы ему под кожу, сделать до безумия больно, буквально уничтожить его на месте, но… это не было тем, чего хотел Драко.

— Но в итоге он сам пошел с тобой, — смотря в пол, произнес он. — Давай я сейчас скажу тебе кое-что честно. Правда, пообещай, что это останется между нами, иначе я случайно сотру все в твоей пустой голове Обливиэйтом, — краем глаза Драко заметил, как Поттер заинтересованно кивнул. — Я не думаю, что ты хоть сколько-то виноват. Нет, ты, естественно, беспробудно туп в своем желании помочь всем, но мы еще слишком мало знаем. А тогда мы знали еще меньше, чем сейчас. А тебя загнали на эшафот к величайшему темному волшебнику и кучке его последователей. По правде говоря, я вообще удивлен, что ты не отбросил коньки прям там, а ты говоришь про спасение. 

— Но Седрик умер из-за меня. Какая разница, сколько мне было лет? Я все равно виноват в этом, — Поттер запрокинул голову, смотря на высокие потолки, с которых вот-вот начнет падать побелка. 

Драко сжал кулаки. Вот оно: то, что он ненавидит в Поттере больше всего. Желание быть везде героем. Всегда спасать всех, словно принц из сказки по вызову. Но, увы, жизнь чуточку сложнее, чем простое желание кого-то спасти. Не получится заставить Темного Лорда перестать убивать одной лишь мечтой о светлом мире без смерти. Ведь сам Волдеморт буквально ее синоним.

— Диггори умер из-за Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Или ты мог сделать что-то, чтобы его спасти? Например, кинуться на Аваду Кедавру? — подняв бровь спросил Драко. 

— Нет, но… — Поттер снял очки и надавил на переносицу пальцами. — Я мог бы схватить кубок один, например. Как и хотел Седрик.

Малфой резко выпустил воздух через нос, чувствуя, как гриффиндорец его доводит, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас они поставили рекорд по продолжительности их договора без схватки. 

— Ты мог. Но ты этого уже не сделал. Да и сам посуди, — Драко чуть наклонился к Поттеру, неожиданно начав говорить тише, — Диггори был впереди тебя. Ты бы никогда не счел такую победу честной. Сам Диггори не счел бы ее таковой. Вас обоих поставили в такую ситуацию, в который вы не могли поступить иначе. Понимаешь? Виноват тут один человек и его имя не Гарри Поттер, — прошептал юноша, покрываясь мурашками от эха собственного голоса в тишине.

Поттер замолк вновь, оставив туалетной комнате на растерзание лишь их мерное дыхание. Тихие вздохи, тяжелые выдохи и звон тишины отсчитывали минуты их разговора. Минуты, которые не показались Драко отвратительными, скорее, наоборот: это чувство было каким-то новым, доселе неизведанным, искрящимся где-то в районе желудка, щекочущим нутро. И Малфой был бы рад ненавидеть это ощущение. Ненавидеть потому, что оно возникает в заброшенном туалете, потому, что за ними где-то из унитаза наблюдает призрак со странными наклонностями. Ненавидеть, потому что он чувствует это сидя рядом с Поттером. Растрепанным, с обнаженными чувствами, что воспалено звенят в разговоре. С туманным взглядом и пластырем на месте метки. 

С таким, которого хочется ненавидеть чуть меньше. 

Но тишина растворяется, как только гриффиндорец отзывается усмешкой.

— Да ты прям психолог, Малфой. Никогда не думал о карьере в Мунго? — он слегка поворачивается и некомфортно заглядывает прямо в глаза. 

— Да заткнись ты, — отодвигается Драко, закатывая глаза. — Или ты так сильно хочешь попробовать мой Обливиэйт? Я никогда не против лишней тренировки на людях, Поттер.

Гриффиндорец тихо рассмеялся, заставив Малфоя почувствовать себя вновь не на своем месте.

— Нет, спасибо, я откажусь. Но если я однажды зайду не вовремя в общий душ, то я обязательно тебе сообщу.

Драко было хотел что-то ответить, даже открыл рот для этого, но, отчего-то, передумал, дав тишине пройти меж ними вновь. 

— Теперь твоя очередь, кстати.

Драко нахмурился и наклонил голову, с недоверием смотря на собеседника.

— Очередь на что? 

— Выговориться, естественно. Мы же за этим сюда пришли.

Поттер улыбнулся уж слишком дружелюбно. Настолько, что Малфой на секунду почувствовал, что он очередной член семейки Уизли, который неожиданно обзавелся мозгом, манерами и нормальным цветом волос. Правда, об одной мысли об этом на его худом лице проявилось отвращение.

— Не буду я тебе выговариваться. Если ты забыл, то я тут лишь за тем, чтобы слить твои грязные секреты в Пророк, а не для того, чтобы разговаривать с тобой...о всяком таком, — юноша пренебрежительно махнул рукой на гриффиндорца, смотря куда-то в сторону оконца.

— О, правда? Окей, я запомню, — все также улыбаясь произнес Поттер. — Но мне, кстати, стало легче.

— Я до чертиков рад, — плоско произнес Драко, делая вид, что рассматривает что-то в стороне. Правда, порозовевшие уши выдавали его искренние чувства.

— Тогда...на следующей неделе тут же? 

— Что? Нет, Поттер, даже не дума…

Но юноши уже не было рядом, и лишь дверь в туалет оказалась распахнутой, выпустив сквозняк и подолы мантии-невидимки.

***

Прошло буквально два дня с разговора с Поттером, а небо над Хогвартсом начало сгущаться. Казалось, инспекция была окончена, школьные будни пошли своим чередом, но на каждом занятии ощущалось всевидящее око Амбридж, следующее за каждым по пятам.

Было слышно, как подбирают формулировки преподаватели, порой срываясь на неприкрытый сарказм в сторону нового члена коллектива, было видно, как ее правила меняют школу, превращая некогда радостное и фривольное место в учреждение для психически больных. И если обыкновенные запреты порой можно было стерпеть, просто не попадаясь на глаза Филчу и Амбридж, то события одного дня заставили Драко почувствовать неприятное чувство тревоги. 

Этим событием было позорное прилюдное изгнание профессора Трелони из школы. Точнее, попытка оного, ведь Дамблдор, естественно, впрягался даже за самых слабых членов своего профессорского состава. И, хоть Драко и считал Трелони шарлатанкой, ведь единственно верные предсказания написаны у них на руках с самого детства, но он не мог понять зачем устраивать этот цирк.

Естественно, если не учитывать одного: Амбридж надо показать свою силу. Силу, с которой придется смириться каждому, будь то ученик или преподаватель.

В любой другой год Драко махнул бы на это рукой. Ну, пытается контролировать и пытается, можно лишь только позлорадствовать над тем, как страдает Поттер, то и дело попадаясь на нарушении очередного запрета. Но сейчас ситуация была другой. Ему нужна была эта свобода, которая всегда была в Хогвартсе. Ему нужно было ускользать по вечерам в заброшенную аудиторию вместе с друзьями и тренировать заклятие порой такие, которых не простит ему даже Снейп. Хотя, сейчас декан ему их не простит и вовсе: все-таки, никто не любит предателей. Особенно Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. 

И если они будут неосторожны, то вполне возможно, что скоро их накроет Амбридж. А что будет дальше? Суд в Министерстве и Азкабан в пятнадцать лет? Или, что еще хуже, их отправят к Темному Лорду с челобитной, которая наверняка кончится Авадой Кедаврой? Драко не устраивал ни один из этих вариантов.

Как не устраивал он ни Панси, ни Блейза.

— Слуш, бро… — начал Забини после одной тренировки, когда они едва собрались выходить. — Ты не думаешь, что на горизонте виднеется одна проблемка?

— Розовая, маленькая, с развивающейся астмой? — усмехнулся Драко, смотря на напряженную улыбку друга.

— Это кашель? Мне казалось, она квакает, — развел руками юноша, облокотившись на стол. — Но да. Она.

— Тогда думаю. Мне кажется, ее трудно было не заметить, — Малфой опустился на стул, стоящий рядом, сев лицом к спинке.

— Просто, блин, — Блейз откинул голову, отчего очертание кадыка на шее стали острее, — если она нас спалит, то скорее всего наши головы потом будут лежать на блюдечке с котенком.

— Я смотрю, ты позитивно мыслишь, — произнесла Панси, до этого отряхающая юбку от пыли. — Но, если честно, я даже не представляю, что с ней делать. Я думала, что все это будет несерьезно, погоняет преподавателей туда-сюда, устроит им необходимую встряску, а в итоге она даже прошерстила составы команд по квиддичу, лично одобряя каждого участника. И почему-то мне не кажется, что если она узнает, что мы тут чем-то заняты, то она оставит нас в покое пока не доберется до правды. 

— Да, я понимаю, — вздохнул Малфой. — Правда, я не знаю, что с этим делать. Есть идеи?

Забини встрепенулся и усмехнулся, опасно качнувшись на столе.

— Можно попытаться подсыпать ей слабительного. Такого, чтобы до конца года хватило. Полежит несколько месяцев в Мунго, а там и успокоится, — усмехнулся он, явно довольный своим гением мысли.

— Забини! — Панси возмущенно шлепнула друга по затыку, но тот только рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как бровь Драко поползла вверх.

— Господь, ты, что, переобщался с близнецами Уизли? — со сквозящем разочарованием в голосе спросил юноша.

Забини пожал плечами.

— А что такого-то? Их блвательные батончики — мечта, серьезно. Ты должен попробовать.

— Мерзость, — растягивая гласные произнес Драко. — Ты хоть помылся после этого? 

— Нет, — Блейз лукаво посмотрел на друга. — Но если ты мне откроешь ванную старост…

Но Драко не дал ему договорить, перебив его с наиболее плоской интонацией на которую был способен.

— Воняй уизлятиной дальше.

— Может уже перейдем к делу? — Панси недовольно покосилась на юношей.— Или у кого-то из вас наконец-то появилась хорошая идея?

— Свою я уже высказал, — Забини закинул одну ногу на другую и уставился на девушку, словно так и подначивал скупить все запасы творения Уизли.

— Это даже не идея, Блейз. Это — чушь собачья, — закатила глаза девушка. Блейз же театрально положил руку на лоб и, запрокинув голову протянул:

— Ах, обижаешь.

Среди друзей пробежался смешок, но он лишь слегка позволил им расслабиться. Их лица быстро вернулись к сосредоточенному выражению, нахмуренным бровям и взгляду, больше обращенному к себе, чем к собеседнику.

— Может у тебя есть какие-то идеи, Панс? — спросил Драко, понимая, что ничего дельного ему в голову не придет.  
Паркинсон разгладила свою юбку, присев на край стола рядом с Блейзом. Закусив губу, она медленно начала говорить:

— Ну… Я думаю, может, к ней стоит как-нибудь подлизаться? Например, Снейп всегда нам прощает наши выходки только потому, что мы слизеринцы, так и с ней что-то такое может прокатить, — девушка почесала подбородок. — Все-таки, он та еще тщеславная тетка, так что, если мы у нее попросим каких-нибудь дополнительных занятий и расскажем, что она права и что Хогвартс, ах, — она приложила руку к груди, — прогнил, то она может и растаять.

Драко задумался. Идея его подруги не была лишена смысла: было заметно, как Амбридж лезет из кожи вон, пытаясь добиться всеобщего поклонения. Но заместо этого она получает лишь чужую ненависть и презрение, когда каждый, кому не лень, пытается нарушить ее законы. 

Даже тот же выскочка Поттер, который то и дело показывал свой нрав перед ней, словно нарываться на наказания — его новое хобби, наравне с попаданием в передряги. Или, возможно, это все, на самом деле, одно и то же? 

Но, все же, идея Панси была слишком простой. Их легко могли уличить в том, что они в действительности подлизываются и тогда их участь могла быть только хуже: начиная от наказаний Амбрдж, заканчивая потерей всякого авторитета в школе, наработанного годами еще Люциусом. С другой же стороны, их преподаватель уж слишком идейная женщина, чтобы не пасть на реальное проявление инициативы. Ведь одно дело просто говорить, терпеть ее общество, а совершенно другое быть гордым носителем власти под ее эгидой.

— Знаешь, твоя идея хороша, но… — Драко улыбнулся, закусив губу. — У меня есть получше.

— Так поделись, гений, — оба его друга рефлекторно чуть наклонились в сторону Малфоя, который понизил голос, прежде чем начал говорить.

— Как известно, — юноша сделал драматическую паузу, — меньше всего следят за теми, кто находится на самом виду. Кто даже не пытается скрыться. От своих самых верных соратников ты не ждешь ножа в спину, особенно, если те служат верой и правдой. Так вот, — Драко уже и не скрывал своей довольной улыбки, — мы станем ее глазами. Мы предложим ей помощь в зачистке школы от тех, кто не верит в ее идеалы. Мы будем теми, кто будет контролировать выполнение правил. Мы будем поддерживать все ее безумные начинания. На ее глазах, естественно. Но сами же...мы продолжим делать то, что делаем сейчас. И тогда о нас она подумает в последнюю очередь.


	8. пластырь воспоминаний

Кабинет Долорес Амбридж был пыточной человека с хорошим вкусом: камень был окрашен в поросячий розовый и кое-где пролегал белыми проталинами, словно сам замок отвергает такую безвкусицу; мощеные бойницы, которые были созданы, чтобы с них наблюдали за приближением вражеских войск, были занавешены шторами в стиле прованс, отчего создавалось ощущение полной дезориентации в пространстве; да и мебель, хоть и была дорогой и изящной, выточенной из лучших сортов древесины, казалась тут неуместной, словно английская королева расположилась в свинарнике. К этому оставалось лишь прибавить с дюжину кошачьих мордочек, заглядывающих прямо в глаза с расписных тарелочек, хаотично развешанных по всей площади стены. 

Драко всегда казалось, что он хорошо приспосабливается к любым ситуациям в его жизни: будь то беседы с отцом, который ждет от сына лишь лучших результатов, или же разговоры, например, со Снейпом, что сохранял на лице маску брезгливости, лишь иногда позволяя в своих глазах промелькнуть капельке света. Но в данных момент, стоя под пристальным вниманием Амбридж, что с довольным лицом заваривала чай в маленькой розовой кружечке, Малфой чувствовал себя растерянным. 

Они пришли сюда уж слишком быстро. Лишь только вчера под шум осеннего ветра и урагана из пожухлой рыжей листвы выгоняли Трелони. Лишь только вчера они занимались в тесной комнатке, заваленной сломанными вещами и Драко кусал аккуратно подстриженные ногти в раздумьях. И уже сегодня после занятий они стоят в этой розовой комнатке, вперившись в умильные кошачьи морды, которые выглядят тут поистине дьявольски. Словно они знают, что все трое пришли лгать и изворачиваться. Словно они знают, что пришли эти трое сюда даже толком не продумав свою речь, как трусливые лесные зверьки или же как тупые гриффиндорцы, не знающие страха.

Хотя, план у них был: вести себя так, словно инспектор больше похожа на гору галлеонов, облитая карамелью из Сладкого Королевства и припудренная золотистым порошком славы. Словом, их план состоял в том, чтобы подлизываться так, как никогда. И, казалось бы, все трое в этом те еще мастера: жизнь в богатой семье да и школьная рутина вполне обязывала обитателей подземелий быть чуть более изворотливыми в своих словах.

Но отчего-то Драко чувствовал, что в его горле першит, а сам он, словно пытается впихнуть в себя десерт после плотного ужина: все нутро противится его решению, а он с настырностью идиота подносит ложку ко рту. Конечно, совесть Малфоя обычно молчала на любое проявление необходимой изворотливости, но отчего-то сейчас, именно сейчас, она решила напомнить о себе, словно разговоры с Поттером, настырным и таким исключительно добреньким, что-то в нем надломили. Словно теперь серая мораль, заключающаяся в “моя шкура важнее жизни”, казалась не такой уж и привлекательной по сравнению с сияющими доспехами святоши Гарри Поттера.

Но пути назад у Драко уже не было.

Как не было его у Панси и Блейза, которые стояли за спиной своего друга, словно ожидая казни. Даже Забини, обычно легкий на подъем, готовый разбавить любую ситуацию неуместной шуткой, сейчас молчал, поджав пухлые губы. Паркинсон же делала вид, что рассматривает витой узор на розовом ковре, одновременно пытаясь без помощи палочки удлинить свою юбку хотя бы до колен.

Руки Долорес, маленькие, но пухлые, наконец-то сомкнулись на кружке, из которой шел легкий пар, разносящий по кабинету знакомый запах черного чая. Она оглядела троицу своим фирменным взглядом, таким, словно смотрит на раненого котенка, которого проще прикончить, и отпила глоток, причмокнув.

— Итак, дети. Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить? — ее голос, делано детский, все равно не мог спрятать за собой отвращение, что сочилось из всего ее образа. Драко сделал небольшой шаг вперед, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за что-нибудь, но его то и дело отвлекали бесцеремонные глазастые тарелочки и отвратительные розовые цветы, в которых утекающая жизнь поддерживалась лишь магией. В конце-концов, он вперился взглядом в огромный страшный завиток из редких русых волос, что был сотворен не иначе, как черной магией на голове волшебницы. 

— Да, профессор, — кивнул Малфой, — мы хотели поговорить о том, что происходит в школе. Точнее о том, чего в школе происходить не должно. 

Женщина наклонила голову, будто пытаясь обдумать сказанное юношей. Она сощурилась, обвела взглядом всех троих, будто делая про себя пометки о каждом, а после вновь сахарно улыбнулась, поставив чашку на место.

— И о чем же вы думаете? Мне казалось, что с этим прекрасно справляется Министерство. Да и ваш отец, — она показала на Драко ладонью, — принимает в этом не последнее участие.

От упоминания отца Малфой почувствовал, что ему медленно загнали сотню иголок под ногти. В другой ситуации юноша бы лишь сильнее задрал нос, усмехаясь и бахвальствуя от того, что он продолжает дело отца, что помогает вершить его чистокровную волю. Но сейчас, в ситуации, когда Драко то и делал, что сомневался, чувствуя себя до безумия тяжело и странно, он, словно пародируя себя обыкновенного, слегка задрал нос, смотря на Амбридж сверху вниз.

— Естественно, профессор, я ни капли не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности или решениях своего отца. Наоборот. Я считаю, что сейчас Хогвартс — это сборище избалованных режимом Дамблдора подростков, которые только и знают, что тискаться по углам, — до слуха Драко долетел сдавленный смех Забини, который сменился тихим шипением, когда в его руку впились когти Паркинсон, — да вести себя так, словно им тут все дозволено. Например, как Поттер, который позволяет грубить вам среди урока, ставя ваш авторитет под вопрос, словно он величайший волшебник мира сего. Это недопустимо в цивилизованном магическом обществе, и такие дерзкие поступки должны быть пресечены. 

Юноша впервые почувствовал, что не зря таскался за Люциусом все свое детство: искусство звучания интеллигентно, но в то же время дерзко и укоряюще было впитано им с каждой репликой собственного отца, сказанной им своим “министерским друзьям”.

Амбридж нахмурилась, поставив со звоном чашку на блюдце. Разговор начал принимать более серьезные обороты. 

— Не могу не согласиться с этим, мистер Малфой, — процедила женщина с легкой улыбкой, — но принимаются меры. Я думаю, вы и сами с ними знакомы и, догадываюсь, одобряете, раз еще не получили выговор. 

— Естественно, их нельзя не заметить. Как и то, насколько благоприятно они влияют на школу. Впервые за все пять лет моего обучения, я чувствую, что нахожусь в престижном учебном заведении, а не маггловской школе для умственно отсталых, — Драко поразился тому, как легко ложь слетает с его губ, никак не отражаясь на его лице. — Но, увы. Замок большой, в нем много потайных мест. Да и следите за порядком лишь вы, да старик Филч со своей кошкой, которые хоть и знают большую часть школы, но...их всего двое. Тяжело уследить за такой площадью всего в три пары глаз, когда ученики разбегаются, лишь только услышав знакомые шаги. Поэтому многие...очень многие, — юноша скривился, — позволяют себе лишнего. Запрещенного. И как не расставляй ловушки, они всегда их обойдут, ведь нельзя отрицать, что даже среди песка можно найти золотую пыль.

Юноша замолк, наблюдая за реакцией Долорес. Та задумалась, прищурившись и сложив руки под подбородком, внимательно слушая его витиеватую речь, улавливая, казалось, каждую интонацию, каждый вздох Малфоя. Дождавшись, когда в ее лице промелькнет тень мысли, он начал говорить вновь, не давая женщине вставить и слова. 

— Нам кажется, что это необходимо решать. И у нас, — Драко показал рукой на своих друзей, — есть...предложение для вас. Если это так можно назвать, конечно.

Плечи Амбридж напряглись, а взгляд ее, с притворно мягкого, стал жестким и холодным, будто она, вместо трех чистокровных слизеринцев, разделяющих ее взгляды, увидела стаю ниффлеров.

— И какое же? Хотя, конечно, меня беспокоит цена, которую вы потребуете за свои услуги. Я не собираюсь идти на поводу у детей и давать им хоть какие-то поблажки только потому, что они достаточно умны.

Драко шумно вздохнул и оскалился, стараясь напустить на себя образ уверенного, но праведного ублюдка, который ради благого дела, готов хоть собственноручно бросить в костер всех своих знакомых. И, на самом деле, это притворство его захватывало: он вновь ощутил за своей спиной чувство безнаказанности, которое было при нем все годы в Хогвартсе. Он вновь был слизеринским принцем, которому с рук сходит ложь и обман.

Но теперь в его груди поселилось нечто тяжелое. И этим тяжелым был воображаемый взгляд Поттера, который смотрел на Малфоя с упреком за его беспринципность. Но кем был этот гриффиндорец в его борьбе? Мифическим соулмейтом? Другом? Товарищем? Или, возможно, уж слишком вездесущим соперником? И Драко не знал ответ на этот вопрос, увы, ощущая лишь тяжесть в своей голове, произнося свои отрепетированные реплики.

— Наше предложение очень простое, профессор. Мы хотим сделать нашу школу лучше, и мы прекрасно понимаем, что для этого необходимо каждому из нас применять посильные методы борьбы с разгильдяйством. И в наших силах, — юноша самодовольно улыбнулся, — быть вашими глазами и руками в тех уголках школы, до которых вы не в состоянии дотянуться. Мы хотим помочь вам навести порядок. 

Женщина, сощурившись, посмотрела в глаза Драко, но юноша, чувствуя дрожь в коленях, не отвел взгляд. Он играл полнейшую уверенность в своих словах. Он играл, что он до кончиков пальцев верит в идеи магической иерархии, хотя сам уже давно продал их за аромат свободной жизни. 

— Конечно, звучит замечательно, — Амбридж вытянула шею, отчего дряблые складки на ней натянулись. — Но я все еще заинтересована в том, чтобы узнать, что вы хотите взамен. Едва ли я готова поверить, что такие как вы делаете это на безвозмездных началах. Я хочу узнать вашу цену. 

Драко сглотнул, понимая, что не знает, что сказать: было ясно, что его видят насквозь. Но сказать их истинную цель все равно, что разрушить весь образ, созданный сладкими речами до этого. 

Малфой замешкался. Он почувствовал, как Амбридж прожгла его взглядом, словно поймала добычу в свои лапы, увидев слабое звено, в которое нужно лишь пару раз ударить для того, чтобы та оказалась в ее пасти. Но на арену вышла Паркинсон, легко оттолкнув юношу, чтобы тот ушел на задний план к Забини, который стоял со скучающим видом.

— Профессор, вы думаете о нас уж слишком низко, — елейно начала она, не разрывая зрительный контакт. — Вы стали глотком свежего воздуха в нашей школе, полной непрофессионализма и беспредела. Например, вы же знаете, что не так давно Дамблдор принял нашего лесничего на должность преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами? Опустим то, что он фанат порой уж очень опасных животных, который, при всем этом, не понимает что они небезопасны для студентов, ведь куда более страшно другое. Однажды, он позволил своему животному ранить Драко, — Паркинсон нежно коснулась руки юноши. — Потерпел ли он наказание? Нет. Он даже продолжает работать тут, как ни в чем не бывало. И Дамблдор, кажется, лишь только рад, что его подчиненный ведет себя так. Да и большинство студентов не из самых благородных семей его полностью поддерживают, визжа от каждого взмаха рукой этого дряхлого старика, — девушка посмотрела в сторону, выглядя испуганно и даже болезненно. Юношам, стоящим позади нее оставалось лишь только восхищаться. — Порой мне и вовсе страшно идти на занятия. Мы не знаем, что будет дальше. Может, кто-то взбунтуется и нападет на нас, а может, и вовсе, убьет. Я ужасаюсь воспитанию наших сокурсников. Меня растили в приличной семье, что чтит магические традиции, а мне приходится ходить по коридорам, где группки грязнокровок, наделенных палочками, разучивают такие заклинания, что от меня и моих друзей может остаться лишь пыль! — в ее голосе был слышен неподдельный ужас и зародившиеся слезы. Забини, как истинный джентльмен, сделал полшага навстречу девушке и легко приобнял ее за плечи, успокаивая. Драко же смотрел в пол, стараясь скрыть свою улыбку от чужих глаз. — Я...Ведь я не смогу дать им отпор. Меня растили иначе. Мне с детства вбивали, что плохо начинать дуэли из-за пустяков. Я и не думала, что в школе мне придется столкнуться с тем, что я буду бояться за свою жизнь и даже великий Дамблдор мне не поможет. Вы — наша последняя надежда. Только вы, профессор, сможете навести порядок в этом месте. И я сочту за честь вам помочь.

Девушка драматично кинулась на стол к Амбридж, оперевшись на него ладонями и смотря прямиком ей в глаза, стараясь захватить, усилить эффект своей речи, которая, для человека тщеславного, естественно влияла уж очень сильно. И даже Долорес, которая пыталась напустить на себя образ неприступной крепости, которую интересуют лишь приказы сверху да собственные умозаключения, казалось, растаяла: в ее глазах появился удивленный, но довольный, блеск, а на губах заиграла легкая самодовольная улыбка. Наконец-то хоть кто-то в Хогвартсе оценил ее труд по разрушению традиций и атмосферы; наконец-то у нее в руках появятся пешки, способные работать за идею.

— Вы звучите очень...взволнованно, мисс Паркинсон. Я, конечно, видела, что школа трещит по швам, но и не предполагала, что все настолько плохо… — задумчиво протянула женщина. — И что вы готовы делать?

Драко едва сдерживал улыбку, опустив взгляд на стол из розового дерева, чтобы профессор не смогла увидеть его счастливое выражение лица.

— Мы можем быть вашими шпионами и докладывать о всех инакомыслящих в школе. Мы с Панси, как старосты, можем влиять на слизеринцев, которые, в большинстве своем, вас и так поддержат. Но вы можете разрешить нам направлять учеников на отработки к вам или к Филчу. Мы хотим вам помочь так, как только сможем, — вкрадчиво произнес Драко, положив руку на плечо подруги, смотря на Амбридж самым преданным, которым ранее одаривал только отца, взглядом. Та прикрыла глаза и, натянув маску добрейшей учительницы, кивнула.

— Звучит заманчиво, ребята. Приятно знать, что в этом, полном гнили места, еще остались здравомыслящие молодые люди, — она обвела троицу взглядом. — Я постараюсь как можно скорее принять решение и сообщить вам об этом. Возвращайтесь в гостинную. 

Все трое вылетели за дверь. Молча, почти не оглядываясь, они сбежали с лестницы, ведущей прямиком в кабинет защиты, а после и вовсе вышли за его двери. Переглянувшись, ребята отошли от аудитории подальше, прежде чем хотя бы обменяться улыбками и радостью о том, что все вышло. Панси была без ума от своей инсинуации, из-за которой ее глаза до сих пор слезились, а Блейз был просто доволен тем, что ни разу не засмеялся, хоть и очень хотел. 

Драко же был хмур. Впервые за всю его жизнь он ощутил, что совершил что-то неправильное и впервые это осознание заскребло у него на душе, словно дикая кошка; ему показалось, что он продал свою душу дьяволу. Так, как делал уже достаточно много раз, в которые не испытывал ничего, кроме удовлетворения собственным успехом. 

Сейчас же, успех осел у него на языке горечью, которую Малфой не в силах был объяснить.

***

Последующие дни Драко ощущал себя примечательно странно. Он и до этого имел тенденцию порой пропадать в своих мыслях, пропуская мимо ушей разговоры своих друзей, резко в них включаясь, чтобы сказать что-то язвительное, но сейчас это приняло куда большие масштабы. 

Юноша толком перестал даже спать, пропадая в своих тяжелых раздумьях, теряясь в них, не видя способа, как сложить картину собственных чувств воедино: ему казалось, что его разум был похож на заковыристое произведение абстракционизма, которое не несет в себе никакого смысла, но отчего-то продолжает существовать, блистая пестрыми цветами и странными формами, которые навряд ли можно найти в природе. 

Так и в его голове: мысли о занятиях превращались в жабье лицо Амбридж, которое улыбается ему из блюдечка с котенком, что после трансформируется в фарфоровые тарелки Малфой Мэнора, в котором сидит его отец. А за спиной у отца обезображенное темное лицо, без каких-либо определенных черт, помимо внушаемого одним лишь присутствием ужаса. И с этих несуществующих губ срывается лишь одно имя, от звука которого у Драко возникает очередная волна чувств, которую едва ли можно как-то связно описать.

Это уже давно вышло за рамки обиды или соперничества, это никогда не перерастало в ненависть, хотя всегда было близко. Зависть? Возможно. Но чем больше вещей сваливались на плечи Драко, чем больше страхов он внутри себя нес, тем больше понимал, что в судьбе Мальчика-Который-Выжил нет ничего привлекательного, кроме того, что все о нем говорят с благоговением. Наоборот, он увидел в своем соулмейте человека, который просто устал, терзаемый своей любовью к геройству и взваленной на него ответственности. Ведь даже рутина Поттера, невольным свидетелем которой был Драко, была далека от понятия ежедневно повторяющихся действий.

Но нет, это нельзя было назвать сочувствием, нет. По крайней мере в голове юного Малфоя это было сродни наблюдению за домовиком, который готов расшибить себе голову за твой недовольный хмык: вроде смотреть неприятно, но делать с этим ничего не хочется.

Однако, Поттер все еще входил в категорию не самых худших мыслей на свете, от каких хочется спрятаться куда подальше за обязанностями старосты; наверное, это был один из редких плюсов связи с назойливым гриффиндорцем. От него не надо бежать сломя голову. Он не вызывает ужас, который разносится с кровью по сосудам. Возможно, поэтому Драко и позволял себе приходить к нему в туалет. Правда, очередной вечер перед этим событием не был посвящен праздным разговорам с друзьями о том, как Буллстроуд напоролась на очередную шутку близнецов Уизли и вся покрылась вонючими волдырями, которые отпугивали все живое в радиусе десяти метров, и даже не тому, как продвигается их учеба в пыльной аудитории, которую, пока что, никто не обнаружил. 

Конечно, одной из весомых причин было то, что не так-то просто объяснить внимательной Панси то, куда юноша соберется идти за каких-то пару часов до отбоя. Конечно, для Драко сочинить правдоподобную ложь не было бы проблемой: в конце-концов, он мог попросить друзей просто не лезть не в свое дело, но...его это не прельщало. Больше не прельщало. 

Другой причиной и, наверное, основной, была очередная меланхолия, напавшая на юношу и которую убить можно было только монотонным действием, требующем полного сосредоточения. И такими занятиями старост обеспечивали сполна: различных списков, объяснительных и наказаний набиралось столько, что Малфой мог бы зарыться в них на несколько долгих часов, в течении которых его мозг будет занят только заполнением ровным, острым почерком различных бланков и заявлений. Одна бумажка — одна свинцовая мысль, которую удалось уничтожить так легко и изящно. Одна бумажка — и голова становится тяжелее, отчего думать становится невыносимо больно. Одна гора заявлений — и Драко больше не мерещится красивый росчерк отца вместо летящий подписи Снейпа. 

И Малфой даже доволен. Куда лучше, когда его мозг забит лишь буквами, вместо картин жестокой расправы. И даже прогулка до туалеты плаксы Миртл не кажется ему путем на каторгу, хотя все еще ощущается странным спонтанным решением, которому навряд ли найдется достойное объяснение.

Наверное, ему хочется приходить туда, где не знают всех его проблем и не будут смотреть с сочувствием и ужасом в глазах, где не будут открывать рот в удивлении и не будут пытаться спасти. Поттеру все равно. Ведь он приходит за точно таким же безразличием, в которое можно просто говорить.

Малфой пробирается в туалет, надеясь, что компания проходящих хаффлпаффок не заметила его белоснежные волосы, пропадающие в дверном проеме женского туалета. В этот раз юноша даже позволяет себе нормально осмотреть помещение, и оно уже не кажется таким ужасающе неухоженным; напротив, юноша видит много изысканных черт, довольно редко присущих общественным уборным. Его украшают витражные окна, идущие мелкой мозаикой разноцветных стекол до самого потолка, играющих змеиной кожей на старинном полу; раковина не выполнена в привычном виде длинного ряда одинаковых эмалированных чаш, а возвышается круглой стойкой с готической лепниной прямо посреди комнаты, выглядя массивно и эффектно. Словно это не обыкновенный женский туалет, а проявление величия владельца, пускай и выполненного в таком, казалось бы, неприглядном месте. Драко даже пожалел, что этот туалет навечно закрыт: разве можно прятать нечто столь прекрасное, украшенное балясинами и резными змеями, под табличкой “закрыто на ремонт”? Или, может, Дамблдор просто не умеет ценить прекрасное? 

Как минимум в последнем, юный Малфой был уверен. 

— Ого, неужели ты явился опять? Мне казалось, что в прошлый раз ты был не очень доволен тем, что пришел, — полупрозрачная субстанция вылетела из кабинки и с игривой улыбкой уставилась на Драко. Она внимательно рассматривала юношу, вертя головой и рассматривая его с ног до головы, отчего Малфой встрепенулся и скрестил руки на груди. Ему совершенно не нравилось находиться под испытывающим взглядом Плаксы Миртл.

— Да, пришел, — бросил юноша, смотря куда-то в стену. 

Призрак нахмурилась, но практически тут же ее лицо вновь приняло то самое, ненавистное всем слизеринским сердцем, выражение лица.

— Ты даже не выглядишь таким недовольным, как неделю назад, — девушка подлетела к Драко вплотную, перейдя на шепот. — Неужели Гарри Поттер таки очаровал и тебя? Ты же изображал из себя такую холодную неприступную стену, которой только и нужно, что найти выгоду. 

Драко махнул рукой прямо через голову Миртл, но почувствовал лишь холод, пробежавший по его руке. Призрак все также заискивающе заглядывала в его глаза. 

— И меня? — Малфой напрягся, сощурившись, но вовремя вспомнил, что его вовсе не интересует жизнь Поттера. — Но нет. У нас с этим вашим лишь деловое общение. Ему нужно понять, что такое интеллект, а я просто люблю делать его жизнь хуже. 

— Но разве к деловым партнерам приходят с таким лицом? — девушка забралась на вершину раковины, свесив ноги.

— И какое же у меня лицо?

— Я бы сказала, что оно похоже на нечто между “благоговеющая девица” и “я бы посмотрел, как уходит твой последний поезд”. 

Драко замер, пытаясь понять, что именно имела в виду девушка. Неужели она все еще серьезно продолжает надеяться, что Малфой ни с того, ни с сего кинется на шею к гриффиндорцу, не заставив того предварительно изучить этикет, магическую историю и, в конце-концов, не разъяснив тому почему только чистокровные волшебники являются достойным кругом общения? Идиотизм. Раз уж ему достался кто-то настолько никудышный в плане соулмейта, то его всегда можно перевоспитать под себя.

А до этого надо поставить на место приведение. 

— Хм, ну знаешь, на твой последний поезд я бы точно посмотрел. Может, стоит послать сову машинисту, а то он как-то задержался на том свете, — состроил миловидную улыбку Драко, которой пользовался последний раз в детстве. 

Призрак закатила глаза, а после показала юноше язык, чуть не слетев с раковины.

— Ой-ой-ой, как стра-а-ашно! Я вся трясусь и белею, будто ты действительно сможешь сделать что-то помимо того, что стоять и стрелять своими глазенками.

Драко посмотрел на свои ногти, отмечая их идеальный маникюр и, хищно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Миртл.

— Чтобы изгнать призрака на тот свет достаточно произвести древний обряд, изобретенный в Азии. Далее приводим подробную инструкцию, как его воплотить в жизнь: в полночь на убывающей луне дождаться звездной ночи, с идеально чистым небом, на котором не будет висеть ни одного облака и, собрав необходимые вещи отправится к месту обитания призрака. Дождавшись, когда нечисть появится пред вашими глазами, необходимо поймать его в белый круг, очерченный мелом, солью или рисом. По периметру круга разложить тринадцать паучьих лилий, расцветших лишь поутру и поджечь их хвосты, начав читать заговор длинною в ночь. Заговор состоит из тринадцати разных заклятий, приведенных далее на японском язы…

Со стороны двери раздался тяжелый недовольный вздох.

— Опять ты за свое, Малфой? Смотрю, по-хорошему тебе не нравится, — наконец-то, на входе появился запыхавшийся, красный и растрепанный куда больше, чем обычно, Поттер. Он исподлобья смотрел на Драко, будто пытаясь воззвать к совести юноши, но та, увы, не проснется так просто от взгляда и без того опоздавшего мальчишки.

— О, Поттер. Неужели ты сегодня решил не опаздывать так сильно? Неужели василиск соизволил сегодня умереть чуть раньше? — Драко развел руками, пока Поттер, стушевавшись, распутывался из своей присловутой мантии, за которую наверняка отвалил состояние, за которое можно купить весь дом семейки Уизли.

— Если василиск — это отработка у Амбридж, то он все еще жив и отчаянно пытается проглотить меня целиком, — недовольно пробурчал гриффиндорец. — Но мы вроде тут не ее собрались обсуждать, нет?

Малфой поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы обсудить поведение старой карги именно с Поттером. Все-таки, тому от нее достается больше всего и он провел с ней прилично времени, чтобы знать о ней… что-нибудь. Что-нибудь полезное для Драко и что-то такое, из-за чего он, вместе с Панси и Блейзом смогут перетереть ей за полночь косточки. 

Но, увы. Поттер был явно не настроен на разговор об этой женщине.

— И что же у тебя по плану, Поттер? Обсуждение несвежей яичницы, которую подали на завтрак? — Драко всплеснул руками, изображая полный ужас. 

Лицо гриффиндорца приобрело задумчивое выражение. 

— О, ну, если ты хочешь об этом...хотя, мне показалась, что она была вполне нормальной, — юноша выглядел по настоящему растерянным. Брови же Драко спустились вниз, а губы искривились во вполне понятной гримасе отвращения

— Поттер…

— Да ладно, ладно, — махнул тот рукой. — Я просто думал, может ты созрел, чтобы рассказать? 

— Рассказать что? 

— Ну...о том, что такого в твоей жизни случилось, что ты видишь фестралов. Это же не просто так случилось, я прав? Это не может случится просто так. Я...я знаю, — Поттер сделал шаг вперед, резко сокращая дистанцию между ними двумя. Драко на секунду почувствовал, словно его заперли. Заперли в узкой клетке с воспоминаниями о том дне, когда последователи Волдеморта устроили “забавное шоу” на глазах у сотни людей, которые не расскажут, а будут только перешептываться между собой, боясь сказать и слова поперек, или, что хуже, искренне поддерживая это кощунственное лишение человека жизни. И он все еще не был готов делиться этими чувствами с Поттером. Или он думает, что еще не готов?

Юноша отвернулся от гриффиндорца, спрятав лицо. Он вновь трансфигурировал себе небольшой плед, разложил его на полу и сел, так, чтобы осталось место примостится и Поттеру, неловко переминающегося с ноги на ногу.

— Нет. Естественно нет. Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы кто-то, — брезгливо осмотрев собеседника, произнес Драко, — выуживал мои секреты. Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь со своими мыслями и переживаниями. Я, вообще-то, эмоционально стабильный, если ты не знал.

Уши Малфоя недовольно зарделись, налившись кровью и он их ненавязчиво почесал. Гриффиндорец окинул взглядом юношу, смотря как-то недоверчиво, будто борясь с самим собой и чуть выпятил нижнюю губу, отчего приобрел немного обиженный вид.

— Ну ладно. Молчишь и молчишь, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Значит, просто поговорим.

Драко на инерции чуть не выпалил: “И это все? Разве ты не собираешься устраивать мне допрос и добираться до самых истоков моих переживаний?” — но вовремя укусил себя за язык. Ведь если шрамоголового спровоцировать, то он вполне может добраться до правды. Или же сам Малфой может не сдержать своих накопившихся чувств.

— И зачем тебе это? — Драко поежился от неожиданного тепла, прижавшегося к его боку. — У тебя, вроде, есть с кем поговорить. Целая башня Гриффиндора наверняка так и изнывает от желания твоего внимания.

Поттер вздохнул, почесав шею и странно посмотрел в пол, говоря как-то плоско и убито, словно отчитывался перед Снейпом о причине очередного несданного домашнего задания.

— Я не хочу тревожить их нервы. Их жизнь и так полна из-за меня опасностей.

Драко обиженно поджал губы и картинно нахмурил брови.

— То есть, мои хочешь? Тебе совсем меня не жалко, Поттер. Кто же еще захочет в тебя кинуть какое-нибудь заковыристое заклятье в коридоре, если ты меня доведешь? — Малфой издал хрип умирающего под недовольный взгляд гриффиндорца, явно осуждающего всю эту театральщину.

— Будто тебе меня жалко, — буркнул юноша, отводя взгляд от играющего страдание Драко.

Слизеринец усмехнулся.

— Ну, после всех твоих историй к тебе только жалость и остается испытывать. 

Драко почувствовал сильный тычок в бок, который, однако, не был связан с желанием причинить боль. Скорее, это было выражением неожиданно дружелюбного неудовольствия, которое вызвало где-то внутри странное желание рассмеяться в лицо Поттеру, но совершенно не с целью унизить оного; скорее, наоборот, это оказалось бы причудливой поддержкой, которую Малфой никак не хотел выпускать наружу, ведь ради этого придется признать ее существование.

Поттер же недовольно бурчал где-то сбоку, садясь по-турецки и закатывая глаза.

— Почему я вообще решил, что разговаривать с тобой — это хорошая идея? 

— Задаюсь тем же вопросом.

В туалете повисла тишина. Странная, немного неловкая, от которой кожа покрывается мурашками и хочется заполнить ее какой-нибудь неинтересной новостью, только чтобы не жаться, не зная куда деть свои глаза и руки, которые, отчего-то кажутся в этот момент слишком уж лишними. Для Драко же это был очередной момент, когда он спросил себя, почему он тут. Почему он сидит бок о бок с Поттером, буквально договорившись с Амбридж о работе на нее, почему он иногда говорит мерзкие вещи, звучащие уж как-то слишком мягко. Почему он осуждает Волдеморта, почему Поттер не удивлен, почему…

— Гермиона хочет, чтобы я учил желающих защите от темных искусств в этом году, — ...почему он все еще здесь и почему Поттер ему, заклятому врагу, рассказывает такие вещи, так неожиданно прерывая их неловкое молчание, словно и не было пяти лет вражды? Драко не понимал, но не был в силах задуматься о причинах такого странного поведения гриффиндорца. Он лишь хмыкнул, закатив глаза, уже больше по привычке, чем по желанию.

— О Мерлин. Она это серьезно? — протянул юноша. — Я-то думал у нее действительно есть интеллект, а она, похоже, обгоняет меня в рейтинге просто так.

Драко цокнул языком, делая вид, что не замечает, как тяжелеет взгляд Поттера, который, кажется, пытается сотворить невербальное Инсендио на белоснежной рубашке Малфоя. 

— Вообще-то у нее есть аргументы. Например, она сказала, что я единственный среди учеников, кто сталкивался с темными искусствами лицом к лицу и знаю, как им противостоять в бою. Типа...ну, знаешь, не отрабатывал на манекене сто раз Протего, стоя в абсолютной спокойной обстановке, а, ну...я думаю, ты понял, — мялся Поттер, не желая говорить о своих заслугах столь подробно. В этом Драко его даже понял. — И тем более я понимаю насколько бесполезная обыкновенная теория. Описание маха палочкой это совершенно не то, с чем мы можем столкнуться уже завтра. Хотя кто-то… считает иначе. 

Поттер одернул рукав рубашки, до этого едва прикрывающий ладонь и всмотрелся в тонкие белые полосы на тыльной стороне ладони. Любопытство же слизеринца не могло оставить сей факт без внимания: он вытянул шею и скосил глаза на белые росчерки, которые, на первый взгляд складывались в бессмысленные линии. Но, спустя несколько секунд явно проступила кривоватая вязь, гласящая “Я не должен лгать”. Лицо Драко странно перекосило.

— Но я в любом случае хреновый учитель. Типа совсем. Мне кажется даже Гойл сможет справиться лучше, — продолжал сокрушаться гриффиндорец, — а я совсем, ну, отсосыш.

— Ну, Гойлу для начала нужно научиться составлять предложения более, чем из трех слов. Но и ты Поттер, конечно...как ты сказал? “Отсосыш”? — брезгливо спросил Малфой. — Я бы к тебе на занятия не пришел даже под Империусом. Да и навряд ли тебе много кто сейчас поверит. Ты тут всем раструбил про Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, но не рассказал, почему тебе нужно верить. Да и представь. Если у кого-то что-то не получится, то кто будет виноват? Конечно же ты, — загибая пальцы произнес Малфой. Поттер же разочарованно вздохнул.

— Вот именно. Я ей сразу сказал, что эта идея — плохая, — обреченно пробормотал гриффиндорец, уже принимая собственный провал.

— Но разве у них есть другие варианты? — выпалил Малфой, чувствуя, что сказал что-то, совершенно не вписывающееся в его образ. Оттого, вздернув нос он придал своему лицу выражение полнейшего презрения, но вышло оно настолько деланым, что, кажется, что даже Поттер этому не поверил.

— Что? Ты о чем?

Драко выпустил воздух с тяжелым вздохом и повернулся к гриффиндорцу, смотря в его недоуменное лицо.

— Вот смотри. Есть Амбридж. Она не хочет нас учить, потому что она вредная министерская жаба, которая хочет все контролировать и видеть нас послушными и беспомощными рабами. Есть Флитвик. Он не особо любит влезать в конфликты и идти наперекор Амбридж напрямую не захочет, как его не проси. Есть Снейп… — Малфой осмотрел Поттера с ног до головы, заметив на лице юноши маску презрения. — Ну, я думаю, тебе не надо объяснять, почему эта кандидатура не подходит, хоть он и мог бы научить многому. Что мы имеем в итоге? Из доступных источников у большинства остаются книги и...ты. Я бы, конечно, — поспешил добавить Драко, — выбрал книги, но не все такие способные, как я.

Взгляд Поттера стал каким-то подозрительным: сначала он раскрыл глаза и рот в недоумении, а потом, зловеще сверкнув очками, усмехнулся так, словно сдерживает смех. Он выпрямил спину, отчего его позвоночник издал характерный щелкающий звук и, наклонив голову, заговорил.

— М, Малфой. Неужели это поддержка? Или мне послышалось? 

Драко нахмурился. Нет, он точно не мог “поддерживать” Поттера. Это был лишь здравый смысл и логика, которую он привнес в их разговор, не имея ни намерения, ни желания хоть как-то воодушевлять гриффиндорца на действия. Скорее, наоборот: он пытался опустить желания юноши, чтобы потом с высоты своих умений смотреть на этот провал. 

А шрамоголовый явно что-то себе навыдумывал.

— Господь, Поттер, конечно нет! Я еще в здравом уме, — Драко приложил руку ко лбу, словно у него болит голова. — Да я скорее расцелую Уизли в обе щеки, фу, боже. Как ты мог вообще мог такое обо мне подумать, Мерлин, Поттер! — Юноша все изображал крайнюю степень тошноты, высовывая язык и морщась, в то время как гриффиндорец заливался своим мерзким смехом, отражающимся от голых стен туалета и возвращаясь Драко в уши в десятикратном размере, заставляя покрываться розовыми стыдными пятнами. 

Но заставило ли это Малфоя стушеваться и замолчать, уткнувшись в колени и чувствуя, как уши все сильнее наливаются кровью? Отнюдь нет. Драко чувствовал только ярость, чистую и неприкрытую, такую привычную рядом с Поттером. Он оскалился в презрении, смотря на юношу и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Да какого Мордреда ты смеешься? — но Поттер, кажется, его и не слышал, заваливаясь от хохота на бок.

Малфой мелко задрожал. Он уже десять раз успел пожалеть о том, что пришел в этот день в туалет Миртл, надеясь на...даже не надеясь. Просто пришел, разрешил себе разговаривать с гриффиндорцем, думая о том, что может, не все так и плохо. Но нет: Поттер заслуживает лишь только Авады Кедавры в лоб и хлопка дверью, за такое-то отношение. 

Но как только Драко собрался уйти, гриффиндорец успокоился, перестав смеяться, как сумасшедший.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь шутить, Малфой, — бросил тот, утирая выступившую на глазах влагу.

Юноше же закатил глаза, пиля собеседника взглядом. Он поднял в презрении верхнюю губу и заговорил, медленно и тихо, казалось, чеканя каждое слово.

— Во-первых, это не было шуткой. А во-вторых...естественно, я умею. В отличии от тебя, я был хорошо воспитан, да и сам имею незаурядный ум, который просто необходим для юмора. Но тебе, фанату близнецов Уизли, этого не понять, — Малфой мотнул головой, отворачиваясь к окну, слыша, как Поттер пытается подавить смех. Плохо пытается подавить смех. И, честно, Драко не мог сдержать такого оскорбления. Его раздражало, что Поттер не может воспринять его всерьез, сидя тут на пледе, созданным Драко, довольствуясь обществом Драко, которое позволено далеко не каждому и будто чувствует себя хозяином ситуации. 

И, естественно, пользуясь древней традицией, идущей из самого детства, Малфой не мог не прицепиться в ответ к гриффиндорцу, дабы хоть как-то унять его бесконтрольный, давящий на барабанные перепонки, гогот. Это было довольно просто: взору Драко удачно открылась небольшая полоска кожи на запястье, которое было скрыто обыкновенным маггловским пластырем, небрежно закрывающим то, что непременно было одним событием из рутины Драко Малфоя. Оскалившись, юноша решил действовать:

— Вот ты смеешься, Поттер, а сам-то! Что это у тебя? Пластырь? Ты не смог выучить такое простое заклинание, которое, кажется, и у сквиба выйдет? — в руке у него оказалась палочка и, с видом самого умного человека во вселенной, Драко начал выводить движения в воздухе. — Ты просто делаешь поворот, взмах и произносишь Аб-

— Я знаю его, — перебил юношу гриффиндорец. — Просто не применяю.

Малфой удивился.

— Почему же? Ты хочешь таскаться с этой маггловской штуковиной на руке? Она же выглядит ужасно! — с отвращением Драко показал на нее кончиком палочки, сморщившись. 

Поттер посмотрел собеседнику в глаза, будто пытаясь узнать что-то из недовольного и растерянного взгляда слизеринца. Словно он пытается выудить повод рассказать юноше какой-то секрет, который никто не знает. Словно Поттер пытается доверить нечто сокровенное Малфою.

И от одной этой мысли у слизеринца покраснели уши.

— Да не то, чтобы хочу… Просто он и то, что под ним, напоминает мне о том, что даже в самые дерьмовые времена есть что-то хорошее. Это как символ, что когда все кончится я, возможно, буду счастлив. 

Драко не поверил своим ушам. И причиной было не то, что Поттер разоткровенничался со своим врагом, нет. Скорее, он почувствовал странную тянущую боль в груди, которой доселе не знал, и связана она была явно с тем, что именно было сказано.

Ведь...детство Драко не было таким уж необычным. Оно было счастливым, но во многом оно было проведено на светских раутах, за книгами или летая на метле, наблюдая за тем, как прекрасен Уилтшир. Они не часто ходили в какие-то места, в которые ходят с детьми, вроде зоопарков или лунапарка, ведь отец был либо занят, либо пытался преподать юному Малфою важные жизненные уроки. 

Но какового тогда было детство Поттера, если даже столь скудное на забавы отрочество Драко делало его счастливым? Об этом Малфой предпочитал не задумываться.

***

Драко встретил очередной рассвет, смотря, как вода Черного озера становится едва ли намного светлее, отчего обычная темная спальня приобрела странный фиолетовый оттенок. Ему показалось, что эту ночь он не спал вовсе: его то мучили мысли о разговоре с Поттером, то вяжущее живот предчувствие, которое не несло за собой ничего хорошего. 

Наколдовав Темпус и увидев на нем полседьмого утра, юный Малфой решил, что нет смысла пытаться уснуть и дальше, лишь мучая свои затекшие кости, да истасканный мозг. Он юркнул в ванную, надеясь, что хотя бы контрастный душ расчистит его мысли, но, увы. Голова оставалась тяжелой, и Драко лишь тяжело вздохнул, вернувшись в комнату, наполненную попеременным храпом Кребба и Гойла, который за пять лет уже стал привычным аккомпанементом.

Убедившись, что все его соседи все еще крепко спят, Малфой решил посмотреть метку; он не сделал этого ночью лишь потому, что сам Поттер совсем недавно сидел буквально у его плеча, смотря своими уставшими зелеными глазами и ведя себя уж слишком дружелюбно для человека, с которым они прошли столько грязи. Тишину разорвало едва слышное Абскондере и глазам юноши предстала неутешительная надпись, которая заставила его вздрогнуть.

“Предательство”.

Губы Драко дрогнули в улыбке. Его план сработал, и Амбридж не смогла удержаться от лести от столь заинтересованной, горящей молодежи. Но только теперь Драко в полной мере осознал последствия такого решения.

Ведь теперь все их дружеские разговоры с Поттером станут больной темой для них обоих, и вся их жизнь вернется на круги своя. Драко Малфой — ублюдок и наверняка будущий Пожиратель Смерти, а Гарри Поттер — заносчивая выскочка, не знающая своего места.

Ну, как и было предрешено. Вселенная всегда находит повод вернуться в баланс.

Только вот Драко от этого уж слишком не весело.

Прихватив с собой первую попавшуюся книгу и сумку с учебниками, юноша спустился в гостинную, где уселся с ногами на один из диванов. Он уткнулся в книгу, но до самого завтрака так и не продвинулся и на пару страниц, думая о том, в какой же ситуации он оказался.

Решив, что он не хочет пока что слушать взволнованное воркование Панси и шуточки Блейза, юноша спустился в Большой Зал, как раз аккурат к моменту, когда все тарелки оказались на своих местах, а блюда наполнились разнообразной едой, которую, увы, совершенно не хотелось есть. Сев в конце лавки, Драко уткнулся в серебряное блюдо, которое жестоко сообщало о том, что Малфой выглядит паршиво. Только чтобы убрать эту рожу с глаз долой, юноша вывалил на тарелку пару оладий, но не собирался к ним притрагиваться вовсе. 

Медленно Зал начал набиваться людьми. Слегка сонными, медленными, растрепанными, ноющими о том, как им не хочется на уроки или, наоборот, счастливыми от того, что их все глубже затягивает в мир магии. Они заполняли столы, над которыми висело голубое небо, полное густых облачных колесниц, которые бегут на свою небесную битву. Вскоре заполнился и преподавательский стол. Все его члены сидели с хмурым видом, особенно Дамблдор, хоть его смешная шляпа с кисточкой создавала образ, в котором навряд ли можно было обнаружить что-то серьезное.

Сияла только Долорес. И Драко знал почему.

— Гиппогриф тебя раздери, Малфой! Вот ты где, — из-за спины послышался знакомый голос Забини. — А мы уж думали, что тебя кто-то своровал. Все в порядке? 

Драко поднял глаза на своих друзей, растрепанных, сонных и недовольных. Панси так и вовсе прожигала юношу взглядом, задавая немой вопрос о том, где Малфой был. Он постарался слепить на своем лице привычное выражение легкого пренебрежения, прежде чем ответить. 

— Да, все отлично. Просто немного не спалось, — пробурчал юноша, положив в рот кусок оладья, который едва лез в горло. Ему оставалось лишь только молиться, что Панси и Блейз оставят его без расспросов и ему повезло: Паркинсон недовольно фыркнула и села рядом, а Забини и вовсе был счастлив не вытягивать из Драко информацию.

— Кхм-кхм, — раздалось со стороны преподавательского стола и Драко сжался, стараясь смотреть на тарелку; Амбридж поднялась со своего стула и подошла к кафедре, выполненной в форме золотой совы с подсвечниками по всему периметру. 

Взгляд Малфоя метнулся к гриффиндорскому столу, за которым, в окружении своих друзей восседал Поттер с выражением лица полным презрения. Юноша даже с сожалением ответил, что шрамоголовый на него так никогда не смотрел, но одернул себя: наверняка его ждет что-то похуже, чем обычный хмурый взгляд и это, удивительно, придавало уверенности. Ведь чем дальше от Поттера, тем ближе к Волдеморту, все это знают. А значит, тем меньше подозрений.

Слизеринец выпрямился и уставился на Амбридж, ожидающую полной тишины. Когда гул стих, она начала свою точно выверенную квакующую речь.

— Доброе утро, студенты, — улыбнулась она. — Я совсем недавно была назначена инспектором вашей школы, но даже такого короткого времени мне хватило, чтобы понять, что в системе, созданной профессором Дамблдором, имеется достаточное количество брешей, которое необходимо залатывать извне. Я упорно трудилась над этим долгое время самостоятельно, привлекая Министерство и попечительский совет, и мы проделали великолепную работу над школьными устоями.

По Залу прокатился гул. Поттер сказал что-то своим друзьям, нервно вертя головой и краснея от злости, в то время как Панси, только-только осознавшая, к чему идет разговор, ухватилась за рукав рубашки Драко, отчего тому стало легче. По крайней мере, в этом болоте он не будет тонуть один.

— Однако, — продолжила женщина, — совсем недавно ко мне обратились неравнодушные ученики. Они рассказали о том, что происходит в школе изнутри и я ужаснулась еще больше, понимая, что навряд ли я буду способна проконтролировать вас всех. Поэтому, было решено собрать инспекционную дружину из неравнодушных учеников, которые помогут патрулировать замок и следить за выполнением всех школьных правил. Ведь теперь они, в кои-то веки, не просто измаранные чернила, — Долорес с довольным лицом осмотрела учеников, чьи лица, по большей части, выражали лишь сплошное отчаяние. Лишь часть слизеринского стола была довольна такой перспективой. Гриффиндорский же стол выражал явное желание закидать преподавателя чем-то противным.

— С сегодняшнего дня любой желающий может подать заявку на вступление в дружину. Для этого вам необходимо отдать свое заявление по форме Н151-9, висящее на входе в школу, Драко Малфою или Панси Паркинсон, старостам факультета Слизерин. Заявки будут приниматься неделю. Благодарю Вас за внимание.

Драко почувствовал, как на него устремились десятки взоров. Полных страха, восхищения, презрения, ужаса, но только один выражал недоумение, смешанное с ненавистью. И юноше даже не стоило высматривать его взъерошенную макушку среди мешанины бордовых мантий, которые громче всех высказывали недовольство поступком Драко и Панси. Ведь это и так было ясно: Поттер чувствует себя преданным. Преданным тем, которому едва умудрился открыться и тут же пожалеть о содеянном. И это наверняка его злило.

От шума у Малфоя разболелась голова; ему не хотелось тут находится, слушая притворную похвалу и неприкрытую ненависть со всех сторон. У него куда больше дел, куда больше мыслей, которые необходимо подумать, помимо детей, которые не знают, куда спрятать свои бушующие гормоны подальше от глаз Амбридж.

Драко резко встал из-за стола и, едва не забыв сумку, пошел к выходу, не обращая на крики запыхавшихся друзей. Ему нужно было на воздух, оказаться одному хотя бы минут на десять, чтобы в тишине привести мысли в порядок и понять, где он вообще. Кто ему ближе: отец и темный Лорд, или Поттер с его тупым благородством и оравой из гриффиндорцев, что ему делать дальше, куда идти. Что чувствовать? Ведь сейчас его сердце наполнено странной смесью триумфа, страха, ужаса и печали, которые разрывают его на части. 

Не успел Драко выйти из Большого Зала, как услышал за спиной истошный крик “Гарри, стой!”, принадлежавший не иначе, чем Грейнджер, судорожно пытающейся остановить Поттера от необдуманного поступка. Но едва ли он ее послушал.

Малфою даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что гриффиндорец находится за его спиной, смотря разъяренно и обижено. Достаточно было слушать топот зевак, что уже собрались посмотреть на назревающий конфликт и почувствовать руки Панси и Блейза, которые легли ему на рукав и плечо соответственно, будто стараясь защитить юношу от гнева повсеместного героя. 

— Малфой! Какого черта? Тебе уже совсем некому жопу продавать?! — выплюнул Поттер в спину слизеринца, заставив того дрогнуть. Неужели его четко выверенный план для гриффиндорцев — лишь продажа себя в рабство? Какая чушь.

— Поттер, я бы посоветовал тебе следить за языком. Минус десять очков с гриффиндора, — на другом конце зала несколько рубинов упали в нижнюю половину хрустального сосуда. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я снял еще пятьдесят за то, что ты надоедаешь мне своей тупой рожей? Или, например, оставить тебя с Амбридж наедине на пару вечеров, что скажешь? — Драко повернулся, позволяя себе заглянуть в горящие пламенем зеленые глаза и неожиданно обжечься, почувствовав, как триумф, едва зародившийся в душе, неумолимо гас.

— Тебе самому приятно вести себя, как последняя мразота? Помыться не хочешь, после того, как вылизал ее пятки? Или ты это счел за честь, как и твой отец, который только и делает что стелется?

Малфой нахмурился, сжав в руке палочку, которая будто сама упала ему в ладонь. Как смеет, не смыслящий ничего в настоящем магическом мире, Поттер, говорить такие вещи про него? Как смеет Поттер унижать его прилюдно, стоя на своем постаменте из безнаказанности, созданной Дамблдором?

— Заткнись, Поттер. Если у тебя все те, кто не последние идиоты — подстилки, то у меня печальные новости для тебя. Или ты уже сам знаешь, что у тебя напрочь отсутствует мозг? — бросил Драко, надеясь, что Поттеру хватит ума, чтобы отстать и не усугублять ситуацию. 

Но вместо этого он лишь увидел гримасу отвращения на стремительно приближающемся лице гриффиндорца, за которым последовал сильный удар кулаком в ухо.


	9. облачное зелье

Прошел добрый месяц с момента драки в дверях Большого Зала. Честно, Малфой до этого считал магловскую драку варварским занятием, которое приносит удовольствие и решает проблемы лишь только людей недалеких и низменных. Приняв в ней участие, Драко в своем мнении лишь убедился, и в очередной раз разочаровался в Поттере, раз тот только так и может решать свои проблемы. Ведь всегда можно поговорить, ну, или, в конце-концов, наслать сглаз, дабы показать свое неудовольствие. Хотя, юноша просто слишком много хотел от своего соулмейта.  
Все-таки, оный считает себя преданным. И все основания для этого у него имеются, как ни крути.

Поттер не перекинулся с ним и словом, когда они остались в больничном крыле вдвоем, залечивая множественные ссадины и ушибы. Он даже не пикнул, когда над ним нависали МакГонагалл, Амбридж и Снейп, грозя то отчислением, то еще разными страшными вещами, снимая, в конце-концов, с Гриффиндора двести баллов. На двадцать больше, чем вовсе было в их копилке. 

Да и ночь в больничном крыле не дала никаких подвижек: Поттер демонстративно молчал, делая вид, что спит, а Драко не решался произнести и слова. Во-первых, потому, что он был зол на сорвавшегося с цепи гриффиндорца, который чуть что, так начал махать руками, так и потому, что в глубине души понимал, что все их общение — лишь фикция, имитация попыток в дружбу, плачевно влияющая на них обоих. И в глубине души с яростью смешивается вовсе не печаль по утраченной связи, а, скорее, тупая боль того, что Драко не смог оборвать эту бессмыслицу раньше.

За месяц инспекционная дружина довольно сильно разрослась. В нее вступил добрый десяток человек, который, точно так же, как и слизеринское трио, не гнушались подлизаться к Долорес для исполнения собственных низменных желаний. Кто-то, как Кребб и Гойл, просто хотели получше сдать СОВ, кто-то хотел проносить выпивку в гостинную, а кто-то в действительности разделял воззрения Амбридж на быт студентов. Таких, правда, было меньшинство, и на них в самой дружине смотрели косо и сторонились во время исполнения своих “обязанностей”.

Такая популярность дружины вовсе не радовала трио: чем больше привлекается внимание к произволу оной, тем больше Амбридж будет давить на них, замечая их многочасовые посиделки в заброшенной аудитории и суя свой нос, куда ей вовсе не положено. Чем больше не любят дружину — тем больше к трио относятся с отвращением, связанным с малой долей благоговения. Чем больше не любят дружину — тем большие последствия их выбор будет иметь в будущем, когда они будут пытаться спастись от войны. Все-таки, впервые за всю свою жизнь, Драко понимает, сколь невыгоден в будущем ему будет образ чистокровного ублюдка.

Впрочем, ровно настолько же ему будет претить образ любителей маглов. 

Решение их проблемы было непростым: все-таки, иногда так и хочется зайти за черту и устроить Уизли сладкую жизнь только потому, что это Уизли, или же макнуть какую-то маглорожденную в то, что мир магии устроен совершенно иначе, нежели их простачковый мир. Но чем дальше Драко уходит от золотой середины, тем ближе он становится к тем, кто не гнушается прилюдно пытать людей, получая удовольствие от чужой боли, от чужих страданий, от чужой смерти. Смерти, заслуженной лишь фактом самого рождения.

Поэтому все последующие дни происходили под знаменем совершенно справедливого, по меркам правил Амбридж, патрулирования. Конечно, пару раз не обошлось без эксцессов, но о них навряд ли кто-либо узнает. Все-таки, превышение полномочий у слизеринцев всегда было в крови.

Правда, это было не единственным, что беспокоило Драко. Рука, ноющая и чешущаяся, будто из-за того, что их отношения с Поттером пошли в разлад, вещала не самые безопасные для шкуры очкарика вещи: тот, не иначе, как при полном отсутствии инстинкта самосохранения, таки решил собрать свой кружок по интересам. Таинственный, расползающийся слухом по коридорам замка, это сборище чудом оставалось незамеченным взору Амбридж. Хотя, Поттер и без того был в опале: все-таки, никто, даже Грейнджер, не научила его затыкать свой рот перед сильными мира сего, с которыми из эффективных методов борьбы только бунт и эшафот. 

Но к своему неудовольствию, Драко отметил, что сам оберегает этот кружок по интересам по мере своих возможностей, даже несмотря на яростные взгляды Поттера в его сторону. Конечно, вклад юноши в это безнадежное дело был безмерно мал: он просто не давал команды Панси и Блейзу, во всю обсуждающих кучку неумех, рассказать все Долорес, которая неизменно в тот же момент приказала бы всех участников поймать. И, конечно, для Малфоя бездействие было легким решением, но от мыслей о том, что это бережет Поттера, ему становилось стыдно. 

С другой стороны ему было интересно, чему именно учит святоша Гарри Поттер своих последователей, но уже чисто с точки зрения человека, который занимается этим сам. Конечно, шрамоголовый не будет изучать заклятие Империус или варку Оборотного зелья — слишком он уж правильный для этого, но...чем-то же они заняты. Поттер же считает что-то несомненно полезным для пушечного мяса на грядущей войне? И Драко жизненно необходимо это узнать.

Правда, увы, но каждый, кто ходит в поттеров кружок по интересам, считает своим долгом Малфоя ненавидеть, оставляя того сгорать от любопытства и маленькой капли зависти.

В остальном же, жизнь Драко шла своим чередом: занятия, кабинет Амбридж, обязанности старосты, тренировки, сон. Все это повторялось в одном наскучившем цикле, пока не случилось одно занятное событие: Снейп пригласил Драко к себе в кабинет. Это было совершенно обычным явлением, как-никак, Малфой был старостой факультета, да и Снейп был близким другом семьи. Поэтому Драко, недовольно махнув друзьям, играющим в шахматы, пошел из одной части подземелий в другую, не чувствуя никакого подвоха. 

Оказавшись в тупиковом коридоре, заканчивающимся тяжелой дубовой дверью, юноша неожиданно ощутил легкое волнение. Все-таки, несмотря на то, что он никогда не боялся профессора, не чувствовал от него какой-то угрозы или неприязни, как многие, а наоборот, он всегда находился под впечатлением. Курсе на первом он даже пытался подражать манере Снейпа держать палочку и ходить с выражением презрения на лице ко всем, чем вызывал сдавленный смех Панси, знавшей его с детства. И если с возрастом такое щенячье подражание ушло, то уважение осталось.

Даже несмотря на то, что Снейп под рукавом хранит Черную Метку. 

Юноша постучал в дверь. Дождавшись грубого “входите”, он отворил дверь и прошел внутрь, с удивлением отметив, что дверь в кабинет за ним сама закрылась на замок.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — произнес Малфой, рефлекторно обернувшись. — Вы просили прийти. 

Мужчины не было непосредственно в кабинете: раздался лишь звон пузырьков из кладовой и шуршание плотной ткани, из которой сделана мантия профессора, что означало лишь только “жди”. И Драко, опершись на стол, начал ждать, осматривая высокие лабораторные шкафы, на полках которых стоят ингредиенты, строго отсортированные то ли по алфавиту, то ли по своей безопасности. Честно, Драко никогда и не думал, насколько же большая коллекция различных предметов собрана в школе на глазах у всех, прямо-таки на самом виду: ведь навряд ли кому-то придет в голову мысль рассматривать каждую склянку на полках, или узнавать происхождение каждого темного артефакта, что находится в школе. Так что Хогвартс, возможно, куда более страшное место, чем отдел тайн. По крайней мере, секретов в себе он хранит ничуть не меньше.

Из дрейфа по разрозненным мыслям, его вырвал хлопок двери в кладовую и появление Снейпа. Он выглядел уставшим: темные круги под глазами делали его лицо старше, да и взгляд, обычно цепкий и колючий, сейчас был немного более расслабленным и туманным. 

— Мистер Малфой, — быстро кивнул преподаватель. — Присядьте.

Драко вытянулся по струнке, боясь поднять глаза на мужчину и сел на скамью. Судя по тону Снейпа, их разговор не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Как продвигается ваше сотрудничество с Амбридж? Вы у нее на хорошем счету, как я понял, — сразу в лоб начал мужчина. Юноша выругался про себя.

— Да, все нормально. Она довольна работой дружины и тем, как мы выполняем свои обязанности. Не было никаких нареканий с ее стороны, — самодовольно произнес Драко, бахвалисто улыбнувшись, — лишь благодарности и дополнительные баллы факультету за пойманных нарушителей. 

Снейп задержал взгляд на улыбке юноши, будто проверяя ее на правдивость. Он задрал голову, отчего его крючковатый нос стал похож на клюв куда больше, чем обычно, а в чернеющих глазах читалось лишь недоверие и презрение, от которого любой другой ученик легко раскалывался, начинал ерзать, бегающим взглядом осматривая темный кабинет зельеварения. Юный Малфой же, несмотря на свой внутренний страх, выдержал взгляд декана, все так же выдерживая идеально прямую осанку.

— Рад слышать, что вы создаете хороший имидж факультету, — прогудел Снейп, поднимая бровь. — То есть, ваши отношения с профессором Амбридж строятся исключительно на доверии друг к другу?

Драко едва заметно сощурился. Что-то в этой формулировке, в этой интонации, скользящей вверх было не так: словно мужчина пытается его на чем-то поймать, на что-то вывести и разузнать все его тайны, которые юноша, естественно, не может выдать кому-то, кто является приближенным Темного Лорда. 

Наклонив голову, юноша создает на лице привычную самодовольную маску — типичное лицо носителя фамилии Малфой — и идет по самому безопасному пути, который, увы, для матерого Пожирателя Смерти — лишь пшик:

— Конечно, профессор! Не думаю, что она ожидает от нас какого-либо подвоха, — наивно заявляет Драко, будто он какой-то жалкий Хаффлпаффец. — Все-таки мы, как и она, работаем лишь на благо школы в частности и магии в целом!

Зельевар хмыкнул, выслушав наивную лапшу Драко, которую он так старательно старался повесить ему на уши. Мужчина замер на пару секунд, не двигаясь с места, словно пикирующий орел, заметивший жертву, заставив Малфоя задаваться вопросом: клюнул ли декан Слизерина на его наживку.

— Не буду разочаровывать вас в вашей наивности, мистер Малфой. Возможно, в будущем вы извлечете из вашего доверия важный урок, — наклонив голову вкрадчиво проговорил преподаватель. — Точнее, вы бы извлекли его, ежели Распределяющая Шляпа соблаговолила распределить вас на другой факультет. А вы должны понимать, что доверие таких личностей, как Долорес Амбридж, уж слишком недолговечно и длится ровно до тех пор, пока она не желает замечать соринки в глазу, вроде собственных миньонов, рыскающих по замку и выполняющих за нее всю грязную работу. То есть, всех вас, наследников чистейшей магической крови, — эти слова зельевар выделил особо, заставив кожу Драко покрыться мурашками. — Конечно, я не думаю, что с Вами она будет особо жестока и бдительна, но вы и сами понимаете, мистер Малфой, что вы для нее — точно такая же пешка, которая служит ее корыстным целям. 

Драко и так все это знал. Знал, что их решение быть на виду лишь временное, знал, что рано или поздно Амбридж обратит на них троих свой гнев: все-таки, как и сказал Снейп, он был истинным слизеринцем и понимал то, что мир вовсе не строится на принципах честности и доверия. Увы, ему необходимо было и дальше позориться перед человеком, которого он безмерно уважал.

— К чему вы клоните, профессор? — максимально невинно спрашивает Малфой, стараясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше удивления. Снейп же, все еще стоящий как тень вдалеке, сверлит юношу взглядом, будто видит насквозь.

— Я не могу знать всего, что происходит в голове у профессора Амбидж. Никто не может этого знать. Я даже сомневаюсь, что она в полной мере осознает свои мыслительные процессы, — произнес преподаватель с явной насмешкой. — Единственное, что я знаю наверняка, так это то, что мои запасы Веритасерума истощаются с каждым нарушителем, что вы приводите к ней. Точнее, с каждым, кто имел наглость мыслить что-то супротив установившихся порядков. К тому же не лишним будет напомнить вам, что при таком режиме приближенные зачастую становятся одним из первых причин недоверия, которые, впоследствии, и подвергается гонениям. Все-таки, самых верных уж слишком легко заподозрить в корысти.

Драко почувствовал, как в его животе зашевелилась паника. Одна капля сыворотки правды в его чае и, вот, все их планы, все их надежды и ужасы уже в руках у Амбридж, а потом и у кого-то похуже. У кого-то, кто имеет власть и силу, способную на вещи, которые, возможно, куда хуже, чем смерть. Юноша сомкнул пальцы, что светились бледостью в полумраке кабинета, в замок, крутя большими пальцами. Он пытался успокоиться, согнать дрожь в непроизвольные движения пальцами и привести мысли в порядок, дабы что-то ответить Снейпу. И мало того, что ответить, так и сделать так, чтобы профессор перестал налегать на Драко, показывая всем своим видом, что знает все их мысли наперед.

Северус же не отрывал взгляда от Драко. Казалось, он доволен тем, как юноша ведет себя. Словно юный Малфой поступает ровно так, как мужчина и рассчитал.

Драко уж было собирался осмелиться поднять взгляд на Снейпа, продолжив гнуть свою линию глуповатого юнца, который знает о мире только из глупых маггловских книг, но неожиданно обнаружил перед собой три небольших фиала с мутной серой жидкостью, на которых не было никаких бирок и опознавательных знаков: обыкновенная колба, которых проходит через рук волшебника десятками в год и совершенно обыкновенное зелье, которое вполне может лечить какие-нибудь бородавки или избавлять от головной боли.

С непониманием Драко поднял взгляд на преподавателя: тот выглядел совершенно непробиваемо, может, за исключением легкой ухмылки на его губах. Хотя, вполне вероятно, что это просто загадочная игра полумрака на уставшем лице профессора.

— Одну каплю в кубок за завтраком. Не забудьте передать своим друзьям, мистер Малфой, — мужчина сложил руки в замок перед собой, оттопырив крючковатый указательный палец. — А теперь покиньте кабинет. Скоро отбой и никто из нас не хочет, чтобы староста Слизерина был пойман за прогулкой в неподобающее для этого время.

Драко не нашел в себе сил ответить. Он лишь одутловато кивнул, смотря перед собой на блестящие в огне свечей пузрьки, встал с шумом со скамьи и смел зелья в карман мантии. Произнеся себе под нос “доброй ночи, профессор”, Малфой скрылся в коридорах замка, так и не осознав, что именно произошло.

***

Прошло пару дней, прежде чем Драко смог рассказать друзьям о том, что произошло в кабинете у Снейпа, как они не старались привлечь его внимание и вытрясти из него информацию, будь то мольбами иль угрозами. Юноша здраво рассудил, что прежде чем рассказывать о чем-то столь странном, ему необходимо для начала самому разобраться в произошедшем. Все-таки, эта встреча оставила больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Одно Драко понял точно: Снейп им не враг. По крайней мере, он не желает сдать их с потрохами Темному Лорду, и неизвестно какие причины у него на это имеются. И, конечно, Драко не имел привычки доверять, так как знал, что за любой добротой идет определенная цена, но сейчас у него не было иного выбора, кроме как доверится зельевару: иначе, рано или поздно, их ожидает встреча с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, проведенная руками Амбридж, которая, может, и не является Пожирателем Смерти, но вполне могла бы им стать.

К тому же, юный Малфой довольно нескоро распознал необычное сероватое зелье в неподписанных фиалах, хоть и оно было той еще редкостью. Это был антидот Веритасерума, рецепт которого был мало того, что предельно сложен, так еще и не распространялся свободно. И если описание зелья можно было легко найти в книгах по зельеварению, то вот для его приготовления надо было обладать либо незаурядными способностями, либо хорошим источником знаний. Северус Снейп же обладал и тем, и другим.

Драко же пришлось провести несколько часов в библиотеке, прежде чем найти хотя бы описание антидота. Он провел среди фолиантов целый день, спрятанный от мира сего, не обращающий внимание ни на что, будь то ворчание мадам Пинс, ходящей вокруг да около стольких книг, или же Поттера и компании, которые что-то бурно обсуждали, сидя на другой стороне читального зала. Но спустя несколько часов, болящих глаз и тяжелых век Малфой нашел необходимую ему информацию.

_“Серебряное зелье, имеющее аромат цветов полыни и жасмина, средней густоты и насыщенности. Принимается утром по капле, имеет накопительный эффект: заметное сопротивление сыворотке правды, зачастую, наблюдается спустя неделю после начала приема. У принимающих антидот зафиксирована повышенная устойчивость к легилименции, а также усиливается бодрость и ясность ума. Рецепт неизвестен, но установлено, что, вопреки аромату, не содержит минимум растительных компонентов”._

В тот же день, довольный собой Малфой ушел сразу же спать, зная точно две вещи: завтра Панси и Блейз наконец-то перестанут изображать из себя шипящий змеиный клубок, и то, что Северусу Снейпу можно доверять.

На следующий день Драко не мог дождаться вечера, когда они наконец-то окажутся в их темной и пыльной аудитории, где будут только они трое и их большие секреты, которые, вскоре, пополнятся еще одним.

Правда, когда Драко сообщил друзьям о том, что сегодня после занятий ждет их для “исполнения обязанностей старосты”, как они шутливо называли свои собрания, то встретил лишь хмурые, скептически настроенные лица, которые ничего хорошего не сулили. Хотя Малфой ничего плохого за эти дни и не сделал: он был занят исследованием новых открывшихся обстоятельств, не более. Да и зачем посвящать их обоих во все детали происходящего? Как-никак, несмотря на то, что разговор со Снейпом был три дня назад, никакой существенной информации он из этого не выудил; да думается, все-таки, лучше в тишине. 

К радости юноши, когда, в назначенное время Филч открыл им аудиторию, Панси и Блейз были на месте. Лица их украшало странное постное выражение лица, которое у Паркинсон уходило в недовольное, как у матери, недовольной своим ребенком, а у Забини выглядело так, словно ему подсунули безалкогольный огневиски. 

Это немного напрягло Драко, привыкшего видеть на лицах своих соратников либо безоговорочное благоговение, либо же дружелюбную ухмылку, но он попытался не думать об этом, собираясь наконец-то рассказать новости прошедших дней друзьям, но те его опередили.

— О, неужели светило магии снизошло проведать своих приспешников? — подняла бровь Панси, уперев руки в бока. — Чудо свершилось или тебе просто стало скучно? Или, о боже, у тебя проснулась совесть?

Драко не сразу понял, что произошло. Он был в нетерпении, чтобы рассказать все свои открытия, пересказать все события последних дней, а натыкается на такую суровую, холодную реакцию, где даже вечно шутящий Забини смотрит в сторону, вместо того, чтобы как обычно разбавить накалившуюся атмосферу какой-нибудь неуместной шуткой. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? Мне казалось, что все было впорядке, — тяжело выдохнув, произнес Малфой, все еще пытаясь хотя бы предположить что именно случилось.

Панси фыркнула. 

— В порядке после того, как, сходив к Снейпу, ты будто и вовсе забыл о том, что мы существуем? Или о том, что мы рискуем своими жизнями ради твоей идеи? — активно жестикулируя, возмущалась девушка. — Или у тебя в голове находится замечательная картина мира “Я делаю, что хочу я, а Забини и Паркинсон ходят за мной по пятам, как безмолвные солдатики на убой, и появляются на горизонте, когда мне что-нибудь нужно”? Так ты себе все это придумал? 

Драко опешил, совсем не ожидая такой реакции друзей. Конечно, не то, чтобы он думал в тот момент об их чувствах: он был слишком поглощен мыслями о том, что именно произошло, чтобы рассказывать свои догадки и предположения, впутывая в свой витееватый поток мыслей посторонних. Куда проще было рассказать им уже в конце, собрав паззл воедино, представ пред ними эдаким гением мысли. И, честно, Малфой не очень понимал, что в этом такого обидного. Даже несмотря на то, что сам бы в такой ситуации повел бы себя точь в точь как Панси.

— Нет. Я так не думал. Я просто хотел для начала разобраться во всем сам, а потом уже…

— Вот именно в этом и есть твоя проблема, бро, — встрял Забини, поджав губы. — “Сам”. А ведь даже олух Поттер доверяет своим не самым умным дружкам тайны и загадки. Ну, — юноша усмехнулся, — Грейнджер точно. А мы от тебя получаем лишь пережеванную кашу из информации.

Драко вытянулся по струнке, посмотрев на своего друга надменно, по-отцовски. 

— Пережеванную кашу? О, нет. Если я не сказал вам двоим чего-то сразу, то это просто значит, что вам еще нечего рассказывать. Или я должен докладывать о каждом своем чихе?

— О, и правда, “нечего рассказывать”, — ударила себя по бедру Панси, отчего глухой хлопок разнесся эхом по аудитории. — Настолько нечего, что тебя за книгами видно не было! Мы у тебя даже не могли узнать, все ли нормально. А что дальше с такой логикой? “Меня допрашивали Пожиратели Смерти в Мэноре, но я решил вам не говорить, потому что не понял, что к чему”? — тараторила девушка, краснея от злости и делая такие лица, отчего где-то в глубине души у Драко проснулась совесть. — Ты и так постоянно пропадаешь неизвестно где, но мы даже у тебя не спрашиваем об этом, потому что ты извернешься. Мы оставляем тебя в покое, не выпытываем твои странности, не спрашиваем почему порой ты такой молчаливый, ведь это твое дело. Но что теперь? Теперь мы даже не посвящены в дело, на кону которого наши жизни? Получаем лишь сухую выжимку из информации, которую пережевал сам Драко Малфой и словно мама-птица вложил в наши неразумные уста? При этом даже не имея права переживать из-за тебя, потому что ты сидишь в библиотеки денно и нощно, не приходя на обеды и ужины? Так?

Драко почувствовал, как к его щекам вместе с кровью приливает густой и тяжелый стыд. Он потупил взгляд в пол, стараясь скрыть за волосами в полумраке румянец, а сам попытался придумать хоть какое-то оправдание тому, что произошло. Хотя, казалось бы, вздор! Малфой и выдумывает оправдания, Малфой и чувствует стыд, Малфой и мнется из-за того, что повел себя плохо с теми, кому доверяет. С теми, кто ни слова не спросил о встречах Драко с Поттером, и с теми, кто уже долгое время не задается его мотивами, давая время подумать.

Люциус был бы в ярости. Сказал бы, что позорит их род в привычной своей жесткой манере. Посмотрел бы с презрением и отвернулся, оставив Драко в холоде одиночества переосмысливать свое поведение, чтобы тот, стараясь добыть крохи одобрения отца, пересмотрел свои ориентиры.

Но Малфоя старшего сейчас рядом нет. Да и благоговение перед ним растворилось, оставив за собой лишь флер желания быть замеченным.

— Я...Я просто зачитался, — стушевался юноша, опасаясь смотреть разъяренной подруге в глаза. — И я вовсе не хотел, чтобы вы остались не у дел. Мне просто показалось, что так всем будет проще.

— Ну да. Конечно легче. Мы с Панс ходим как двое тупиц, а ты в сияющих доспехах решаешь проблемы, — причмокнул Забини, выглядя растерянно. — Но, понимаешь, Драко, мы не Поттер с компанией. Они это компания из героя, заучки и тупицы, типичные для детских книжек. Мы тут, во-первых, змеиный клубок, который не так-то просто распутать, а во-вторых мы зазнайка, истеричка и красавчик. И это все еще подразумевает полную прозрачность наших отношений, — Забини пригрозил пальцем Малфою, наблюдая за тем, как брови друзей поползли вверх.

— Чур я — “красавчик”, — скептично бросила Панси.

— Тогда я — “и”, — плоско бросил Драко, поймав суровый взгляд Паркинсон, который, несмотря на все, стал чуть-чуть теплее. 

— В общем, Драко, к чему мы клоним. Нас бесит, что ты постоянно что-то скрываешь от нас. Ну или как ты это назвал… “пытаешься разобраться сам”. Ты, конечно, тот еще умник и магический гений, и тебе нос утрет только Грейнджер, и то, потому что она вообще носа из книг не кажет, — Драко фыркнул, — но мы, знаешь ли, тоже не просто так тут таскаемся. 

— Да-да, я понял, — закатил глаза юноша, вздохнув. Ему не надо было разжевывать его собственные упущения, которые он понял буквально с первых слов его друзей. — Вы не пешки в этом деле, я тут не главный, мы все на равных, я не должен вас оставлять в неведении, — привычно растягивая гласные произнес Драко. — Снейп, кстати, тоже так считает.

— Ого, — оживилась Панси, поджав губы. — Неужели ты и правда нам расскажешь о том, как сходил к нему несколько дней назад? Ах, как мне неинтересно.

Драко сдержал порыв, дабы ответить колкостью на недовольство подруги, но только из-за того, что устал слушать нотации, которые, иначе бы, не кончились никогда. Да и к тому же, в нем все еще горело это нетерпение рассказать друзьям о том, что он понял, что он узнал и что за флаконы лежат у него в кармане мантии. 

— Так что да, вот это он передал каждому из нас, — юноша достал колбы и положил две из них на стол. — Скорее всего, это антидот к Веритасеруму, которым так любит пользоваться Амбридж на всех неугодных. 

— Скорее всего? — недоверчиво спросил Забини, со всех сторон рассматривая серебряное зелье, тучей клубящейся в фиале. 

Малфой пожал плечами.  
— Ну, под описание подходит только он и виверновый яд. Последний я отбросил только из уверенности в том, что Снейп не будет нас травить.

— Ну, знаешь. Учитывая то, что у него под рукавом, то это может быть извращенной версией милосердия. Мол, смотрите, так сдохнуть лучше, чем от руки Сами-Знаете-Кого, лошки.

В аудитории повисла тишина. Все-таки, никто из троих обычно не решался говорить о столь серьезных темах. Все-таки, пока смерть не грозила никому из них. Но это только пока.

— Это была шутка, кстати, — Блейз посмотрел в пол, стараясь скрыть виноватое выражение лица.

— Плохие у тебя шуточки, Забини, — Панси, отчего-то, звучала испуганно. — Ведь ты и сам понимаешь, что это на самом деле и было бы милосердием для нас.

— Не думаю, кстати. Все-таки, Авада Кедавра убивает мгновенно. А виверновый яд заставляет покрываться волдырями, вздуваться, после чего происходит парализация. Так что это довольно мучительно, — задумчиво произнес Драко, потирая подбородок, вовсе не замечая настороженных взглядов.

Забини же, быстро отойдя, нахмурился.

— Ага, мгновенно. Но до этого ты будешь извиваться под Круциатусом с десяток часов и прилюдно позориться на потеху Пожирателем Смерти. Мои булочки, — Блейз поиграл бровями, заставив Паркинсон устало вздохнуть, — не созданы для того, чтобы трястись перед лицом лорда Жопадеморта.

В аудитории повисла неловкая тишина; Забини даже уже было сжался, чувствуя неловкость повисшей тишины после его искрометной шутки, но вскоре напыщенная серьезность и аристократичность Малфоя дала трещину, отчего тот засмеялся. Сначала тихо, в кулак, но чем больше он представлял Темного Лорда взирающего на подростка с голой задницей, тем сложнее было сдерживаться. Как, вскоре и Паркинсон, и самому Блейзу, который наконец-то вновь ощутил себя королем юмора в этой компании. 

Но, несмотря на то, что эта разрядка была им нужна как воздух, вскоре мысли их вернулись к делам насущным, которые шли не так гладко.

— На самом деле меня сильно беспокоит эта ситуация с Амбридж, — Драко провел рукой по волосам, словно они были до сих пор зализаны, как в детстве. — Если она действительно добывает информацию такими способами, то нам может сильно не повезти. Все-таки, в наших головах слишком много… порочных идей.

Малфой почувствовал, как зачесалась метка, скрытая под вуалью из рубашки и магии. Метка, которая исправно выдает все тайные планы Поттера, порой рассказывая, что он ест и что он пьет, кому пишет письма и с кем ссорится. Узнай Амбридж это, и Драко станет идеальной пешкой в ее руках, которую она не посмеет выпустить. По крайней мере, до первого письма в Мэнор.

Хотя… Стоит наложить Долорес руки на юношу и навряд ли, ой как навряд ли, она постесняется использовать на нем Империус, к которому Малфой не так уж и устойчив. И тогда все планы Поттера порушатся, а Темный Лорд воспрянет в полную силу, так и не дав Драко спокойной жизни.

Да и… Да и в принципе, слизеринцу не очень-то и хотелось, чтобы шрамоголовый оказался под обвалом тирании Амбридж. Не потому, что это не было ему выгодно, нет; Драко все еще очень любил смотреть на то, как великого Гарри Поттера унижают, желательно прилюдно, чтобы сбить спесь. Но после всех тех вечеров, проведенных вместе, после всех тех рассказов он просто не мог оставить все так. Правда, не понимал почему.

Юноша поспешил стряхнуть эти странные мысли. Сейчас не время для соулмейтских соплей. Соплей тягучих и застилающих глаза и разум. Настолько, что Малфой даже не заметил, как смотрела на его руку Панси, пока ее друг будто пытался счесать с нее кожу.

— Ну да. Но мы можем просто-напросто с ней не чаевничать. Вполне рабочая мысль. Да и Снейп снабдил нас антидотом, так что, какие проблемы. Расслабься, все классно, — махнул рукой Забини.

— Ну хорошо. А если она, допустим, легилимент? — бровь Драко поднялась вверх, пока его друг выпятил нижнюю губу в раздумьях.

— Тогда мы в жопе, — заключил он.

— Да мы и так…”в жопе”, — покачав головой, включилась Панси. — Но если она легилимент, то нам едва ли поможет это варево. Он усиливает сопротивляемость, но сколько раз не умножай ноль из него ничего больше нуля и не выйдет. 

— Ну… Если бы мы начали изучать окклюменцию… Это никогда не бывает лишним. Оно и в будущем нам пригодится. Если мы, конечно, доживем, — Драко почесал подбородок, окинув взглядом своих соратников. Девушка, казалось, была опять готова взорваться.

— Какая хорошая мысль, Драко! — сочась сарказмом воскликнула она. — Среди нас троих же есть хороший легилимент, чтобы мы могли проверить успешно ли мы сопротивляемся ей. Правда, гений?

И правда. Как только мысль слетела с губ юноши тот посчитал ее довольно глупой затеей. Все-таки, нельзя было отрицать правоту Паркинсон: у них не было никого, что мог бы достойно оценить уровень владения искусством окклюменции. Конечно, можно было бы обратиться к Снейпу или к кому-то еще в школе из преподавателей, но это было занятием довольно рискованным и легко могло подвергнуть их еще большей опасности.

С другой стороны, нельзя было отрицать всех положительных сторон. Во-первых, они, в теории, будут больше защищены от Амбридж и ее интересных методов, а во-вторых, это действительно может спасти им в будущем жизнь, особенно учитывая способности к легилименции у многих Пожирателей Смерти. 

Но решающим стал третий фактор, имя которому “я должен утереть нос Поттеру, ведь в его кружке изучают способы заставить блевать противника слизнями, то мы должны научиться чему-то классному, например, окклюменции”. Поэтому, поправив форменный зеленый галстук, Драко, с самодовольным видом, начал вещать:

— Но будет уже хорошо, если мы изучим хотя бы торию. Нет, может, до применения на практике и не дойдет, да и Амбридж не очень похожа на человека, который умеет пользоваться легилименцией. Иначе на кой черт ей пользоваться Веритасерумом в таких количествах?

— Тогда на кой гриндлоу нам изучать окклюменцию? — справедливо спросила Панси. Драко, не мешкаясь, парировал.

— На будущее. 

— На какое, Мордред тебя раздери, будущее? — продолжала возмущаться девушка. — Ты вроде составил какой-то план занятий? Все красиво обрисовал, объяснил, а теперь… С чего тебе вдруг приспичило? Боишься, что твой отец начнет еще и мысли твои читать?

Драко прошибло холодным потом от этих слов. Он не знал на каком уровне его отец владеет легилименцией, но сейчас эта мысль словно обдала его ледяной водой с ног до головы: стоит Малфою старшему залезть в незащищенный мозг юноши, как вскроется уж слишком много вещей, которые обеспокоят оного. Даже если забыть о том, что Люциус один из самых преданных Пожирателей Смерти, даже если не думать о том, что Драко не раз чувствовал отвращение к выбору отца за последние недели, то как минимум призрачная нить связи с Поттером сулила слизеринцу смертельную опасность. И Люциус Малфой как никто другой захотел бы вмешаться, только лишь для того, чтобы уберечь свою кровь от смерти, заперев дома и не выпуская ни в коем случае.

Но и сам Мэнор уже давно перестал быть его крепостью. В семейном поместье теперь холодно, постоянно идет шепот о Темном Лорде, о Пожирателях и остается лишь считать дни, когда место его детских игр заполнится сумасшедшими убийцами, которые не гнушаются никакими методами, чтобы доказать свою собачью верность безумцу. И стоит среди них быть хоть какому-то легилименту, то их дни окажутся сочтены.

Вздохнув, Драко сглотнул.

— Это… Просто предчувствие. Ощущение, что оно лишним не будет. Да и к тому же, мы, что, не осилим каких-то пятнадцать минут окклюменции в день? Хотя бы просто знать, что нам нужно делать, если кто-то решит покопаться в наших мыслях, — как можно более расслабленно произнес Драко. Увы, провести Панси ему не удалось.

— А я ничего не имею против, — Забини плюхнулся на один из столов. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь проникал в мои эротические фантазии.

Со стороны Паркинсон раздался страдальческий стон.

— Я готова изучать окклюменцию только ради того, чтобы твои грязные мыслишки никто и в жизни не прочел, — девушка перевела хмурый взгляд на Драко. — Но, в общем, допустим, ты меня уговорил. Но у меня есть одно условие. Больше никаких секретов, относящихся к делу. Чтобы без твоих “ну я подумал”. Обещаешь?

Драко почувствовал, что загнан в угол. Он не может отказаться от помощи друзей, не может не попытаться изучить окклюменцию, как минимум, из собственного достоинства, но и не может рассказать всего.

Ведь как рассказать презирающим Поттера людям о том, почему порой Малфой делает те или иные вещи? Куда пропадал по вечерам и почему, в конце-концов, он до сих пор не снял все баллы с гриффиндорца, который устроил прилюдную драку?

Драко не мог. И навряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Но, все же, ему пришлось сказать, смотря самым своим честным взглядом Панси в глаза:

— Обещаю.

***

Иногда Драко радовался тому, что Амбридж любит созывать дружину когда ей вздумается. Зачастую это случалось прям в самом разгаре занятий и юношам и девушком приходилось вставать со своих мест прямо посреди занятия, под презрительные взгляды преподавателей и студентов: все-таки, главный инспектор школы не терпит, когда игнорируют ее приказы. И, даже несмотря на то, что Малфой не был самым ярким фанатом отсиживать пары от корки до корки, его выбешивало то, как именно им, наследником древней семьи, помыкают.

Правда, он был очень даже рад, когда Долорес решила помыкнуть им перед очередной сдвоенной с Гриффиндором парой и, честно признаться, он уже устал ловить на себе печальные поттеровские взгляды, которые выражали нечто похожее на ненависть. Конечно, это было куда лучше безразличия, но Драко казалось, что где-то в глубине души у него что-то шевелится каждый раз, когда его пронзают зеленые глаза. И юноша очень надеялся, что это не было совестью.

Придя в розовый кабинет, сладко пахнущий духами и потом набившихся дружинников, удачно скрывающих все несовершенства интерьеров, юноша начал пробиваться к своим друзьям, пришедшим чуть раньше. Встав за Панси, Драко осмотрел помещение: с пару десятков разноперых мерзавцев, что с совершенно недоуменным видом переглядываются, боясь шептаться, сидящая за столом Амбридж, попивающая чай, и Филч, благоговейно смотрящий на свою практически хозяйку. Ну и котята. Котята, что, кажется, смотрят прямиком Малфою в душу, будто стараясь ее оттуда вытянуть.

— Что-нибудь уже было? — спросил Драко шепотом.

— Не, ты что. Хотя, возможно, кто-то помер, так и не выдержав натиск любопытства, — прошептал Блейз в ответ, растягивая слова и наигранно зевая. 

Между тремя друзьями прошел тихий смешок, который, на их же благо, был прерван фирменным амбриджским “кхм-кхм”, который предшествовал любой ее речи. Женщина поднялась, состроила на лице фирменную улыбку, отчего ее жабье лицо покрылось складками и, удовлетворенно осмотрев дружину, начала вещать. 

— Добрый день, мои верные товарищи. Очень рада видеть вас в полном сборе в эту минуту. Я ценю вашу преданность нашим идеалам и безумно рада видеть, как преображается Хогвартс, в первую очередь, вашими руками. Мы уже проделали гигантскую работу по восстановлению дисциплины в помещениях замка, и я уполномочена заявить, что проступков на территории стало куда меньше, — Драко почувствовал, что зевает. Так начиналось практически каждое их собрание и слушать эти елейные речи было уже невозможно. Он уже приготовился отключить мозг и залипнуть в стену, избегая кошачьих пустых взглядов, но тут голос Амбридж изменился, став куда более жестким.

— Но все-таки, некая группа учеников решила, что стоит выше правил. Достопочтенный мистер Филч, — мужчина заерзал на месте, улыбаясь так, словно он был псом, которому бросили “хороший мальчик”, — сообщил мне, что он видел, как они снуют по замку туда-сюда, подозрительно сбиваясь в кучки по несколько человек. Так же, он слышал, как они обсуждали некие занятия, которые проводит мистер Гарри Поттер.

По кабинету пробежался вздох удивления. Даже Панси, стоявшая рядом, издала сдавленный хмык, в то время как Малфой покрылся холодным потом. Неужели этот неудачник опять во что-то влип? Неужели он не мог даже свои занятия обеспечить достойным алиби и действовал так, наобум, надеясь, что никто в школе, кроме, естественно, Драко, не узнает? Вот же идиот.

— Поэтому, с сегодняшнего дня, я даю вам новое, первоочередное задание. Вы должны либо найти место проведения занятий мистера Поттера, дабы мы могли наказать всех участвующих, либо же привести ко мне кого-то из посвященных, кто будет готов со мной поговорить. Обещаю, что тот, кто это сделает, будет достойно награжден, — женщина улыбнулась вновь, и Малфой почувствовал, что его затошнило.

Кто-то в толпе поднял руку. 

— Говорите. Я готова выслушать все ваши вопросы.

— Профессор, — низкорослая слизеринка с третьего курса выступила вперед, — но почему бы не допросить Поттера или его друзей? Вы же спокойно можете их вызвать.

— Да, могу. Но, увы, ваш директор, — глаза женщины сверкнули льдом. — Навряд ли сочтет их показания достаточными уликами. Поверьте, так надо. Я верю в вас.

Увы, Драко понимал, что ее вера вполне в верных псов Амбридж вполне оправдана.


	10. кухня секретов

Каждый новый день в Хогвартсе становился все холоднее и пасмурнее. Походы на улицу уже не приносили такого удовольствия, как раньше, ведь промозглый октябрьский ветер так и норовил забраться под мантию, а частые дожди загоняли студентов в ледяные замковые стены. Да и к тому же солнце становилось все более редким гостем, предпочитая прятаться за пеленой серого неба, отчего оставалось только гадать, существует ли оно вовсе, или же его наличие — это лишь миф, в который люди почему-то до сих пор верят.

Увы, на плохую погоду никто никогда не делал скидок, заставляя учеников спускаться вниз по крутым шотландским склонам, покрытым жухлой травой, чтобы полетать на метлах или заняться уходом за магическими существами. Конечно, сейчас, когда великана-увальня Хагрида нет, то занятия последним стали сносными: никто не заставляет неделями выращивать флоббер-червей, никак не мотивировав такой выбор учебной программы, да и профессор Граббли-Планк оказалась профессионалом, которую Дамблдору стоило бы оставить на постоянной основе, как думалось Драко. По крайней мере, сейчас он чувствует, что проводит эти несколько часов в неделю с куда большей пользой, нежели раньше. Правда, нашелся и минус: в такую промозглую погоду его не греет пылающее чувство злости, которую вызывал Хагрид одним лишь своим появлением.

Но даже несмотря на ледяной ветер, пробравшийся под шелковую рубашку, и несмотря на то, что его ждет целое занятие на природе в экскрементах магических животных, мысли Драко занимал тот, о ком нельзя думать. Тот, кого в жизни слишком лишь много. Тот, кого ценой собственной задницы придется спасать, и юноша сам не понимает, почему ему приходится это делать. 

Он не хочет переживать за Поттера. Поттер мерзкий, вонючий кусок тролльего дерьма, который не ценит чистую кровь и благожелательность самого Драко Малфоя. Поттер — собрание нелепости, которая только и знает, как встревать в неприятности. И эти неприятности заставляют слизеринца нервно потеть, чувствуя, как ладони становятся неприятно липкими, а сердце бьется где-то в горле, задавая бешеный ритм. Нравится ли это Драко? Вообще нет. Может ли с этим что-то сделать Драко? Тоже нет.

Конечно, он уже давно придумал себе очень хлипкое, даже глупое, оправдание, заключающееся в том, что только он имеет право измываться над Поттером. Амбридж же в этом ничего не смыслит, она не имеет индивидуального подхода и получает удовольствие только калеча поттеровое тело, от которого, кажется, и так ничего не осталось. Поэтому и только поэтому Драко имеет моральное право желать уберечь шрамоголового от жабы. 

Да и плюсом ко всему — Поттер его соулмейт. А если соулмейт, то, в принципе, юный Малфой и так знает, как для него будет лучше.

Но, естественно, юноша понимал всю глупость своей липовой причины, отчего он не высказывал ее вслух перед Панси и Блейзом, которые были вполне удовлетворены идеей поймать Поттера. Как минимум потому, что чуть больше месяца тот затеял драку с Драко. И как максимум потому, что они его просто-напросто недолюбливают.

— Может, просто так его ей притащим? Типа, просто возьмем прямо сейчас с урока и фить, — свистнул Забини, чуть не спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли валуны, — утащим к ней в кабинет и дело с концами.

— Она сама это может сделать, Забини. Ей нужны доказательства, иначе ее действия не санкционированы на территории школы. Хотя, это странно, особенно учитывая, что она сама правила и устанавливает, — Панси нахмурилась, почесав подбородок.

Юноша махнул рукой, даже не поднимая на девушку взгляда.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Сама сможет вытащить из него, что захочет. У нее там Веритасерума хоть жопой жуй, она вовсе не гнушается им пользоваться когда надо и когда не надо. Так что эти танцы с бубном — просто лишняя трата времени.

— Если ты не забыл, — вмешался Драко, — то на использование Веритасерума необходимо разрешение. Она, конечно, работник Министерства, но даже ей навряд ли разрешат использовать сыворотку на ребенке. Даже если это пресловутый Гарри Поттер, — слизеринец закатил глаза, осторожно ступая по земле. — А если она начнет использовать доказательства, добытые незаконным путем, то ей не поздоровится. Даже помешанный Фадж у виска покрутит. 

— И что ей тогда нужно? Притащить ее саму к Поттеру, пока он занимается своими непотребствами? Типа чтобы она его, как нашкодившего котенка, мордой в лужу? А после еще и Дамблдора туда же? — Забини размахивал руками, задавая вопросы, скорее, в пустоту. 

— Ну, как бы, так и есть. Ей нужны доказательства, полученные законным путем. И это ей можем обеспечить только мы, — девушка оперлась на плечо Блейза, стараясь удержать равновесие.

Драко задумался. Не в его интересах пытаться привести хоть какой-то план по поимке Поттера в действие; точно также в его планы не входит входить в подозрение у своих друзей, которые знают, как сильно Малфой ненавидит Мальчика-который-выжил. Ему нужен хоть какой-то маломальский план, хоть какая-то маленькая идея, которая может убедить друзей действовать так, как необходимо ему, а не Амбридж.

— Но нужно ли это нам? — задумчиво вопросил Драко, пиная носом ботинка небольшой камушек. Тот подпрыгнул и, ударившись о валун, улетел далеко в траву. 

— В смысле нужно ли? — удивилась Паркинсон. — Мне казалось, ты всегда держал за счастье насолить Поттеру. К тому же, вы только недавно подрались. Разве тебе не хочется ему отомстить?

Драко отвел взгляд в сторону, остановившись. Он внимательно посмотрел на своих товарищей, ища в них признаки недоверия. Но, скорее, их лица выражали лишь недоумение, а уголки губ Забини и вовсе ползли куда-то вверх.

— Хочется. Конечно, хочется, спрашиваешь еще, — буркнул Малфой в сторону. — Но с другой стороны… Ведь как только Амбридж решит свои проблемы с Поттером, то она не остановится на этом. Сначала Поттер с его дурным нравом, а потом, — слизеринец повернулся, — и мы с вами, которые порой ведем себя ну очень подозрительно. А так у нее есть эдакое бельмо на глазу, за которым нашего отсутствия и не видно. А как оно пропадет, то мы окажемся номером один в ее списке подозрительных личностей, не так ли? 

Юноша искал поддержки в своих товарищах. Ему казалось, что он придумал довольно логично звучащие отговорки, но вот только лицо Панси сморщилось в недоверии, а Блейз глупо заулыбался, вновь придумав что-то забавное.

— М, бро, с каких пор ты волнуешься о жизни Поттера? — подмигнул юноша. Драко же почувствовал, как к его щекам приливает кровь, давая им легкий розовый оттенок, который с расстояния, слава богу, не виден.

Малфой постарался резко нахмуриться, сделав вид, что оскорблен заявлением Забини. Он даже сжал руки в кулаки для пущей убедительности, но вот только на самом деле он ничего этого не чувствовал. Возможно, даже наоборот: с какой-то стороны, идея быть пойманным так просто была полна азарта, который так и подмывал выложить друзьям все прям так, как есть. 

Но Драко еще не выжил из своего ума.

— Господи, Забини, что ты несешь? Как твой рот вообще посмел это извергнуть? Иди, помой его с мылом, прежде чем возвращаться мне на глаза, — фыркнул юноша. — Мне совершенно плевать, чем занят Поттер, где он, с кем он, и кто хочет поймать его за задницу. Меня куда больше волнует, что будет дальше с нами. 

— Ну да, Драко, я тебе верю, — елейно протянул Забини, растянув губы в нахальной полуулыбке.

Малфой нахмурился, стараясь придать своему лицу серьезное, даже суровое выражение, надеясь, что Блейз все поймет и без слов. К сожалению, вера юноши в адекватность друга была напрасна.

— И вообще, нам лучше действительно узнать, чем именно занят Поттер. Как минимум, после этого мы сможем продумать наши дальнейшие действия. В том числе стоит ли рассказывать Амбридж об этом или, — Панси пожала плечами, — молчать и делать вид, что мы заняты делом.

— Есть идеи? Или у Драко мысли только о том, как он спасает замухрыжку Поттера из лап жабы? — хохотнул Забини, тут же выпрямив спину, и, проведя рукой по волосам, попытался спародировать своего друга. — Ах, Поттер, какой же ты идиот, теперь-то ты должен понимать…

Не успел Блейз договорить, как нацеленная на него палочка из боярышника разразилась серебрянной вспышкой, последовавшей за скорым “Силенсио” из уст Малфоя. Забини теперь словно рыба лишь открывал рот, пытаясь извлечь хоть какой-нибудь звук, но все тщетно: заклятие сработало верно и мгновенно. Правда, это не помешало ему впоследствии согнуться от бесшумного смеха, который едва не пригвоздил его к земле.

Панси, стоявшая рядом, довольно улыбнулась, смотря на то, как Блейз, наконец-то, замолчал.

— Может, будем делать так почаще? 

— Смотря, как он будет себя вести, — бросил Драко, стараясь таки успокоить расцветший на щеках румянец. — Есть идеи, как узнать, чем занят Поттер?

Улыбка Паркинсон, до этого выглядевшая невинно, приобрела более мрачное, тяжелое выражение.

— На самом деле, есть. По крайней мере, я знаю, у кого мы должны спросить.

***

В предвкушении разнюхивания поттеровских делишек конец занятий наступил довольно быстро. К тому же этому способствовал и Забини, который, хоть и был нем, как рыба, но все равно умудрялся вести себя, как последний клоун. Из-за этого слизеринцы постоянно скатывались в бесконтрольный смех, то от немых пародий, к которым у Блейза был скрытый талант, то от попытки юноши объяснить что-то преподавателю с сомкнутыми губами лишь при помощи артистизма и мычания. Правда, в какой-то момент, Малфою пришлось наложить на своего друга контрзаклятие: все-таки, как напомнила Граббли-Планк, в Хогвартсе запрещено колдовство вне занятий.

План Паркинсон был достаточно прост, хоть и довольно необычен в глазах Драко. Она предложила спросить у тех, кто действительно знает о замке все, ибо обитает в нем всю свою жизнь, имея возможность проникнуть в каждый его уголок, в каждый закоулок, оставшись незамеченным. Об их существовании большинство волшебников даже не вспоминают, привыкая к ним настолько, что они становятся не более, чем предметом мебели, который готовит чай и подметает осыпавшуюся с ботинок землю с ковров.

Речь шла о домашних эльфах, которых в изобилии можно было найти на кухне Хогвартса. Конечно, была вероятность, что эти создания не станут говорить добровольно: у них нет ни единой причины, чтобы раскрывать чужие секреты. Но троица прекрасно знала, что эльфы не обладают особым умом, так что обвести вокург пальца их будет довольно просто. Не зря же они были студентами факультета, славящегося хитростью и беспринципностью, особенно, если речь идет об их амбициозных планах? То-то же.

Друзья поспешно свернули в темные подземелья замка, где, по слухам, и находилась кухня. Они не знали до конца, где находится это помещение: кто-то говорил, что нужно свернуть за гобеленом Хеспер Старки и золотой луны, кто-то, что на нее можно пробраться, ударив в определенную стену Флипендо, но авторитетные источники с Хаффлпаффа рассказывали, что проход в кухню сокрыт за натюрмортом с веселыми фруктами, который в мрачных стенах подземелий всегда казался каким-то лишним. Как-никак холодный камень, облаченный в полумрак, никак не располагал к яркому полотнищу, изображющему фруктовую корзину, содержимое которой весело щебечет на каждого проходящего мимо ученика.

— Итак, какой у нас план? — спросила Панси, остановившись в нескольких метрах до картины. — Заходим и давим? Или ведем себя как приличные дети?

— О, вести себя как приличные дети? Мы разве похожи? — Забини, соскучившийся по возможности говорить и пользующийся каждой возможностью вставить слово, поднял бровь, опершись на стену плечом. — Мне кажется, тогда они точно что-то заподозрят.

— Если ты не похож, то не стоит обобщать, — Малфой криво усмехнулся, чувствуя, что нервничает. — Да и что они могут заподозрить, они же эльфы. Они не настолько проницательны, как ты думаешь. 

— Ага, но мы вполне можем оказаться такими лузерами, что нам не поверит даже десяток домашних эльфов. Ты представь только каков позор? Мы не смогли убедить домашнего эльфа выдать все секреты Гарри Поттера, — Забини сделал поистине удрученное выражение лица, но между друзьями лишь пробежал нервный смешок.

— Так, все-таки, может, обсудим, что будем говорить? Не думаю, что они поверят нашему авторитетному заявлению, что мы от Амбридж. Скорее всего, они все находятся в подчинении у Дамблдора, и верны ему, — Панси нахмурилась и начала легонько бить над губой, думая. — Может, прикинемся друзьями Поттера? 

Забини не смог сдержать смешка.

— А что дальше? Будем разыгрывать гоблинские войны по ролям? 

— Тц. Есть идеи получше, Забини? — раздраженно спросила девушка, испепеляя взглядом своего товарища.

— Конечно! Ничего не планировать вовсе, — развел руками юноша. — Мы так только этих чудиков запутаем и насторожим, а потом наш бородатый дедок нам даст жару за такое. Просто спросим как есть, а там уже будем смотреть по ситуации, мы же не лохи последние. Как думаешь, м? — Блейз посмотрел на Драко. Тот, немного погодя, кивнул. — К тому же в этом мире никогда ничего не идет по плану. Так что это лишь лишняя трата времени. А я еще хочу успеть посмотреть, как Крэбб и Гойл будут играть в плюй-камни. Обожаю, они на каждом ходе лажают, это, блин, офигенно смешно.

Паркинсон посмотрела на Забини страдальчески. По одному ее выражению лица было ясно, что она мечтает о том, чтобы эффект Силенцио был перманентен и необратим.

Драко подошел к натюрморту вплотную. Несуразный и странный, он вызывал в юноше противоречивые чувства; с одной стороны, его чувство вкуса было угнетено таким, не вписывающимся в интерьер, предметом искусства, а с другой… оно идеально описывало дух всего Хогвартса, в котором никогда ничего не шло по плану, никогда не было правильным или привычным, словно лоскутное одеяло, сотканное из событий.

Иначе как объяснить то, что сейчас он собирается спасать Гарри Поттера, которого считал своим врагом столько лет? Или то, что его обожаемый отец теперь стал олицетворением чего-то темного и мрачного, сжимающего холодные руки на горле каждого, кому посчастливилось жить в данный момент времени? Не иначе как сюрреалистичной магией замка, в котором никогда не знаешь, на что наткнешься за углом.

Протянув руку, Драко пощекотал огромную нарисованную грушу, что лежала, задорно дразня своим бликующим боком. Она весело подпрыгнула на месте и рассмеялась, медленно тая на полотне, словно выцветшие на солнце краски, отчего Малфой, не ожидавший этого, подпрыгнул на месте следом. Но буквально в тот же момент груша превратилась в большую изумрудную ручку, которая и должна отворить дверь на кухню.

— Честно, я не думала, что тот хаффлпаффец нам говорил правду. Слишком сюрреалистично это звучало, — Панси подошла к двери ближе, подушечками пальцев касаясь ручки.

— Будто в этой школе хоть что-то бывает нормальным, — фыркнул Драко, нахмурившись. — Пойдем уже, а то сейчас и эльфы разбегутся. 

Паркинсон кивнула и потянула дверь на себя, открывая проход, из которого потянуло теплом и ароматом тыквенного пирога, который часто подают на ужин. Немного погодя, Малфой первый вступил в жар сводчатой кухни, что поражала своими размерами; она была, кажется, длиной, как Большой Зал, только потолки были куда ниже, и не показывали небо над замком, а были покрыты темной копотью от печей, расположенных по периметру помещения, меж которыми сновали десятки небольших лопоухих существ, замотанных в простые одежды с эмблемой Хогвартса, которые даже не заметили, как вошла троица. 

Увидев их, Драко непроизвольно нахмурился. Эльфы с детства вызывали внутри него противоречивые чувства, которые тогда варьировались от отвращения до страха, и только по прошествии времени Малфой смог хоть как-то сдерживать свои эмоции, оставляя на лице лишь мину легкого недовольства, что была отличительной чертой Малфоев в принципе.

Несмотря на то, что тут было несколько десятков домовиков, каждый из которых занимался своим делом: кто-то готовил еду, мешая субстанции огромными поварешками, кто-то намывал тарелки, очищая их до состояния зеркала, а кто-то укладывал пищу на огромные блюда, на которых она появится в Большом Зале. Но один из них, упитанный, покрытый волосатыми бородавками и обладающий поникшими длинными ушами, выделялся на фоне остальных: он стоял у стола в противоположном конце комнаты и скептически осматривал своих подопечных, то и дело указывая на кого-нибудь поварешкой и ворча что-то понятное лишь самим эльфам. 

Ребята переглянулись. Самым логичным вариантом было спросить именно у него — по крайней мере, если он тут главный, то он должен знать, чьи длинные уши торчат из бельевой корзины Поттера.

Панси вышла вперед, понимая, что она обладает куда большей способностью к переговорам, чем юноши; все-таки, Драко был порою груб и всегда давил свою точку зрения, а Забини… Забини лучше не открывать в приличном обществе рот в принципе. Хотя, возможно, с домовиком он бы нашел общий язык.

Но стоило троице оказаться на середине зала, как главный вдруг поднял свой начищенный до блеска половник и указал на них, после чего одна из эльфок вдруг засуетилась, подцепив своей маленькой ручкой плетеную корзинку. Драко стало как-то не по себе.

— Здравствуйте, детишки! — эльф хлопнул себя по животу с громким стуком. — Пришли поживиться? 

Он довольно, даже как-то по-доброму улыбнулся, и Малфой почувствовал себя еще более не в своей тарелке. Ему показалось как минимум странным такое выражение домовиковской морды, ведь вся его домашняя прислуга ходила приспустив голову, отпечатав на лице смирение и страх. А тут, мало того, что домовик, который говорит без разрешения со стороны хозяина, так еще и улыбается, словно довольное жизнью существо? Для Драко это было дикостью, с которой ему, все-таки, пришлось смириться: ему ведь действительно нужны сведения о Поттере, а грубить возможному информатору было бы глупо.

— Добрый день, мистер эльф, — расплывшись в улыбке, поздоровалась Панси. — О, конечно, мы бы не отказались от еды! Но у нас к вам есть еще один небольшой вопрос.

Эльф хохотнул, поправив свое одеяние.

— Можешь звать меня Лодди, юная леди! Винки сейчас положит вам еды, — он показал на эльфку, что дрожащими руками складывала пышки в корзинку, — а Лодди постарается вам помочь, чем смогу. Потеряли чегось? 

Тут Драко краем глаза заметил небольшое движение сбоку, словно кто-то пытался спрятаться от них, дергаясь и расталкивая остальных эльфов, чем вызывал негодование у оных. Но Малфой постарался не обращать на это внимания: мало ли, что на уме у этих существ. 

— Нет-нет, мы ничего не теряли, — Панси улыбнулась, заглядывая в глаза Лодди. — Просто один наш друг проводит время вдали от нас уже довольно долгое время и мы беспокоимся за него… Вдруг он попал в плохую компанию или делает вещи, за которые Амбридж его может исключить? Мы не можем этого допустить!

Паркинсон посмотрела в пол, потерев свое предплечье, будто пытаясь согреться в и без того теплой комнате. Эльф наклонил свою маленькую голову, чуть свесив крючковатый нос в сочувствии. 

— Хм, ну, раз такое дело, то Лодди, может, что-нибудь и знает... — домовик почесал затылок. — А кто ваш друг?

У Драко вдруг пересохло в горле, словно это он, а не Панси, стоит там и нагло врет существу, которое пытается относиться к ним с максимальной дружелюбностью, несмотря на их род занятий и прямое подчинение генеральному инспектору.

Паркинсон набрала в легкие побольше воздуха и прикрыла глаза, стараясь унять то волнение, то напряжение, что появляется каждый раз, когда ты врешь. 

— Гарри Поттер, мистер Лодди. Наш друг — это Гарри Потте…

Вдруг со стороны печей раздался грохот кастрюль и поварешек, который сопровождался визгами эльфки и шлепаньем больших плоских ног по камню. Малфой немедленно повернулся на звук и увидел кого-то смутно знакомого. Правда, он не сразу понял, где именно видел конкретно этого домовика: все-таки, уж слишком сильно они похожи друг на друга.

— Господин Лодди, не верьте им! Они, — существо показало на троицу белесым кривым пальцем, — они врут! Они не друзья Гарри Поттера, совсем не друзья! Они очень плохие, Добби знает, Добби слишком хорошо знает их! Они хотят навредить господину Гарри Поттеру, они хотят его убить, чтобы ему стало плохо и больно! Поверьте Добби, господин Лодди, поверьте! 

Добби? Почему-то, это имя кажется Драко слишком привычным, легко ложащимся на язык…

— Добби! Лодди не понимает, почему Добби пытается оболгать этих студентов!

Да и эти уши, этот испуганный взгляд огромных глаз. Кажется, словно юный Малой смотрел в них множество раз и видел в них лишь ужас, а после смирение, какое-то холодное, непривычное. Не такое, как у других домовых эльфов в Мэноре.

— И правда. Почему ты говоришь неправду, эльф! 

Может быть это тот самый? Тот самый эльф, который несколько лет назад часто сбегал из дома, пропав однажды на целый вечер, чем разгневал отца, и который впоследствии и вовсе был освобожден… Поттером. 

— Добби всегда говорит правду! Свободные эльфы всегда говорят правду! А Добби свободный эльф!

И тогда это многое объясняет. Такая рьяная защита очкарика и такая ненависть к компании Драко. И этот до боли знакомый страх в глазах, который сейчас играет новыми красками. 

Но на страхе всегда можно играть.

— Добби? — спросил Малфой, привычно растягивая гласные и выпрямившись по струнке. — Ты?

Маленькое тельце эльфа дернулось, и он медленно повернулся, посмотрев сначала Драко в глаза, но быстро опустив взгляд на его ботинки.

— Юный господин Драко! — протараторил Добби так, что было ясно, что это обращение выученное, вбитое десятилетиями работы в Малфой Мэноре, полное страха и благоговения. Но этот наглый домовик вдруг будто осознал что-то и вновь поднял голову, смотря огромными серыми глазами прямо Драко в лицо.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Малфой напирал на каждое слово, кажется, ломая смелость Добби с каждым словом.

— Ого. Так это тот самый домовик, которого у тебя спер Поттер? Вот умора, — Забини было оперся на плечо Драко, но юноша смел его руку, бросив тяжелый, как у отца, взгляд.

— Заткнись, Забини, — шикнул Драко, надеясь, что Блейз понял, что за спектакль он ведет. — Что ты тут делаешь? — обратившись к эльфу, строго спросил юноша, отчего, казалось, домовик собирался завернуться в свои огромные уши.

— Добби свободный эльф! Добби может не говорить…

— Добби.

Драко напирал. Эльф сдавался.

— Работаю, юный господин Драко, — пискнуло существо. — Но это вовсе не вашего ума дело! 

Невооруженным взглядом было видно, как маленькое тельце эльфа трясется: Драко пугал его, вгонял в ужас одним своим присутствием и, честно, Малфой вспоминал, почему.

Ведь именно Добби был мишенью его детских попыток выучить простейшее Инкарцеро. Руки Добби были связаны неловкими узлами, которые перекручивали суставы и жгли кожу до красных пятен. И хотя Малфой всегда лечил последствия своих занятий, страх и непонимание в голове эльфа отложилось навсегда, плотно закрепив за юношей образ недовольного хозяина, который не может сдержать свою жестокость.

И сейчас Драко это было на руку. 

Юноша вытянул шею, отчего стал выглядеть выше и стройнее, придал своему лицу выражение легкой учтивой улыбки и провел рукой по растрепанным спереди волосам, повернувшись к Лодди, который смотрел на происходящий диалог с недоумением.

— Сэр Лодди, — Драко едва заметно склонил голову, — не позволите мне поговорить с Добби наедине? Я бы хотел узнать с чего он решил, что мы и Гарри Поттер — враги.

Толстяк чуть нахмурился и причмокнул, переведя взгляд с Добби на Драко и обратно. 

— Лодди не знает, стоит ли… — сказал он неуверенно, смотря, как его подопечный активно кивает, отчего огромные уши начали забавно дергаться.

— Не оставляйте Добби наедине с ним, пожалуйста…

— Не переживайте, — Малфой посмотрел на Лодди с самым невинным взглядом, на который был способен. — Это будет происходить на ваших глазах. Я не собираюсь причинять Добби вред. 

Повернув голову, юноша заметил обеспокоенный взгляд Паркинсон, что одними губами прошептала “ты уверен?”, прекрасно зная отношение Малфоя к домовикам. Драко кивнул: сейчас ему нужно узнать, чем занят Поттер и лучшего варианта ему уже не подвернется.

В этот момент Лодди протяжно хмыкнул, отчего наконец-то замолчавший Добби вздрогнул и прижал уши к голове, ожидая вердикт. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул домовик, будто не замечая, что после этого Добби начал биться головой об стену. — Но если с ним что-то случится, то Лодди будет вынужден доложить хозяину Дамблдору.

Лицо Драко на секунду окрасила мина презрения, но он быстро вернул ему доведенное до автоматизма выражение благородного благоговения.

— Я понимаю и клянусь, что ничего не произойдет. Благодарю за оказанное доверие.

Юноша было собрался подойти к Добби и оттащить того в тихий угол комнаты как почувствовал, что его крепко схватили за локоть. Он обернулся и увидел, как темная рука Блейза держит его, заставляя обратить внимание на своих друзей, которые были явно растеряны.

— Что дальше, бро? — спросил Забини, смотря Малфою прямо в глаза.

— Подождите за дверью, — Драко шикнул, аккуратно высвобождая локоть. — Я поговорю с ним и все вам расскажу.

— Опять собрался все брать на себя, Малфой? — Панси разочарованно посмотрела на своего друга, словно старалась добраться до совести, которой не было у всех троих.

— Нет. Не собрался. Просто Добби — домовик моей семьи. И поверь мне, из всех присутствующих тут, я лучше всех знаю, с какой стороны к нему подойти, — юноша сглотнул, чувствуя дрожь в коленях. — И я правда расскажу вам все как только узнаю. 

Забини и Паркинсон переглянулись. Молча посмотрев друг на друга пару секунд, оба кивнули.

— Удачи, бро, — бросил Забини вслед, оставляя Драко одного.

Малфой вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Добби и почувствовал себя максимально странно и неприятно, ведь тот не переставал бить себя по голове, истошно крича и трясясь. Неужели юноша, будучи маленьким несмышленым ребенком, умудрился настолько запугать живое существо? Или это тот шлейф, что оставляет за собой громкое имя?

Поборя ступор, Драко подошел к домовику и, потянув его за одежду, оттянул от стены в сторону. Добби не сопротивлялся, но выглядел он уж очень паршиво: весь трясся, а по лбу стекала тоненькая струйка темной крови, которую существо даже не думало стирать. Недовольно вздохнув, слизеринец достал палочку, заставив Добби сжаться еще больше, и сначала наколдовал вокруг них Муффлиато, которое ему когда-то показал Снейп, а потом и Эпискеи, просто чтобы не отвлекаться на жалкий вид Добби.

— Расскажи мне, чем занимается Поттер. Быстро, — с лица Драко спала маска аристократизма и довольства, оголив лицо, полное черт Люциуса: нетерпеливое, жесткое, презрительное. Но, что удивительно, домовик на такое лишь со всей силы топнул босой ногой о камень и заверещал.

— Нет! Добби не будет!

— Расскажи по-хорошему, пока я тебя вежливо прошу, — чувствуя вскипающую злость, процедил юноша.

— Юный господин Драко ничего не сделает Добби! Иначе обо всем узнает хозяин Дамблдор! Хозяин Дамблдор поможет Добби, хозяин Дамблдор добрый и платит Добби жалованье, ведь Добби — свободный эльф…

От столь частого упоминания директора, который доселе не мог решить ни одну проблему в их школе, сваливая их на Поттера, Драко скривился в отвращении. Ведь вовсе этот старик не такой уж и легендарный.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если с тобой что-то случится, то Дамблдор не обязательно узнает, кто это. Я ведь спокойно могу провернуть все так, что на меня никто и не подумает. Или вообще, попрошу прикрытия у Амбридж…

Краем глаза Малфой заметил, как сжался в ужасе Добби, и тут же юноша решил, что пора менять тактику: если домовика просто пугать, то он вскоре расплачется и расскажет все Лодди, а дальше… Драко не нужны такие проблемы.

— В любом случае, я просто хочу узнать, чем занимается Поттер. Или, точнее, где занимается Поттер. У меня к нему дело, и совершенно не в моих интересах ему вредить. У меня другие цели. Я хочу… — Драко замолк, понимая, что с его губ едва ли не сорвались слова “помочь ему”. Он серьезно пытается помочь Гарри Поттеру? Из-за какой-то жабы? 

— Врете! Вы врете! — Добби вырвал Драко из размышлений. — Юный господин Драко враг Гарри Поттера! Юный господин Драко хочет, чтобы Гарри Поттеру было плохо!

Драко закатил глаза. Ему казалось, что эльфа заклинило.

— Кто тебе разрешил меня перебивать?

После этого вопроса домовик застыл на месте, а после резко сорвался к ближайшей стене, едва не вырываясь из-под заглушающих чар. Он клял себя на чем свет стоит, вновь разбивая лоб до крови и синяков, совершенно не щадя собственную голову, и Драко пришлось его останавливать, касаясь холодной бугристой кожи, которая вызывала лишь отвращение.

— Прекрати. Прекрати сейчас же это, — шипел Малфой, вновь применяя Эпискеи на злополучную голову. — Если ты мне расскажешь сейчас, то я даже не вспомню, что ты меня перебил. 

Домовик всхлипнул, протерев глаза, которые наполнились слезами от боли и ужаса и заглянул Драко в глаза, явно сомневаясь в своих дальнейших словах. Для юноши это был сигнал к тому, что домовик вот-вот расколется, что ещё чуть-чуть и слизеринец наконец-то отсюда уйдет. Но не тут-то было.

— Добби не может, — тихо произнес он. — Гарри Поттер — друг... А юный господи Драко хочет сделать Гарри Поттеру плохо… Всегда хотел. 

Драко выругался себе под нос.

— Я уже сказал, что не собираюсь ему вредить, Мордред тебя раздери! Я хочу ему помочь, причем, настолько сильно, что даже говорю об этом вслух.

— Добби не верит юному господину Драко!

— Да пойми ты уже, что мне не выгодно, чтобы Поттеру было плохо! К тому же, если бы я хотел ему навредить, то я бы это уже давно это сделал и даже не подумал, что что-то не так.

— Но Гарри Поттер говорит обратное! 

Драко застонал от бессилия. Мало того, что чертов Поттер убедил домовика в том, что Малфой — вселенское зло, которое хочет Поттера убить, так еще и сам Добби — упертый черт, который, как заводная игрушка, все твердит и твердит о том, что “юный господин Драко — тот еще лжец”. Что, конечно, в какой-то степени, правда, но вовсе не в данный момент.

— Ты не думаешь, что он просто ошибается на мой счет? Все-таки, с кем не бывает, не каждому дан интеллект в этом мире, — произнес Драко насмешливо, надеясь заставить эльфа задуматься. Но тот лишь начал недовольно бурчать себе под нос.

— Гарри Поттер не может ошибаться! Гарри Поттер лучший! Самый умный! Талантливый! Добрый! Сильный! Честный! Отзывчивый! Красивый! Открытый! Помогающий!

Драко закатил глаза, слушая перечисление Добби. Вот он, достойный Поттера фан-клуб: дети, домовики и, похоже, он сам, раз до сих пор пытается достучаться до этого лопоухого чудовища.

— Да-да, я знаю. Поттер то, Поттер се, Поттер ах и Поттер ох. И я вот этому аховому действительно хочу помочь.

— Ложь! — воскликнул Добби, выпрямив с хрустом спину. Драко не впечатлился, но кое-что, наконец-то, понял.

Домовика не взять напролом. Похоже, с его детства он и правда изменился, начав, по крайней мере, имитировать самостоятельную и независимую жизнь, приобретя толику мозгов, которой, обычно, у эльфов не было. По крайней мере, те, что жили в Малфой Мэноре и слова боялись сказать наперекор человеку, сразу кидаясь себя истязать. Драко, конечно, не нравилась такая традиция этих существ заставлять искуплять свои грубые слова через боль, но к любой жестокости со временем просто притупляется взгляд.

Но если Добби теперь эльф, у которого есть хоть какая-то крупица интеллекта, то естественно, что он не поверил Драко так просто. Они с Поттером слишком долго воевали друг с другом, чтобы в один день поверить, что Малфой может желать гриффиндорцу хорошего. Пускай даже, если это повлечет за собой выгоду для него самого.

Слизеринец облокотился на стену, стараясь придать себе вновь тот уверенный, чуть вальяжный вид, за которым намного проще скрывать свой страх. Глубоко вдохнув, юноше пришлось вытягивать из себя доказательства.

— Мы общались с Поттером в сентябре. До того, как подрались, — начал с невинного Драко. — Он даже сказал, что мы могли бы стать друзьями.

— Но после Гарри Поттер не сказал о юном господине Драко ничего хорошего! — воскликнул Добби и юноша отчего-то почувствовал, что ему стало из-за этих слов нехорошо.

— Это просто временное явление. Он не так понял мои действия. Скоро все вернется на круги своя…

— Но юный господин Драко просто хотел подобраться поближе и…

— Нет! — разозлился Малфой, закричав. — Мерлин тебя раздери, Добби. Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил? Что ты должен увидеть, чтобы наконец-то понять, что мне надо помочь Поттеру настолько, что я подавляю свою гордость?

Домовик задумался и покачал головой.

— Ничего, юный господин. Вы никак не докажете Добби, что после стольких лет ненависти и бранных слов юный господин Драко и Гарри Поттер вдруг подружились. Возможно, вам удастся обмануть других эльфов, но я берегу тайны Гарри Поттера, как свою жизнь! — пищал домовик, топая ногами, отчего смешные уши дергались в такт.

Драко почувствовал, как по его телу прошла мелкая дрожь. В его рукаве остался последний козырь. Точнее, под его рукавом. Витиеватая надпись, повествующая о том, как кое-кто со шрамом молнии взорвал котел на зельеварении, отчего теперь все подземелья пахнут гиппогрифовым ливером.

Но не слишком ли это? Раскрывать болтливому домовику такую тайну, которая вполне может поставить под угрозу не только благополучие самого Драко; вполне вероятно, что из-за этого пострадают и его друзья, и его семья, и сам Поттер, а вместе с ним и весь магический мир.

Но если он не выудит информацию из Добби, пускай и таким путем, то до гриффиндорца вполне может добраться Амбридж, а дальше одному только Богу известно, как скоро Поттер превратится в трофей Темного Лорда или, как минимум, узника Азкабана, из которого выудят все редкое счастье кучка дементоров.

— Хорошо, Добби, — голос Драко дрожал. — Ты же знаешь, что за метка находится на предплечье у всех волшебников?

Добби молча кивнул. Юноша начал расстегивать манжет, чувствуя, как маленькая пуговица совсем не собирается поддаваться трясущимся пальцам.

— Знаешь, о чем он рассказывает? На что меняется каждый день?

Добби кивнул вновь, сжавшись, когда увидел, что Малфой достал палочку.

— И, конечно же, знаешь, кто сегодня взорвал котел на зельеварении. Вы же, эльфы, это убираете. Вы все знаете в этом замке.

— Да… — задумчиво произнес Добби. — Гарри Поттер сэр! Винки жаловалась, что от его раскуроченного котла чем-то отвратительно пахло...

Драко проглотил ком, что подкатил к его горлу. Лишь пара движений отделяет его от того, чтобы открыть чертовому домовому эльфу тайну, которую Малфой собирался держать в секрете всю свою жизнь. Ну или хотя бы до тех пор, пока Поттер не поумнеет и отношения с ним перестанут выглядеть, как пытка для здравого смысла.

Приставив к запястью палочку, Драко прошептал заклинание, и его взору открылась метка, гласящая совершенно тривиальную вещь. По крайней мере, для Малфоя, ведь Поттер, мягко говоря, никогда не блистал на зельеварении, отчего его творения довольно часто оставались корочкой на котлах или вовсе разлетались по всему кабинету. 

Как сегодня. И именно поэтому Драко сел как можно дальше от гриффиндорца, прекрасно зная, какую оценку тот получит от Снейпа.

Малфой едва заметно выдохнул и протянул руку Добби, сразу зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть первую реакцию эльфа. Юноша кожей чувствовал взгляд домовика: он жег его кожу ровно по чернилам на коже, заставляя Драко вздрагивать, а после и вовсе отдернуть руку, прижав ее к себе.

Наконец-то открыв глаза, юноша увидел, что Добби схватился за голову, что-то причитая себе под нос с нечитаемым выражением лица, балансирующим между ужасом и шоком. Но его вовсе не волновало самочувствие домовика и его эмоции; ему вовсе было нужно, чтобы тот поскорее отошел от шока и наконец-то рассказал все, что знает. Скорее, его куда более взволновало собственное самочувствие.

Драко чувствовал себя… легко. Словно он срезал камень с груди, который тянул его на дно, словно он признался кому-то в любви, словно он наконец-то смирился с тем, что уготовила ему судьба. И для Малфоя, раньше жившего завистью и хитростью, это было освежающим чувством облегчения, которое граничило с эйфорией.

— Теперь ты мне веришь? — спросил Драко, спрятав метку.

Добби замер. Он стоял недвижимо с добрую минуту, борясь с чем-то внутри себя, иногда дергая головой, а иногда и шепча себе что-то под нос, будто взвешивая все за и против. Но слизеринец был уверен в том, что такая жертва со стороны его гордости и смелости не может пройти даром.

Наконец-то Добби посмотрел на своего бывшего хозяина, сжав маленькие ладони в кулаки.

— Нет, юный господин Драко. Ваша метка еще ничего не значит для Добби! Вы все еще можете желать навредить Гарри Поттеру, подставляя Добби таким образом! А Добби верен Гарри Поттеру!

Драко потерял дар речи. Он не мог поверить в то, что его откровение прошло мимо этих гигантских уродливых ушей, которые даже и не пытались вникнуть в слова Малфоя, сказанные с тем волнением, которого у него, кажется, и не было. А тут эта мелкая шавка еще и посмела просто взять и произнести вслух “я не верю”, словно этот эльф никогда и не знал о том, как ведут себя порядочные домовики! Неужели свобода для Добби стала опиумом так быстро, что он и забыл, что Малфои никогда не врут, если им это, конечно, не вредит?

...Но, быть может, в этом и есть проблема? В том, что вся их семья, начиная с древних времен — сборище хитрых лжецов с серой моралью, для которых ориентир — лишь собственная выгода? В том, что сам Драко не заслужил доверия даже домового эльфа, который с самого начала жизни только и делал, что служил его фамилии? Быть может, Драко Малфой ничуть не лучше собственного отца?

От этой мысли по коже юноши пробежали мурашки. Ведь он и правда творение Люциуса: хитрый беспринципный ублюдок, который имеет толику жалости только к тем, кто с ним хотя бы на равных, а всех, кто слабее, он бы с радостью предал бы анафеме. Ведь так куда проще выжить, барахтаясь в жизни, полной несправедливости, жестокости и темных лордов, которые так и норовят вырезать всех, кто не живет по их законам.

И для Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть юный Малфой — это тот же самый Добби. Беспомощный и глупый, живущий в своих мечтах и идеях, совершенно зависящий от решения сильных. И Драко его боится именно потому, что знает: один взмах волшебной палочки в этих узловатых пальцах, и жизнь слизеринца прервется. Или, что хуже, один взмах, и все те, кого Малфой любит, теперь лишь крик, утонувший в зеленой вспышке.

Ведь Темный Лорд не знает жалости. Он — синоним слова страдание, олицетворение ужаса, не знающего жалости. А Драко для Добби ничем не лучше.

С самого детства Малфой знал, что домовик — это вещь. Вещь, которая испытывает эмоции, чувствует боль, но ничего из этого не имеет значения. Имеет значение лишь то, что эльф должен быть послушным и исполнительным, незамедлительно исполняя каждую прихоть хозяина. А если нет, то за это стоит его сурово наказать.

Драко знал, что может делать с ними, что хочет. Может даже убить, и родители ничего ему не скажут. Даже не будут ругать за лишние расходы. Плевать.

Поэтому юный Малфой кричал, насмехался, унижал, испытывал заклинания на тех существах, которые за любой проступок будут бить себя лысой головой об стену, пока пол не будет залит их кровью. И Драко казалось это совершенно нормальным.

Но нормально ли это? Нормально ли заставлять страдать разумных существ и вести себя не лучше, чем Темный Лорд с грязнокровками? Ведь никто во всем волшебном мире не считает его хорошим и не говорит без замирания сердца от страха. 

Так и Драко сейчас сам себе Темный Лорд. Осталось только побриться и избавиться от носа. И будет вылитый демиург темных искусств. 

И чуть ли не впервые в жизни юноша почувствовал странное тягучее чувство, что залегло на его сердце, пришпиливая к полу и стягивая живот. Оно душило его, морило, убивало, расползаясь по телу и оседая на корешке языка, лишая его возможности двигаться.

Драко Малфой почувствовал себя виноватым. Виноватым из-за домашнего эльфа. Портрет дедушки Абраксаса, услышав такое, наверняка бы сорвался со стены, дабы только больше не видеть позорного внука, который готовился произнести самые тяжелые в своей жизни слова.

— А если я извинюсь перед тобой, Добби? — юноша прикусил губу, стараясь унять дрожь. — Если я извинюсь, ты поверишь мне? 

Домовик затрясся, не веря своим ушам.

— Что?… Добби не понимает вас… — прошептало существо, смотря полными ужаса глазами на Драко, который чувствует, что смотрит на эльфа точно также испуганно. Ему надо выдавить слова, которые он не так часто-то говорит Панси и Блейзу, которых считает равными. Да и кому их надо сказать? Домовику, Добби! Добби, который даже не поймет всей жертвы Малфоя, всей его решительности и ужаса перед тем, что он готовится сделать. 

Он готовится предать свою чистокровную гордость.

— Я… Я извиняюсь за то… что было в детстве, — почти шепотом произнес Малфой, тяжело чеканя каждое слово. — Я был глуп и излишне жесток. Ты не заслужил… этого. Мне жаль, что я тебя запугал тоже. Извини.

Драко почувствовал, что вспотел настолько, что белая рубашка неприятно прилипла к пояснице, а волосы на затылке неприятно взмокли, слипшись в непонятный белый колтун. Он было даже хотел провести рукой по волосам, дабы смахнуть влагу, чтобы не выглядеть, как нервный подросток, но его тело не слушалось приказов. Слизеринец только и мог, что стоять, как истукан и смотреть в пол, боясь взглянуть в лицо домовика, чтобы ненароком не осознать, что за поступок он совершил.

Вдруг Добби резко завопил и кинулся к стене, вновь пытаясь разбить об нее свою и без того многострадальную голову, но Драко успел остановить его, ухватив за край робы нетвердой рукой. Почувствовав это, домовик кинулся обнимать ноги Малфоя, плача в них, отчего полы мантии неизбежно намокли.

— Добби никогда не слышал такого от своих хозяев! — ревел эльф. — Я вам все прощаю, юный господин Драко, все! Вы так добры к Добби, так добры, хотя Добби этого не заслужил! Спасибо вам!

Драко ничего не ответил на это. Из его обширного лексикона вдруг пропали все возможные слова, которые могут описать его состояние; сейчас ему было просто сложно. Сложно жить, сложно осознавать себя в мире и сложно просто понимать, что с ним происходит.

Добби же продолжал лепетать.

— Добби вам все расскажет! Гарри Поттер он… в выручай-комнате! Она находится в коридоре на восьмом этаже, и если юный господин Драко пройдет мимо нее три раза, отчаянно желая помочь Гарри Поттеру, то в стене появится дверь! 

Малфой смог лишь кивнуть и убрать от себя тонкие руки домовика. Кинув оному спасибо и даже состроив подобие улыбки, юноша направился к дверям прочь из кухни, не видя перед собой ни стройные ряды столов, ни занятых готовкой домовиков, и даже не расслышал вопроса Лодди, который интересовался, не возьмет ли юноша с собой еды.

Ему просто хотелось отсюда выйти и больше не появляться на глаза Добби. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не разберется до конца в том, что произошло. 

Юноша уже собирался выйти в проем, который был скрыт натюрмортом, но неожиданно понял, насколько жалко он сейчас выглядит: вспотевший, трясущийся, едва способный говорить и двигаться. Ждущие его Панси и Блейз никак не ожидают, что их друг выйдет таким… жалким. Они спросят его, что случилось, просто из чистого волнения. И что им расскажет Драко? Что выдал Добби все секреты, что унижался пред ним, оттого так разнервничался? 

Замявшись, юноша вздохнул и шлепнул себя по щекам ладонями, отчего те неестественно раскраснелись. Восстановив сбившееся дыхание, Драко достал палочку и, наведя ее на волосы, прежде всего высушил их, дабы придать себе хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид. Обрадовавшись тому, что за мантией не видно прилипшей к спине рубашке, Малфой уже было собирался идти, и даже сунулся в проход, но остановился едва коснувшись пальцами шершавой поверхности холста.

А что он скажет-то Панси и Блейзу? Что он будет делать с информацией о том, где Поттер играет в преподавателя защиты? Будет ходить вокруг входа и отгонять Амбридж и остальных дружинников, обманывая друзей рассказами о том, что он караулит шрамоголового, чтобы самолично его отвести к жабе? Имела ли его жертва вообще смысл?

Или, может, Малфой просто не может побороть свое иррациональное, даже несколько мерзкое, желание вновь поговорить с Поттером? Как тогда, в туалете, мирясь с его отвратительными манерами и идиотскими очками, которые можно купить только если зрение действительно болтается в районе минус восьми.

Возможно, так и есть. Но сейчас, по крайней мере, у него есть хороший повод поговорить с Поттером. И Драко обязан им воспользоваться.

Тряхнув головой, Драко вышел наружу, толкнув истерично смеющуюся картину, за которой почти вплотную стояли Панси и Блейз.

— Ну как прошло? Узнал что-нибудь? — сразу спросила Панси, внимательно осматривая Малфоя с ног до головы.

— Тебя эльфы не сожрали, бро? 

— Нет. Нет, все в порядке. Я… у меня есть план, — соврал Драко. — Мне надо поговорить с Поттером. 

— С Поттером? — удивилась Паркинсон. — С каких пор ты разговариваешь с Поттером? Тебя Добби покусал?

— Как я и говорил. Сожрали эльфы пацана, какая жалость… Пусть земля ему будет пухом, — Блейз потрепал друга по плечу, совершенно не замечая недовольного взгляда со стороны девушки.

— Поттер сейчас единственный, кто действительно может помочь нам с Амбридж. Конечно, увы, нам придется и помочь ему, но… в моем плане все риски ложатся на него, так что... — выкручивался Малфой, смотря на то, как лица друзей все больше ударяются в скепсис.

— Почему ты решил, что он вообще тебя слушать будет? Вы ненавидите друг друга.

— Кто сказал, что его мнение имеет значение? Ему придется меня выслушать, даже если он того не захочет, — слизеринец привычно оскалился. — Я пойду к нему сейчас. Встретимся в гостиной.

С этими словами Драко вырвался из рук Паркинсон и Забини, оставив их в полнейшем недоумении.


	11. комната клятв

На самом деле у Драко не было никакого плана.

Точнее, он напрасно надеялся, что успеет придумать его, пока будет идти из подвала на самый верх замка, блуждая по запутанным коридорам, полных призраков и детей, снующих туда-сюда с неприкаянными лицами, но все его мысли были похожи на кусок слизи, размазанный по стене: тягучие, бесформенные и совершенно беспредметные. Можно было выделить лишь их основу в виде Гарри Поттера и собственного достоинства, но они никак не хотели складываться во что-то цельное и единое.

А теперь он оказался слишком близко, чтобы идти назад. Возможно, он и не самый бесстрашный человек в мире, ведь смелость — это, скорее, привилегия глупых и безрассудных, но и отступить он уже не мог. Ему придется окунуться с головой во всю эту гриффиндорскую, излишне яркую и бахвалистую, атмосферу, в которой каждый несется, сломя голову. Драко придется при всех них вломиться в безопасное пространство, где они думают, что находятся в целости и сохранности и сломать его. Куда мягче, чем это впоследствии сделает Амбридж.

Драко придется терпеть полные презрения взгляды, вариться в желчи, словно они не львы, а змеи, и чувствовать спиной всю ту ненависть, которую вызовет одно появление в их святой обители.

И самое ужасное, что Малфою не все равно на это. Тем более, что Поттер отреагирует на него точно так же, как и все остальные, отвергая и презирая.

Драко вздохнул и на шатких ногах прошел мимо стены, думая о том, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Чтобы он зашел, все прошло совершенно гладко и больше не приходилось бы думать о том, как сильно пострадало его достоинство.

Драко прошел мимо второй раз. В его животе, кажется, все перевернулось: Малфою срочно был необходим план, но чем дольше он стоял, тем больше понимал, что любые планы, в случае с Поттером, не имеют никакого смысла. Слишком уж он и его друзья непредсказуемые, разрушающие до фундамента любое представление о будущем, слишком бурные и привлекающие внимание. Они — постоянная неизвестная, которую Малфой не научится понимать никогда, каким бы Поттер примитивным не был.

Пройдя третий раз, юноша замер. Стена, будучи раньше сплошным полотном белого известняка, начала приобретать совершенно иную структуру, становясь похожей на волокнистое темное дерево. На ней появились различные растительные узоры, блестевшие в свете солнца, проникающего через оконца, и металлические заклепки, которыми скреплялись дверные доски. Последними на стене возникли ручки: выточенные из цельного куска дерева они походили своей формой на виноградные листья, вдруг выросшие прямиком на двери.

Драко почувствовал, как у него вспотели руки, впервые в жизни не из-за собственного отца. Ведь раньше лишь его мнение было важным. Лишь он заставлял юношу волноваться и нервничать, вынуждая добиваться его признания и благосклонности. И кто бы мог подумать, что за человек займет его место.

Человечишка, что отверг его дружбу в детстве. Глупец, который ничего не знает о магическом мире. Грубиян, который применил к нему физическую силу. Идиот, чью жизнь написала судьба на предплечье Драко.

Взявшись за ручку, Малфой слишком уж явственно почувствовал ее шершавую поверхность и странный холод, словно она была на самом деле сделана из камня или металла, вопреки своему виду. Он постучал по ней большим пальцем, получив лишь глухой деревянный отзвук, но тут же понял, что оттягивает время, заставляя сердце гонять кровь с бешеной скоростью, отчего громогласно стучит в ушах. Ему было страшно вновь. И если его сейчас увидят, то, возможно, даже и не узнали бы в этом сгорбленном, взмокшем юноше сына Малфоев. А ведь его учили, что даже пред самыми падшими членами общества надо представать с иголочки.

Наверное, Драко так и стоял бы до вечера, держась за ручку и не решаясь войти в комнату, в которой находится Он. Юноша бы вечность подбирал слова и выражения лиц, обдумывал бы каждый свой жест, каждую вздернутую бровь, каждый вздох, но вдалеке послышались медленные шаркающие шаги. Шаги, принадлежавшие одному человеку во всем замке — Филчу. Филчу, вернее собаки служащему Амбридж, и который и не подумает просто забыть ей рассказать увиденное.

Поэтому Драко открыл дверь и зашел в комнату, из-за которой раздавался заливистый смех.

Он оказался в просторном помещении с высокими сводчатыми потолками, вдоль стен которой тянулись десятки книжных шкафов, освещенных тусклыми факелами. Весь пол был выложен подушками, на которых валялись, отдыхая, люди, а само помещение было больше занято различными приборами, вроде вредноскопов, чем людьми, что прекратили свою беспечную беседу, как только услышали скрип двери.

Малфой почувствовал, как на него устремились десятки глаз, пока что лишь шокированных тем, что кто-то смог проникнуть в их личный рай. Они пока даже не узнали обладателя мантии, подбитой изумрудной тканью, и это было ему на руку: Драко успел выпрямиться и нацепить на лицо отцовскую гримасу высокомерия, которая отлично скрывала любую неуверенность.

Он сделал шаг вглубь комнаты, взглядом ища растрепанного очкарика, и удивляясь разнообразию пришедших сюда учеников. Здесь были и хаффлпаффцы, обычно беззубые и невинные, которые вдруг решились схватиться за соломинку чьего-то могущества, и рейвенкловцы, поглощающие новые знания с завидным усердием. Но, конечно, превалировали тут алые мантии: Лонгботтом, который вдруг решил перестать быть рохлей, способным только на бубнеж себе под нос, Грейнджер, которая с чего-то поняла, что практика куда полезнее теории, и значительная концентрация Уизли, отчаянно пытающиеся ухватиться за кусочек славы Гарри Поттера. И ни одного слизеринца, естественно. Все-таки, безрассудство не их конек.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — воскликнул кто-то из глубины, не скрывая закипающую внутри себя злость. — Ты... Тебя никто сюда не звал, чертов хорек!

— Меня и не нужно звать, Уизли. Я сам знаю, где я должен быть, — спокойно ответил на выпад Малфой, смотря, как Рон торопится выбиться из толпы, поспешно доставая палочку откуда-то из кармана. — И я вовсе не пришел к тебе. Я пришел к Поттеру. Он же тут вас обучает балетным па? Или что вы тут пытаетесь изобразить?

Драко поддел ногой одну из подушек, лежавших на полу, скорчив придирчивое лицо, и сделал вид, что не заметил, как Уизли наставил на него палочку.

— Да как ты смеешь? Еще и показушничаешь, будто не боишься, — Рон, кажется, задумал наслать на Малфоя что-то уж больно неприятное, но рука Грейнджер, остановила его против столь безрассудной атаки.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Бояться? Кого, вас? — он осмотрел присутствующих со свойственным себе деланным безразличием, — Смешная шутка. Может быть, если вы бы попытались меня атаковать все разом, то да. Но вы же не настолько глупы, чтобы это делать, я надеюсь?

Гермиона закатила глаза, полностью понимая, что на самом деле, Малфой, лишь строит из себя властителя мира, полностью осознавая, насколько он сейчас беспомощен.

— Хватит. Ты же сюда не просто так пришел, не так ли?

От такой прямоты Драко только и оставалось, что вскинуть брови, осмотрев с ног до головы Грейнджер, которая все еще старалась удержать своими хрупкими руками Рона, порывающегося подраться с юношей.

— Конечно не просто так. Еще бы я к вам приперся, зоопарк я вполне могу устроить себе и дома, — кинул Малфой, с упоением наблюдая, как лицо Уизли пунцовеет от ярости. — Мне надо поговорить. С Поттером, естественно. Он же у вас тут главный.

По толпе пробежал шепоток, хотя, казалось бы, с чего бы: разве мог бы сюда прийти Драко, если же не к своему заклятому врагу, с которым они уже пять лет пытаются друг друга не убить? Неужели кто-то считает себя достаточно важным, чтобы удостоиться внимания Драко?

Но вдруг люди начали расходиться в стороны, открывая узкий проход, в котором вскоре и появился растрепанный очкарик. Его появление было одновременно похоже на явление мессии и выход неуклюжего ребенка, чтобы тот зачитал стишок родителям на Рождество. Драко только и мог, что в очередной раз поразиться, как в Поттере совмещаются эти две совершенно противоположные вещи. Малфой даже усмехнулся, готовясь к очередному выпаду в сторону гриффиндорца, но словно споткнулся о его взгляд.

Он был холоден. Привычно холоден. Поттер смотрел на него так практически все время их знакомства: практически безразлично, со стальными искрами ненависти, блуждающими где-то на хрусталике и отражающихся в этих идиотских круглых очках. Его неухоженные, не знавшие пинцета брови были сведены к переносице едва заметно, создавая этот враждебный образ, и Драко вдруг почувствовал, что ему совершенно не нравится, каков Поттер, когда ненавидит. Точнее, когда он ненавидит именно самого Малфоя.

Он успел привыкнуть в другому гриффиндорцу. Растрепанному, простому, в чьем взгляде, скорее, можно найти любопытство и интерес, с редкой примесью недоверия. Который шутит самые глупые на свете шутки и дружит с призраком-истеричкой со странными наклонностями.

Конечно, сия мысль претила Драко: она сама по себе казалось инородной, словно ему вовсе мог нравиться хоть какой-то Поттер. Скорее, Малфою не нравится, что его ненавидят уже после того, как немного узнали. Ведь он, все-таки, не такой уж и плохой, каким бы не казался.

Но сейчас он никак не мог дать застать себя врасплох. Сейчас Драко владеет ситуацией, благодаря своему неожиданному и эффектному появлению, но что будет, когда большая часть людей отойдет от шока, он предугадать не мог.

— О, ничего себе. Само солнце британской магии явилось, — выплюнул Драко с насмешкой. — Может, отойдем поговорить?

Поттер будто бы и не собирался отвечать. Он буравил Малфоя взглядом, словно дворовая собака, готовая вот-вот накинутся на обидчика.

— Зачем? — наконец выдал Поттер, явно нехотя, чтобы просто не дать Драко и далее развивать свое красноречие.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— У меня есть информация, которую ты сочтешь, как минимум, интересной.

— Почему бы тогда тебе не рассказать ее при всех? Раз ты ей так... спешишь поделиться, что аж перелопатил половину замка, чтобы меня найти.

Драко еле сдержался, чтобы не опуститься до уровня разговоров “я вовсе тебя не искал, ты сам нашелся”, но не потому, что это было откровенной ложью, которую раскусил бы и Уизли, а лишь потому, что говорить об этом уже унизительно.

— Ну, наверное, потому, что ты тут главный? — пожал плечами юноша, сделав шаг навстречу Поттеру. — Зачем всем твоим обалдуям знать из каких побуждений я действую? Я человек камерный, ценю свою приватность и не люблю разговаривать о своей мотивации со всеми подряд.

— У меня нет секретов, Малфой, — пожал плечами Поттер. Драко же непроизвольно закатил глаза, ведь, как минимум, один секрет у него был: месячная почти-дружба со своим заклятым врагом, о которой наверняка не знает никто из присутствующих в комнате.  
Но у Драко оставались последние козыри в рукаве.

— Это касается Амбридж. Ты уверен, что хочешь при всех?

От этих слов толпа взбодрилась зашумев. Кто-то уже называл Драко посланником Долорес, кто-то предателем, а кто-то просто насмехался над тем, как юноша важно держится, задирая подбородок к потолку.

— Да ты врешь! Тебе никогда нельзя верить. Это, блин, ловушка! — бухтел Рон, размахивая своей палочкой. — Не верь ему, Гарри, давай его выпроводим уже!

— Да-да. Конечно. Пришел расставлять ловушки на Поттера в его же фан клубе, я же такой тупой, да, Уизли? Может, не стоит судить всех людей по себе? — Драко уже приготовился уворачиваться от испорченного Ступефая, который, скорее, мог превратить его в павлина, чем заставить отлететь, но тут заговорил Поттер. А когда говорил Поттер в комнате наступала блаженная тишина.

— Да, Малфой. Я уверен. Я все еще хочу при всех услышать, что ты скажешь.

Юноша зарычал. Он не собирался вываливать свой неожиданно возникший альтруизм в сторону Поттера прилюдно. Он-то и тет-а-тет не очень хотел этого делать, но у него были причины куда более серьезные, чем то, что Амбридж неправильно мучает шрамоголового.

— Хватит играть в спасителя, Поттер. Давай просто отойдем и поговорим по-человечески. Я, что, многого прошу? — стоял на своем Драко. Поттер же лишь щурился, не отставая в упорстве.

— А с чего бы мне, в таком случае, тебе верить? Так хотя бы есть много свидетелей, которые вполне запомнят всю твою ложь. Все-таки, помогать просто так вовсе не в твоем стиле.

Драко почувствовал, что эти слова его укололи. Нет, конечно, Поттер имеет право к нему так относится, называя его лжецом и змеей, но... Но ведь сейчас это не так. Да и Малфой всегда был предельно искренен с гриффиндорцем, особенно в вопросах своей ненависти. А недоговорки — скорее часть его плана, который, в итоге, пойдет на пользу всем. Драко, естественно, в первую очередь.

Да и вообще, Малфой точно так же может обижаться и корчить недовольные рожи: Поттер вовсе не белая овечка. Он разорался, кидая в Драко непроверенные обвинения, а после и вовсе применил рукоприкладство. Но, почему-то, гриффиндорец об этом и вовсе не думает, напирая на выдуманное им предательство, которое, странно дело, его так сильно задело.

— Верить? Ты вполне можешь этого не делать, но выслушать — будь добр, — выходил из себя Драко, сжимая руки в кулаки. — И я хочу чувствовать себя после этого всего в безопасности. Ладно, Грейнджер, — он показал рукой на девушку, — у нее хотя бы есть мозги не распространятся, но вот за остальных я не могу быть уверен.

Со стороны младшего сына Уизли вновь раздались возмущенные стоны, словно юноша и не может сказать ничего внятного, настолько он зол на одно появление Малфоя. И последний даже было собирался отпустить колкий комментарий, как вдруг краем глазом заметил вспышку с его стороны, от которой едва успел увернуться.

Заклинание попало в стоящего неподалеку хаффлпаффца. Он сложился пополам, как только проклятие угодило ему в живот, и из его рта и носа начала извергаться кровавая слизь, капая на пол с неприятным звуком. Драко сморщился, почувствовав, как к его горлу подходит рвота: все-таки, на месте бедного парня должен был оказаться он.

— Рональд! Прекрати — разъяренный крик Гермионы разразил Выручай-Комнату. Девушка поспешила направить на пострадавшего палочку. — Фините Инкантатем!

Благо, чудо случилось. Кровавая слизь перестала течь, и только дрожь выдавала, что хаффлпаффец пережил что-то травмирующее.

Рон же даже хотел что-то ответить, стараясь сослаться на свою растерянность и на “но это же Малфой”, но, удивительно, он понял немой намек, который послала Грейнджер взглядом.

Драко же криво усмехнулся.

— Видишь, Поттер. Далеко не все твои друзья блещут интеллектом, — Поттер нахмурился и метнул в Драко тяжелый взгляд. — Кто-то из них может передать мои слова Амбридж, и тогда я окажусь в куда более плохой ситуации, чем ты представляешь. Я рискую даже потому, что просто приперся сюда. Оцени хотя бы старания.

Драко смотрел на гриффиндорца, ожидая хоть какого-то сочувствия к собственной персоне. Ведь чем больше он находился в той атмосфере, где ему не рады, где кое-кто и вовсе пытается проклясть его, тем больше Малфою хотелось просто отказаться от глупой идеи спасения Поттера.

Победа Волдеморта? Хорошо, приспособится.

Взбучка от Амбридж? Плевать, громкое имя сыграет в его пользу.

Метка на руке? Все еще лживый кусок текста.

Лучше он сам начнет решать свои проблемы, чем будет терпеть этот импровизированный суд присяжных, где обсуждается его совесть. И он, стоя на лобном месте, выпрашивает у шрамоголового судьи хотя бы шанс на рассмотрение, пока присяжные закидывают его тухлыми помидорами.

Но как только Поттер поднял взгляд, собираясь что-то сказать, как затрясся пол Выручай-Комнаты, а сверху посыпалась известь. Комната менялась, словно кто-то ей приказал и она, как домовой эльф, спешно начала выполнять немую просьбу. Буквально на глазах всех участников “фан клуба Поттера” двое оказались спрятаны за глухими стенами, в которых-то и дверей не было, лишь толстые резные перегородки, украшенные сценами погони льва и змеи, каждый из которых пытается ухватить другого за хвост.

Драко удивился такому стечению обстоятельств: он мало знал о Выручай-Комнате, и никогда не предполагал, что замок внутри себя может создать помещение, способное меняться при одном лишь желании; на самом деле удивительно, что про эту комнату не ходит по школе столько слухов: все-таки, круглыми сутками живя с другими людьми каждый хоть раз задумывался об уединении по тому или иному поводу.

Хотя, Драко бы совершенно не удивился, если бы Хогвартс создал эту комнату только потому, что она нужна Поттеру. Ведь, казалось, весь мир танцевал под его дудку.

— Как мило, — усмехнулся Малфой. — В итоге самой умной, помимо, естественно, меня, оказалась неодушевленная комната. Не находишь это смущающим, Поттер?

Но гриффиндорец не сказал ни слова. Он лишь смотрел на Драко тяжелым взглядом, прямо в упор, словно ему даже не было неловко от того, что они спустя месяц впервые остались наедине.

А вот Драко было. Они-то и раньше всегда были в просторном туалете, где летала Миртл, готовая вставить свое важное мнение, тем самым разбавляя обстановку. А сейчас они находятся в темном помещении, размером с туалетную кабинку в полумраке. Разве это нормальная ситуация? По мнению Драко это было уже слишком. Настолько слишком, что его бледная кожа розовела пятнами, а сам он старался смотреть Поттеру в глаза, чтобы за его напускной уверенностью не было заметно смущения.

— Так, может, наконец меня выслушаешь? Раз уж обстоятельства так сложились, что нам некуда деться, — пожал плечами Драко. Поттер хмыкнул.

— Я решил тебя выслушать еще до того, как мы тут оказались. Только поэтому комната и закрыла нас тут.

— Во-о-от значит как, — Малфой поднял бровь. — Уже и комната служит лишь только твоим прихотям?

Поттер цокнул языком и закатил глаза. Ему явно не доставляли удовольствия намеки на его “исключительность”, чем Драко бессовестно пользовался.

— Я не такой особенный как ты думаешь.

— Если бы ты был особенным в том смысле, в котором думаю о тебе я, то ты навряд ли бы смог составлять настолько сложные предложения, — лениво протянул Драко, облокотившись на стену. — Но, все-таки. Я тут по делу, как-никак.

Поттер не переменился в лице, оставаясь все таким же хладнокровно скептическим.

— Разнюхиваешь все для Амбридж?

— Конечно. Именно поэтому я все тебе рассказываю. Я же не мог, например, пойти сразу к ней и рассказать, как хорош фан клуб Гарри Поттера и как надо в него вступить, — слизеринец плюнулся сарказмом и разочарованно заметил, что собеседник лишь чуть нахмурился.

— Похоже, ты никому в этой жизни не верен?

Драко пожал плечами. Наверное, это была попытка его уколоть, намекнуть на то, что это презрительное качество труса, но, как верно было кем-то подмечено, трусы зачастую живут дольше.

— Я верен себе и своей выгоде. И если ты считаешь, что я должен грудью ложиться на проблемы всего мира магии, то это только лишь твоя проблема.

— То есть ты собираешься меня использовать? — сделал вывод Поттер, для чего явно не был создан. — Нет уж, спасибо. Я как-нибудь обойдусь и без этого.

Драко даже оскорбился. Использовать он может Крэбба и Гойла. Правда, они даже не поймут, что тот сделал с ними что-то плохое. Скорее, даже, наоборот, порадуются тому, что староста слизерина обратил на них свое внимание. С теми же, чье интеллектуальное развитие было хоть немного выше Малфой работал по-другому.

— Использовать? Поттер, ну ты...— Драко покачал головой. — Моя семья имеет прекрасные, — Поттер поднял бровь, — традиции ведения дел. Я прекрасно понимаю, что “использование” кого-либо приводит зачастую к худшим последствиям. Это словно сидеть на бомбе, которая неизвестно когда взорвется и порушит все твои планы. То, что я предлагаю тебе называется иначе.

Честно, юноша ожидал хоть какой-то заинтересованности от Поттера. Но тот лишь молчаливо смотреть на Драко сквозь очки. Вздохнув, и даже проглотив обиду, последний продолжил:

— Я предлагаю тебе взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Я буду твоим агентом. Буду давать Амбридж ложные наводки, заводя ее в тупики и лишь разводя руками. Могу приносить информацию на блюдечке, особенно по части ее закидонов. Например, ты знал, что она собиралась запретить даже плюй-камни? Ну, тот последний оплот легальных развлечений, помимо дефиле с унылыми лицами?

Поттер помотал головой, выглядя, на самом деле, куда более заинтересованным, чем раньше.

— Не знаю. С чего бы?

— О-о, великолепная история. Она шла из своей комнаты пыток в Большой зал и, какая трагедия, поскользнулась на одном из камней. И я это даже видел, — Драко задрал подбородок и вытянулся: он был практически горд, что оказался в нужное время в нужном месте.

— Удивительно, что замок после такого выстоял, — со стороны Поттера раздался смешок. — Крика, наверное, было...

— Окна тряслись, — злорадное упоение так и рвалось из уст слизеринца. — А какие выражения, ах! ”Мерзопакостные криворукие ублюдки”, “экскременты огра-карлика”, м-м...

На секунду в комнатушке повисла тишина. Драко успел даже разочароваться сначала в Поттере, потому что тот не оценил его старания, а потом в самом себе, ибо он действительно надеялся, что эта история хоть как-то разрядит между ними натянутую атмосферу, в которой не очень-то хотелось вести разговоры.

Но когда со стороны Поттера послышался смешок, а после и легкое хихиканье с груди юноши будто упал камень и он даже позволил рассмеяться себе сам. Естественно, лишь потому, что он вышел из этой битвы с триумфом.

Правда, через секунду гриффиндорец посерьезнел и тягучий, словно нуга, разговор продолжился.

— Допустим, мне есть от тебя какая-никакая польза. Даже несмотря на то, что я не верю ни единому твоему слову и навряд ли когда-нибудь смогу, — отрезал Поттер, заставив Драко вздрогнуть. — Но я просто хочу поинтересоваться: какова твоя выгода в этом “сотрудничестве”? Я что-то и представить не могу, зачем тебе могло понадобиться мне помогать.

Драко замер. Он ожидал этот вопрос, он знал, что так или иначе он прозвучит и ему, как человеку не из круга “безоговорочного доверия”, придется искать достойное оправдание своим поступкам. Он даже пытался его придумать, отвергая все варианты, которые звучали так, словно он к Поттеру подлизывался.

Увы, такими вариантами было все, что в данной момент было в его голове.

Сказать правду Драко, естественно, не мог. Слишком многое стоит на кону, да и сам гриффиндорец, если и поверит, то сразу же начнет причислять Малфоя к их ослепительной армии добра, к которой юноша не хочет иметь никакого отношения.

Можно было сказать, что Драко вдруг захотелось вернуть их разрушенную месячную дружбу, но это было как минимум жалко. Да и Поттер такой щедрости, как его дружба вовсе не заслужил: он сам много лет назад выбрал чью-то рыжую макушку, под которой находится лишь вакуум, а теперь Драко за ним бегать не будет.

Третий вариант был неприятным, но самым безболезненным с точки зрения последствий. С какой-то стороны он даже звучал логично, хоть и Драко в обычное время так никогда бы и не сказал, предпочтя съесть носок Блейза. Но тяжелые времена требуют тяжелых решений.

— Ну, понимаешь, Поттер, — начал Малфой, выплевывая слова одно за одним, — мне, как и тебе, не нравится то, как у нас преподают Защиту. Мы, конечно, с Панси и Блейзом и сами можем всему научиться, не подумай, твоя… помощь, нам не особо нужна, но, — Драко глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что с ним случится мгновенная амнезия, — я думаю, она лишней не будет.

— Неужели ты отдаешь себя в прямое командование мне? — протянул Поттер с сарказмом, отчего Драко был готов вспылить.

— Я? Тебе? В командование? Еще чего придумал. Я сам по себе, ты сам по себе. Мы извлекаем выгоду из присутствия в жизни друг друга. И это, Поттер, все еще лишь партнерство. Равноправное. Никто из нас тут не командует, — приврал Малфой. Естественно, он собирался быть главным, ведь Поттер в его глазах все еще несмышленый идиот, которому везет оказываться в центре событий.

Поттер же скорчил недовольную рожу.

— Тебя отец такому протокольному языку научил или ты просто так делаешь свою речь настолько скучной?

От упоминания отца юноша взвился. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то другой касается их семейных дел и отношений, тем более если это кто-то вроде Поттера, не имевшего нормальной семьи. Да, пускай Драко и разочарован в своем отце настолько, что идет наперекор его убеждениям, но он все еще остается человеком, который любил его, заботился о нем, помогая вставать на ноги и уча тому, что знает сам.

— Тебе-то какая разница? — ядовито выплюнул Драко. — Ты либо соглашаешься, либо я ухожу.

— Уйдешь? Мне кажется, ты скорее останешься тут навсегда и замучаешь меня либо до согласия, либо до смерти, — Поттер вздохнул, безразлично смотря в стену, пока Малфой раздувался от злости, как индюк.

Ему вовсе не так сильно и нужно, чтобы Поттер согласился: Драко убедил себя в этом уже несколько десятков раз, продолжая мысленно возвращаться к этому вопросу, когда ситуация становилась настолько неудобной, что Драко казалось, будто бы он оказался в постыдном аду. И тем более он не настолько требователен и капризен и вполне умеет слушать “нет”. Если, конечно, хорошо попросить. А Поттер хорошо просить не умеет.

— Я тебя убью просто так, если ты продолжишь юлить, — раздалось шипение со стороны Драко. — Отвечай уже.

— Не знаю, Малфой, — гриффиндорец пожал плечами, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как успокаивается разрозовевшийся от напряжения юноша. — Как я могу согласиться, когда у меня нет никаких гарантий, что ты не предашь меня, как только выйдешь из комнаты? Да и что будет, когда “сотрудничество” перестанет быть выгодным?

Метка под рукавом заныла, неприятно расползаясь болью по всему предплечью. Неужели она так сильно реагирует на недоверие Поттера или просто что-то внутри Драко противится всему его естеству?

— Хах, Поттер... Мне казалось, в тебе куда больше веры в людей, чем ты сейчас озвучил.

— Я не наивен, Малфой. Я хочу быть уверен, что завтра сюда не явится Амбридж и не уведет всех нас в свой кабинет на допрос. Я хочу быть уверен, что сюда не вломятся Пожиратели Смерти с твоим от...— Драко напрягся и гриффиндорец оборвал себя на полуслове, — Пожиратели Смерти, убивающие всех вокруг. Я не хочу, чтобы тут вдруг оказался сам Волдеморт, окрасив всю Выручай-Комнату в зелень. И ты вполне это можешь устроить, ты же понимаешь? Хочу я тебе верить, не хочу. Твое присутствие тут — это огромный риск.

Как бы не хотел Малфой отрицать, говоря, что так поступать не будет, отрицать, что все эти вещи хоть как-то связаны с ним, он не мог. А Поттер, хоть и не очень умен, отчетливо понимал, насколько важна безопасность. Особенно когда Амбридж взяла бразды правления в Хогвартсе в свои руки.

— Хочешь получить от меня непреложный обет? Ну, раз тебе настолько важно, чтобы я не выдал твой фан клуб Амбридж, то... — Драко сощурился и протянул руку, — давай. Давай, Поттер, позовем сюда Грейнджер и вот, моя жизнь висит лишь на моей честности. Заманчивое предложение, не так ли?

Гриффиндорец от руки чуть ли не отпрыгнул. Он шокировано посмотрел на Малфоя, стоявшего с немигающим взглядом, а после нахмурился, стараясь придать себе разозленный вид. Правда, увы, в глазах Драко это было больше похоже на встрепанного воробья.

— Ты блефуешь, Малфой.

— Ну, а ты просто боишься.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умер только потому, что он беспринципная сволочь, — Поттер оттолкнул руку Драко, стараясь не смотреть на него вовсе. — К тому же, если ты захочешь, то ты наверняка придумаешь, как извернуться так, чтобы не сдохнуть. Ты же та еще змея.

Драко задрал нос и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за комплимент, Поттер. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны.

В комнате повисла тишина. Не было слышно звуков из вне, слова, которые должны были быть произнесены, растаяли на языке, и только их дыхание нарушало идеальное беззвучие. Казалось, их разговор зашел в тупик: Поттер не хочет верить Драко, а Драко нечего предложить Поттеру в залог доверия.

Но голова последнего таки придумала, как поступить.

— Поклянись, — Поттер встал напротив Драко, смотря тому прямо в глаза. Малфой же с отвращением заметил, что очки юноши, кажется, в последний раз протирались еще в Лондоне.

— Чем?

— Поклянись своей семьей, что ты не будешь выдавать отряд Дамблдора. И что ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы никто сюда не добрался.

— Господи, так это фан клуб Дамблдора? Ужасно, на что я подписался, — постарался скрыть свой шок Драко. Конечно, он понимал, что словесные клятвы стоят целое ничего, и только последний идиот будет верить словам, не закрепленным магией. Хотя, может, для Поттера, выращенного в варварских условиях, действительно нормально так опрометчиво верить словам?

Мысленно Драко внес еще один пункт в свою программу воспитания спасителя всего магического мира, прежде чем тот узнает, кто его соулмейт. А пока ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как произнести слова, ничего не значащие для него самого, но приоткрывающие врата в мир Гарри Поттера, мальчика, окруженного несчастьями.

— Ах, знаешь же, на что давить, — Драко картинно сморщился. — Клянусь. Клянусь всей своей семьей, что не буду тебя выдавать Амбридж. Не буду оставлять ей подсказки, да и вовсе буду водить ее за нос, как умею только я, Панси и Блейз. Доволен?

— Это... было легче, чем я думал, — Поттер недоуменно почесал затылок. — Но да. Доволен.

— Это было легко только потому, что мне действительно не имеет смысла приходить сюда, размахивая угрозами. Я же не идиот.

— Ну, допустим, я тебе самую малость верю, — протянул Поттер. — То есть только в то, что тебе смысла сюда просто так приходить нет.

— Самую малость? Я тебе только что поклялся всей своей семьей. Может быть, стоит задуматься? — засопел юноша, вытягиваясь по струнке.

— Да, малость. Рон говорит, что ты родную мать продашь, если тебе будет выгодно.

Драко едва сдержал злой порыв внутри себя. Все-таки, если он попытается превратить Уизли в червя, то, навряд ли Поттер оставит его при себе надолго.

— У Рона не очень много мозгов, чтобы ему доверять.

— Мне стоило добавить в клятву пункт про “никого не оскорблять”? — Поттер вздохнул так, словно сейчас он разочаровался в Драко вновь. Но тот не собирался отступаться.

— Правда не должна быть оскорбительной. Если она его обижает, то это проблемы Уизли, — гриффиндорец посмотрел на собеседника с укором, но Малфой и не собирался отвечать на этот взгляд хоть каплей своего внимания: он был убежден с самого детства, что рыжее семейство — сборище сумасшедших. И если об остальных судить он не мог, то Рон вызывал у него исключительно отрицательные чувства.

Поттер шумно вздохнул.

— Ладно. Ладно. Тогда добро пожаловать? Хоть я тебе и не очень рад. Поговоришь с Гермионой, чтобы она ввела тебя в курс дела, — устало пробормотал Поттер, силясь найти взглядом выход.

— Так просто? А как же встать на стульчик, чтобы произнести клятву верности Дамблдору? Или у вас такое не практикуется? — с поддельным удивлением сказал Малфой, все еще не двигаясь с места.

— Да. Так просто. И нет, никаких клятв давать не надо. Просто поговори с Гермионой, — Поттер потер переносицу, сощурившись. Кажется, Драко вытащил из него все оставшиеся соки.

— А если меня, например, начнут линчевать? Я не хочу, чтобы кучка полукровок пыталась превратить меня в слизняка. У них же может не получится и тогда меня никто никогда не расколдует, — юноша подошел к гриффиндорцу на шаг: ему действительно было страшно представить, на что способны обозленные неумелые волшебники, когда пытаются кому-то напакостить.

— Это уже не мои проблемы, Малфой. Сам сюда попросился — сам и расхлебывай.

Драко застопорился, пытаясь переварить сказанное: казалось, он единственный, кто не заслужил хоть какого-то сопереживания Поттера, раз тот так жестоко бросает его с места в карьер. Он даже хотел возмутиться и открыл рот, чтобы спросить как это так, но комнатка начала трещать по швам.

Пыль, посыпавшаяся с потолка, осела инеем на их макушках и плечах, а потом, в одно мгновение, стены рухнули и исчезли в полу, словно их никогда и не было. Теперь на их месте стояло несколько десятков взволнованных лиц, смотрящих то на них в упор, то на близнецов Уизли, которые что-то замышляли.

— Да мы разнесем пол Хогвартса, если поставим три, — говорил один из них. — Давай поставим две, но просто усилим каким-нибудь...

— Так не весело. Вот если мы поставим три, то тут такой фейерверк буде... О, Гарри! — оба близнеца спрятали свои примочки в карманы мантий и повернулись к Поттеру, обступая его, словно Драко тут и не существовало. — Ну, как прошло? Попытки отравить, убить, накормить блевательными батончиками были?

— Нет, — Поттер неодобрительно посмотрел на своих друзей. — Больше ничего не пытайтесь взорвать, ладно?

— Конечно, Гарри! — произнесли они оба и по одному виду этих двоих Драко понял: навряд ли Хогвартс доживет до конца года в целости.

— Что этому было нужно? Он тебе не угрожал? — еще одна Уизли, на этот раз единственная в семье девушка, подлетела к Поттеру, зыркнув на Драко с ненавистью. — Если хочешь, я...

— Мы, — вперед вышел Рон, поправляя свою мантию. — Мы с ним расправимся.

Драко же лишь развел руками.

— Самоуверенно. Но вы уверены, что стоит так резко обращаться с тем, кто предлагает свою помощь? Особенно учитывая, что он может оказаться сильнее.

— Да какую помощь ты можешь предложить? Сдать нас Волдеморту? Такая помощь по твоему нам нужна? — речь Джинни звучала неразборчиво и грубо, а сама она будто захлебывалась в своем недовольстве. — Тебе никто тут не поверит все равно.

— Ну, не скажи, — Драко загадочно усмехнулся, посмотрев на затылок Поттера. — Великий Гарри Поттер мне поверил. А он у вас, вроде как, главный?

В комнате повисла тишина. И Поттер, и Драко понимали, что это — не что иное, как затишье перед бурей, которая вырвется на них со всех сторон. Каждый будет считать своим долгом узнать почему Поттер поверил и что же такое Малфой предложил. И все это расхлебывать гриффиндорцу.

— Малфой. Свали к Гермионе, — тяжело вздохнул юноша. — А я пока со всеми поговорю.

Юноше ничего не оставалось, кроме как уйти к шокированной Грейнджер, которая, кажется, понимала не больше, чем все остальные. Но она все равно отвела его в дальний угол комнаты не проронив ни звука.

Она делала все быстро, словно спешила послушать объяснения Поттера всем остальным. Гермиона сунула Драко какой-то пергамент, на котором были записаны имена участников и заставила написать свое, а после протянула ему небольшую монетку, лишь бросив, что именно с ее помощью слизеринцы узнают, когда будет следующее собрание.

Драко уже собирался уходить, когда Гермиона посмотрела ему в глаза и задала вопрос, который гложил ее с того момента, как для юноши распахнулась дверь выручай-комнаты.

— Что ты задумал, Малфой?

И Драко не знал, что ответить. Теперь даже самому себе.

***

Панси и Блейз восприняли поступок Драко с явным неудовольствием: казалось, вот-вот, совсем недавно они рассказывали ему как делать не стоит и теперь он вновь идет напролом ни с кем не посоветовавшись, ведя игру одиночки. Паркинсон хотела даже обидится, устроив Малфою бойкот, но он быстро переключил ее внимание на куда более интересные вещи: все-таки теперь они втроем будут знать достаточно информации, чтобы хотя бы знать, куда делать следующий шаг. Играть заодно с Амбридж, подкидывая ей участников отряда Дамблдора, или же оставаться заодно с Поттером — теперь это было в их руках, и они могли успешно маневрировать среди чужих мнений и мотиваций, зная чуточку больше, чем остальные.

И если Панси и Блейз еще не сделали выбор на чьей стороне оставаться, то Драко в душе давно все для себя решил, хоть и не осознавал этого.

Так прошло несколько недель. Долгих неинтересных недель, в течении которых толком ничего не происходило: занятия шли своим чередом, Амбридж все еще была высокомерной жабой, думающая о себе больше, чем есть на самом деле, а занятия в отряде Дамблдора хоть и должны были стать интересной отдушиной, но на поверку оказались чем-то довольно обыденным.

Возможно, Драко ожидал чего-то сверхъестественного. Например того, что Поттер показывал непростительные или сильные боевые заклятья, знание которых могло действительно спасти чью-то жизнь или хотя бы рассказывал как чувствуется настоящая битва за жизнь. Но нет: это был недисциплинированный урок защиты от темных искусств, на котором Малфою постоянно не хватало пары, чтобы отработать заклинание.

Но не только это беспокоило Драко. Даже не так: его практически не беспокоило то, что он никак не может влиться в эту копанию дружков Гарри Поттера, даже несмотря на то, что с этим прекрасно справлялись Панси и, в особенности, Блейз. Его куда больше беспокоило то, что их отношения с Поттером не сдвигались с мертвой точки. Ему казалось, что после разговора должно было изменится хоть что-то, хоть появится какая-то теплота во взгляде зеленых глаз, но этого взгляда не было вовсе. Поттер старательно делал вид, что не замечает Малфоя, обходя его стороной и не делая никаких замечаний даже когда Драко специально делал все плохо и неправильно, позоря себя.

Юношу это беспокоило. Столько времени глухого игнорирования после такой просьбы о дружбе для него были словно плевок в лицо, проявление неуважения и глупости, словно Драко вдруг взял и стал не нужен, как старая поношенная игрушка.

От этой мысли у юноши свербило в душе. Его кидало из злости в печаль, из крайней задумчивости в рассеянность. Поттер даже не должен столько значить в его жизни, даже несмотря на чертову метку. И если гриффиндорцу так жить комфортно, то Драко нет.

Поэтому, когда фальшивый галлеон Гермионы в очередной раз начал жечь ладонь, знаменуя собрание отряда Дамблдора в голове Малфоя промелькнула идея.


End file.
